Operation Overdrive: Overdrive Green
by Lily Hanson
Summary: After Dino Thunder, Kaylee was asked to join Operation Overdrive to searh for the jewels of the corona aurora. She, along with the other Ranger, must protect the crown and it's jewels from the many villains. And maybe Kaylee can once again play matchmaker
1. Kick Into Overdrive Part I

**Disclaimer:** DO NOT OWN! Never have, never will. I only own Kaylee Hanson.

**A/N:** Okay, I know a lot of you Kaylee fans have missed this series, so I decided to just upload the Operation Overdrive story while we all wait for Faith to get back on track. I'm trying to get her to write but so far I've failed. Don't worry, I'm going to try to keep the refenrences to DT to what you guys already know, and if you want DT to be finished, review! If there's soemthing you're lost on, then don't be afraid to ask, especially if it involves DT.

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

A young man was lying in a hammock, with a book opened and resting on his chest as he slept. He seemed to be kicking around slightly as he dreamed, most likely about another adventure. Suddenly, he fell out of the hammock and landed face first on the green grass, with the book resting under his body.

In a thick English accent, the butler to the mansion in the background walked up to the young man and laughed, picking up the book from under his boss's son's body. "The Baron's Betrayal. A classic up there with the Dickens himself, no doubt," he said. He extended the hand holding a tray with a glass of lemonade.

"You lowered the hammock again, didn't you?" Mack frowned, taking the glass of lemonade.

"Well, I thought it best, sir. It's your third fall this month. Reading adventure books seems to be a dangerous endeavour for you," the butler smiled. Mack smiled slightly before taking a sip of the yellow drink, spitting it out while making a sour face. "You'd prefer it sweetened?"

Still coughing from the sour taste, Mack looked up at the older man. "I would." He put the glass back on the tray. "Spencer, any word from Dad? Why can't I ever go with him on any of his archaeological adventures?"

"Perhaps when you've mastered the hammock, sir," Spencer teased, though a smile never appeared on his face.

"Very funny," Mack laughed, making a face at the man. He then turned to the sky as he imagined what it would be like to leave the city, or at least his house. "I'd give anything to be with him on his adventures right now. Digging through ruins looking for the crown of the gods! Corona Aurora..."

"Ah yes," Spencer laughed, as if mocking Mack. "The Corona Aurora. Your father's spent ten years and twice the net worth of New Mexico looking for something that quite frankly – doesn't exist."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Six months later, Kaylee was on the soccer field, practicing her water training after an intense game of soccer against Reefside. She had been lucky enough to play against Conner. Fortunately, Conner had been playing forward in the game, and Kaylee's favourite position was defence, so the two played head on for most of the game. And like usual, after such a hard game, Kaylee found training a great way to relax.

After kicking the last ball into the net, Kaylee walked up to the bench and pulled up her towel to wipe away the sweat. As she did, a gold box fell out from the towel.

Frowning, she reached down the pick it up. She opened it and jumped back slightly, dropping the box, as a hologram picture of a man popped up.

"Hello Kaylee, I've seen you practicing martial Arts after soccer."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Anyone have a clue why we're here?" a small girl, around twenty years old, asked as she walked around the large room Kaylee and four others found themselves in. They had been waiting for a man named Andrew Hartford to show up for about an hour. In that time, everyone had gotten to learn the other's names. The girl who had just spoken was named Rose.

"Nope. Got an invitation, so I showed up," another girl, maybe the same age as Kaylee, smiled. She was the only one everyone in the room kind of knew. She was a professional stock car driver by the name of Ronny Robinson, but after getting to know a little more about her, Kaylee and the others learned that her real name was Veronica Chilman. Why the blonde had changed her last name was lost on everyone.

"This Hartford guy must be some wacky zillionaire. He had me break into his own bank in Brazil!" and African American man smiled. He was Will, and his ego was about the size of twenty elephants.

Suddenly, Mack walked into the room and smiled. In his hands was the same book he had been reading months ago. "Hey guys, what's going on here?"

"Join the party," Ronny smiled. "We got a message from that Hartford guy, just like you!"

"Message? What message?" Mack frowned, suddenly, Andrew Hartford and Spencer walked into the room. Hartford spotted his son and gently, but forcefully pushed him out of the room.

Kaylee turned to Dax, the other man in the room, and laughed slightly. He was the only one who was older than she was. Other than that, the other adults who had been waiting for her were her age – Will and Ronny- or younger – Rose.

"I'm Andrew Hartford," Hartford smiled, catching everyone's attention once Mack was out of the room.

"We kinda got that from the scary mini pop up you," Kaylee smiled.

Andrew smiled. "I'm glad you've all decided to accept my invitation, but before we get started, can I interest anyone in some lemonade? Spencer?"

"Oh thank you, sir," Spencer smiled. "But I'm quite fine."

"_For them_, Spencer," Andrew frowned. Spencer scoffed and left the room to get the pitcher of lemonade.

Andrew turned back to the young adults before him. "I'm sure you have many questions, and I promise you I will answer every one. But first- I need your help. Without you- without your talents, without your intelligence – our world, our universe – is going to be destroyed."

"Okay..." Dax frowned.

"Why don't you just call the Power Rangers or something?" Kaylee frowned. "This is their job after all."

"I thought all the Rangers were retired. There's not one active Ranger on the planet!" Hartford reminded the blonde.

"Please," Kaylee laughed. "Rangers get their powers back all the time. And with all the money you seem to have, I'm sure you'll have no problem bringing it back."

Hartford frowned, pulling out a tape and putting it into his VCR. Will leaned over and whispered in Rose's ear. "A little low tech for Bill Gates 2.0, isn't it?"

_A ball of flames blasted from the sky and fell to a city street. The flames turned into Moltor, a red monster, and several lizards like creatures._

"_Lava lizards! Attack!" Moltor called out to his minions before they started attacking the city._

"That was three days ago," Andrew informed the young adults. "Evil has arrived on earth."

"Definitely not the first time," Kaylee frowned.

"And all of this, supposedly because you found some crown?" Ronny asked, remembering Hartford mentioning a crown in his message to her.

"Not just a crown, the Corona Aurora, which according the legend has power not just over this planet, but the universe!" Hartford explained.

"Yeah, and Ducky's real," Kaylee frowned. "Weirder things have happened to me Mr. Hartford, but this is... I dunno, it's like... something Disney!"

"A fairy tale?" Rose asked. Kaylee laughed and nodded.

"Yeah! A fairy tale! Y'know, like sleeping Beauty, or snow white."

Hartford frowned. He just had to pick imaginative teenagers. "Millennia ago, in a galaxy on the other side of the universe, there were two brothers. Moltor-"

"Not helping your case Mr. H," Kaylee frowned.

"No, wait... I think I know this story!" Rose, the genius of the group – literally – smiled. "It's Moltor and Flurious! They tried to steal the Corona Aurora! But the crown was so powerful; it cursed them- changed their appearance and sent them off to distant planets, imprisoning them in their own elements."

Rose smiled to herself, but it fell when she caught the other's looks.

"What? I took a year in ancient universal legends at Harvard!" she explained. "But anyways, the story is just a myth!"

"See!" Kaylee smiled, pointing to the slightly smaller girl. "She knows everything, and even she agrees it's a myth!"

"But there's more!" Andrew smiled. At least he had the attention of everyone in the room. "In order to stop anyone from getting the power again, a guardian took the five jewels from the crown, and scattered them on a distant uninhibited planet."

"This is way better than Sleeping Beauty," Kaylee smiled. "But like I said, it's as real as Ducky, and I know Ducky's not real."

"That planet was earth," Hartford finished.

"Now you've really lost us," Will frowned. "We live on earth."

"Not a millennia ago," Rose reminded the older man.

"Now this," Dax smiled, bouncing slightly, "This would make a great movie! I know this guy, who knows the sister of a cousin of Spielberg's limo driver's aunt! I bet I could play you!" Dax smiled, pointing to Hartford.

Hartford rolled his eyes before bending down and yelling into the vent. "Spencer!"

_Spencer, Spencer..._ his voice echoed. Kaylee's eyes widened and she started hopping like a two year old.

"Lemme try! Lemme try!" she smiled.

Ignoring the former green Ranger's childish acts, Andrew turned back to the others. "I accidentally freed Moltor and Flurious from their imprisonment. Now, thanks to me, they and who knows how many other power-crazed beasts are here or soon will be – looking for the crown."

Kaylee, Rose, Dax, Will and Ronny exchanged unbelieving glances. Andrew knew he had to convince them now before it was too late. He dashed to the wall and moved a picture out of the way. He opened a safe and pulled out a crown.

Spencer walked into the room, with enough lemonade for everyone, just in time to see Ronny turn around to leave.

"Gee, it's getting late," she said. "I'm sure there's an engine overhaul waiting for me, and if not I have a sister to make dinner for. I gotta go."

"Wait!" Andrew called. He ran forward and grabbed Ronny's arm, keeping her from leaving. He knew her background, and her little sister had been gone for years at some unknown boarding school. She, and no doubt the others as well, were probably scarred of him.

"Everything I told you is true!" he said, looking into her soft brown eyes. "I need your help! We need to protect this from falling into the wrong hands."

"You're rich, buy an army," Rose suggested. She saw Kaylee was tense, and seemed ready to attack, ever since Hartford grabbed Ronny, keeping her from leaving. It was most likely in case he tried to pull something funny. When Kaylee had introduced herself, she mentioned that she was invited here for her martial arts skills.

"An army can't stop them!" Hartford frowned. "You can! The five of you have the physical and mental qualities needed, and I have the technology and the money to fight this evil. I can turn you into Power Rangers!"

"Power Rangers? YES!" Dax smiled, pumping his fists in the air.

"Personally, I don't work well with teammates. No offense, guys," Will frowned. "Good luck with your... um... well, just good luck."

Everyone turned to walk out, except Kaylee, and Ronny, but that was because the latter's hand arm was still being held by Hartford. She pulled out of his grip and joined the other three in walking away.

"Spencer! Do something!" Hartford called, desperate.

"I will show them to the door," Spencer said.

"No, no! Stop them!"

"Sir, even you cannot make people do what they do not want to do," Spencer reminded the millionaire.

Just then, a blinding light filled the room as a ghost showed up. He was the guardian of the Corona Aurora.

"He spoke the truth. The fate of your planet, your universe, rests in your hands. I am too weak to go after it myself," the Sentinel Knight said, before fading away.

"This has to be a hoax," Will frowned. "He's got billions! He probably set this all up!"

"No... The danger... it's real," Kaylee whispered, holding up her wrist, which still had her old Dino bracelet/morpher. It turned into her actual morpher, and the other's jaws dropped, including Hartford's.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Far below ground level, the five Ranger recruits were wearing their new black uniforms, each trimmed in their Ranger color. While Rose, Dax, Ronny and Will were getting their genes resequenced to give them all their individual abilities, Kaylee stood to the side, showing Hartford she could already teleport, and control water.

"I told you!" Kaylee smiled. "I can even _ZWOP_ my water!"

Kaylee lifted her finger, pulling out water from a glass on the table. There was a loud pop, that sounded a lot like the word Kaylee had just said, and the water disappeared, only to land on Spencer's head.

"I'm actually still kinda learning the control part," she laughed.

"So what's happening to us?" Will asked.

"Your bodies' physical and mental capabilities are being enhanced by a DNA resequencer, a Hartford Industries design. As your body adapts, you will soon be able to do things, and know things, that only moments ago you thought impossible." Hartford smiled.

"Are we going to turn into a weird fly or something?" Dax asked.

"Not a chance," Hartford chuckled. "That only happened to the first ten people we tested this on."

The four in the resequencer had worried looks. Hartford smiled, "I'm just kidding, this is totally harmless, but you are now stronger and smarter than when you first arrived."

"Why can't I get smarter?" Kaylee asked. "Or stronger?"

"I don't think you need it Kayl, after all, you were the Dino Ranger," Andrew smiled.

"And Ninja!" Kaylee reminded. "And did a little time with Mystic Force!"

Hartford raised his eyebrows, proving his point to the small blonde. Kaylee laughed nervously and moved back into her little corner.

Finally, when the glowing stopped, the Rangers stepped forward and looked around the base they stood in.

"One thing you should know about me," Hartford smiled. "I would never ask you to do anything that I wouldn't do myself."

"Then why the hell can't you get your own damn lemonade?" Kaylee frowned, pointing to the butler, once again holding a tray with lemonade. Spencer smiled at the blonde, only a few hours with her, and she was already his favourite.

"And I didn't see you getting _your_ genes scrambled," Ronny pointed out.

"I'm about to join you right now," Hartford smiled. "I will be the sixth member. The Red Power Ranger! Spencer."

"Sir," Spencer smiled, walking to the side of the machine.

"See, push your own damn button!" Kaylee frowned.

Before Spencer could push the button though, an elevator door slides open and Mack stepped out, smiling as he looked around in awe.

"Dad?" he frowned, seeing his father, the butler and the five others.

"Mack, you need to go home," Hartford ordered.

"Go to your own damn home..." Kaylee whispered, watching as father and son bickered while heading upstairs to speak privately.

"Why don't you all go get some air," Spencer smiled, showing the five to the door.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Outside, Dax hopped up on the base of the fountain as he and the others took a walk around the property. If they were going to stay there, they might as well know where the hell they were going, instead of getting lost when they wanted to leave the house.

"Do you guys feel resequenced yet?" Dax asked. "I feel kinda itchy. Maybe I got resequenced with a flea or something!"

"Maybe you've seen too many movies," Ronny laughed.

"I think we've all seen too many movies," Kaylee smiled. "He's just had an overload."

Will suddenly stopped walking, causing the others to bump into him. "Did you guys hear that?"

He winced as he held his ears with his hands. "It's so loud... and my eyesight! It's telescopular!"

"Telescopular? That's not a word," the Harvard graduate frowned, watching as Will started walking ahead, in the direction of the inaudible loud noise only he could hear.

"Maybe not, but that's what it is," Will said. "Like right now, I see something moving in those bushes."

Kaylee walked ahead of Will and put a hand on his chest, stopping him from getting any closer. They may have been her Ranger allies, but they had yet to receive their morphers. She didn't want them getting hurt before they got in the game.

_ZWOP_

A cloud of green smoke replaced the small blonde beside Will as Kaylee teleported into the bushes Will had pointed too. Suddenly, the blonde flew out and landed several feet in front of the others. A lava lizard jumped on top of her, pinning her down and taking her out of the fight, leaving the others on their own.

"Get off of me you freak!" Kaylee yelled, desperately trying to help the others. From the corner of her eye, she could see they were fighting the lizards off pretty well, but their butts were still being kicked all around the yard.

The lizard just laughed, which freaked the shit out of the green ranger."The Hell!" she yelled. "You're not supposed to..."

The lizard bit down on Kaylee's arm, causing her to scream. Suddenly she started flicking its nose. "Bad Fido! Let go! Let go!"

The lava lizard let go, and Kaylee brought her feet up, kicking it into the air. When it landed, she jumped on its back and created her own lake underneath, successfully drowning the lava monster.

Suddenly, a yellow blur passed by the blonde. After seeing a few lizards fly through the air, the blur stopped, revealing it was Ronny, running at super speed.

"Hyper speed!" Kaylee giggled, remembering Conner had the same power. "Nice!"

"I'm guessing my genes just resequenced!" Ronny smiled. She turned to Dax when she saw something red coming up behind him. "Dax look out!"

With a yell, Dax jumped up in the air. The others, and the lizards, watched as he went up, and up, and up, and up.

"Um, um, laws of gravity!" Kaylee yelled, holding the arm that had been bitten as it started to sting.

Finally, the man in blue came back to earth, with a smile from ear to ear. "Nice! My legs are like springs!"

"You know," Rose smiled, avoid some attacks from her own set of lizards. "This might be fun after all. What's my power?"

As two lizards closed in on her, the genius started to panic. "What's my power?"

She looked down at her hands, but couldn't see them. "Cool! I'm invisible!"

She back flipped and knocked the two lizards down.

Spencer walked out in the yard, once again holding a tray of lemonade, when he saw his guests were under attack. He dropped the tray and ran inside.

"I think we got them all," Kaylee smiled, regrouping with her friends.

"That was awesome!" Dax exclaimed, jumping up and down, without using his powers.

"You okay?" Rose asked, noticing the blonde holding her arm, as red liquid made its way between her fingers.

"I've had worse," Kaylee smiled. "I've been dead before."

"I'm not even going to ask," Rose frowned. "But still... you should have someone look at that."

Will reached for her arm, but Kaylee pulled it away. "It's my arm, no touchy!"

Slowly, she pulled her hand off and gagged at the sight. Not only was the bite bleeding heavily, but the holes were black. The lizard's teeth were no bigger than a regular's dog's teeth, but the hole's they made were now the size of Kaylee's thumb, and the inside was a dark red color.

To add to the already disgusting wound, Kaylee's arm, from her elbow to her wrist, was starting to swell and turn red.

"I think I'm going to go see... Spencer!" Kaylee smiled Spencer walked up to the group, with Mack right behind him.

"You need to leave right away!" Spencer told the Rangers. He turned to Ronny, Dax, Will and Kaylee. But upon seeing the red on Kaylee's arm and the blood dripping from her opposite hand, he looked away from Kaylee. "You three, you need to ride by yourselves. You'll find the vehicles in the garage. Rose and Kaylee, come with me."

Mack started to follow the three Rangers who were told to head to the garage, but Spencer grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "You're coming with me too."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Ronny, Will and Dax were riding on their own ATV's with a jeep behind them. In the jeep were Mack, Rose, Kaylee Spencer and Hartford. Kaylee was wrapping a bandage around the bite, assuring the older men that she was fine, while Mack and Rose were talking.

"You guys were awesome!" Mack smiled. "You really gave it to them back there."

"I'm not exactly sure who was giving what to whom, but thanks," Rose smiled, hiding her blush by looking down at Kaylee's arm. "Need help with that?"

Kaylee winced when the fabric once again passed over her bite. Rose took that as a yes and reached to the back of the jeep for the first add kit. She pulled out the hydrogen peroxide and handed the bottle to Kaylee.

"Try this," she offered. Kaylee took some and dabbed some of her bandage into the liquid. She tested it on her bite first, to see how much it would hurt.

"Is it supposed to bubble?" Mack asked, seeing small black bubbles forming on his friend's skin. Kaylee quickly wiped off the liquid and threw the bottle out of the jeep. Hartford turned to her and glared.

"What? I'm not using that stuff again!" she frowned.

"I'll check it out when we get back to the base," Spencer smiled.

"Funny, the retro Ranger is first to go," Mack laughed, but it stopped when Kaylee punched him in the chest. Suddenly, everyone in the car was jerked forward.

Kaylee, Rose and Mack saw more lizards in their path, but these ones were blue.

"The hell? Did they freeze or something?" Kaylee frowned, jumping out of the jeep, with Rose right behind her. Spencer tossed the two their morphers, along with the three others.

"The lizards were destroyed... who are these guys?" Will asked.

"Probably more foot soldiers," Kaylee answered, tossing the other's their morphers. These are your overdrive Trackers, do as I do, and you'll be Power Rangers before you can say awesome!"

"Wait for me guys!" Hartford smiled, jumping out of the jeep. Mack was right behind him.

"Dad, I want to help!" he called.

"I don't know about you guys," Will said, turning away from Mack and Andrew's fighting again. "But we can't wait for Hartford. Let's Ranger up!"

"Just like the good old days!" Kaylee laughed. She stepped in front of her friends, taking the leader role.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

"I've never been leader before!" Kaylee giggled, leading the Rangers into battle.

Back with Andrew and Mack, Hartford was fighting his own battle, with his son.

"Mack, I have to join my team!" Hartford yelled. "The answer's no! Do you hear me?"

"I'll keep an eye on him, sir," Spencer smiled.

Andrew nodded and took a step away from the jeep, only to be attacked by the frozen lizards. He dropped his trackers and Mack saw the opportunity.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

"Guys, its Mack!" Rose smiled, seeing the red ranger join the fight.

"I'm still leader! Called it!" Kaylee yelled playfully.

"Drive Lance!" Mack yelled, calling forth a red and silver lance.

"Drive Slammer!" Will called as a mallet appeared in his hands.

"Drive Vortex!"

"Drive Claws!"

"Driver Geyser!"

Dax, Ronny and Rose each called their weapons, bringing their weapons out on the battlefield and destroying their fair share of Chillers.

"Um... um..." Kaylee frowned, knowing she didn't have a weapon. "Aha!" she smiled.

A group of Chillers surrounded here, getting ready to jump. "Drive ZWOP!"

_ZWOP!_

Kaylee zwopped out of the way, causing the Chillers to run into each other, successfully destroying themselves with their own weapons. "Awesome!"

There was a flash of lightning as Moltor appeared next to Andrew, who was not only struggling with the Chillers, but a new bunch of Lava Lizards.

"Give me the crown!" Moltor yelled.

"Hey! No touchy the mentor!" Kaylee frowned, jumping in between Moltor and Hartford.

"Do you think _you're_ going to stop me?" Moltor laughed.

"Kinda," Kaylee smiled. "I'm not exactly new at this... whoa, I sound a lot like my sister!"

Moltor smiled, blasting the girl. Kaylee was thrown in the air, over Hartford's head. When she landed, she was no longer morphed.

"Overgrown lava rock," Kaylee mumbled, getting up, exposing her injury to Moltor.

"I see you've been bitten by my pets," Moltor smiled as a Lava Lizard ran up to him, holding the crown.

"Yeah, so? It doesn't hurt... that much," Kaylee frowned.

"Their spit is poison, green Ranger," Moltor smiled to himself, proud he had already taken out one Ranger. "You'll be lucky if you only lose an arm!"

Moltor turned to walk away, but Hartford noticed her still had the crown in his possession. "Kaylee! Get the crown!"

"Get your own damn crown!" Kaylee yelled, jumping back into the fight and trying to steal back the crown, Moltor just turned back to the blonde, pulling out his sword and slashing her across her chest.

"Pathetic Rangers," he laughed, disappearing in a flash of light.

**To be continued...**


	2. Kick Into Overdrive Part II

**A/N:** I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Now, as promised I will answer some questions that came up.

**Tierra**: Sadly Kaylee doesn't have a weapon for OO. In chapter one, when everyone called their weapons, I had Kaylee change her zwop to Drive Zwop to fit in with the others. Dunno if it'll be permanent. I didn't really go into detail with her zord because I personally don't really care about the Zord fights, so when it does pop up, it can be anything you want. And her civilian power, teleportation and her water powers. She went back to the academy after DT and trained under her sister to get her water powers (something Always have a little Faith should include if she can ever finish DT).

**Dguice and Tierra**: Yes Kaylee did help with Mystic force, but not the team you think. After DT and before OO, Kaylee and some other former Rangers were called back to get MF started. I don't want to say much because I don't want to spoil Faith's story, but she does know the MF team that appears in the show because her team passed their powers down to them. There is no story written yet, but I will try to kick Faith's butt into finishing A shade of Green, and to write at least a chapter of MF.

Now, for those of you who haven't read the first two stories before this, you should first read Ninja Storm: Redone, by me, and Dino Thunder: A shade of Green, by Always have a Little Faith. And please review her story if you want her to finish. I'm trying my best but her plot bunnies are not helping.

Enjoy Chapter two!

* * *

"That was awesome!" Dax smiled, jumping up and down as he and the others got back to the mansion.

"But the bad guys got away," Will frowned. "How is that awesome?"

Hartford smiled, walking over to the safe. He moved the picture away and opened the safe. "Moltor may have gotten away with a crown..."

"A crown? As in, not _the_ crown? As in, not the real crown? As in, you made me go after hot head and hurt myself for a cheap, plastic FAKE?" Kaylee frowned, rubbing her chest and unwrapping her bandage.

"It doesn't matter," Hartford smiled. "We need Moltor to believe he has the real crown. You guys did great."

"We were great?" Rose smiled, turning to Mack, then back to the mentor. "Mack was the one who was great! He jumped into action when you couldn't!"

Mack blushed at the praise he was receiving from the youngest member of the team, but his father's face was nowhere near as happy as his own, or the others.

"Yes, great job Mack. You wanted to be a Ranger and you were one. Now it's time to put away that fantasy," Hartford extended his hand. "I'll take back your tracker."

Sighing, Mack was about to hand it over, but Kaylee stepped in the way, putting her hand over Mack's.

"So you want to be the red Ranger? Instead of Mack?" she asked. "Even after what he did today?"

"Kaylee, I can't put him out there!" Hartford frowned. "You have to understand."

"He's proven himself to be an awesome red Ranger! He's more suited than you!" Kaylee yelled. "A red Ranger needs to show bravery even when hope is lost! He needs to motivate the team! When we lost the crown, you had me go after it!"

"Kaylee... you can't take that one fight to..."

"I've seen more red Rangers that you. They've all had the same potential as Mack! If you were really a red Ranger, you would have gone after that crown yourself."

Hartford glared at the girl. She couldn't understand the concern he had for his son, and the reasons he didn't want Mack to fight. He grabbed the tracker from his son, and walked off.

"I'll be upstairs in my office."

Kaylee turned back to Mack.

"I tried," she smiled softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Downstairs, in the Overdrive Base, Will was taking a closer look at the giant globe in the center of the room. He touched it a couple of times and saw circles of light spread from each contact.

"Incredible!" he smiled. "I thought only the defence department had this type of global tracking capability!"

"It's a tracker?" Kaylee smiled, running up to the globe. "Ooh... maybe I can track Dustin... see if he's with bug head."

Rose was playing around with the computer and smiled. "This one is way better! It's got a network of twenty-seven satellites, wide area augmentation system, parallel multichannel design, and a differential GPS accurate to one inch or less."

She looked up to Ronny, who was staring at her. "What?" she frowned "Oh, I guess I'm the only one who memorized the data Manuel."

"I guess you're the only one who read it," Ronny laughed.

"I guess you're the only one who touched it," Kaylee giggled.

Ronny started typing away on the computer. "Now, where are these amazing vehicles they said we'd be using?"

Suddenly, a picture of the Zords popped up on screen.

"Those are for us?" the taller blonde smiled. "I may need to lie down a minute."

Suddenly, Mack burst into the room, upset about something. "He's gone, and his office is trashed!" It's gotta be those Lava-freaks that took him!"

"Who?" Dax frowned, looking around the room.

"Master Hartford is missing," Spencer explained. "There was a large mess in his office that I do not expect to clean."

"Don't worry Mack," Dax smiled. "We're going to get your dad back!"

"Yeah, Rose knows how to use the tracking inch device thing!" Kaylee giggled, seeing as Rose was already on the computer.

"Thanks..." Mack smiled. "I just wish he hadn't taken Red's tracker."

A smile appeared on Spencer's face. "Ah yes... the tracker. What a pity it's in your father's office, locked in a fool-proof safe. Impossible to crack, impossible."

The butler turned to Will, who caught the look and smiled back.

Kaylee smiled, seeing Will run off. She then went to check how Ronny was doing, while Dax went to check up on Rose.

"Hey, that blinking thing looks like an 'H'!" Kaylee giggled, pointing to the blinking red light on Ronny's screen. Ronny looked down at Kaylee.

"You're not being serious, are you?" she asked. Kaylee shrugged and backed away.

"Did you find him?" Mack asked.

"Rotuma Island," Ronny smiled. "I never heard of it."

"It's a remote island in Australasia, approximately four hundred and sixty five kilometres north of Fiji," Rose explained. "Now, what I don't know... is how we're going to get all the way over there."

"Well," Spencer smiled. "The fastest way would be to use the Special Hydro-Aero Recon Craft. Which Mr. Hartford loves to call, the SHARC."

It was Spencer's turn to type away on the computer, brining up a picture of the SHARC. Ronny's jaw dropped when she saw the beautiful vehicle before her.

"Sweet! I'm driving!" she called.

"Yeah, I'm going too," Mack said. "Don't try to stop me Spencer!"

"I wouldn't dare sir," Spencer smiled, seeing the Rangers leave. "But I do need Kaylee to stay behind."

The Rangers all stopped in their paths and turned back to the butler.

"But Spencer! We need her!" Dax frowned.

"Yeah... she's our leader!" Mack smiled, turning to the blonde. He had heard of the other ranger teams she was on, and figured it was about time she was leader of a team. Kaylee smiled at the red Ranger before turning back to Spencer.

"We've left her injury for too long already... I'm sorry, but you'll all have to deal without her," Spencer explained.

Kaylee looked down at the bite and saw it was even worse that before. "I guess it's fair," she smiled. "Spencer's right, if this starts acting up, I'll be no help to you guys. Go save Hartford, I'll be fine."

"You guys aren't going to leave without me, are you?" Will called, sliding down the pole and tossing a tracker to Mack.

"You got it!" Ronny smiled.

"Was there a doubt?" Will laughed.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Spencer had set up a medical station to check up on Kaylee's bite. He put her hand on a table and after injecting a needle, he cut her arm open slightly to get a better look.

"The poison's still in here... but it's not spreading," he frowned, noticing that the white liquid, most likely the Lava Lizard's spit, was a round blob.

"Don't look at me," Kaylee frowned. "I'm just as stumped as you!"

"You said you controlled the power of water, right?" Spencer asked, grabbing a needle and thread to sew the cut back up. He set the objects beside him so they were at the ready.

"Yeah, I dumped water on your head, remember," Kaylee laughed.

"Maybe... your body doesn't recognise the spit as water. But because it's liquid, you can still manipulate it. I think you're body is slowly removing it."

"How? "Kaylee frowned, wincing as Spencer put a pair of tweezers in her arm, and pulled out the blob. The whole thing came out at once, which was a relief to Kaylee seeing as the tweezers were only slightly bigger than the cut. He put the blob in a container and closed it.

"By putting all the pieces together to make that... blob. The bubbling that happened in the jeep was probably the spit coming out, from the holes in your arm."

"So my body is self healing?" Kaylee frowned. Suddenly she remembered the gem of souls. She shut her eyes as her hand started to glow. With her good hand, she held the gem close to her heart and smiled. "You saved my arm, you little devil!"

Spencer frowned at the girl while stitching her back up. Kaylee caught the look and smiled.

"If I have no control over this thing, it steals my life. That's the devil part," she smiled. "But I learned to control it a few years ago, and I think I've gotten to the point where it can heal me... without me asking it."

"Regeneration," Spencer smiled.

"Regene... what?" Kaylee frowned. "I dunno what you said, but I think I can heal myself now!"

Spencer laughed, cutting the thread once he was done with the stitches. "That is what I said."

"Oh..." Kaylee laughed nervously. She looked down at the stitches and frowned. "So wait... if I do regene... regen... heal, why isn't this healing?"

Spencer looked down at the cut. "I believe it's internal," he smiled. His eyes then caught sight of the gene resequencer and he smiled. "There might not be much I can do with this... but maybe."

He told Kaylee to stand where the Rangers had stood to receive their powers. He moved to the control panel and pushed a button. Kaylee frowned as she was covered in a green glow. Spencer grabbed the gem of souls and set it on a table next to Kaylee. Suddenly, the rock disappeared.

"I didn't tell you to go back to the ocean!" Kaylee yelled, before seeing a glow on her chest, which stood out. She looked down and realised the gem was a part of her.

"You now have new powers," Spencer smiled. "Or at least, modified powers."

"Sweet! What can I do?" Kaylee asked.

"Most likely, nothing," Spencer answered.

"Sweet!" Kaylee stood perfectly still for a minute, her eyes closed. Suddenly, they snapped open. "Wait, can't regular people do this?"

Spencer sighed, but his smile never left his face. "The gem of souls is a part of your genetics. You can pass down its powers to your children. But you might not have its powers to yourself anymore."

"So I can't save people?" Kaylee frowned. "Bummer."

"Anything you could do with the gem before, you can do now... but its power is going to remain in your family. Who knows, maybe one of your children will be able to heal themselves... like a Marvel superhero."

"Really?" Kaylee smiled. "Really, really, really?"

"Really."

Spencer chuckled as Kaylee threw herself at him, squeezing him tight. "You're my favourite English butler!"

Spencer pulled away from the blonde and straightened out his shirt. "You're my favourite little blonde," he smiled, ruffling her hair.

He smiled to himself as he watched Kaylee walk away, with a bounce in her step as she hummed a familiar tune. He loved Mack dearly, and the boy was truly like a son to the old man, but Kaylee and the old butler, they had something special, and Spencer felt it.

It could have been because Spencer had lost a daughter Kaylee's age. It could have been because Kaylee was missing a father figure in her life since her parents passed away. But the two were strangely growing close. Almost like... father-daughter.

As he walked upstairs to join Kaylee in the game room, he saw the Rangers and Hartford were back from their trip.

"Thank goodness you're all right, sir. I was really getting worried about you," Spencer smiled.

"Spencer, are you turning into a softy in your old age?" Hartford teased, gently grabbing Kaylee's arm to check on her injury.

"Never, sir," Spencer smiled huffily

Everyone laughed at the two older men, before an alarm sounded. Ronny turned to the TV and saw the giant monster she and the others fought at the island was back, and bigger than ever.

"Sounds like it's time for the big stuff!" she smiled, her heart racing at the thought of driving one of the Zords.

"All right, Ronny," Hartford smiled. "Guys, get your DriveMax Zords and go!"

"Miss Hanson," Spencer called before Kaylee could even take a step in the direction of the door. Kaylee sighed, looking down at her arm.

"Mack!" Hartford frowned, stopping his son from leaving, just like Spencer had done.

"Dad, they need my help!" Mack reminded the man. Hartford turned to the other Rangers, seeing them all nod.

"Be careful," he smiled, letting his son join in the adventure as the official Red Ranger of the team.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Down in the base, Mack was the last one to get in genes modified by the machine. Spencer and Kaylee had agreed not to mention the Green Ranger's trip in the machine.

"You're DNA resequencing is now complete, sir," Spencer smiled, turning off the machine.

"I don't feel any different," Mack frowned.

"Well, it takes a few minutes to kick in," Ronny smiled to the boy.

"It's great to have you on the team, Mack," Rose offered a tracker to Mack. The Red Ranger smiled, taking it.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Mack exclaimed, taking the tracker and putting it in the pouch on his shoulder, like the others. Suddenly, he stopped and frowned.

He reached out to Spencer and grabbed the butler by the collar, lifting him off the ground. Kaylee's eyes widened.

"Hey! Pick on someone else!" she frowned.

"When I asked for a raise, this is hardly what I had in mind," Spencer laughed as Mack put him back down.

Andrew walked into the room and smiled. "I see you've given Mack his enhanced powers."

Spencer nodded and walked away from the group with Hartford. "I had the resequencer calibrated especially for him, sir."

Andrew smiled, and turned his attention to the group.

"Listen up Rangers. It's time to get to work. Our enemies have the crown, and now they're going to be after the jewels. It's going to be the mission of Operation Overdrive to find them first!"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted, ready for the adventure that awaited them.

"Wait..." Kaylee frowned. "You let Moltor get the crown? Do I have to do everything myself?" she sighed, pretending to leave the room to get the crown. Spencer caught her bluff and laughed.


	3. Underwater World

**A/N:** Here's chapter three of OO. I hope you like it. And if you didn't know already, then some of you DT-Kaylee fans a little surprise waiting for you!

Read and Review! Tell me what you think!

* * *

"It's a waste of manpower," Will complained for the umpteenth time that day as the Rangers were out in the beautiful city of San Angeles. Mack was holding a book in his hand that his father had asked him to retrieve. "Why would Andrew send all six of us to grab a single book when I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself?"

"Ego much?" Kaylee whispered to the other girls, who nodded.

"Think of it as a field trip," Rose explained to the Black Ranger.

"Yeah, if there's one thing I know about my dad, he's got a reason for everything!" Mack smiled.

"Then why the hell won't he answer me whenever I ask him why he can't get his own damn lemonade?" Kaylee asked.

"Hey guys!" Dax called as he hopped up onto the base of a fountain and did a handstand. "Check this out!"

He took a few steps on his hands, and flipped back onto his feet.

"That was awesome!" Ronny smiled.

Instead of cheering his friend on, Will stopped suddenly and put his fingers to his hear, letting his friend know he was picking up a noise in the distance. Before anyone could ask him what was wrong, he disappeared.

"Hey!" Ronny frowned, catching up with Will.

"Did you just save that dude?" Kaylee asked, watching the man walk away. He had been falling from a building, and without warning, Will morphed and saved him from turning into a mancake.

"What's the big idea of running off without us?" Rose asked.

"Sorry guys, But I'm used to working alone," Will smiled, as if it was nothing. "What can I say? I'm a one man show."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Oh, good, you're back," Andrew smiled, holding a book in his hands. It was identical to the one the Rangers brought back. "While using the satellites to comb the ocean floor, I think I found something of interest."

"That's the same book!" Will frowned. "You sent us to get a book you already had?"

Hartford looked down at the book and laughed. "I thought I misplaced it. Thanks anyways, good job."

"So what did you find out, dad?" Mack asked as his father put both books down on a table and moved onto the computer.

"Atlantis?" Rose asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I'm not entirely sure," Hartford explained. "But I think so. Look at this. If the telemetry is correct, then these ruins are over ten thousand years old!"

"So what?" Ronny frowned. "My socks are that old!"

Kaylee held her hand to her nose and frowned. "She's right... they are."

"You know this how?" Will teased.

"You don't share a room with her and her lucky socks," Kaylee reminded the Black Rangers. "In a house with twenty-something bathrooms... you'd think there would be enough rooms for each of us... but no... Yellow and green have to bunk together."

"Atlantis was the domain of Neptune, god of the sea," Rose announced, bringing the others back to the original topic.

"And a possible resting place for one of the jewels. I'm getting a very faint jewel signature here," Hartford smiled.

"Looks like we're going swimming!" Dax smiled.

"I'll go alone; it'll be much faster!" Will announced.

"Hey, no way hot-shot!" Ronny frowned. "I'm coming too!"

"Enough. You'll all go together," Hartford ordered, handing Kaylee some water proof bandages. "It's dangerous out there, Will. You'll need your team... especially this one."

Hartford pointed to Kaylee, who smiled at Will, teasing him.

"If you find something down there, use your tracker's sensory program to source the jewels. I'll fuel the SHARC and the flight plan is programmed into the mainframe. Stick to the flight plan; you don't want Flurious of Moltor following you."

"Hey, Hartford, this Atlantis place... it isn't in an underwater cave right?" Kaylee asked before leaving.

"It's ancient ruins, buried in the water," Hartford explained. "I would be surprised if there were no caves."

Kaylee's blood froze. Spencer noticed and tried to point it out to Hartford, but the younger man was ignorant.

"Make sure you check every cave for the jewel, Kaylee!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Inside the SHARC, Kaylee was fiddling with everything she could reach as she, Rose, Dax and Mack sat in the back, with Ronny and Will up front driving.

"You okay, Kayl?" Rose asked.

Kaylee looked up and shook her head. "I hate caves..."

"Why?" Mack asked, stuffing a sandwich in his mouth.

"Tight spaces, small rooms, crowed places... all those things..."

"Claustrophobia?" Rose asked. Kaylee nodded, her shaky hand reaching in her back pocket. There was a small _zwop_ noise before a blue and white piece of plastic was pulled out. Kaylee blew up the plastic, and the Rangers saw it was a duck. Kaylee held it close to her. She knew she wasn't going to be able to bring Ducky with her because she wouldn't be able to stay underwater with him, if the pressure didn't pop him before he could reach the surface.

"I'm not used to people telling me 'no'," Will's voice came from the front, catching the attention of the people in the back.

"Well get used to it," Ronny answered. "No."

Will gave Ronny an innocent look, trying to get her to change her mind. Ronny tried not to cave in, and held her ground. "No."

Will sighed before reaching for the controls and turning off the autopilot.

"WILL!" Ronny yelled as she, and the others, were pushed against the back of their seats from the high speed. Normally she would enjoy the speed, and danger, but right now was not the time, and she knew it.

"We are now free to fly the world!" Will smiled.

"_Deviating from flight plan._"

"Oh this is such a bad idea," Ronny frowned, hearing the computer's voice over the intercom.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"We're all going to die!" Kaylee yelled, seeing the SHARC was about to crash.

"Enough is enough Will!" Ronny frowned, grabbing a control. She pulled the belly of the SHARC up. Instead of landing nose first like they would have done if Will was driving, they landed on the belly, sliding on the sands before stopping.

"Land!" Kaylee yelled, jumping out of the vehicle and kissing the sand. Rose and Mack looked down at her in disgust. "When dating someone who has the element of earth, like I do water, you eat a lot of dirt."

Dax was stumbling as he walked up to Will. "Next time you want to take a detour, you might want to tell the rest of us."

Will rolled his eyes, putting a hand to his ear as he put the tracker to his mouth. "Spencer, send the zords."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Will, Ronny, Kaylee and Rose were in the sub Driver, Rose's Zord, underwater. The four Rangers were fully morphed. Each of them had different reactions to the mission. Rose was focused and on task, Ronny was distract by anything and everything. Will was trying to lead the team and Kaylee was one step away from curling up in a corner. She had to leave Ducky in the SHARC so she was on her own.

The headlights of the Zord shone on some ruins, catching Ronny's attention.

"Hey, we must be getting close!"

"There it is! Good job, Rose! I'll take it from here," Will smiled, reaching out for the steering wheel. Rose frowned under her helmet and slapped his hand away.

"Uh, nobody drives my Zord!"

"Okay, have it your way," Will sighed.

"I'll engage the hydro claws," Rose announced.

Ronny laughed, putting a hand on Will's shoulder. "See, Rose knows."

"Rose knows books," Will scoffed, brushing Ronny's hand away. "I know adventure!"

"_Be careful guys,"_ Mack's voice rang from the speaker box. _"Those ruins are ten thousand years old."_

"_You don't want to upset Neptune, the god of the sea!"_ Dax said.

"Great, so not only are they caves, but old, breakable caves..." Kaylee whispered.

Rose stopped her Zord just before the entrance of Atlantis.

"I guess it's up to me," Will smiled, heading for the door.

"Um, unless you want to die from the pressure squeezing the air out of your lungs, you're going to have to take me along," Kaylee reminded the Black Ranger, though she did not want to leave the roomy Zord.

"_Will, take Ronny with you as well,"_ Mack instructed. _"Just in case something goes wrong."_

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"See Kayl, this isn't so bad," Ronny smiled as she, Will and Kaylee swam in the ocean, to Atlantis. They found the entrance and surfaced inside a cave. "Never mind."

Will was first out of the water, pulling himself up onto the solid ground before helping Ronny out. While he looked around, Ronny helped Kaylee out of the water.

"Think of it as a roomy cave," Ronny smiled. She then took a few steps away from Kaylee, so that it looked like there was more room then there actually was.

"Activating head lamp!" the three said, turning on the head lamp on their helmets. Ronny noticed how close she was to the side of the cave, and every once in a while a rock would stick out and scratch her arm, but Kaylee wasn't freaking out as much, so it was worth the slight pain.

"Incredible!" Ronny smiled in awe, looking around at the ruins. "It looks like..."

She interrupted herself by screaming when she realised she woke up a family of bats. The creatures fly above and around the three Rangers, causing Kaylee t have a panic attack. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, and her hand accidentally hit a secret button on a wall. A door opened, and she fell into another, wide open, room.

"Kayl!" Will and Ronny called, running into the room to join their friend.

"Whoa!" Ronny smiled, looking around. Where are we?"

The room had rock walls, and was still small enough to scare Kaylee, but it was big enough to calm her down. In the middle of it was a platform with a small column on it.

"Looks like we found the temple," Will smiled.

"Good, can we go home?" Kaylee asked.

Ronny smiled at the girl, and then hopped up on the dais. "Hey, check this out! It's gotta be important."

She reached out to the column and twisted a knob. Suddenly, purple flames shot out of the month of several statues in the room.

"Ronny!" Will yelled, jumping on top of the yellow Ranger, protecting her from the flames. Kaylee couldn't help but giggle.

"First red and pink, now Black and yellow?"

"Shut up and turn this off!" Will yelled. Kaylee frowned and teleported to the middle of the room, where all the flames stopped short of reaching the center. She looked at the column, that turned out to be a trap, and kicked it, destroying the top.

"Hey, it worked!" she smiled.

"Nice job!" Ronny called as Will got off her. She looked at the statue and smiled. "It has something inside!"

"It looks like a puzzle!" Will stated.

"Thank you captain obvious," Kaylee frowned.

"Shouldn't you be curled up in a corner?" Will snapped. He hated working on a team, especially one with a hyperactive yellow and a claustrophobic green.

Ronny slapped the Black Ranger on the back of the head before scanning the puzzle. "Well, it's not a jewel."

"I could have told you that," Will frowned.

"Let's ask Rose how to solve it!" Ronny suggested, grabbing her tracker. Will put his hand on hers, stopping her from calling the other female Ranger.

"Come on!" he sighed. "I crack safes! I can solve a puzzle without consulting the Braniac!"

Will played around with the puzzle before he found what he thought was the picture. There was a soft glow before the room started to shake.

"Whoa! What happened?" Will asked.

"You triggered something!" Ronny answered.

Two stone hands came out from the walls and grabbed all three Rangers. For Kaylee, the room started to spin as her vision blurred and she passed out.

Will noticed that the most experienced Ranger on the team had lost consciousness and yelled. "This is not good!"

Ronny found a way to get back at his little comment earlier. "I could have told you that!"

Suddenly, Mack's Zord arrived and grabbed all three Rangers, dumping them in the back of his truck and driving away. Kaylee woke up in the dirt and frowned.

She was about to say something, before the back of the dump truck was lifted, dumping the Rangers, and a pile of dirt, out.

Will's head was first to come out of the dirt. He heard Dax yell something as he and Rose joined the four Rangers by Mack's Zord.

"Will, Ronny, Kay, you guys alright?" Mack asked.

"Yeah, I had it under control!" Will yelled. He saw Ronny and Kaylee poke their heads out of the dirt and helped them out. There wasn't enough room on the pile for all three of them to stand, so he had to support them both with his hand.

"Oh really?" Dax frowned. "If that's control, I would hate to see trouble!"

Will turned to the older Ranger, letting go of Ronny and Kaylee. The yellow Ranger went rolling down one side of the hill and stopped when Mack caught her, while the green Ranger rolled down the other side and landed in the water.

"Dax, I've been doing this sort of thing for years!" Will reminded him. He bumped into Dax's shoulder as he walked away. "So, things don't always go as expected. You have to be ready to improvise."

Ronny stood up and ran to Will. "Improvise? Is that what you call nearly killing all three of us because you didn't want help? Never mind giving Kaylee a freaking panic attack."

"So what about the jewel?" Kaylee asked, splashing around in the water, happy to be back in open air. "We obviously didn't find it."

"I think we can assume the temple is booby-trapped," Rose stated. "We should go together."

"We're going back?" Kaylee frowned, dropping her arms to the side.

Will ran for the entrance that Mack made with his Zord, with Ronny right behind him.

"Guys!" Kaylee yelled, taking back her position as leader now that her head was back on straight. "Wait up!"

Past the booby-trapped room and through a small door, all six Rangers found an even bigger room. On one side, where the rangers were standing, was a ledge, connected to the other side by a small rock bridge, created naturally.

"Unbelievable!" Ronny exclaimed, her voice echoing. "Bet this is where echoes were invented!"

"You okay in here Kayl?" Mack asked, looking at the blonde Ranger. Kaylee nodded, feeling a lot more comfortable in the big room.

Ronny walked over to the ledge and looked down at the lava flowing. "It's a long way down."

"At least I'm not afraid of heights," Kaylee smiled.

Will was looking ahead, on the other side of the cave. He spotted a glowing gem and ran across the bridge, with Ronny right behind him.

"Will, hold on!" she called after him. Suddenly, the ground under Will's feet gave away. The Black Ranger would have plummeted to his death, had he not grabbed onto what was left of the stone bridge.

Ronny, who was already next to him, on the side on the bridge that didn't collapse, grabbed onto him, and started helping him back up. When he was finally up, the two walked back to their friends.

"Now how do we get to the other side?" Dax asked, before feeling Kaylee's hand on his shoulder. Next thing he knew, he was on the other side of the cave, with green smoke surrounding him as _zwop _echoed through the cave.

Before the others could recover from the _zwopping_, Kaylee was already distracted by what looked to be a glowing cocoon in the wall.

"It's so pretty!" she giggled, reaching out to poke it.

"Kayl, scan it," Rose suggested. Kaylee nodded and pulled out her tracker.

"Eighty-six!" Kaylee smiled. "That's a high reading!"

"I could have told you that," Will frowned.

"Shouldn't you be off on a solo mission or something?" Kaylee snapped.

"Just grab it, Kaylee," Mack laughed. Kaylee reached out, but before she could grab the cocoon, it jumped off the wall and flew over Rangers' heads.

Once it got over the lava, the cocoon cloned itself. Each one of them hung in midair.

"This won't be so hard," Will smiled. "All I have to do is figure out which is the real..."

"This is just like my book!" Mack exclaimed, walking up to the edge. "_The Baron's Betrayal!_ I bet it's a chain reaction!"

Before Will could stop him, Mack reached out to the closest cocoon and pushed it into the next one. In a matter of seconds, and a few explosions later, only one cocoon was left.

"That's cool!" Dax smiled.

"I don't believe it, Mack!" Will frowned. "_I_ was figuring out what to do!"

"Sorry, Will, but you're not the only person on this team," Mack reminded the Black Ranger.

"Maybe I should be!" Will yelled, swinging out his arms. He accidentally hit Ronny in the back, causing her to lose her balance.

The Yellow Ranger was standing on the edge of the cliff, and soon found herself falling. Will's eyes widened as he watched his friend plummet to the ground.

"RONNY!" he yelled.

In the heat of the moment, he jumped after her, thinking he could catch up with her. But there was no way he could fall fast enough to reach the yellow Ranger.

"Stupid..." Kaylee mumbled, jumping over the edge.

_ZWOP!_

Kaylee appeared beside Ronny and grabbed her with one arm before...

_ZWOP!_

She appeared beside Will and grabbed him with her other arm.

_ZWOP!_

Kaylee teleported next to the cocoon and grabbed it.

_ZWOP!_

She, Will and Ronny landed on the other side of the cave, safe and sound.

"You guys are cramping my style!" Will yelled, snatching the cocoon from Kaylee and walking off. "_I'll_ open the cocoon... ALONE!"

"Will," Ronny sighed, going after him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Seriously, what do you see in him?" Kaylee asked. She powered down and smiled at the race car driver. "I'll talk to him... I've dealt with_ his_ kind before."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Kaylee walked into a smaller cave, where Will was banging the cocoon against a rock, trying to open it. She shuddered as she entered, but tried to push her fears away.

"You can't save the universe all by yourself," she told the black Ranger.

"Watch me," Will frowned, slamming the cocoon even harder against the rock. Unfortunately, he hit it a bit too hard, and the cocoon slipped out from his hands and fell over the edge. Will, who didn't learn from last time, jumped over the edge to catch it. This time, he did, and caught a rock sticking out from the side of the cliff. Sadly, he only had one hand to pull himself up, seeing as the other was holding the cocoon.

"Give me the cocoon!" Kaylee yelled, extending her hand out to Will. "Then I'll pull you up!"

"No, I can do it!" Will yelled back, trying to pull himself up with one arm.

Knowing that even if Will did drop, she could still save him, Kaylee sat down and crossed her arms. "Okay, go on."

Will tried to grab the ledge with his other hand, but almost lost the cocoon. He was officially stuck, with no way up.

"Alright... help," Will sighed, giving in and handing the cocoon to Kaylee. She grabbed it and tossed it over her shoulder before helping Will up.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

When the Rangers got home, everyone was talking while walking through the base.

"How'd it go?" Andrew asked, seeing the team brought back a cocoon.

"Great, we found Atlantis and brought back a cocoon with massive sensory readings!" Rose exclaimed, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Great!" Hartford smiled. "We'll keep Atlantis to ourselves for its own protection. Uh... Will, any problems along the way?"

The Rangers didn't know this, but Spencer was actually the man who had fallen off the building earlier that morning. He reported back to Hartford when the Rangers were gone, and told him all about Will's lack of teamwork.

"We had some problems but, uh, we sorted them out," Mack smiled, putting a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Glad to hear it," Hartford said. "Now, let's see what you found."

Will smiled and handed the cocoon to Rose. "Mind doing the honours?"

Rose smiled back; happy Will finally learned to work as a team. "That's what I'm here for. One powerful jewel coming up!"

Just like that, Rose popped the cocoon open. Will's eyes widened and Kaylee had to choke back a laugh at his expense.

Inside the cocoon was not a jewel, but a scroll. Rose frowned, handing it to Kaylee, knowing she was a ninja and knew a lot more about scrolls than she did.

"That's not a jewel!" Dax sighed. "What a rip off!"

"The next piece of the puzzle," Kaylee smiled.


	4. Heart of Blue

**AN: **Finall got around to posting chapter four. My laptop still isn't back, so it's still hard for me to write. I have the next few chapter already written from a long time ago, but after that, if I don't have my puter (as Kaylee would say) back, the updates will be slowler (for those of you who read Christmas Cheer, you now have a reason for the lack of updates. I will try to get around to writing it, but the keyboard on the other computer really pisses me off.

**Tierra: **When Kaylee mentioned she's dealt with Will's kind before, she meant Shane. If you've seen Ninja Storm, or if you've read Kaylee's adventures in Ninja Storm, you should remember that Shane had one hell of a hard time working as a team. Kaylee didn't deal with the situation personally, but she knew Shane well enough, and figured her idea would help Will. Hope that clears it up for ya.

**Don't forget to review after reading this lovely little chapter.**

* * *

"So what do you think is inside the scroll?" Andrew asked, turning the Kaylee who was gently trying to open it.

"Only one way to find out," Ronny smiled. "Pop that puppy open!"

Kaylee unrolled the scroll and laid it down on the table. The Rangers looked down at the design in confusion.

"Anyone know what it is?" Hartford asked.

"Helicopter?" Ronny suggested.

"Helicopter?" Will frowned.

Ideas about what the picture was floated around the room as Rose examined the picture. She smiled and put her fingers in her mouth, whistling to catch everyone's attention. As they watched, she folded the ends of the scroll over.

"Look familiar?" she smirked.

"It's a sword!" Ronny smiled.

"It's Neptune's sword!" Hartford explained.

"But the sword is actually made up of three scrolls... not just this one," Rose finished.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

A few hours later, Mack and Ronny slid down the poles leading to the base from the mansion.

"Found the mission scrolls?" Mack asked.

"Not yet," Rose frowned. She turned to the two and noticed Dax was missing. He said he was going out on a date, but it had been hours. The Blue Ranger had met a girl a few days previous, and after saving her from a monster, the two started dating. "Anyone seen Dax?"

Suddenly, Dax fell down from the pole, and landed with a _thump_ on his butt.

"You're supposed to use the pole," Kaylee gently reminded him. Dax looked up at the pole and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I was, ah... I was thinking about someone and forgot to use the pole."

"Forgot?" Ronny laughed, turning to Kaylee. The two smiled.

Dax caught the looked and frowned. "What?"

"Never mind," Ronny laughed. "Any luck researching more info on the sword of Neptune?"

Dax got up from the floor and walked to the table, where he found a sandwich waiting for him.

"No, I, uh... I was supposed to do research?"

"Are you alright, Dax?" Will asked, coming up beside Ronny and quickly sneaking a glance at her before turning back to Dax. "Seems like your mind's been a little preoccupied lately."

"It's love," Spencer explained as he entered the room, holding a piece of paper. "I've seen it happen before. A young lady has him under her spell."

"No way! I'm not under a spell!" Dax frowned, holding up his heart shaped sandwich.

"Yeah, we can see that," Ronny laughed. Dax looked down in shock and tossed the sandwich to Will, seeing as he was also sending off love vibes while he stood next to Ronny.

Will clumsily caught the sandwich and dropped it, hoping Ronny didn't catch on to what Dax was saying.

"Sir," Spencer said, handing his paper to Hartford. "While I returning from the mechanic's lab, I received this e-mail."

"Is it the monkey you promised me?" Kaylee asked, bouncing slightly as she ran up to Spencer.

"The words 'patience is a virtue' are lost on your generation," Spencer smiled, poking Kaylee on the nose. The blonde frowned at the butler, but cracked a smile shortly after.

Andrew folded the letter back up, after reading it and frowned. "It seems the other two scrolls _were_ in the international Museum of Antiquities."

"Were?" Rose asked.

"About two years ago, they were believed to have been stolen by Lady Penelope Easterbrook-Smythe."

"You're kidding me!" Kaylee yelled, shock showing in her eyes.

"I know," Andrew sighed.

"She has a _really_ long name!"

Andrew frowned at the blonde, glaring at her, telling her it wasn't the time to joke around.

"Lady Penelope?" Will asked, excited. Andrew nodded, only adding to the excitement. "The Gray Manx? Her heists are legendary! I've tried for years to recover artefacts she allegedly stole from museums. We've never been able to catch her with a thing!"

"Did you try using a doo hop?" Kaylee teased. Andrew glared at the blonde again, while Spencer chuckled.

"So, where would someone like her keep these scrolls?" Rose asked.

"Why would someone like her want the scrolls?" Ronny added.

"I imagine that, like most ladies, and Kaylee," Spencer started.

"HEY!" Kaylee frowned.

"She would keep her most precious possessions close to her. I believe she lives close by," Spencer laughed, seeing the look Kaylee was giving him.

"Let's go, guys!" Mack ordered.

The computer started beeping before the Rangers got far, and Spencer laughed as he turned to the blue Ranger.

"Master Dax, it's your young lady... again."

Will smirked as he clapped the blue Ranger on the back. "Third time this week, it's getting serious!"

"Dax, you can talk to her later," Kaylee smiled, knowing what it was like to date while being a Ranger. "We really need to go."

"Of course," Dax smiled following the others to the elevator, while Kaylee took the stairs. After the events in Atlantis, she didn't want to get inside a crowded elevator. "We've got work to do. Let's go!"

Dax stopped before actually getting into the elevator and smiled apologetically at his team. "Guys, uh... I'll just be a couple of minutes."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

A few blocks away from Lady Penelope's mansions, four of the six Rangers were standing beside the Overdrive Jeep and the three ATV's as they waited for the sixth to show.

Dax came down the street on his ATV and stopped in front of the others.

"A couple of minutes?" Mack asked as the blue Ranger took off his helmet.

"We didn't think you were going to make it!" Ronny laughed.

"I even thought you were going to do something dumb like bring her along!" Kaylee giggled, but her laughter stopped when she saw Dax chew on his lower lip.

"I dropped her off around the corner," Dax gave his, his shoulders slumping. "But I told her to stay there!"

"Can we just focus for now?" Rose asked. "Will's not out yet."

All five Rangers turned and watched for the black Ranger to show up. Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat.

"You guys waiting for someone?" Will laughed before being congratulated by his friends.

"Actually, yeah," Kaylee smiled. "He's about, this tall, black hair in cornrows. He wears a uniform like ours, only black. He's also got a _huge_ ego!"

Will frowned at her.

"But he's a really nice guy!" Kaylee finished, hugging her friend.

"So, how did you...?"

Will pulled open his jacket, revealing the two scrolls which were tucked into his belt.

"Ta-Da! Sword of Neptune, volumes two and three!"

"FREEZE!" a guard yelled, holding up his gun at the Rangers. Another guard stood beside him, with his gun pointing at the Rangers as well.

"There's six of us, and only two of them!" Dax smiled. "We're Power Rangers! Let's do something!"

One guard lowered his gun and approached Will. He held out his hand, waiting for Will to hand over the scrolls.

"Hand it over. You took something that didn't belong to you," he said.

"It doesn't belong to yo-" Kaylee started, but was interrupted when the other guard aimed her gun at her. "Okay... Will, give the nice man his scrolls back."

Will handed over the scrolls and the guard walked back over to his buddy.

"You obviously don't know who we work for!" Mack stated.

"Evidently, you don't know who _we_ work for!" the guard replied.

"Evidently? Who are you, the grammar enforcers?" Kaylee frowned.

Suddenly, one of the guards turned around and the second one lowered his gun as an elderly woman approached them.

"Lady Penelope!" they greeted, standing up straight.

"Enough of this!" Penelope frowned, grabbing the scrolls from her guards. "I'll take the scrolls!"

The guards nodded, and left the woman, heading back to work at the house. Lady Penelope smirked evilly at the Rangers. "Time to end your suffering."

The Rangers exchanged glances, if the old woman wanted to fight; they weren't going to back down. They all put up their fists and got ready to attack.

"Box an old lady, would we?" Lady Penelope asked, putting up her fists. "Then let's do it!"

Lady Penelope and the Rangers shared menacing glares before the old woman bent over laughing. As she straightened herself out, she pulled off a face mask.

"Spencer?" Mack laughed. He knew Spencer was a professional with disguises, but... he never would have guessed his butler was this good!

"Better get these back to the mansion for safekeeping," Spencer smiled, handing the scrolls to Kaylee, whose face was frozen in fear.

"But... Spencer?" Rose asked, unable to find words to ask the butler her question.

"The disguise?" Spencer laughed. "Master Hartford thought you might need a little help. Now, you get back with those scrolls. I'll only slow you down!"

Spencer turned to walk away, stumbling on his high heels. The Rangers laughed at the unfortunate butler, but Spencer couldn't blame them. It must have been pretty funny seeing as sixty-something year old man struggling with heels. He even let out a small chuckle.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

One the way back to the base, the Rangers were suddenly attacked by a monster.

"Give me the scrolls!" the monster, Ultreg, yelled.

"Fat chance keyhole!" Kaylee laughed, jumping off her ATV and standing ahead of the others. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

Mack leaped into a midair kick and landed no more than a glancing blow against the monster. Behind him, Will jump kicked, but failed to touch Ultreg. Dax tried to kick, punch and sweep the monster's legs out from under him, but Ultreg jumped into the air. Kaylee jumped up with him and tried a punch, but missed. Rose and Ronny tried attacking together, but to no avail.

This time, Ultreg went on the offensive, landing every blow against the Rangers.

Dax was thrown through the air and landed on his stomach. As he tried getting back up, Mira appeared behind the monster.

"DAX! Be careful!" she yelled.

"Get back, Mira!" Dax called, jumping to his feet and running to her, but Ultreg was faster. He grabbed Mira by the arms and held her in front of himself, as a shield.

"Toss me the scrolls if you want to save her!" Ultreg laughed, stopping the fight as the Rangers stood side by side, wondering what to do.

"We don't have a choice," Dax sighed. "Kayl..."

Kaylee was reluctant at first, but she knew the position Dax was in. If it was Dustin in Mira's place, Kaylee would be ready to do anything for him. She gave Dax the two scrolls.

The Blue Ranger walked up to Ultreg and gave him the scrolls. The monster laughed and instead of letting Mira go, he threw her up in the air.

Dax caught Mira before she hit the ground, but was too late to stop Ultreg from running off.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

On the couch, Dax and Mira were sitting side by side as they got ready for a long conversation. Before he started, Dax reached out and grabbed Mira's hand in his.

"My friends think I'm changing," he said. "They said seeing you is interfering with my job. They think it will eventually jeopardize the mission."

"Maybe they're right... I've become a distraction to you! You know you're up to big things! You're the right guy, but the timing is all off!" Mira sighed, slumping back on the couch.

Dax's heart fluttered when he heard Mira call him the right guy.

"The right guy?"

"You and you're friends have to find those jewels," Mira said, before Dax got the wrong idea. "There's nothing more important than that!"

"Yes there is!" Dax smiled, pulling Mira into a small kiss. "You are! I can do this! My friends will just have to get used to it! We're still going to see each other! I'm just going to make this work!"

Mira smiled, pulling Dax into a warm up.

"Alright, so I'll meet you back here in half an hour?" she asked.

Dax nodded before letting Mira leave.

"AWW!" Kaylee cooed, popping up from behind the couch, with Ducky in her arms. "That was so cute!"

Dax did a double take, before seeing his leader, who had been eavesdropping. "Kaylee! What... but you... huh?"

"Yeah, the others are out in the city, fighting Ultreg," she laughed. "I came in to get you, but I saw you and Mira talking, so I waited."

Dax shook his head and laughed. He heard of how Kaylee was the matchmaker on her previous teams, so it didn't surprise him that she was so interested in his new relationship.

"But um... I'm going to go help the others in the fight," Kaylee said, her voice was now serious as ever. "You coming?"

"Actually, I'm meeting Mira soon... so call if you need help... okay?" Dax answered. Kaylee nodded slowly and ran out to join her friends.

"Kayl... wait!" Dax asked, grabbing her arm before she got too far. "Can I have those passes, before you go?"

Kaylee smiled, pulling two passes out of her pocket and giving them to Dax.

"Please don't make me regret this!" she told him.

----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Dax?" Mira called as she searched the mansion for her boyfriend. She finally found him in Hartford's office. "Half an hour's up! I'm here!"

"Great!" Dax smiled, holding the scroll in his hand. "I've got a surprise for you, just let me take care of this!"

He put the third and final scroll in a wooden box. Mira looked down at the box with interest, but quickly turned her attention back to Dax. He pulled two pieces of paper out from his pocket. Mira gasped and took the papers, while pulling her boyfriend in a hug.

----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Give me the third scroll!" Ultreg yelled as he knocked the last Ranger to the ground. Kaylee finally made it to the fight and stood protectively in front of her friends.

"NEVER!" she yelled.

Mack looked up at his leader and sighed when he noticed Dax wasn't with her. "Where is he?"

Kaylee knew who he was talking about, and looked down at him.

"Three guesses, first two don't count!" she replied.

"Mira..." Mack breathed angrily.

"There's still five of us!" Rose smiled. "Let's get him!"

She and the others got up, and prepared, once again, to fight Ultreg.

----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Passes to see Kira and Kaylee record professionally?" Mira exclaimed, holding the passes in her hands as she pulled away from the hug. "But... how... I thought Kira was in New York?"

"Naw," Dax smiled. "Kaylee told me she just got back after things went south. They're going to work a little more together, and these passes mean we can get passed the body guards!"

"You're the best!" Mira said, pulling Dax in another hug.

A loud beeping interrupted the moment. Dax pulled his tracker off his shoulder and frowned.

"I've just got to take care of some business," he said. "I'll meet you back here tonight. You know the way out?"

Mira nodded and watched as Dax rushed off to help his friends.

"Be careful!" Mira called after him.

----Operation-Overdrive-----

In the middle of fighting Ultreg, a mob of Chillers decided it would be fun to pop up and join the party.

Together, Mack and Will fell back. Mack turned to his friend and sighed heavily, wiping his forehead. "There's too many of them!"

"I have an idea," Will smiled under his helmet. He ran up to Kaylee and whispered something in her ear.

Next thing the Rangers knew, there was a loud _ZWOP! _And the Chillers were all gone.

"Where did they go?" Rose asked. Kaylee shrugged, before there was another _ZWOP!_

"Ah shit!" Kaylee groaned, turning back to the fight. She suddenly had another idea... but it was going to take time- _a lot_ of time.

----Operation-Overdrive-----

Back at the mansion, Mira had just opened the wooden bow, and smiled as she pulled out the third and final scroll.

Dax stepped out from behind a mummy coffin, surprising Mira.

"You know, for a while there, I really believed that it was me you wanted," he said.

"Not as much as the sword of Neptune," Mira said casually.

"Didn't I mean anything to you?" Dax asked. His voice betrayed him, showing Mira he was actually heartbroken. It took everything he had not to let a tear fall.

"Ah... no."

"Who are you, Mira?" Dax asked.

There was a faint purple glow as Mira transformed into...

"Miratrix! And you won't stop me! That's the problem with the human heart. It controls everything.... and I control yours," Miratrix laughed, showing Dax out of her path. "Now, out of my way, Blue Ranger."

----Operation-Overdrive-----

After being attacked by Mack, Will and Rose, Ultreg finally landed a hit on Ronny, sending her flying through the air, and landing right in front of Will.

"Still no Dax?" she asked as Will helped her up, holding her steady. Even through his mask, the other could tell Will was enjoying her touch, but it went unnoticed by Ronny.

"No, this is getting ridiculous!" Will frowned.

"Just, keep them off me, guys!" Kaylee called to her friends as she stood behind them. "I've almost got it!"

----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Master Dax," Spencer said, approaching the heartbroken Dax as he played pool. "Might I inquire why you're not out fighting to save the world with the others?"

"They better off without me," Dax sighed, missing his shot with the pool cue. "I messed up everything! Why didn't I see it earlier?"

"See what, sir?" Spencer asked.

"That Mira was not the sweet, innocent girl of my dreams, but a cunning intergalactic warrior who was after the five jewels?"

"Believe it or not, I know exactly how you feel," Spencer smiled, standing next to the young man.

"You do?"

"Oh, don't let this cheery demeanour fool you. My heart has been broken on more than one occasion," Spencer recalled.

"So, how do you get over it?"

"Time. But one thing that will help you now is to rely on your friends. Oh, romances will come and go, but true friends are always there for each other."

"So, who was the girl?" Dax asked, looking up at the butler.

Spencer sighed. "My daughter passed away when she was twenty-one."

"Kaylee, Mack, Will and Ronny's age," Dax noticed. Spencer nodded and smiled.

"Kaylee reminds me of my daughter so much," Spencer smiled. "Hyper, happy, carefree..."

"No offense, Spencer, but I don't think that heartbreak is the same as mine," Dax said.

"When she died, her mother left... we were never married... and I never saw her again."

Dax reached out and put a hand on Spencer's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"I'm sorry Spencer," he breathed.

"That was years ago," Spencer smiled. "My heart is healed, but the scars are always there. My friends... my family helped."

Dax nodded before his tracker beeped again.

"Look, I need you to do something for me," he said.

"Certainly, sir."

----Operation-Overdrive-----

The four Rangers were on the ground after once again being knocked down by Ultreg and his Chillers.

"I don't know how much more we can take!" Mack groaned, trying to get back to his feet.

"Wait for it!" Kaylee smiled.

_ZWIP!_

A green glow surrounded the Chillers, and suddenly, they were all the size of tennis balls. Kaylee bunched them up together and stepped down on them.

"Zwip?" Rose asked, laughing as Kaylee rubbed her shoe on the ground.

"I Zwop to teleport, Zwip to shrink, and Zwoom for time travel... but I can't do the last two unless I use _**a lot**_ of energy."

As she finished, Kaylee dropped to her knees. Ronny put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then sit this next part out," she smiled.

Miratrix suddenly appeared in a purple cloud of energy, with the third scroll in her hands. Though she had changed drastically, the Rangers still recognised her as Mira.

"Ultreg's absorbed the power of the first two scrolls. Five of you could never stop him!" Miratrix laughed.

"I knew Dax was too good for her!" Ronny growled under her breath.

Dax suddenly ran up, joining the Rangers on the battle field.

"Hey, I'm back and ready to rock!" he smiled.

"Give it up, Rangers. Thanks to Dax, we now have the three scrolls!" Miratrix smiled.

She held up the scroll and signalled to Ultreg. The monster smiled and blasted the Rangers and Kaylee. Dax dove under the explosion and pulled out his weapon.

"DRIVE VORTEX!"

He leaped thought the air and used the Vortex to attack Ultreg. Just as he finished, Mack, Rose, Ronny and Will blasted at Ultreg with their Defenders.

Finally, all at once, the five Rangers each hold out their defenders and aim for Ultreg.

"Let's pick this lock's pockets!" Mack called.

"NO! They cheesy lines start again!" Kaylee whined, slamming her fists on the ground as she watched the fight.

"FIRE!" Mack yelled, ignoring Kaylee and ordering his team to finish off the lock monster.

A blast destroys Ultreg, allowing the Rangers time to celebrate.

"Right in the keyhole!" Mack laughed.

"Seriously?" Kaylee giggled, getting up and running to her friends. A strong wind caught the Ranger's attention as Ultreg grew into the regular jumbo monster Kaylee's seen thousands of times.

"YAY, my first Zord fight!" Kaylee smiled, pumping her fists in the air.

"_Kaylee, return to base,"_ Spencer's voice said over the trackers.

"What? Why?" Kaylee frowned. "I understand last time."

"_Back to Base, Kaylee Ann!"_

----Operation-Overdrive-----

Kaylee was muttering something under her breath as she joined Spencer and Hartford in the base and watched the fight.

"Why couldn't I play with my friends?" she asked the butler.

"After the power you used?" Spencer asked. "I wouldn't let you morph, never mind fight in a Megazord battle!"

"You worry too much," Kaylee smirked. "But promise I can fight next time?"

"Promise," Spencer smiled, holding out his pinky. Kaylee shook it with her pinky as she bounced happily.

"_It's a fake? Dax you tricked me!"_ Miratrix said on the computer.

"That's my cue... um, Kaylee, do you mind?" Spencer asked, turning to the blonde.

"Be careful, Spencer," Hartford said before Kaylee _zwopped_ him to the fight, and stayed behind.

Once again, Kaylee sunk to the ground. Thinking she was going to be okay, Hartford didn't pay much attention to it.

----Operation-Overdrive-----

When the Rangers got back, along with Spencer and the three scrolls, Will put his arm around Dax's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Dax," he said. "I guess we all are."

"Hey, if it weren't for you guys keeping my eyes open, I might never have figured her out," Dax smiled, holding the third scroll close.

"What gave her away?" Ronny asked.

"For one, the only time I saw that monster, was when she was around!"

"But that's not much to go on," Rose pointed out. "That could be luck, or a coincidence, or..."

"But then she let it slip that she knew we were looking for the jewels. I never told her," Dax said.

"Ah," Will smiled.

"I'm sorry guys. I never meant to get side tracked like that," Dax apologised.

"I can't blame you. She was _hot!_ Evil, but hot!" Will smiled.

"Wouldn't that make her even _hotter_?" Ronny asked. Rose turned to the older girl and frowned. "On top of having a sister... I also had five brothers... I know what turns boys on... sadly."

"Alright," Dax smiled, opening his scroll and laying it down on the table with the others. "Let's check out this sword!"

Rose smiled, lining up the scrolls. In a flash of light, they turned into a sword. Rose lifted it up, and saw the spot where the jewel was supposed to be was empty.

"The jewels gone!" she frowned. "Now what?"

Suddenly, the sword started to glow. It flew out of Rose's hands and stopped on a map on the wall, nearly hitting Kaylee in the head on its way there. The blonde ducked as she entered the room, then turned to where the sword landed.

"Anybody ever been to St, Lucia in the Caribbean?" she asked.


	5. Weather or Not

**Here's the next chapter. And I don't want to spoil anything, but Kaylee finally gets to fight with the Zords. There is also an appearence from a character from Kaylee's past.**

**For those of you who are wondering about the Drogonzord, Faith and I still have to decide what happens to it at the end of DT. It might come back, and it might not.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

Rose was reading in the game room while Will and Ronny were talking about their new mission. Mack was standing around, occasionally joining Ronny and Will in their conversation, and Kaylee was trying to stuff the last of her things in her green bag.

"Whoo, St. Lucia! Nothing like a mission to a Caribbean island paradise!" Will smiled, excitement for the next adventure was written all over his face.

"Yeah!" Ronny agreed. "The beach is a little slow for me- unless I'm flying through the sand in a dune buggy!"

"I should really introduce you to surfing," Kaylee laughed.

"I don't think we'll be seeing many dune buggies or surf boards where we're going," Rose said. She looked down at her book and started reading from it. "The southern part of the island is mostly dense jungle and forest."

"It's still amazing!" Mack smiled, taking all the bags on his shoulders. When he got to Kaylee's he saw she wasn't done yet, so he grabbed her bag, with her on top of it.

"WHOA!" Kaylee giggled as she was lifted with all the other bags.

"Not so fast!" Dax frowned. "I hear St. Lucia- is haunted!"

"That's just folklore, Dax!" Rose said, not believing anything the others were saying about adventure... or ghosts."

Mack noticed that the blue Ranger was holding a bag in his hands. He turned to Dax and laughed.

"Are those marbles?"

"Not just any marbles!" Dax smiled. "They're my lucky marbles!"

"Don't worry Dax!" Mack grinned. "We're Power Rangers! We're unbeatable!"

The Rangers watched as Mack left to put the suitcases, and Kaylee, in the front hall for when they left. Were they really unbeatable?

----Operation-Overdrive-----

Downstairs in the base, Andrew was seeing the Rangers off before their mission, when the computers beeped, letting everyone know Moltor was on the loose.

"Looks like your trip's gonna have to wait. Moltor has other plans," Hartford said.

"Where is he?" Kaylee asked.

"Australia," Andrew smiled, watching as his Rangers morphed.

----Operation-Overdrive-----

The Rangers jumped down from the SHARC and landed just in front of Moltor and his goons as they attacked a truck with two drivers.

"We gotta help them!" Rose yelled.

"I'll save the driver!" Mack announced. "You guys go after Moltor!"

As the other Rangers team up on Moltor, Mack leaped up and landed a flying bicycle kick into one of the lava lizards, knocking him away and down. He saw a lizard had one of the drivers in his clutches and made an attempt to save him.

"Hey! Let him go!" Mack yelled. He pulled the driver away from the lizards and kicked one away.

The lizards suddenly start attacking Mack, forcing the red Ranger to fight defensively. The attacks force him the stray away from the driver. Suddenly, a lizard aims a gun at the driver. Mack tried to save him, but it was too late. The driver stumbled backwards and fell off the cliff.

"NO!" Mack yelled, looking over the edge. Just as he was about to jump off, the lizards grab his arms, holding him back.

"I got him!" Kaylee smiled, zwopping away. She appeared just below the falling driver and caught him before zwopping back beside his buddy. "Get to safety!" she told them.

Mack, who was still trapped by the lizards, saw two other lizards grab something from the truck.

"Stop!" he yelled, breaking free from the lava lizard's grip. Moltor swung his sword and knocked Ronny, Dax, Rose and Will down. He then aimed a blast at Mack and hit his target.

"Nice try, Rangers!" Moltor laughed as his lizards handed him the instrument they retrieved from the truck. "Lizards, you know what to do with the machine!"

----Operation-Overdrive-----

"That was brutal!" Dax frowned, rubbing his shoulder as he and the others returned to the base.

"I feel like all four of my tires are blown out!" Ronny sighed, sitting next to Rose on the step leading to the sliding poles.

"You okay, Mack?" Rose asked, noticing Mack looking upset.

"No, I'm not okay; I blew it!" He yelled. "If it wasn't for Kaylee..."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Will said.

"That's why there's five of us!" Kaylee smiled. "You don't want to know how many times that's happened before!"

"But what did Moltor want with the guy?" Dax asked, hoping to change the subject. Though Mack was still paying attention, his mind was also elsewhere. He was the red Ranger, he was supposed to be the strong one... he was supposed to be the one saving the civilians... not putting them in danger!

"He didn't want the guy," Rose corrected him. "He wanted a subatomic energy generator."

"That's exactly right, Rose," Hartford smiled. "But why?"

The elevator doors opened, causing Kaylee to shudder as she saw inside the small room. Spencer came out and was soaking wet, from head to toe as he stood there in his overalls holding some vegetables in his hands.

"Sir, this weather is relentless! First, the sun cooked my daisies. And then, this sudden downpour washed away my favourite melons! Something is terribly wrong!"

A look of concern crossed Andrew's face before the mentor went back to working on his computer. He hit a control, making a television broadcast pop up on the screen.

"_Stifling heat and massive rainfall seemingly out of nowhere have washed out roads and knocked out power around the globe. The National Guard has been called in to regulate the chaos."_

"Whatever he's doing, it's connected to this inclement weather. I'm putting the jewel quest on hold!" Andrew said, putting away his files for the jewel.

"What?" Will asked, shocked.

"Hartford, if you're going to put the quest on hold because of strange weather, we aren't going to find it until global warming ends!" Kaylee frowned.

Andrew shook his head, and then turned to his son. "I have a new Zord to help you battle. It's got your name on it, Mack!"

Mack shook his head. "No. Maybe you should give it to someone else."

"Look, I know you have some trouble out there, but its times like these that define a hero!" Andrew smiled.

Mack saw all heads turn to him anxiously. He couldn't disagree with his team and his father, so he gave a nod.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"COME ON!" Mack yelled, sitting inside the new Zord. He finally gave up and sighed. "It's too powerful!"

Hartford, who was watching from the base, had a look of concern as a jolt of electricity shocked Mack. The Zord's engine stopped and Mack slumped out of the vehicles.

"I can't do it!" he yelled, coming back inside the base.

"So you'll try again," Andrew persisted.

"Maybe you were right when we started this!" Mack sighed. "I shouldn't be a Ranger! I failed! That driver almost got hurt because of me! It was too close!"

"Now is not the time for second-guessing, Mack!" Hartford yelled softly.

"You're the one who didn't want me to do this in the first place!"

"But you wanted it, and you got it! The world needs you! Ranger UP!"

The alarm blared through the room, sending Mack off to fight.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Mack, Dax and Will somersaulted into action against three lava lizards. Dax blocked a sword strike and Rose came in to kick the lizards away. The lizards came back for more. Rose grabbed its arm while Dax kicked it.

Suddenly, more lizards showed up. Rose ducked under a sword and leg-swept while Dax did a flying spin kick. Together, they rolled and knocked two lizards down.

Thanks to Will, Ronny was thrown over his shoulder into her attack, kicking a sword out of a lizard's hand. Then, she stood in position as Kaylee pushed herself off her shoulders to do another air attack. While she took out one lizards, Will and Ronny teamed up to grab a lizard as it charged between them. They kicked two more away before throwing their captive lizard into a spinning fall.

Mack was alone as he kicked and punched three lizards, then he hit one with a spin kick, drove an elbow into a second, then kicked it down.

"What are you doing to the weather?" he asked. Surprisingly, the lizards answered him.

"I'll never tell you!"

There was a loud crash of thunder and the Rangers all took cover on the ground as light blue lightning struck down and blew up the lava lizards.

"What was that?" Mack asked, before seeing a black and blue streak jump into the trees and hide.

Before anyone could answer, not that they knew what it was anyways, there was a strong gust of wind that knocked all the Rangers back down, and the mysterious figure was knocked out of the tree.

"The weatherman said 'sunny and warm'! What does he know?" Dax laughed.

Kaylee turned to the blue Ranger and frowned. Between Tori and Dax, the blue Rangers maturity had really gone down.

"Funny, Dax," she frowned.

Moltor appeared with his group of lava lizards, one of which was holding the weather machine.

"My weather machine has made me powerful!" Moltor laughed.

"And a little nuts..." Will smirked.

"After I destroy you, my brother will respect me! Do you have any last words before I push this machine to its limits and destroy the living world?" Moltor asked.

"Are you alive?" Kaylee asked. She received confused looks from her friends and the red villain. "What? If he's alive, and he destroys the living world, he's going to kill himself too!"

"You can't do that!" Ronny yelled.

"You'll drown the entire planet!" Rose added.

"That's right, pink Ranger!" Moltor smiled. "Engage the machine!"

"Come on, Rangers!" Mack ordered.

The six Rangers attacked Moltor, but he easily defeats them all. The lava lizards turned on the machine, but something started going wrong.

"This doesn't look good!" Will commented, pointing to the sky, which had gone dark as the rain started to pour.

"It can't be!" Moltor yelled.

Suddenly, the rain froze into snow. The temperature had dropped drastically as a blizzard overcame the city.

"The machine's doing it on it's own!" Dax yelled.

"What have you done?" Mack asked as Moltor ran to fix his machine. "You've lost control of your own evil device."

"I... I don't know what to do!" Moltor yelled before fleeing the scene. Kaylee called Spencer to send the Zords, and heard Hartford mumble something about getting her own damn Zord on the other end.

Though the Zords were big and destructive, the snow was worst. The ground shook as the Zords rolled around, causing...

"It's an avalanche!" Ronny yelled before her Zord, along with Will's, Dax's, Rose's and Kaylee's new one, was buried under all the snow.

"Eject!" Mack yelled, but he was the only one to do so.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Back in the base, Hartford and Spencer watched as the Zords were thrown over a cliff, with the Rangers still inside.

"Will! Dax! Ronny! Rose!" Hartford yelled, desperately pushing buttons to help the Rangers.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Guys?" Mack called, looking around in the storm for his friends. Just as he got to his feet, Moltor jumped him.

Uninjured, Moltor had the upper hand, until another blue bolt of lightning hit down and struck him. As a figure in black approached the red Ranger, he fled.

"Who are you?" Mack asked, seeing what looked to be a ninja. He could already tell it was a woman by her physique. She wore a black leather suit, trimmed with blue. The skirt was also a giveaway that she was a girl. The ninja also wore a mask, like Mack would have expected.

"Not now, let's get out of here!" the ninja said, pulling on Mack's arm.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"What happened?" Rose asked, holding the side of her head as she came too, unmorphed, and in her Zord.

"It's the curse of St. Lucia!" Dax frowned.

"Um, I don't think it makes house calls," Kaylee giggled, reminding Dax that they were still home.

"Oh well, at least we survived," Ronny smiled.

"Let's get out of here," Will suggested. He tried to get his Zord moving, but the wheels spun around, without any grip to the ground.

"It's not working!" Kaylee yelled.

"Looks like the beach is going to have to wait!" Dax sighed after trying to get his Zord moving.

"Oh, man! We're stuck!" Will groaned, slamming his fists on the dashboard of his Zord.

"Don't say stuck..." Kaylee said uneasily. "Please don't say stuck... or trapped... or locked in..."

"Kayl... you going to be okay?" Ronny asked, remembering Kaylee's claustrophobia. Her fear had gotten worst after their adventure in Atlantis. Kaylee had freaked out when she got locked inside the bathroom, for only five minutes. The Green Ranger had also freaked out when all the Rangers were crowded in the training room. Though the room was huge, the Rangers had all piled together, and Kaylee had somehow ended up in the middle.

"I'll... uh... be fine... as long as I remember to b-breath..."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Anything on the emergency channel?" Hartford asked the butler as they searched everything they had on the computer for the Rangers.

"Nothing, sir, just static," Spencer informed the man.

"Keep trying. I'm searching the infrared satellites!"

The elevator doors opened, and Mack walked in with the ninja.

"Who...?"

"I told you not to send me out there!" Mack yelled, getting right up in his father's face. "Look what happened! I lost the team!"

"It's not over yet!" Andrew said, trying to ignore the presence of the ninja in his house. "The Drill Driver can drill them out!"

"I can't drive that thing!" Mack frowned, remembering his last time in the Zord. "I'm not cut out for being a hero! You do it, I quit!"

Mack pulled off his tracker from his shoulder and handed it to his father.

"Don't mind him, sir," Spencer said, putting a comforting hand on the father's shoulder. "We'll find Kaylee."

"Spencer, the others are down there as well!" Andrew yelled.

"I know, sir, we'll help them too."

"We have to help them! We have to get them out!" Andrew said.

"Sir, I think you're forgetting about Kaylee," Spencer stated, out of the blue.

"I haven't forgotten her..." Andrew said. In his head, he was trying to remember a time he included her, so he could prove his butler wrong, but nothing came up.

"Did you know she has claustrophobia?" Spencer asked.

"I... no..."

"She tried to tell you, but you sent her to Atlantis," Spencer said. "Why don't you pay more attention to your team, and not just the new Rangers?"

"Kaylee's done this before... she doesn't need as much help as the others...."

"Sir, she's never gone on a quest to find five jewels. This is new to her," Spencer reminded his boss.

"I didn't think about that," Andrew sighed.

The ninja was ignoring the two men a she started typing away on the computer. "We've got to get her out of there before she has another panic attack.

"Who are you?" Hartford asked. He wanted to pull the ninja away, but he was afraid he would receive an ass kicking, seeing as he wasn't the best of fighters.

The ninja pulled off her mask, revealing her face. Both men noticed that she shared traits with Kaylee, like her blonde hair and blue eyes. But there was more than just appearance that matched Kaylee. There was the way she was biting her lip, like Kaylee would do when she was nervous.

"It's too damn hot in here anyways," she said. "I think I got them... but only on video... no audio communication."

On the monitor, Dax was talking to his bag of lucky marbles, Rose was reading a book, Ronny was shuffling cards and Will was bopping and playing air drums as earphones hung from his ears.

Kaylee however wasn't so calm. She was rocking back and forth in her seat as she clutched the wheel. Her knuckles were white, showing the others she was stressing out, but she didn't seem as scared as she should have been.

"They're not scared... Wh- why aren't they scared?" Mack asked.

"Because, they know that you're going to save them," Spencer smiled. "They believe in you. So do we."

"Give me back my tracker," Mack smiled. "I got a hole to dig."

"Wait up," the ninja said, grabbing Ducky as she caught up with Mack. Hartford was about to say something to her, about Kaylee's protectiveness of the duck, but Spencer shook his head. "Kaylee's going to need this when you free her."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Are we going to get this jewel or what?" Mack grinned as he walked into the game room with his friends' bags on his shoulder.

"Yeah, like my father always said!" Dax smiled. "It's not whether you fall down-"

Dax fell off the back of the couch, then popped back up. "It's whether you get back up!"

Kaylee hopped into the room, with Ducky on her head. She sat down on the Orange couch, next to Ronny.

"Why did you freak in the Zord?" Will asked. "I thought claustrophobia was just small spaces?"

"Claustrophobia has two symptoms, the fear of restriction and the fear of suffocation. Claustrophobic do fear small spaces, but they mostly fear what could happen to them should they be confined in those areas. A claustrophobic may have a panic attack in an elevator, tunnels, cellars, locked rooms-"

"Bathrooms," Ronny laughed.

Kaylee glared at her friend before continuing. "Locked rooms, subway trains, caves and crowded areas. Some claustrophobics also fear being confined to one space. Inside the Zord, not only was I in a locked room, but I was trapped under a cave of snow and confined to one space."

"Which is why I brought Ducky," the ninja smiled.

Once the rangers saw a new face in their house, they prepared to attack. The ninja backed away slowly, looking to Kaylee for help, but the blonde smirked as she shrugged and leaned back in her seat, putting her arms behind her head.

"Kaylee..." the ninja said in a warning tone.

"Fine, you brought me Ducky, I guess I owe you."

Kaylee stood up and walked up to the ninja. She turned to her friends, standing protectively in front of the ninja and smiled.

"Aim here, it's her weak point," Kaylee giggled, pointing to Tori's right shoulder.

"KAYLEE!" the ninja yelled.

"Or don't.... you know..."

"KAYLEE ANN HANSON!"

"She's my sister..." Kaylee sighed, flopping back down on the couch. "She loves to ruin my fun."

"Thank you!" Tori smiled.

"So you're Tori!" Dax said, extending a hand and shaking Tori's.

"But I thought you told us she was a water ninja..." Rose said.

"Oh... yeah... that... umm... what?" Kaylee asked.

"I am," Tori laughed, slapping the back of her sister's head. "When the weather started changing, I sensed it and came here. I saw you guys in trouble, and recognised Kaylee, so I tried to help."

"You did help," Mack smiled, remembering how Tori saved him from Moltor. "Thanks."

"But how did you... you know..." Ronny asked. "How did you... buzz... if you're water?"

"Blake, my husband, is a thunder ninja. He kinda taught me how to use the power of thunder. I would have used my own powers, but have you ever tried using water in the rain?"

"Don't," Kaylee said. "The rain gets in the water and you fight for control against the weather and then you're the one who's wet."

"So, are you going to stay?" Dax asked.

Tori shook her head as she stole Ducky off Kaylee's head. "I was just in town to see what the weather was about. I'm heading home soon."

"Come back anytime," Mack smiled.

Kaylee jumped up from her seat and tried to snatch Ducky back, but Tori held Ducky high in the air. Kaylee growled as she chased the other blonde out of the room.


	6. Pirate In Pink

**A/N:** Thanks for teh review guys. They really mean a lot (and they help motivate Faith to write). As for Tori's appearance, I'm glad it was a big hit. You can expect more rangers from Kaylee's past to show up. Mostly Tori and Kira seeing as they're close with Kaylee, but I might, I repeat, **_might_** have others pop in.

For now, enjoy the chapter. Read and Review!

* * *

"St. Lucia," Rose smiled, holding her tracker up as she and the other Rangers walked down along the island's beach. Well, most of the Rangers were walking.

"Kawabunga!" Kaylee called from the waters as she stood on her surfboard. She had also manipulated the water currants to push her along the beach as she rode the waves.

"I've read a lot about this island," Rose continued, laughing at her friend.

"Hey, Mack," Ronny called excitedly. "Get out that map! It'd be nice to have some idea of what we're looking for!"

"I hope it leads to something good," Mack smiled, pulling the map out from his short-sleeved uniform.

"Guys!" Dax smiled, bouncing up and down. "It's so obvious! We got a crusty old map to a remote island in the Caribbean! We must be looking for..."

"Pirate treasure!" Mack finished, his eyes now as wide as Dax's.

Everyone, who was on the beach, cheered, but Rose was the only one not to join in, rolling her eyes instead.

"Yeah, right, all the relics from that era have been discovered long ago," she said, bringing the mood down.

"How do you know? Maybe we haven't discovered the rest," Ronny pointed out, patting her younger friend on the head.

"After all, some of those pirates were really clever!" Mack added.

"Not clever enough to bathe, from what I read," Rose frowned. "Don't get your hopes up. We could be going to a big, fat, dead end!"

"Hey, when did we start talking about my sister?" Kaylee asked, running up the beach with her board.

"Kaylee! We're going to find buried treasure!" Dax exclaimed, still hoping like a little child.

"OH!" Kaylee smiled, hoping as well. "I want treasure! Where is it? Are we going to it? How about now? Now? Please make it now!"

"Kaylee!" Rose called, trying to get the Green Ranger's attention. "There is no buried treasure!"

"I can't hear you, party pooper!" Kaylee smiled, bouncing down the beach. "I have gold in my ears!"

Rose rolled her eyes, watching as her friend hopped around excitedly. Suddenly, she saw the blonde's foot got stuck in a root coming up from the ground, and Kaylee fell, face first, into the sand.

BEEP!

"Hey, I think you found something!" Will smiled, running up beside Kaylee and scanning the area with his Tracker.

"That's nice... but I think I lost my eyesight," Kaylee whined, trying to rub the sand from her eyes.

After brushing off the sand from the artefact, Will figured out what Kaylee had found. "It's an old canon!" He brushed off some more sand. "Black Scabbard?"

"Blue Turkey!" Kaylee frowned, still rubbing her eyes.

"Not you... the name on the cannon!" Will laughed.

"Oh."

"I was right!" Mack smiled. "This is a pirate ship! I read about this in _Brownbeard the Pirate's High-Sea Adventures_! YAR!"

"Will you guys stop with the reading and the books?" Kaylee laughed. "Rose says she read this. Mack says he read that. Neither one works with the other. Make up your damn minds!"

"I know a lot about Brownbeard too," Rose frowned. "But I re- got them in a history book. Like most pirates, he was an outlaw, and he spent his life stealing and looting. He was nothing but a crook."

"Yeah, but he was a jolly crook!" Dax smiled.

"Brownbeard's ultimate goal was to find the legendary Eye of the Sea jewel, but he died long before he did. Some say that his ghost still searches for it till this very day!" Mack said.

"Well, if Brownbeard wanted that jewel so much, then it's got to have a lot of power," Ronny smiled. "Who wants to bet that the Eye of the Sea is the first jewel of the Corona?"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"...Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!" Kaylee and Dax sang, though Kaylee's voice wasn't hurting the other's ears, unlike Dax.

"EEEE!" Dax finished, extending the last note and raising his voice higher than it could go. Kaylee quickly slammed her hand over his mouth.

"I like Kira as my singing partner better. Sorry, but we're breaking up," she teased.

"Kira? Kira Ford?" Ronny asked. Kaylee nodded, and the Yellow Ranger smiled. "My sister's a big fan of hers. She dances to her music all the time!"

"What about me?" Kaylee asked. "We're Kira _and_ Kaylee!"

"I'm sure she likes you too," Ronny laughed.

The Rangers finally stopped when they reached a ravine. The only way across was an old, rope and wood bridge.

"Looks like we have to cross," Will frowned, reading the map.

"No sweat!" Dax smiled, stepping onto the bridge to test it out. "I've done this thing a ton of times. It's actually kinda fun!"

The blue Ranger stepped off the bridge and looked at his team, "Who's going first?"

"Umm..."

The Rangers all exchanged worried looks as they looked down at the bottom of the ravine. It was a long fall if the ropes broke.

"I guess I should go first," Kaylee frowned. She was leader after all. And she shouldn't ask people to do something she wasn't going to do herself. Unlike Mr. Hartford, she would get her own lemonade every once in a while, and occasionally brought Spencer some as well.

She stepped onto the bridge, followed by Mack, then Will, then Ronny, then Dax, and finally, Rose.

"See, pretty easy!" Dax encouraged.

"This is really high!" Ronny frowned, looking down again. Suddenly, the ropes on the first end of the bridge broke. The bridge swung down and crashed into the other end, with only one side holding the Rangers up. The six of them were holding onto the wooden planks, for their lives.

"_It's actually kinda fun_!" Will yelled, looking down at Dax, who was no longer behind him, but under his feet.

"Everybody hold on!" Kaylee called down.

"Do we have a choice?" Ronny frowned.

Kaylee shrugged, realising the girl was right. Slowly, the blonde tried using the blanks as a ladder to climb up, but the blank before her hand broken off when the bridge slammed into the rock wall of the ravine, and the next one was too high for the small girl to reach.

"I think I can Zwop us back up!" Kaylee called down, shutting her eyes. "It's Zwopping time!"

Nothing happened.

"I said, It's Zwopping time!"

Still nothing.

"Oh, come on!" Kaylee frowned. "Zwop! Zwop? Zwoom? Zwi-no."

"Kaylee, what's wrong?" Mack asked.

"I dunno! I can't Zwop!" the blonde sighed, looking down at her second in-command.

"Try a different catch phrase," Dax suggested.

"We don't have time for this!" Will frowned.

"Or... it's the curse of St. Lucia!" Dax said.

Mack groaned, pulling himself up so he was beside Kaylee on the bridge. He wrapped one arm around her, supporting her weight. Kaylee let go of the bridge and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aww, it's like a love scene in a movie!" Dax cooed when he saw Kaylee hanging onto Mack for dear life. "Mack has to hold onto Kaylee or else she plummets to her death!"

"Death?" Kaylee shrieked, before burying her head in Mack's shoulder, making the "scene" even better for the movie geek.

"Will, grab my leg!" Mack told the black Ranger. "Everyone else, grab the man in front of you and hold on!"

Seeing as Mack was no longer right above Will, all the Rangers had to climb up slightly to be able to reach he man above. Mack shifted Kaylee around so she was hanging off his back. He then reached up for the next wooden plank. His hand barely reached it, but he was tall enough. Using his super strength, he pulled himself and his five friends up to solid ground.

"I hate being short," Kaylee frowned. She then realised she was still on Mack's back and laughed. "Except when I get piggy backs!"

Mack waited for Kaylee to get off, but she didn't. He didn't force her off though. Because of his strength, and her small size and weight, he barely felt the difference.

"It is weird though... that you couldn't tele-"

"Use it right, or don't use it at all!" Kaylee said, pointing to the Will.

"_Zwop_ us to safety," Will finished. "Try zwopping now."

"I would, but one, I want the piggy back ride from Mack, and two, I can't," Kaylee smiled, swinging her legs.

"That's weird," Ronny frowned, running in circles. "I can't run fast... er"

"And I'm still visible," Rose said, looking at her hands. "And Dax can't jump."

Will looked at each of his friends, before trying to use his powers. "I can't do anything either."

"No fair! How come Mack still has his powers!" Kaylee whined, gently punching Mack on the back.

"Maybe it's got to do with the genetics?" Rose suggested.

"Or lack thereof," Will teased.

"We can ask Hartford and Spencer later," Kaylee said. "But now, onward to the treasure!"

"Hold on," Dax said, stopping the others. "There's something else... that bridge was secure when we started. Someone must have cut the ropes."

"Maybe there is a curse on the island," Ronny frowned.

Rose could only roll her eyes. Sure she and the others had no powers, and sure the bridge _was_ secure when they started. But there were no such things as curses!

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

After searching the island, the Rangers found the entrance of a cave.

"Who wants to be the first one inside the creepy cave?" Ronny asked, seeing the uneasy, and panicked, looks, the latter coming from the green Ranger. "Hands?"

When no one volunteered, Rose sighed. "Come on..."

"Uh... I'll just stay here," Kaylee said, trying to get off Mack's back. But the Red Ranger but his arms underneath her and held her up. "Not so fast Kaylee, you should come too. We might need you."

"Call me via Tracker!" Kaylee suggested, shoving the tracker in Mack's face.

"Saving the world comes first, right boss," Mack said, forcing Kaylee to give in.

"Fine..."

Rose led the way inside the cave, followed by the others, and Kaylee, who was still on Mack's back, clutching his neck with her arms.

"Kayl... I... can't..."

"Oh... sorry," Kaylee smiled sheepishly, releasing her grip on Mack.

Dax looked around the cave as the rangers heard a ghostly voice. "Uh, I don't know about you guys, but, uh, my timbers are actually shivering!"

"Shivering."

"They say Brownbeard haunts this island trying to scare away anyone else looking for the Eye!" Mack explained.

"Remind me to take away your library card!" Rose sighed. How many times did she have to tell these... children? "I told you, there's no such things as ghosts!"

"Then, the hell is that?" Kaylee asked, pointing to a ghostly cloud behind Rose.

"Ahoy!" a man said as he appeared from the cloud. "Ye be lookin' at the most fearsome ghost of them all! 'Tis I, Brownbeard the pirate!"

"No... really... who are you?" Kaylee asked.

"I can't believe it!" Mack smiled, making Kaylee look down at him in disbelief. "I've read every story ever written about you! You're a legend!"

Brownbeard laughed. "You make an old sea dog blush! 'Tis a true pleasure to make your aquaintance!" Brownbeard bowed to the Rangers and smiled. "Now if you'd be so kind, get off me island!"

"What?" Dax frowned.

"Dude! We just got here!" Kaylee frowned, getting off Mack's back. "We're not leaving until we get what we came for?"

"And what is it ye be here for?" Brownbeard asked.

"The Eye of the sea!" Dax exclaimed, but quickly received an elbow in the stomach from Ronny.

"So ye be lookin' for the Eye! Well you'll never get it! It's going to be mine, you hear! All mine!" Brownbeard cried angrily as he grabbed Dax by the collar. Dax nodded his head fearfully as he looked up at the pirate.

"Listen, we need that jewel for something very important, so just stay out of our way!" Rose explained, putting herself between Brownbeard and Dax.

"And who is this saucy young beauty?" Brownbeard smiled.

"The name's Rose and you're not fooling me with your phony pirate charm! I know you're nothing but a common thief!"

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet," the pirate smiled as he took Rose's hand and kissed it. Kaylee could hear Mack scoff in disgust, and then she heard him laugh when Rose pulled her hand away.

"See what I mean! He even steals from Shakespeare!" Rose frowned.

"Well, I tell ye one thing, girlie. You will never find the Eye of the Sea!" Brownbeard smirked.

"Oh, yes we will! We've got a ouff... map..." Dax groaned as Ronny elbowed him again. "I'll just shut up."

"Good idea," Kaylee frowned.

"So ye do?" Brownbeard smiled. "What say we look for the Eye together? I bet me lucky pearl we can find it!"

"And I bet Ronny's lucky socks you'll steal it!" Kaylee frowned. "And even if we win, you can keep the socks!"

Ronny turned and glared at her leader.

"Actually," Will smiled. "Maybe it's not such a bad idea. He does know the island!"

"Yeah, he knew enough to cut those ropes on the footbridge!" Rose accused, pointing to a knife Brownbeard had hidden in his trench coat.

"What can I say," Brownbeard laughed nervously. "I'm a scoundrel. But I don't want to keep the jewel! I just want to hold it – in my hand – once, so that my own spirit finally rests."

"Bullshit!" Rose yelled, but her friends didn't seem to think so. "You guys can do what you want, but count me out!"

Rose stormed off from the cave, with Kaylee right behind her. But when they got to the entrance, Rose kept walking and Kaylee stopped. The Rangers followed the two, stopping with Kaylee.

"Well, we better get going," Ronny sighed, watching as Brownbeard ran past them. "Before he gets it and I lose my lucky socks!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Rose was really mad, huh?" Dax asked as he ducked under a low tree branch.

"She'll cool down, but we better keep following the map," Will said.

"Follow this, Rangers!" Miratrix yelled just before the Rangers were attacked by a monster. The Rangers tried to stand, but the cannon monster fired again, knocking them back down to the ground.

"She is _so_ into me!" Dax smiled, struggling to get back to his feet.

"Do you really want to become emo-Ken by association?" Kaylee asked.

"Give me the map!" Miratrix yelled, holding her out hand. Mack clutched the map protectively while jumping in front of the red ranger. She swung at Miratrix, but she ducked and dove for her. She pulled out her swords and slashed at Kaylee. Miratrix then jumped at Mack and grabbed the map. He tried to jump at her, but she blasted him away.

Miratrix looked at the map in her hands in triumph, before a pirate swung down from a vine and snatched it from her hands.

"Rose?" Mack asked when he noticed the pirate looked a hell of a lot like the pink Ranger.

"Rosie the bold, at your service!" Rose smiled.

"What happened to her?" Will laughed as Rose fought off Miratrix.

"You'll not be taking this map, you wicked wench!" Rose – or rather, Rosie – smiled.

"Think again, matey," Miratrix smirked, snapping her fingers and calling the cannon monster. "Get her!"

Rosie blocked several swings and punches before shoving the monster back. She tucked the map inside her shirt and held up her hand. A curved cutlass appeared in her open hand. She slashed at the Cannon monster several times. The monster tried to aim his cannon at her, she but blocked it and his shot hit the ground.

"Why you scurvy hunk of scrap iron! Back to the briny deep with you!" Rosie laughed. She pulled out her sword and lunged at the monster.

"Don't you think we should help her?" Ronny asked as she and the others watched in awe.

"I think we should help Cannon boy... but he's trying to kill us, so we're good," Kaylee laughed.

"This isn't over!" Miratrix called, cradling her ribs with her hands as she disappeared with her defeated monster.

"That was awesome!" Mack smiled. "But... what happened to you?"

"I don't know, but I feel as jolly as a jaybird! Now, let's go find us the Eye of the Sea!"

Rosie gave the map back to Mack and ran ahead.

"_What_ has gotten into _her_?" Will asked, laughing.

"I dunno, first our genetic powers stop working, except Mack's, now Rose is acting like a pirate..." Kaylee thought aloud. "Too bad Brownbeard wasn't here to... wait a minute!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Rosie stopped in her tracks and smiled, pointing to the ground. "I'll bet me lucky pearl it's here! I can feel it!"

"Or you read it on the map," Kaylee laughed, pulling out a shovel from her bag. The five Rangers started shovelling as Rosie watched eagerly. Suddenly, there was a loud _clink_!

"Aye! We found it!" Rosie exclaimed as she brushed away the dust from the trunk as the Rangers pulled it out. She opened the trunk and searched through all the treasures inside.

"I don't see it," Ronny frowned.

"There's more here than meets the eye!" Rosie smiled. She pulled out a wooden box and opened it. Inside was the Eye. "Thar she be... the Eye of the Sea. It's more beautiful than I ever imagined!"

"Okay Brownbeard, you said you just wanted to hold it once, and you've done it. Now we want the real Rose back," Kaylee frowned.

"Fair enough."

Brownbeard's ghostly figure emerged from Rose and materialized.

"Where am I? What happened?" Rose asked, looking down at herself in disgust. "I feel so... dirty!"

"Sorry," Brownbeard frowned, smelling himself before pulling his nose away in disgust. "I haven't bathed for a few hundred years."

"Can we have the – "

"Well, I'm off!" Brownbeard smiled, cutting Kaylee off as he tried to run past her. "And I'll be keeping the Eye for meself!"

"What happened to holding it, then letting your soul rest?" Ronny asked as Rose tried to snatch the jewel.

"Oh, that was a little - lie. I always meant to steal it from ye! Now I must be shovin' off!"

Before he could shove off, a massive explosion knocked them all down. Brownbeard dropped the Eye on the ground as Miratrix appeared from the smoke.

"Thanks for doing all the hard work for me, darlings. Especially after destroying my monster..." Miratrix laughed as she picked up the eyes. "It's all mine baby!"

"NO!" Dax yelled, trying to get up with the others, but it was too late. Before he made it to his feet, Miratrix was gone.

"I hope you're happy!" Rose yelled, walking up to Brownbeard, getting up in his face.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"I had it right in my hands..." Rose sighed while she and the others returned home. "Oh, that thieving, good-for-nothing, deceptive, smelly-"

"I don't think Brownbeard meant for Miratrix to get the jewel," Mack laughed, wrapping his arm around his pink friend.

"Maybe not, but it's because of him that she has it! No to mention, his spirit taking me over and turning me into a pirate! How humiliating!"

"You're kidding me? You were awesome as a pirate!" Mack laughed. "Arr, I'm Rosie the bold! Yarr! Yo-ho-ho!"

Rose looked up at the red Ranger, hurt. Mack caught the look and stopped his Rosie the Bold imitation. "But it's great to have the Rose we all know and love back."

The others laughed as they caught Mack's mistake. Rose realized it too and blushed as she turned away.

"Umm... I mean... the Rose we all like," Mack smiled, pulling his arm away from its spot on Rose's shoulders.

A loud beeping saved the Red Ranger.

"Spencer, who is it?" Kaylee asked, running beside the old butler.

"Miratrix!" Spencer said.

"_I want it back!"_ A familiar voice yelled as Brownbeard appeared on the screen. _"The Eye of the Sea is mine! I stole it fair and square!"_

"Let me handle this one," Rose said, looking at each of her friends I have a score to settle with him.

"Okay, but we're stepping in if you need backup," Kaylee smiled.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"I can't believe he ran off... After I save his ass... he runs away with the Eye!" Rose cried as she flopped down on the couch. After she had arrived to fight Miratrix, she noticed Brownbeard was close to death (as close as a ghost could get). She had put aside her anger to save him, and midway through her fight with the evil ninja, he had disappeared.

"Don't beat yourself up about it," Kaylee smiled softly, sitting next to her friend. "At least he didn't turn out to be your sister's crush, who wants to use you to bring his parents back to life. Then after nearly killing you, and leaving town without a word, he comes back and makes moves on your sister. Then, two years later! He's married to your sister and she barely spends time with you anymore!"

"When did this stop being about me?" Rose laughed.

"When Blake got down on one knee," Kaylee smiled. "What I'm trying to say is, don't feel bad. We lost one jewel. There's still four more we can keep safe."

Rose nodded, looking at the Sword of Neptune on the table.

"Ahoy, me fine mateys!"

Six heads shot up when they heard the pirate. His ghostly figure appeared from thin air.

Spencer walked into the room, just in time to bump into the old smelly pirate. "Good heavens, a buccaneer. Shall I prepare a tankard of lemonade?"

"That won't be necessary, Spencer," Rose said, eyeing the pirate. "He's not welcome here!"

"I – uh – I may be a scoundrel, but I'm not a rat!" Brownbeard smiled. "I believe _this_ is what you're looking for." Brownbeard holded up the Eye of the Sea and handed it to Rose, who looked surprised and touched. "I never meant to cause harm."

"I believe that. Thank you," Rose smiled, taking the Eye.

Will grabbed the Eye from Rose and tried to fit it into the empty socket on the Sword of Neptune. It didn't even come close to fitting.

"No..." Kaylee sighed, resting her head on Spencer's shoulder. "All that for nothing."

"Well, if that's not the jewel you're looking for, then…," Brownbeard smiled hopefully.

"Keep it," Rose sighed, giving the Eye to the pirate. "From one pirate, to another."

"Thank ye, missy. But I'll not be taking things unduly anymore. I offer ye something in exchange," Brownbeard put the Eye into a pocket and searched through his clothes under his beard. "Ah! Me lucky pearl. May it bring ye good fortune in all your journeys."

"It's got to be better than the socks," Kaylee smiled as Brownbeard gave his Pearl to Rose. Suddenly, her tracker beeps. She pulled it off her shoulder and flipped it open. Rose wasn't completely sure, but she tried putting the Pearl in the Sword.

"That's it!" Will smiled as the Sword started to glow. "The Pearl is the first jewel of the Corona!"

"Well, blow me down!" Brownbeard said, making the Rangers and Spencer laugh.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Rose and Brownbeard were on the beach back at St. Lucia. Brownbeard was kneeling and holding a mirror.

"Well, what do you think?" Rose asked.

"Most handsome indeed, but I'll need a new pirate name," Brownbeard chuckled, running his hand over his clean-shaven face.

"How about no-beard?"

"Most excellent!"

Rose looked around and saw the others were waiting by the SHARC. She leaned into Brownbeard, giving him a hug and whispering in his ear. "Don't tell the others, but I _loved_ being a pirate."

"Bon voyage! Your secret's safe with me, Rosie the Bold!"


	7. At All Costs

**A/N:** Chapter seven of OO, At All Costs. I hope you like it. Sorry it took a while to upload. I'm working on this, the Jungle Fury story with Kaylee (later story in this series) and a Kaylee dictionary, and that's just for the Kaylee series alone. But no worries. I don't plan on dropping the series.

**Tierra:** I know Will got the hovertech cycle, but I decided to leave it out. It was barely used during the season, and I didn't find much use for it. And anyways, it's kinda not fair that only he gets a bike, even if it is Ranger tradition. I usually have a reason for leaving things out.

Anyways, tell me what you think! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The Rangers were out jogging, early in the morning. While the six of them ran, Spencer was beside them in a golf cart.

"Keep up the pace! Only another mile to go!" he called out, making all the Rangers, minus Ronny, Mack and Kaylee groan.

"Want to get out of the cart and jog along with us?" Will asked, breathless as he tried to keep up with the others.

"I do many things around the Hartford estate," Spencer smirked. "Jogging is not one of them."

"Come one guys! This is nothing!" Kaylee smiled, stepping ahead of the group. "When I was with Ninja Storm, Sensei would make us run ten miles, then spare, the yoga, which is surprisingly tiring with him, and then we would run again! Don't tell me you guys are tired after five miles!"

Mac ran ahead so he was beside Kaylee. "I'm going to pick it up coming in," he announced, smirking as he looked down at Kaylee to show her he was nowhere near tired. "Anyone want to join?"

Kaylee wanted to run ahead with him, but decided it was better to hang back with the rest of the team.

Dax, who was already slowing drastically, tried to raise his hand. "I.. uh… I…. no…"

"Do I look like I enjoy going at this speed?" Rose asked. Mack turned to Will, and didn't need to hear anything from him to know that the black Ranger was saying no.

"Alright," Mack smiled before taking off.

"Are you guys gonna let him go?" Ronny asked, running ahead, and then turning around so she was facing her team.

"Kinda," Rose answered.

"Well I'm not!" Ronny smiled as she darted off after Mack.

From behind Kaylee could hear two people groan. She turned around and saw Dax rolling his eyes. She looked at him suspiciously, but he caught it and pointed to Black and Pink.

"They seem to be wearing your color, Kaylee," he laughed. "Mack and Ronny, running off together, along on his land…"

"We know what you mean, Dax," Will frowned, tossing his towel at the blue Ranger.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

When Ronny caught up with Mack, she slowed down so she was right beside him.

"Didn't want you to get lonely," she laughed, patting her friend on the shoulder. Suddenly, she took off, leaving Mack behind. Within a few seconds, the Red Ranger was back beside her.

"Sorry, I had to, uh… sop and tie my shoe," he laughed, knowing it was a pathetic excuse. "Besides, I thought you'd be further ahead. After all, you're the one with the enhanced super speed."

"I don't need that to beat you," Ronny smirked, looking at Mack from the corner of her eye. She could tell he was tired, but he wasn't going to le up as long as she was around.

"Please, I could beat regular you with my eye closed!" Mack grinned as she started sprinting to the mansion. Ronny joined him, running as fast as she could, without her powers. As soon as she caught up with Mack, she had passed him. Mack watched as she continued to speed up, still without using her powers, and realized he had lost.

"Holy shit…" he breathed as she collapsed to the ground. "The hell is up with bionic woman?"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Maybe, she's an android who never tires out! I mean, when was the last time you guys saw her sleeping?" Kaylee suggested as she and the four Rangers walked into the game room.

"But, you see her sleeping all the time," Rose laughed, pointing upstairs to the bedrooms.

"No… she goes to bed after me, and wakes up hours before me! I've never seen her asleep!"

"Well, after that run, I wouldn't be surprised if she's passed out on the couch," Will laughed. Suddenly, the sound of race cars filled the room. All five Rangers turned around and saw Ronny, clutching the steering wheel as she played a racing video-game.

"Hey, what kept you guys?" she frowned, looking over her shoulder for a second. "I'm on my second game already!"

Will glared at her, then took his towel off from aroud his neck and tossed it at her. Ronny paused her game, gently pincing the towel with two fingers as she lifted it off her shoulder. "Eww, you're all sweaty!"

Kaylee walked over beside her and touched her back, where the towel didn't hit her. "You're dry… did you shower already?"

"Yep, showered, washed my clothes, put them back on and ran to the corner store to buy more soap. We ran out Kayl."

"We… I just filled the bottle this morning!" Kaylee frowned.

"It slipped," Ronny laughed as her virtual car crossed the finish line, first. "YES!"

"When did it slip? No wait… how did it slip? You're supposed to put the soap on your little yellow cloth thingy, not green, then you put it down! How does it slip?"

"Kitty hit it," Ronny laughed, turning off the TV.

"Kitty? I don't own a cat?" Mack asked, before catching Dax, who came close to passing out.

"Well, there was some weird cat that knocked it over just before I got in the shower," Ronny explained.

"Hehe… I umm… kinda have some explaining to do, don't I?" Kaylee asked. Mack crossed his arms and glared at the smaller girl. "Tori took me to the allergy doctor for my cat allergies before going back to Blue Bay, and I found out I wasn't allergic anymore, so Spencer took me out and bought me a cat yesterday!"

"There's been a cat in our room for a day, and I didn't notice?" Ronny frowned.

"She likes to hide in your socks," Kaylee laughed. "And seeing as you only wear them when you race, you don't notice when there's a small little furball inside. There's just one thing… I don't think my cat has a sense of smell."

"Why's that?" Dax asked.

"Because! Have you not smelt her socks! Holy shit, it's a miracle I'm still alive!"

The others stared at her, still too tired to say anything. Suddenly, just as Mack let go of Dax so he could sand on his own, the blue Ranger fell over on the floor.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Five, one, two, three, four, five," Dax counted, moving a little player around a game board as he, Rose, Will, Kaylee and Ronny sat around the table. He picked up a card and read it. "A car!yes! I win a convertible Amonnageeja! Uh… amonna… amonna… Amonnageeza…"

"Ameranarmageny," Rose laughed, helping her speech impaired friend. "If you can't prounounce it, how do you expect to drive it?"

"He can't drive it," Will said, holding up his cards as he looked over at the pink Ranger. "It's plastic, and an inch long."

"Yes and it's mine! All mine!" Dax smiled, cuddling with his car.

"Matchmaker time!" Kaylee called out, causing Dax and Rose to look over at Will and Ronny. "Dax… I think you and the car are ready to take the next step."

"There's… there are steps?" Dax asked, reading his card again.

"Do you, Dax Lo, take the Amera… amerarn… take the car with the really had name. Do you promise to love it, cherish it, and care for it, and not forget it in your pockets before washing your pants?"

Dax nodded enthusiastically, holding his little toy car close to his chest.

"Then I now pronounce you man and car, you may… umm… you may let Ronny play her turn," Kaylee frowned, knowing kissing probably wasn't going to be best when she had just married a man to his car. But Dax didn't seem to mind. He planted one right on the small hood of the car and smiled as he watched Ronny play.

"Seven!" Ronny called after rolling the die. "One, two three, four, five, six, seven! Destiny card!"

"Ohh," Kaylee smirked, hugging the little toy duck she had received from her last destiny card.

Ronny reached for the pile and picked the card on top. She quickly read it as a smile appeared on her face. "Take one possession from any player."

"Ducky!" Kaylee frowned, hiding her duck from the yellow Ranger. But Ronny wasn't eyeing the duck. A racer wasn't complete without a car.

Dax, who was pretending to drive his car, looked up for a second and saw Ronny was staring at his "wife".

"NO!" he yelled, clutching his car in his hand and running off.

"Good," Will smirked, tossing his cards on the table. "Game's over."

"Not quite," Kaylee smirked, reaching for the real Ducky and slamming him down on Dax's seat. "Ducky'll fill in for blue boy."

Knowing a plastic duck couldn't play, Ronny grinned as she put her card away, and then started counting her money.

"Is winning that important to you?" Rose asked.

"Um, yeah," Ronny said, matter-of-factly. "Winning is what winners do. Where's your competitive spirit?"

"I usually check it at the door when I'm with my friends," Rose answered.

"Poor little sister," Kaylee laughed. "Losing to Ronny all the time… I remember when Tori would beat me at everything… surfing, sports, games, video games… Ninja school… school in general… it sucked."

Ronny looked from Rose to Kaylee, at little offended at what they were hinting at. She was about to defend herself when Hartford walked in, followed by Mack. The younger Hartford was holding a large, rounded metal case.

"Game time's over. Anyone interested in testing out the new blaster, besides Mack?" Andrew asked, looking at each one of the Rangers.

"New toy?" Dax asked, walking back into the room and looking at the case in Mack's hands. Mack opened the case, revealing the new blaster.

"Wow," was all anyone could say. It was a beautiful new toy and they were all excited to test it out, but…

"Count me out," Rose sighed. "I've got a play-date with Spencer, testing zord motherboards!" the excitement in her voice returned as she hopped away.

"Nap-time," Will smirked. "I need my beauty rest."

Five sets of eyes turned to Will.

"What, look at me! It works!" he smirked, walking to his room.

Dax let out a deep breath, holding his toy car close. "Sorry, I'm taking a little me time to get over the loss of my car."

Kissing the car gently, he gave it to Ronny and pat her on the back before walking out, his head hanging low.

"Kaylee, how about you?" Hartford asked, looking over at the blonde, Kaylee nodded, but one more look at Dax, and her nod stopped and switched into a shake.

"I gotta go find the divorce papers. Apparently Arma didn't come out of the closet until after she married Dax. Ronny… when did you come out?" Kaylee teased, taking the car from Ronny and pressing it against the taller girl's lips. "We can talk about this later."

Hartford watched Kaylee closely as she left, and then looked over at Ronny, silently asking for an explanation.

"It's Kaylee, what more can I say?" Ronny asked, her fingers playing with the car before she set it down on the table. "And as for this baby…"

Ronny's eyes lit up as her fingers traced the beautiful new weapon. "This baby will so be mine!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Mack was in his Ranger uniform half an hour later, holding the new blaster as he stood in the shooting range. Ronny was on the other side of a glass wall, waiting impatiently for her turn.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fire the blaster first?" she asked, looking down at a monitor where Hartford was watching her from. "I can handle a blaster better than anyone."

"_I'm sure, Ronny. But I can appreciate the confidence and enthusiasm. Mack will use the blaster first."_

"Here kitty!" Kaylee called as she walked into the observation room, croched over as she searched for her cat. "Here kitty kitty kitty."

"Did you lose it?" Ronny asked.

Kaylee looked up bashfully. "Umm… no… she's just… she ate my divorce papers and ran off. Now Dax is still married to Arma, and you and her can't start a relationship until I find kitty and she hands those papers back."

"Whatever," Ronny groaned. After being told she had to wait until Mack was done testing the blaster, she was not in a good mood.

"_Anytime you're ready, son!"_ Hartford said over the monitor.

"Okay," Mack smiled, raising the blaster and aiming for a bull-eye on the target ahead of him.

"But Mr. Hartford!" Ronny cried out. "I have come first in every single-"

A flash of light interrupted the yellow Rangers as Mack was thrown backwards, crashing into the glass wall protecting the two girls.

As Mack got back to his feet and rubbed his head, he noticed a small kitty glaring at him and hissing.

"KITTY!" Kaylee smiled, running into the other room and picking up her cat. "Mack! You don't fire blasters until everyone, and every cat is out of the room! You scared poor Karly!"

Mack reached out to pet the cat, but Karly hissed again at him, before jumping away from Kaylee and running to the elevator.

"You're gonna get stuck!" Kaylee called after the cat. "You know I don't like elevators and you can't push the button!"

The doors started to close. Karly seemed to have no idea what was going on. She watched the doors slowly close her in and tried dashing out. Sadly, the doors were faster than her, and the three Rangers heard as thump as she crashed into the wall.

Kaylee looked up and saw the elevator was headed for the first floor. "Great, now Kitty's going to be claustrophobic!"

Ronny just watched in awe, before remembering it was her turn. She walked into the other room and picked up the blaster. Mack went into the observation room and stood beside Kaylee.

"Careful, Ronny, it's got quite a kick!" he warned her, but it was useless. The yellow Range fired the blaster, and just like with Mack, she was sent flying into the glass wall.

"Good thing this is sold glass," Kaylee laughed nervously, tapping the glass with her knuckles.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

After his "me time" Dax felt ready to test out the blaster. He pushed the button for the elevator and waited patiently for the doors to open. When they did, he saw a small white and black cat dart out of the small room and hide under the couch. He stood in shock for a minute until he heard a loud…

_ZWOP!_

"Did you see Karly?" Kaylee asked, looking around the room and spotting a tail coming out from under the couch.

"Did you get the papers?" Dax asked. He then spotted his toy car on the table and grabbed it. "ARMA!"

"Do you want to stay married even though you both seem to like women?" Kaylee asked, laughing as she gently pulled Karly out from the couch and cradled her.

Dax looked down at the car and shrugged. "Why not!"

The two Rangers laughed together, causing Karly to look up at her master oddly. Suddenly, the alarm blared through the room, scaring the poor kitten once again.

"Man… she'll have to get used to that," Kaylee giggled, running out with Dax and the others.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Fully morphed, the Rangers hid behind a rock to make a plan before jumping into their battle against Moltor and the lava lizards.

"Alright…"

"Hey, they finally realized we kick ass, so they just decided to do the hard part for us!" Kaylee smiled, looking over the rock and pointing to the lava lizards, who were fighting amongst themselves while Moltor watched.

"Want to bet on which one you think is going to win?" Ronny asked. "I'll take the ugly one!"

Kaylee looked around, ready to join the bet. She just needed a lizard to bet on. "I'll take… wait a minute! You just took them all! None of them are not ugly!"

Moltor looked up at the rock after hearing little voices and fowned when he spotted all six Ranges. "Meddling Rangers!"

He shot an energy blast at them, sending them flying and crashing to the ground.

Before anyone could attack, there was a wave of energy that came from the group of lizards. As it disappeared, so did all the lizards, except one.

"Excellent, my champion!" Moltor laughed. "Now – your reward!"

Moltor raised his sword and pressed a button on the hilt. He aimed it at the winning lizard and zapped him.

"Now I know why I'm on the good team… me no likey buzzing!" Kaylee winced, watching the lizard as it cried out.

Moltor laughed at the green Ranger's comment. "It's just an experiment. He may not make it, but if he does, he'll he the most powerful lizard of them all!"

"Will he fight better than the punching bag in the gym?" Kaylee asked. "Because so far I have more bruises from that thing then I do those guys!"

The lizard lit up with energy, and then shed his skin - the outer layer of his body seeminglyflew off and a new body, looking like a spiky dragon, was revealed.

"It worked!" Moltor laughed with exciment. "I shall call you–"

"Please don't say Ducky…" Kaylee begged, crossing her fingers.

"Volcon!"

The Ranger took this as their cue, and ran for their attack. Moltor charged at them, slashing each Ranger with his sword before jumping to his monster's side. In a flash of light, both were gone.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"It was the weirdest thing!" Mack started. He stood in the overdrive base with the others, explaining what happened to his father and Spencer. "When we arrived, the lizards were fighting each other until there was just one left!"

"Sounds similar to some early tribal customs," Hartford stated as the Rangers watched him walk around the base. "Warriors of the same tribe would battle amongst themselves for riches or power."

"Thank goodness we've evolved from there," Ronny sighed in relief, only to earn herself odd stares from her mentor and teammates. "What?"

"I think I may have solved the Drill Blaster energy problem," Hartford announced to the team. "First, I needed to find a dragon scale."

"What?" Will asked in disbelief.

"You know…in Gaelic writings, it is stated that a scale from a dragon holds enough energy to light the world," Rose smirked.

"Dragons don't exist," Will smiled. He turned and looked at Rose. "And neither do their scales."

"I beg to differ," Hartford laughed. "There were reports of a magical dragon outside of a city called…"

"Briarwood?" Kaylee asked. "Fire Heart!"

"Exactly," Hartford smiled.

"How do you know this?" Dax frowned.

"The Mystic Force team… we were in Briarwood until the others replaced us. I got to meet a few of the people and creatures from the magical world."

"I purchased the scale from him, and when the time comes, I'd like Mack to be the first to try it."

"Mack?" Ronny asked in disbelief. "Look, I can do anything he can do, and chances are I can do it better! I've proven myself over and over again! On the range, I have the highest scores!"

"I love the confidence Ronny, but…"

"You're encouraging that?" Kaylee frowned. "Tsk, tsk, Hartford."

"It's all right dad, Ronny can go first," Mack smiled.

Hartford turned to look at his son, who nodded. He then turned to Ronny who was smiling like a child in a candy shop.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Ronny walked into the living room once Hartford has dismissed the team and found Mack on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey, Mack, you up for a game of foosball?" Ronny asked, leaning over the couch.

Mack looked up at her and frowned slightly. "Uh, not today… I'm trying to finish this book."

"Well, you sure it's not that you're afraid?" Ronny grinned, playfully punching Mack's arm. Mack didn't react to it at all; he just kept looking up at her, bored.

"No, I'm not afraid," he said.

"Well, then you'll play with me!" Ronny begged, getting down on her knees so she could look Mack in the eye. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Mack sighed, closing to book. "To be honest, Ronny… you kind of take the fun out of playing any game."

Ronny stood up straight, her face telling Mack he had deeply hurt her feelings. He was about to explain again, but Rose walked in with something tucked under her arm.

"Mack, want to play chess with me again?" she asked, pointing to the chess board. Mack nodded, getting up from the couch and patting Ronny's shoulder.

"Sorry, Ron," he said. Ronny watched as he ran out of the room, playfully tickling Rose's sides as he raced her to the other room.

_Meow!_

Karly ran into the game room, chasing her ball and bell. The ball stopped at Ronny's feet, so the yellow Ranger picked it up and knelt down so she could play with the cat.

"You'll still play with me, right kitty?" she asked, waving the ball. Karly looked up at Ronny with a strange look before running out of the room, forgetting about her ball.

Ronny flopped down, over the back of the couch and landed face down in the cushions.

Spencer walked in and saw the yellow Ranger looked bored. He held the cat in his hands and gently put Karly down on Ronny's back. Ronny turned over, putting the cat on her stomach as she looked up at Spencer.

"Mr. Hartford has requested you to join the other Rangers in escorting the dragon's scale from the warehouse. He's can't take the chance of it falling into the wrong hands," Spencer told her.

Ronny sat up, forcing Karly to jump off her stomach and run to it's little bed. Just as Ronny was about to stand up, she looked at Spencer.

"Am I fun to play with?" she asked, suddenly and out of the blue. When she saw Spencer's strange look, she quickly corrected herself. "Play video games and board games and stuff."

"Like a moldy bag of rocks, Miss," Spencer said truthfully. He saw Ronny's face fall completely as she walked out to join the others and felt bad. "Perhaps I should have lied…"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Moltor had just successfully stolen the dragon's scale from the delivery men when he was attacked by a blast from the Rangers.

"Not so fast, Flame Boy!" Rose yelled.

"That's right, that scale belongs to us!" Will added as all six Rangers pulled out their drive defenders.

"We'll see about that!" Moltor smirked, snapping his fingers as his monster appeared at his side. "Valcon!"

With a roar, Valcon leapt at the Rangers and knocked them all down.

"Drive Slammer!" Will called as he got to his feet, pulling out the oversized Hammer and hitting Valcon with it.

After a few shots, Valcon knew what was coming. As Will once again swung the hammer, he grabbed onto it and ripped it away from the black Rangers and getting his revenge. He slammed the hammer down on Will, knocking the spy to his knees. He was about to slam Will again, but Ronny jumped it.

"Drive Claws!" she called, slashing at the monster with her claws. They had no affect on Valcon's tough skin. "Uh-oh!" Ronny frowned, taking a quick look at her weapon. Valcon saw her hesitate and reached out to grab her.

"It's Zwoppin' time!" Kaylee called before disappearing in a flash of green and reappearing beside Valcon. "How about a little shower for the monster?" she asked, jumping onto his back and smiling under her helmet. Suddenly, the ground beneath Valcon turned into water, and both the green Ranger and the monster fell in.

Though fire was supposed to be weak against water, Kaylee's attack had no affect against the mutant lizard. He jumped out of the water, with Kaylee on his back. In the air, he positioned himself so he would land on his back. Kaylee noticed this as they started going down and sighed.

_ZWOP!_

"That's not nice!" she frowned, appearing on the ground and watching as Valcon continued to fall. The beast didn't have enough time to flip over to land on his stomach, giving the Rangers a clue to his only weakness.

As his back connected with the ground, he screamed in back, rolling over so he was on his stomach and slowly getting back to his feet, his back turned to the Rangers.

"Guys! His back is weak!" Mack yelled as he ran up beside Kaylee, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Fire at his back!"

The Rangers held out their weapons as Kaylee turned to the water. She called it forward and held it in her hands.

"FIRE!" she yelled, throwing her water at the monster as the Rangers forced their blasts at Valcon.

"We hurt him!" Ronny smiled. "Mack you were right!"

"_Mack you were right,_" Rose muttered under her breath, hoping no one could hear. Unfortunately for her, Kaylee was standing just beside her and caught the jealousy in her voice.

"Be patient, matchmaking takes time," she giggled, patting the pink helmet head. Kaylee then turned to the team, smiling under her helmet. "Guys, his back is vulnerable. I don't care how you do it, but murder him!" she coached.

"Leave him alone!" Moltor yelled, jumping inside the Ranger circle and slashing at every one of the Rangers.

"Kill hot head while you're at it!" Kaylee yelled, zwopping around Moltor, in hopes of confusing him.

When Valcon was back on his feet, Moltor ran to his side and helped steady him.

"You'll have your revenge, Valcon," he said, before the two disappeared.

"They' re gone!" Will groaned, slamming his hammer down.

"But why?" Dax asked.

"To heal, and make that dragon stronger," Mack frowned.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Back at the mansion, Mack, Rose, Dax and Will were in the base with Hartford, searching on the computers for Moltor.

"There's no sign of Moltor, Mr. Hartford," Dax announced.

"Dax, can you please call me Andrew?" Hartford smiled. "Every time you say 'Mr. Hartford', I look around for my father!"

"Got it, you want us to think of you as someone young!" Dax smiled, going back to his work. Rose tried to hold back her laughter as she looked up at her mentor. Mack let out a small chuckle, but his it from his father by pretending to cough. Will just stood in the corner, a huge smile on his face, but he held back his laugh.

"Ow!" Hartford said to not only Dax, but the rest of his team.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Spencer and Kaylee were in the kitchen, with Spencer working on lunch as Kaylee sat by the condiments and squirted ketchup on the hotdogs.

Ronny walked in, still upset about the events form before. She sat down on the barstool beside Kaylee and look up at Spencer. "You got a minute, Spence?" she asked.

"So long as you don't want to whoop me at a game of anything, Miss," Spencer chuckled, but Ronny was no amused.

"Okay, I admit it. I am a little competitive."

"A marathon is a little competitive," Spencer frowned. "You are the entire Olympics."

"Well, I like to win," Ronny smiled.

"So did Tor," Kira muttered. She turned to Ronny, putting down the ketchup. "When Tori and I were growing up, she would kick my ass at everything! And I do mean _everything_! She was always top in the class, she would beat me out with at every sport… even soccer, and she won every time we played a game… even when there was no competition… she would win! I got so tired of it, that one day, I just stopped playing with her all together."

"It's not your winning that's the problem," Spencer smiled. "Rather a matter of having to win at all costs. It gets a bit old."

Ronny nodded, but still didn't seem to get it.

"Ron, when Tori was a kid, she was just like you. _I can beat you at this, I bet you I can kick your ass at that!_ When I stopped playing with her, she realized she had to play fair… even if it meant losing. Finally, when I did beat her at something, I rubbed it in her face so much, she got mad again. We both learned not to be sore winners, and now that I'm the Ranger pro, you don't see me stuffing it in her face for revenge… even if I would like too."

Ronny moved away from Kaylee and turned to Spencer.

"I think she means to say was, the more you try to win, the more competitive you get. You've become a sore winner. No one likes that. Your sister, and possibly your friends, will grow to resent you for your winning streak. In my day, playing was fun. Winning was just what happened to one of the participants."

"Or Karly!" Kaylee giggled, holding up her cat.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

After hearing about Moltor coming back into the city, the six friends Rangered up and met up in an industrial area.

"There's no sign of him," Will frowned, looking around.

"Look harder, Rangers!" Moltor laughed, jumping from mid-air and landing in front of the Rangers.

"Thank Will, now we have to fight him!" Kaylee groaned.

The Rangers arrive in an industrial-looking area, outside a run-down building.

Overdrive Rangers and charged forward. Moltor had his sword and swung it at Mack as he came in with a high kick. Ronny tried a kick as well but Moltor spun past her and Rose. He struck Dax, who grabbed the sword and was thrown off and to the ground. Ronny and Rose tried another round of kicks but Moltor blocked them and bashed them, continuing the motion to Will flying. Mack came back with a flying kick, a spin and elbow block, and pinned Moltor's sword arm under his own.

"He's mine! Find the scale!" Mack called, putting all his strength on holding the lava king back.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Are you through?" Moltor laughed, pushing Mack away from him as they continued their fight. "Valcon!"

Valcon flew down from the sky and threw a flame breath at Mack. Mack charged to the right, avoiding the fire and hitting Valcon with a flying kick. Valcon staggered back as Mack attacked him again with a punch, and backhand and a spinning kick.

"Impossible!" Moltor yelled.

_ZWOP!_

"Moltor, I thought you would know better," Kaylee giggled. She was holding the dragon scale in one hand, and the others hand their hands on her shoulders.

"Here you go, Ronny," Rose smiled, taking the scale from Kaylee and giving it to Ronny. "I know you want to use it first."

"Thanks," Ronny smiled, flipping open her tracker. "We have the scale, send the shield!"

"_It's on it's way,"_ Andrew's voice came over the tracker.

The shield appeared in Ronny's hand, bringing a smile to her lips. "Got it."

Without hesitating, Ronny ran to Mack, offering the shield and the scale. "Go on, take it."

"I think you deserve it, Ronny," Mack smiled, pushing away her hands.

"Yeah, well I've kind of been a bonehead about a lot of things. I kind of-"

"I love all this nice stuff," Will frowned, getting between the two and eyeing Mack carefully from under his helmet. "But will somebody please blast that thing so we can get out of here?"

"Okay," Mack smiled, taking the shield and scale. Will nodded, taking his position behind Mack with the others.

"... and so we can stop watching this love feast," Will muttered under his breath.

"Here goes!" Mack called. He obviously hadn't heard Will.

Mack took the shield and put the scale inside it. As it glowed, he pressed it against his chest. Instantly, shoulder pads and side panels appeared and snapped into place.

"Defender vest, ready!" Mack called. As he aimed the blaster, he smirked.

"Can't stand the heat, stay out of the furnace!" Mack said as he aimed the blaster. "Defender vest! Drill mode!"

Mack pulled a control on the Blaster and reversed it. While keeping his aim on the monster, he motioned for his friends to steady him. Each Ranger put their hands on either Mack's shoulders or waist.

"FIRE!" Kaylee called as Mack shot the Blaster.

A narrow beam hit Valcon, breaking him into pieces.

"Thanks for playing, Moltor, better luck next time!" Kaylee laughed.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Guys, look at this," Will laughed, walking into the game room only to see Ronny and Mack focused on a game of foosball.

"You guys are still playing? We went to a movie _and_ grabbed some burgers!" Dax said in shock.

"What are you up to, like ninety games or something?" Rose asked.

"Same game," Ronny said.

"Tie score," Mack added.

_Meow!_

Karly jumped off the top of the foosball table and into Kaylee's arms.

"Ha, now that I can see your net, it's only a matter of time before you' re going down!" Ronny smiled. "I've never lost!"

"Yeah, nor have I!" Mack smirked. "Granted, I've only played Spencer, and that's not much to brag about."

"_I heard that!_" Spencer said through the vents, the voice echoing into the room. The four who weren't sucked into the game looked around, a little surprised Spencer could hear them. Suddenly, Mack jumped up, cheering.

"Oh, _YES!_"

Just as the cheering had started, it stopped suddenly as everyone turned to Ronny, waiting for her reaction. It was the first time she had ever lost at anything. All five Rangers backed away, afraid of what might happen, and Karly fled the room.

"I lost?" Ronny asked, her voice sounded like she was choking back tears. Just as the others were going to comfort her, she started laughing.

"You know, it's not so bad!" she said. "Anyone want to play another?"

Ronny looked up from the table, but saw everyone running off.

"I guess not," she laughed.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Spencer! I think I found something!" Andrew called.

"Hopefully it's the papers to set me free from this indentured servitude," Spencer joked.

"No such luck my friend. I think I've found where to start out hunt for the next jewel. The legendary Hou-ou bird."


	8. Both Sides Now

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I was busy writing other Kaylee stuff that should pop up in the future. I still haven't given up on this though, and it'll take a HUGE ass distraction to take me away from finishing this Kaylee series. After all, I'ms tarting to speak like her now. It's kind of weird, but really awesome.

**Tierra:** Kaylee's always green because it's her color. To me it would be kind of weird if she went from green, to pink, to blue, to orange, to grey, to red, to brown (now that would be an ugly ranger colour). It's like her trademark. She'll still be green when I get to the JF story. I know Camille's color is green and I know Master Phant is the Green Ranger but that just makes everything a lot cooler for me. For example, the Camille thing: Kaylee and Camille are going to be major rivals. I can't tell you why, but you can expect them to HATE each other all through the story. Both of them being green just kind adds something sweet to the rivalry. They also both have the same weapons. Now I don't want to give away too much of the story, so I'll stop here, but I hope that answers your question.

Anyways, read and review guys!

* * *

"It's not just a bird!" Rose explained as she and the other Rangers made their way through the streets of Turkey. "It's the Hou-ou, the legendary Japanese king of bird that, according to legend, if you set it free, it will give you clues to find the Touru diamond, the world's most precious diamond. Also, according to legend, it bestows the holder with great power."

"It's kind of dunno, you know. We come to Turkey to pick up a statue of a bird. Turkey – bird, get it?" Dax laughed.

"Do you stay up late thinking of stuff like that?" Mack teased.

Meanwhile, Kaylee and Ronny were trailing behind the others, having their own conversation as they searched for the bird.

"I dunno, something about a man in yellow motocross gear really works for me," Kaylee smirked, thinking of Dustin. "What about you... anyone in mind... maybe an international spy?"

Ronny thought for a minute, then smiled.

"A doctor," she said.

"Doctor? Really? I pick motocross man, you pick doctor?" Kaylee frowned. "This game got lame!"

"Nope, I would totally date a doctor," Ronny laughed. "Not only are you safe from getting sick when you're with him, but I've met some really hot doctors... actually..."

"You're not thinking what I think your thinking, are you?" Kaylee asked, slowing backing away from Ronny. The yellow Ranger looked at Kaylee innocently, but her guilt took over and she was forced to look away.

"No..."

"GROSS!" Kaylee yelled, running ahead to hide in the group of guys. "And I share a room with you! Bad Ronny! No doctor dating!"

Will groaned. Now, not only did he know he didn't stand a chance with Ronny, but she pictured herself with another guy. "Playtime's over," he said, holding up his tracker.

"Horrible choice of words," Kaylee frowned, hitting her head to try and rid her thoughts.

Will rolled his eyes at the blonde as he led the team to a small house in the middle of a market. "Our sources said they'd leave the door open."

As the Rangers walked into the house, they noticed the door was broken down.

"Something's not right," Rose frowned, examining the door frame, where the hinges had been ripped off.

"Sure it's not a cultural thing?" Ronny asked. "When they say 'leave the door open', maybe they mean blast it off its hinges."

"This is as far as I go," Kaylee said, stopping in her tracks at the hallway started to get smaller. "I'll keep watch for you guys though."

The five others nodded before running down the hall to the other room. However, when they got there, they found nothing. The room was completely trashed and what they were searching for, was missing.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Back at the Overdrive base, Dax slid down the pole as the elevator dinged. Together, he and Karly walked up to the others, but wore different expressions. Karly looked bored, and Dax was in shock.

"Will's still up in Andrew's office!" Dax frowned, pointing to the ceiling just to add effect, even if Hartford's office wasn't directly above them.

"Dad's probably giving him a new Zord or something for all the great work he's been doing," Mack smiled, not caring all that much.

"I've been doing great work," Dax said. "Why don't I get a new Zord?"

"Karly needs a Zord before Will gets a second one!" Kaylee frowned, picking up her cat. "It's not fair that she gets to sit out! She doesn't have thumbs like we do! How is she supposed to play with my toys when I'm gone?"

"You mean this?" Ronny asked, holding up a Barbie. Kaylee gasped, taking the Barbie from her and glaring at her cat.

"Did you eat Conner?" Kaylee asked, scolding her cat. "Bad Karly! His head has a hole in it!"

Kaylee put her cat on the ground and looked at her Barbie once more. "Actually... he looks better like this... and the hole in his head makes it more like Conner. "Good Karly! Fixing my toys!"

_Meow!_

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and Hartford joined the five Rangers and the cat, looking troubled.

"You've probably been speculating on why I called Will into my office," he started, looking at the five young adults.

All five Rangers started babbling. Karly looked around at the noise, and then meowed.

"Okay... she's right," Kaylee frowned, sitting beside her cat on the ground. "But you've been up there for over an hour!"

"I let Will go," Hartford said. He immediately felt five pairs of eyes burning holes into him.

"Will.... gone?" Ronny asked, her voice let Hartford know that she was still in shock.

"Bahuminy!" Kaylee yelled. "MAHU!"

"What?" Hartford frowned.

"Kaylee speak," Ronny laughed softly. "She's in shock, so her brain and mouth are trying to work, but words are still a little frozen."

"This was not an easy call to make!" Hartford explained. He hoped, prayed, that the team would understand. "His actions left me with no choice."

"Actions? What actions? What did he do?" Kaylee asked.

"Let this be a warning to you, team," Hartford continued. "I asked Will to leave me his tracker, but he didn't. That's a lot of power for someone so... unstable."

All five Rangers exchanged worried and surprised looks. Would Will really betray them?

-----Operation-Overdrive------

Miratrix was practicing her battle move in the forest, not too far from the Hartford Mansion, when Will walked up to her, clapping and wearing his cocky smirk.

"I've been looking for you," he said, leaning against a tree.

"Well, bad news, you found me," Miratrix smirked back, charging at Will. He slide his tracker against the trunk of the tree, instantly morphing into the Black Ranger. He side-stepped Miratrix, grabbing her arm and flipping her over. As Miratrix landed on her back, Will powered down.

"But... you had me," Miratrix asked, looking up at her opponent in confusion.

"Very observant, but I'm not here to hurt you," Will smirked, helping her up. "Rather, I have a little proposition."

Putting away her weapons, Miratrix nodded. "I'm listening."

"You and I join forces," Will smiled. "Think about it. No one could stop us. I know all their weakness."

"You and me?" Miratrix asked. "Won't the other Rangers get jealous... why would you tell me their weaknesses?"

"They fired me," Will said casually, as if it had happened to him before.

"Oh, what did you do? Forget to clean your Zord?"Miratrix asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, I just stole some of the Zord technology to a rival," Will explained. "I needed money, and franly, being a Ranger doesn't really pay too well."

"You work for a multi-millionaire." Miratrix frowned. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"Au contraire," Will smirked, leaning in closer to Miratrix. "You see, you're a woman out for her own gain. There's nothing more powerful, and if I must say, more attractive than that."

"Stop, I'm blushing," Miratrix smiled, turning away in hopes that Will didn't see her red cheeks. "You're cocky... I like that."

"I prefer to call it confidence,"

"And there's nothing you wouldn't do to team up with me?"

"Nada," Will smiled. By now, their noses were inches apart, and the two were caught in a staring contest.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Ronny was pacing around the room, going from one wall to the other as she thought.

"Will may have broken a rule or two... or three, but he's not going to turn against us. It's just a Tracker." she said, holding her tracker.

"With enough power to cause worldwide destruction," Dax reminded her, making her stop mid pace and turn to him.

"On that happy note," Kaylee said sarcastically. "We better keep looking."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Did you get it?" Miratrix asked as Will ran out of a building, smirking that same smile. He held up a silver marching.

"You mean this?"

"It's the only thermal bivalve reticulating laser in existence. And not, it's mine!" Miratrix reached out to grab it, but Will pulled away. He saw her frown, and smiled as he handed it over.

"Thanks," Miratrix smiled. She turned to leave, but Will grabbed her arm.

"Glad you're happy, but what about us?"

Before Miratrix could answer, the two lovebirds heard the sound of motors. They didn't need to look to know the Rangers had shown up.

"There he is!" Dax smiled, pointing to Will as he jumped off his ATV. "And see, he hasn't turned bad! In fact, look who's he's captured!"

"Nice going, Will, you got her!" Ronny smiled.

"Got her?" Will asked, turning to his "friends" with a hostile look. "I'm afraid it's us, who have you."

"What?" Dax asked.

Will pulled out his defender and blasted them, knocking them all off their feet.

"I hate it when Dad's right," Mack groaned, getting to his feet with the others.

"Ready?" Kaylee asked, grabbing her Tracker.

"Ready!" the others answered.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

"You're gonna regret finding me!" Will yelled as he ran for the others kicking Dax and Mack. He jumped up and did a mid-air spin, sweeping Mack's legs from under him, and kicking Dax several times. After another leap into the air, he kicked Rose down.

"Will, stop this!" Ronny yelled, running forward and grabbing Will's arms.

"Oh please!" Will scoffed, jumping up and kicking her in the chest. He was sent flying backwards from the force of the impact as Ronny fell back into Kaylee's arms.

"The hell are you doing this for?" Kaylee asked, making sure Ronny could stand before challenging Will.

_ZWOP!_

"Three..." Will started counting. He knew Kaylee's tricks. He pulled out his defender.

"Two..." he turned around, knowing exactly where she was going to pop up.

"One!"

_ZWOP!_

"AH!" Kaylee yelled, falling to the ground as the end of Will's defender got her in the stomach, tearing through not only through her uniform, but her skin as well.

"I know I have this under control," Will said to Miratrix, looking up at her as he kicked Kaylee away. "But a little help would be nice."

"Be patient," Miratrix smirked. She took the stone she wore around her neck and placed it on the laser. A bright light blinded her, Will and the Rangers, and suddenly, there stood a blue ninja monster.

"Whoa..." the Ranger said, coming to Kaylee's side.

"You took your time getting me out, Miratrix," the monster, Kamdor, frowned.

"Who's that?" Will asked, pointing at Kamdor with his defender.

"I'm Kamdor, and prepare to fall!" Kamdor pulled out a sword, leaping straight up into the air, and landing in front of the four uninjured Rangers, slashing at them and knocking them all down one by one.

The four Rangers pulled out their Defenders fought back. Kamdor leapt up onto a stairway leading into the building and they continued the fight, with Kamdor slashing at them, disarming Mack, and tossing Ronny over the side of the stairs and onto the ground. He jumped and flipped over the side himself and landed. Kamdor pulled out another sword and crossed the two weapons. They lit up with blue lightning and he threw a blast at the stairway, blowing Rose and Dax off.

Seeing the Rangers defeated, Kamdor turned to Miratrix. "Come, there is much to do."

Will was laughing at his friends, who didn't stand a chance against Kamdor, before realising his new allies were walking away.

"Hey, where are you going? What about the Rangers?"

"They are defeated. They pose no problem," Kamdor laughed.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Well, if there's any doubt about Will, I guess that's been resolved," Mack commented as he and the others walked into the base, Kaylee cradling her stomach in her arms. Her shirt was stained with blood, and her face had been drained of its colour, but she insisted on walking.

"My God," Spencer gasped, coming to her side. "What happened."

"Our defenders are pointy," Kaylee coughed, pulling her arms away to show Spencer what Will had done.

"Well, your powers are kicking in," Spencer smiled; happy he had the idea of giving Kaylee the ability to heal internally. "It should leave one nasty scar though."

"I'd have bet anything that Will would never go to the other side. And I don't lose bets," Ronny frowned. She pulled out the first aid kit, and surprisingly enough, helped Spencer stitch Kaylee back up.

Dax stared at her in awe. How did a race car driver known first aid well enough to stick a needle in someone's stomach? He shook it off and sighed.

"I can't believe he's with her! You don't just hook up with a friend's ex!"

Kaylee, Ronny and Rose stopped what they were doing and frowned.

"What?"

"Man law," Mack and Dax smiled.

"Well, if that's true, Hunter should go to man jail," Kaylee laughed, but regretted it when Ronny poked her with the needle. "Did you just... OW!"

"No talking, your stomach moves," Ronny said.

"But you pok- OW!"

"I said, shut up," Ronny laughed.

"But- OW!"

"Kaylee..."

"..."

"That's better," Ronny laughed, standing up.

"Wait, you-OW!" Kaylee frowned, rubbing her stomach, only to realise Ronny was done. "You poked me when you knew you were done! That's mean!"

"Well, I still have the bandage to put on... but yeah, I did."

"How did you learn all this, Ronny?" Dax asked, pointing to the first aid kit.

"I spent a few years in the hospital, no big deal," Ronny smiled. "And I got so bored I picked up a few... what's so funny?"

Dax and Mack stopped laughing, and pointed to Kaylee, who was doing the robot as Spencer wrapped the bandage around her stomach. Ronny wasn't around the other day when Kaylee called her and android, so she was lost.

"Is it in your programming?" Kaylee asked, only confusing the darker blonde even more.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Later in the base, the five Rangers were standing around the main computer station, watching a display of maps.

"How about now?" Hartford asked, looking over to Rose.

"Well, I've got something, but it's not exactly a Tracker," Rose frowned, making the computer zoom into the signal. An image of the Overdrive Base popped up, and there stood a dirty blonde woman, dressed in yellow and black, staring at the people in the room.

"Uh, yeah... that might be me," she said, making Kaylee's eyes widen.

"No... zwopping... way!" she exclaimed, jumping into the woman's arms and crushing her in a hug.

"Kayl... can't breathe!" the woman laughed, pushing the smaller girl off.

"Sorry..." Kaylee laughed, letting go of the woman and holding her stomach. "Guys, this is Kira, Kira, the guys."

"So you're the sister-not-really," Ronny smiled as Mack shook Kira's hand, welcoming her to the base.

"Yep," Kira smiled. She turned to Kaylee and her smile dropped as she pointed to Kaylee's stomach, where there was a small blood stain on the bandage. "The hell happened to you? Dr. O told me there was Ranger trouble in San Angeles... he never mentioned a bloody Kaylee."

Kaylee looked down at her stomach before slowly closing her Overdrive Jacket. "Hehe... our Black Ranger was playing with swords."

"He's not on our team anymore," Hartford reminded his Rangers. "Will's a danger, and we have to stop him before anyone else gets hurt."

"Maybe I can help," Kira smiled, pointing to her Dino Morpher.

"Uh, Kira, it doesn't work anymore, remember genius?" Kaylee frowned, pointing to her own Dino Morpher, which sat on the table by the computers, along with her Wind Ninja Morpher.

"Maybe I can help with that," Spencer smiled, snatching the chip from Kira and taking Kaylee's Spino Morpher.

"Umm... Spence... I told you Kira was yellow, right, not green!" Kaylee reminded the old Butler. Spencer nodded as he handed Kira Kaylee's morpher.

"Um... thanks," Kira frowned, taking her new morpher. "I'll uh- I'll try it out when I need it."

"Guys!" Ronny called, smiling as she worked on her computer. She stopped typing and pointed to a signal on the screen. "It's pretty weak, but at least it's something."

"Go ahead team," Kaylee ordered. "Mack, while I'm gone, you're in charge."

Kira did a double take. Was Kaylee seriously leading?

"Go," Kaylee laughed, waving goodbye to her old friend.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"I'm picking up a signal over there!" Dax called out, holding up his Tracker and pointing to a large tree.

"You are _so_ predictable," Will laughed, walking out from behind the tree.

"You know we have to bring you in," Mack frowned, stepping ahead of the others.

"You don't get it, do you?" Will grinned. "I _let_ you find my signal. You didn't find me. I _brought_ you here!"

"It's a trap!" Ronny announced, reaching for her Tracker.

"No shit, Sherlock," Kira rolled her eyes. Will finally noticed the extra yellow on the other team and frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"You hurt my friend," Kira growled. "Nobody hurts Kaylee, without having to deal with _me_ afterwards."

"Ready guys?" Mack called, pulling out his Tracker.

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE ACCELLERATE!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" Kira called, hoping she would become the green Ranger.

Will quickly pulled out his own Tracker and morphed into the Black Ranger as he jumped over to Mack, kicking him in the stomach. Rose came to his defence, but Will grabbed onto her arm and threw her backwards, straight into Ronny. Dax ran up to Will, but was taken down just like Mack, However, this time, Will kept his foot on Dax' stomach, holding the blue Ranger in place.

"Why are you doing this, Will?" Dax coughed, pushing Will's foot away.

"Power," Will shrugged. "Something you'll never know about."

"Hey, mooron!" Kira yelled, swiftly kicking Will in the head. "I heard from Kaylee that you all have powers!"

"Yeah, so?" Will frowned.

"Mack has strength, Dax can jump, Ronny's really fast, Rose can turn invisible... what was you're again?" Kira asked, smirking under her helmet as she readied herself.

"Why should I tell you?" Will frowned.

"I figured," Kira laughed. "But now I can't tell you were the next jewel is."

All the Rangers stopped, looking up at her. She knew where the next jewel was? That was impossible. They didn't even know! How could she?

"Where is it?" Will demanded. Kira smirked, muttering something under her breath. "What?"

Kira muttered again, keeping her voice low and inaudible.

"I don't have time for games!" Will yelled.

Again, Kira muttered something under her breath. This time, Will used his super hearing to understand it.

"_You idiot!"_

"What..."

Before Will could ask, Kira opened her mouth and screamed. The others covered their ears, while Will held his head, staggering backwards as the pain grew.

When Kira stopped, Will found himself on the ground, his ear ringing painfully. He stumbled to his feet, grabbing his tracker. There was a small light that came from the tracker as he aimed it at the others. Suddenly, the light turned into a beam, which created an explosion right where the Rangers were standing. But when the smoke cleared, they were gone.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"What just happened?" Mack asked, watching his hands as he materialized in the Ranger base.

"HEY!" Kaylee frowned, turning from the monitors to her team. "Not fair! You guys can't Zwop!"

"Then, how did we get here?" Ronny asked.

"How did we leave there?" Rose frowned.

"Are my arms on the right side?" Dax asked, shaking his arms. "They feel weird!"

"I will answer all your questions," Hartford smiled. "Uh, even Dax'. But first, are you all okay?"

"I think I just have a zwop-over," Kira frowned, holding her head and Kaylee saw her face was a little green.

"Don't get used to it," Kaylee frowned. "You guys aren't allowed to Zwop again!"

"You guys are here, because I modified Will's tracker to send you here," Hartford explained.

"Well, modify it back," Kaylee frowned. "We don't want any bad guys to be blasted here! Kira's bad enough!"

"Why, dad?" Mack asked.

"Because he and Will have set us up!" Rose smiled as she realised the plan. "Am I right?"

Hartford nodded, but was unable to continue before Kaylee spoke up.

"So you told Will to mutilate me? You told him to stab me in the stomach and leave me to bleed?" she asked, faking a hurt look. "THAT'S MEAN!"

"It was all a part of the plan," Hartford explained, only managing to turn Kaylee's mock look, into a real hurt look. "Will hasn't actually joined Miratrix, but we had to make sure _she_ thought he did. Having Will destroy you was out only option."

"Because you don't like me?" Kaylee frowned.

"Because you can heal," Hartford smiled. "You were the only one who I wasn't worried about. I knew you would make it out alive if Will didn't hit anything vital."

"Um, hello! My tummy's vital!" Kaylee frowned. "How would I eat? Oh no! I'm going to starve! I'm going to slowly die in the most painful way!"

"Kaylee..." Kira groaned.

"Kira, tell Dustin I love him!" Kaylee said dramatically, falling to her knees and grabbing Kira's hands.

"Kaylee, you're not..."

"Lights fading... limbs getting cold..."

"Kayl..."

"Goodbye, cold, cruel world!" Kaylee yelled before falling down.

"I am never letting you watch cartoons," Kira sighed, letting go of her friend's hand and leaving her on the floor. "Never again."

"So, why did you need Will to join Miratrix?" Dax asked.

"I needed Will to infiltrate Miratrix' ranks in order to get her to lead us to the Hou-ou, which she stole from under us in Istanbul." Hartford smiled, bringing up security feed, showing Miratrix in Istanbul.

"So, you didn't really fire Will?" Ronny asked. Hartford nodded, smiling.

"No, Will convinced me in order to go undercover successfully, we had to be convincing, or it could cost him his life. So now, we hope Miratrix has bought Will's act... as you all did."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Will found Miratrix sitting alone at the table and decided to join her. He sat down beside her and smiled. "What have you done to your hair?" he asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Miratrix asked, happy he was so interested in her. She couldn't help but feel the way she did about him. He was special.

"It just looks so... beautiful," Will said, pushing a stray piece behind her ear. "I bet that jewel we're going after pales in comparison."

Suddenly, Will felt a hard, cold hand on his shoulder. "I hate to break up this mutual admiration society, but our mission awaits."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Hey, I'm picking up something!" Ronny smiled, standing by her laptop, which was emitting static.

"It's probably just Kira's echo catching up with us," Kaylee giggled, only to receive the infamous death glare from Kira.

"It's too rhythmic to be an echo of the ptera scream," Mack frowned, taking a better look at the laptop.

"It's Morse code!" Rose smiled. "It might be a message from Will."

"Can anyone translate Morse code?" Mack asked, looking around the room and seeing Rose's hand shoot up.

"Did you seriously have to ask?" Kira laughed.

"I knew it by the age of four," Rose smiled. As she listened to the beeping, she wrote her notes on a notepad, her smiling growing with every note she took down. "Mr. Hartford was right, she does have the Hou-ou!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Just as Miratrix held the Hou-ou up to the light, the Rangers jumped down from the SHARC, already morphed and ready to fight.

"Hold it right there!" Kira yelled, standing ahead of the team. Will recognised the yellow Dino Ranger from earlier and brought a hand up to his ear. Kira noticed and smiled nervously under her helmet. "Yeah, sorry about that Will, I had to do what I had to do..."

"Rangers?" Miratrix asked in shock. She turned to Will and frowned. "You didn't destroy them? You tricked me!"

Will smirked at Miratrix as he joined his friends. Kamdor growled, watching as his ally switched teams.

"I knew it!" he said.

"You know, this is kinda like when you tricked Dax," Will reminded the villainess.

"Guess you don't know about Man Law, Miratrix," Dax smiled.

"Follow the Hou-ou!" Kamdor yelled to Miratrix, watching as she once again lifted the statue into the light. It turned into a real bird and flew away, with Miratrix right behind it. "I will take them up in battle."

"Go after Miratrix!" Will called out to his team, "I'll handle Kamdor!"

The other Rangers dashed off, following Miratrix down the grassy path. When they reached the end of the path,w hich lead them to a park, they saw Miratrix was gone.

"What?" Kira frowned. She pulled up her new Dino Morpher and put it to her mouth. "Kaylee, did you see where she went?"

"_Nope, get back to the base and bring Will with you."_

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"They got away with the Hou-ou?" Will asked as he landed on the floor after sliding down the pole. Kaylee nodded, resting her hand on her stomach, only to frown.

"That doesn't mean you guys lost the clue," Kira smiled. "I know you'll find it soon."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Kira," Hartford said.

"Get your own damn vote of confidence," Kaylee muttered as she lifted her shirt and started pulling out the stitches. "Oh! Look, it's healed!"

"That's too gross," Kira frowned, turning away from her friend. She reached down, picking up a yellow suitcase and headed for the door. "Anyways, I'll see you guys later, I have to get home. If I'm gone any longer I'm afraid Conner'll turn into a caveman."

"Tell him I say hi!" Kaylee smiled, giving her friend a good-bye hug. Kira accepted it, and when they broke apart, she gently punched Kaylee in the stomach.

"No more getting hurt like that," she teased, pretending to scold the blonde. "Kaylee promise me you'll stay safe?"

Kira held up her pinky and looked down at the blonde. Kaylee smiled, wrapping her pinky around Kira's. "Pop my duck and hope to zwip."

"Good," Kira laughed. She turned to the others and waved.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Back at the park, Miratrix and Kamdor stood side by side, holding an old scroll in their hands.

"Those Rangers are powerful," Kamdor frowned. "I underestimated them, it will not happen again."

"Good," Miratrix smiled. "Now let's decipher this parchement."


	9. Lights, Camera, DAX!

**A/N:** Here's chapter nine, and I left you guys with a little surprise at the bottom. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Andrew smiled, showing off his newest creation to the Rangers.

"That's the sweetest thing on wheels I've ever seen," Ronny smiled, looking at the new machine with love in her eyes.

"And it can walk too," Rose smirked.

"What's it called again?" Will asked.

"Transtek armor," Andrew said. "When we track down Kamdor and Miratrix, you're going to need all the firepower you can get."

"Let me guess," Kaylee frowned happily, playfully teasing her mentor. "It has Mack's name all over it."

"Actually," Hartford smiled. "When this bad boy is finished, you all get a turn."

He looked at each of the Rangers, happy to see their smiling faces, especially Ronny's, but noticed he was one Ranger down. "Speaking of you all, where's Dax?"

"Wait for it," Will laughed. He was using his superhearing, and he could hear someone sliding down the pole from the top floor. Within a few seconds, the Blue Ranger was on the ground, rubbing his butt.

"Guys! Guys!" Dax called, jumping up while holding a magazine in his hands. "You're not going to believe this! I don't even believe it myself. It's... unbelievable!"

"Slow down there, chief!" Will laughed when he noticed Dax wasn't breathing.

"Look what I found in a trade magazine!" Dax smiled, waving the magazine in front of his friends' faces so they could get a better look. "New big-budget movie, Ninja Rumba, is holding open auditions for a handsome actor, who can perform his own stunts... I'm perfect!"

Kaylee smiled nervously as she took the paper from Dax, patting him on the shoulder. "That's great Dax, but we're kind of in the middle of something important here," she said. "Remember? Saving the world. We need you."

"I know," Dax pleaded, hoping Kaylee would change her mind. "But it's only a one day shoot. Please, can I go?"

"Sorry Dax," Hartford frowned. "But Kaylee is right. You're needed here. I'm going to have to say no."

"I'm really sorry about this Dax," Kaylee smiled sympathetically. "But Kira and I did a little acting and nothing ever happens on time. A one day shoot can turn into a weeklong shoot, or even a month. Ideas change, money comes and goes, scripts are modified... I can't risk you being gone for God knows how long."

Dax nodded, hoping the others didn't seen his disappointment.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Later on, Dax was in the game room, pacing as he read over his lines once, before trying to act them out.

"I will not give up! Never as long as the blood is still flowing in my veins! I've come for the Tacuna idol, and I won't stop my quest until I have it in my hands!" he said. He laughed as he thought of his performance. "Yeah, I'm pretty good!"

"What are you doing?" Kaylee asked as she and Rose stood by the door, watching Dax's performance.

"Nothing," Dax answered, hiding the script from his leader. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're acting," Rose answered, reaching behind him and pulling the papers from his hands.

"I was," Dax smiled, happy someone noticed. "I was reading the lines for that audition I'm going to miss."

"Yeah, about that," Kaylee sighed. "I felt bad about keeping you from your dreams, so Rose and I came here to coach you, so that next time you audition for a role, after our Ranger thing, you'll get it for sure."

"You, you don't think I'll get this one?" Dax asked, a little hurt.

"It's not that," Rose started. "But it really looked like you were acting, which isn't a good thing. The objective of acting, if to not look like you're acting, while acting."

Dax' jaw dropped in confusion, turning to Kaylee in hopes that she would explain.

"When I was in that movie, I had to play a character who was... well, who was nothing like me. So I had to make it look like I was actually my character, without making it look like I was trying. It had to come naturally." Kaylee smiled. "Really, I think that's the only thing you really need to work on, once you know your character, the rest should come naturally."

Kaylee hugged the older Ranger as she walked out to the kitchen.

"You know," Rose whispered when Kaylee was out of sight. "Hartford didn't say you couldn't audition. Well, technically he didn't. So do the audition. If they choose you, just say no, you're budy doing somehting else. It's a win-win situation."

"You think?" Dax smiled, happy someone was backing him up on his dream. "I do the audition, rock their world, they offer me the part, and I just say no."

He shook his head in approval. Now he knew why Rose was the genius.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Dax stood in line, watching a group of people working with microphones, lights and cameras. Dax was next in line for the audition. He was preparing himself mentally when the director called out.

"That's it! You're perfect! You got the part. Send the rest home!"

Dax looked around noticed that the man in front of him had gotten the role. The director hadn't even watching his audition!

Dax ran up to the director and grabbed his arm, catching his attention. "Uh, you didn't even watch my audition... I'm perfect!" he said nervously.

"Listen kid," the director started. Dax looked at his strangely. Kid? Dax was no kid! His was the oldest Power Ranger on his team. Hell, the director wasn't that much older than he was. Maybe a good... ten years. Okay, so maybe he was, but that was no reason to call a grown man kid. "I need a hero. He looks like a hero, you don't. Better luck next time."

Before Dax could defend himself, the director walked off. Dax sighed in disappointment as he grabbed him bag. Just as he turned around, he saw one of the movie lights topple over just over the director. With only seconds to spare, Dax dropped his bag and pushed the director out of the way of danger. Both men landed on the ground, with Dax on top. The Blue Ranger quickly got off.

"Uh... sorry," he grabbed his bag and turned to walk away, but the director got up and grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, whoa... that was amazing!" he smiled. "You saved me! You really are a hero! What's your name?"

"Dax- Dax Lo."

"You got the part, Dax Lo," the director smiled. "This is your big break. We shoot your scene in an hour. Can you do it?"

Dax thought for a minute, remembering the plan Rose had come up with. _They offer me the part, and I just say no._

"YES!" Dax exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

Mack, Rose, Ronny and Kaylee slid down the poles into the base, running up beside Will and Andrew by the computer.

"We heard the sensors," Ronny told the two men as she looked up at the monitors, watching as a new monster, Scaletex, fought Kamdor and Miratrix.

"It's a battle for the parchment," Hartford told the young adults. "We need to..."

Hartford looked over at each of the Rangers. "Where's Dax?"

"He's uh," Rose spoke up, being the only one who knew where Dax was. "He's taking a walk."

The other rangers eyed her suspiciously, especially Kaylee. "What?" Rose frowned, avoiding the glares. "He needed some alone time. Actors..." Rose rolled her eyes, hoping for her sake, and Dax's, that she had convinced the others.

"Fine, but grab him on your way out," Hartford ordered.

Mack, Rose, Ronny and Will ran out, but Kaylee stopped before she reached the door. She looked up at her mentor and frowned. "I don't buy what Rose is selling. Mind if I check out the set?"

"I was just about to do that," Hartford smiled. "I'll call if the others need your help."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Dax walked out of his trailer, dressed for his part in the movie. The director walked up to his, slapping a hand on his back as he prepared Dax for his scene.

"Okay, Dax. Now when I call 'action', I want you to come running in here looking for the idol," he pointed over to the set. "Then, ninjas drop from the sky. You fight the ninjas, then you grab the idol. Then I want you to turn to the camera and say your line!"

"I don't have to cover my face, right?" Dax asked, just making sure he wasn't dreaming.

The director laughed, thinking Dax was just kidding. "Well, I'd prefer it if you didn't. You do know your line, right?"

"I've been rehearsing for this moment all my life!" Dax exclaimed.

"Great!" The director smiled, picking up a megaphone. "All right, we're shooting!"

As Dax does all the stunts the director asked him to do, Kaylee walked on set. Dax noticed her and his excitement died.

Cursing her fame, Kaylee was forced to hide from most of the cast and crew of the movie as Dax ran up to her. "Didn't you hear your tracker?" she asked him as she pulled him behind a trailer.

"I uh – I... I forgot it in my trailer when I was getting changed," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"C'mon on you nitwit!" Kaylee yelled, pulling Dax away. The director looked over at his new actor and frowned.

"She's uh... my agent!" Dax yelled to him, coming up with an excuse. "We just need to talk!"

"Kaylee Hanson, an agent?" the director muttered to himself. "I didn't see that in her biography."

------Operation-Overdrive------

Dax and Kaylee arrived in the fight as the Rangers parted from Scaletex. Sadly, Miratrix and Kamdor had fled the scene before the two had arrived.

"Dax?" Rose asked, seeing her friend being pulled into the fight by their green Ranger. Dax was stilled dressed in his costume for the movie, spilling his secret to the others.

"You went to the audition?" Mack frowned. "My dad told you not to!"

"Well... technically he didn't say I couldn't go to the audition," Dax told the red Ranger as he glanced over at the pink Ranger. "He just said I couldn't take the part."

"And?" Ronny asked.

"I got the part!" Dax exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air, forcing Kaylee to let go of his arm. "But I promise, I tried to say no, but yes came out instead."

Kaylee noticed the monster open his mouth, ready to blast the Rangers with an energy beam - or really bad breath.

"We'll talk about this later!" she yelled, grabbing each of the Rangers.

_ZWOP!_

As the Rangers reappeared behind the monster, Dax noticed Kamdor and Miratrix were still on the battlefield.

"Guys!" he yelled, grabbing his tracker and morphing. "They're heading to the cave! And they have the parchment!"

The Rangers turned to where Dax was looking and saw he was talking about the two ninjas. Mack was about to run after them, but a group of Lizards jumped him and the others, leaving Dax out of the fight.

"Dax, get it!" the Red Ranger yelled.

"Right," Dax nodded. As he ran for the caves, Scaletex jumped in front of him.

_ZWOP!_

As Kaylee landed on the dragon monster, she looked up at Dax. "I'll cover you, go!"

"Cover this!" Scaletex said from under Kaylee as his body started to spark. Kaylee knew that electricity was a water Ninja's worst enemy (especially when it meant Blake and Tori... Kaylee was still angry at him for stealing his sister away), so she quickly zwopped away.

"Drive Lance!" Mack yelled, charging at the monster with his lance. Scaletex wasn't expecting an attack from the red Ranger but recovered quickly when he kicked the lance away.

"Drive Slammer!" Will called as he tried slamming down his hammer, only to miss the monster. Ronny and Rose tried their hand with the Drive Claws and the Drive Geyser respectively, but failed as well.

"See ya next time, Power Losers!" Scaletex laughed as he disappeared.

"I think I heard that one before," Kaylee frowned. "Why don't they come up something different? Like, Power Retard! At least it still has the _PR_ part."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The Rangers, minus Dax, walked into the base, entering from the elevator, and the stairs for Kaylee.

"We almost had them!" Ronny whined, sitting down on the step. Rose sat down beside her and the boys and Kaylee stood up. "Those slippery slugs slipped away."

"Where's Dax?" Hartford asked, looking over at Kaylee.

"At the stupid audition," Kaylee grumbled. "And I'm not going back there! Everyone acts like they've never seen a celebrity! Is it a cheap studio?"

"I own the studio," Hartford told the girl, making Kaylee look down in embarrassment. "Either way, Dax chose to disobey me, and doing so, disrespected you all."

Rose stood up, fed up with the lack of respect for her friend. "Now wait a minute, Mr. Hartford. It was Dax' dream to be an actor! He just wanted to audition to see if he was good enough... with a little encouragement from... well, a lot of encouragement from me. I'm sorry."

Hartford took a small step back, pointing at Kaylee. "She said no too."

"Yes, but I went up to him later to help for future auditions," Kaylee smirked. She stuck her tongue out at her mentor and laughed.

"Alright, and apology accepted, Rose," Hartford sighed. "Let's hope Dax realizes what is really important without any encouragement."

Suddenly, the monitors beeped, signalling an attack.

"Looks like Kamdor and Miratrix found some help," Andrew groaned. "Think you guys can handle it? You're only five..."

"Six!" Dax smiled as he slid down the pole, joining his team.

"Dax! You're back!" Ronny smiled, hugging her friend.

"So," Hartford frowned. "How was your first starring role?"

"it was great!" Dax admitted. "But right in the middle of it, I realized that the acting thing was... something I I wanted just for me. This Power Ranger thing is something I do for a lot more people. My movie career can wait. Sorry guys."

"It's alright, Dax," Hartford smiled. "Consequences to come later."

"Wash Ronny's socks!" Kaylee smirked.

"Now you guys have a job to do," Hartford said. "Good luck out there."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"That was awesome!" Ronny smiled, jumping up and down as the Rangers returned to the game room after the fight. "I can't believe the Transtek's power!"

"it was off the hook!" Will laughed.

"So far off, it circled the world and came back on, backwards!" Kaylee giggled, stopping the laughter from the others as they stared at her.

"She means it was wicked."

Even Kaylee's face fell as an eight voice joined the conversation. She looked around the room, thinking she recognized the voice, but saw no one else.

Mack tried counting the heads in the room, and reached eight. He was shocked when he didn't see someone out of place, but laughed when he realized he had accidentally counted Karly.

"Up in here!"

"THE HELL!" Kaylee yelled, looking around and noticing a vent on the wall. She walked over to it and yelled.

"Oww... okay..."

The voice faded as a man in yellow walked in, extending his arms for a hug. Kaylee's eyes widened as she sprinted for the entrance, jumping into the man's arms and accepting the hug.

"And he is...?" Mack asked the green Ranger as she broke away from the hug.

"Dustin!" Kaylee answered, as if it was obvious. Sadly, only Rose and Ronny understood.

"Dustin?" Will frowned.

"Her other half," Rose explained.

"Oh, that Dustin."

"Who else do you know named Dustin?" Kaylee frowned. "I might like to meet other Dustin!"

Spencer cleared his throat as he appeared beside the former yellow Ranger and the current Green Ranger.

"Everyone who thinks they don't deserve latrine duty, step back one pace," the butler smiled, finally noticing that the rangers had recovered the parchment from Miratrix and Kamdor during their battle, as it sat on the table. But that wasn't important now.

All the Rangers took a long step back.

"Rose and Dax, not so fast," Spencer frowned.

"Hehe," Kaylee giggled, poking the butler. "That sounded like a song."

"Me?" Rose frowned, knowing Dax was in trouble for disobeying Mr. Hartford. "What did I do?"

"Aiding and abetting in a deception," Spencer explained. "And the consequence..."

"Washing Ronny's socks, washing Ronny's socks!" Kaylee hoped, crossing her fingers and shutting her eyes. That proved to be stupid when Ronny easily elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow..."

"You two get to clean all the bathrooms!" Spencer finished, placing a mop and bucket in the two Ranger's hands.

"That's not so bad," Dax smiled, shrugging off the punishment.

Mack tapped Dax on the back, smirking, "My friend, you don't know how many bathrooms we have."

"Twenty-seven to be exact," Spencer smirked.

Rose and Dax groaned as they got started. Spencer laughed as he watched them go, then turned to Kaylee.

"Seeing as your little friend is visiting for the weekend, I'll ask Master Hartford if you guys can take a vacation," he smiled.

"Paid vacation?" Kaylee asked, pushing the boundaries slightly.

"We'll see," Spencer smiled.

"OHH!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, now I need to ask your opinon. For the next chapter, I'm not sure if I should keep going with the episodes, or add a little filler chapter so Dustin can visit Kaylee. So you guys can vote. But I'll have you know, if you vote filler, there will be no monster fight. The Rangers are on vacation. But, you can give me ideas for what they'll do on their vacation.

So Filler, or Face to Face Part one? It's up to you. I'll wait a few days to get reviews, then I'll see what you guys want.

So review with an idea for what I should do next!


	10. Mud, Rocks, Forever

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update. Work and my birthday got in the way. But as promised, thanks to the reviews, here's a filler chapter with Dustin. I hope you all like it!

**Tierra:** Kaylee is twenty-one during Operation Overdrive, and the other Rangers are close to her age. I figured it was pretty much impossible for Ronny to already be a professional stock car driver at eighteen, Will to to be an international superspy at eighteen and so on. So i threw the Jetix ages out the window to make them more believable. And I did mention their ages compared to Kaylee's in chapter one.

_Kaylee turned to Dax, the other man in the room, and laughed slightly. He was the only one who was older than she was. Other than that, the other adults who had been waiting for her were her age - Will and Ronny- or younger - Rose._

Hope that answers your question.

**Read and Review!**

* * *

"I can't believe Andrew gave us the day off!" Will smiled, carrying a picnic basket as he followed Dustin and Kaylee, who was blindfolded.

"I can," Kaylee giggled, tugging on her blindfold while holding onto Dustin's arm. "Even blindfolded I can kick his ass!"

"You've proven that," Ronny laughed. "I don't think you had to actually flip him on his ass though."

"He said this wasn't a paid vacation!" Kaylee frowned, turning her head so she was facing the yellow Ranger, even if she couldn't see her. "I had to show him who was boss."

"And the fact that he's your mentor and employer is lost on you?" Dustin asked. Kaylee nodded, only to confuse herself as she lost her balance.

"Where are we going anyways?" Mack asked. "We lost the road hours ago and this forest is kinda creeping me out."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Dustin teased. "An old friend of ours offered to kick everyone out of her park for the day so we could enjoy it. I'm planning something special."

"And Kaylee's the only one blindfolded because...?" Dax trailed off, waiting for an answer. Dustin laughed, patting the blue Ranger's shoulder.

"Because she knows where we're going. You don't," Dustin smiled. "If she sees this forest she's going to ruin the surprise."

"I think we hit a dead end," Rose frowned, pointing to a lake. It looked just like the lake in front of the Wind Ninja Academy, but instead of a waterfall on the other side, there stood a huge cave.

"We're going in," Dustin smiled, holding Kaylee tight as he stepped on the water.

"In? You do know Kaylee's clau-"

"Yeah, I know. She'll be fine," Dustin assured the pink Ranger.

"Are we where I think we are?" Kaylee asked. Dustin shook his head.

"You put your uniform on underneath your clothes, right?" he asked, reaching for her sleeve.

"Of course. I always do," Kaylee smiled. "You never know when Dax is going to pants you again."

Dustin shot a glare at the blue Ranger, making Dax back away in fear, but his glare changed into a smile.

"Nice one, dude!" he laughed, high-fiving the aspiring actor.

"Can we get out of the water?" Kaylee asked, reminding her boyfriend she was still there. "My feet are getting wet."

Dustin smiled, ripping off Kaylee's civilian clothes, as well as his own as they both stepped forward, this time, floating on top of the water.

"Weird..." Will frowned, kneeling down and touching the water with his hand. "I'm not religious... but you guys aren't Jesus, are you?"

"Jesus? Why would we be Jesus?" Kaylee asked.

Dustin looked at Will and shook his head. "Nope, you try it."

The Overdrive Rangers exchanged glances before stepping on the water, only to find out they could walk on it as well. Dustin led them into the cave before all seven of the disappeared into a portal.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Instead of walking into a dark cave, the Rangers found themselves staring at an academy. Their jaws dropped in awe, until a group of people dressed as Ninjas attacked them.

"Yo, dudes!" Dustin frowned as he was thrown onto his butt. He looked up and saw her was surrounded. Looking over at the other Rangers, he saw they were overpowered. He remembered Kaylee had a blindfold on and groaned. "Not good, where's Leah when you need her."

Sensing danger, Kaylee brought her hands up in front of her face and smirked. She blocked a few punches and kicks.

"This feels like... Fire... no... Thunder style!" Kaylee said to herself. "Which means we're either at the Thunder Ninja Academy, or... it's Blake!"

Now with a reason to fight, Kaylee put her attacker on the ground in seconds flat before taking off her blindfold. She looked down at the person and frowned when she realised it wasn't Blake.

"Damn it!" She yelled, throwing her blindfold to the ground. "I wasted ass-kicking on that ninja instead of Blake!"

Without the blindfold, all the ninjas attacking the Rangers recognised Kaylee and bowed.

"Sensei Hanson," they all said.

"Ah!" Kaylee raised a hand.

"Sorta Sensei Hanson," the ninjas corrected themselves.

"That's better," Kaylee smiled. "I guess Sensei Leah Omino told you guys about me."

Bowing again, the ninjas nodded before walking away.

"Remind Leanne to tell her security to let me in," Dustin frowned, rubbing his ass as he walked up to Kaylee. "Surprise."

Kaylee's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she slapped her hands onto her cheeks, pretending to be surprised.

"WOW! Dustin! The Thunder Ninja Academy! You're the best!" Kaylee smiled, jumping into Dustin's arms.

"Thanks for pretending," Dustin laughed. "Even if the attack ruined it."

"So what are we doing here?" Kaylee asked as Dustin laid down a yellow and green blanket on the grass, under a tree. "I'm pretty sure San Angeles Park is good enough for a picnic."

"I thought it would be nice if the others got to know where you learned how to fight... well, Thunder Style at least."

"Thunder style?" Mack frowned. "Is that why we were attacked by those ninjas?"

"Think of them as security guards," Dustin explained.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Is that why you call Miratrix Emo Barbie?" Ronny asked. "You've told me why... but there were more?"

"One more," Kaylee smirked, tossing a baseball into the air only to catch it before it fell on Will's head. "Elsa."

"Your principle?" Rose frowned.

"Can we please not talk about the emoness behind Dino Thunder?" Dustin snatched the ball from his girlfriend before she killed anyone. He looked over at Mack and smiled as he readied himself to throw the ball. Mack caught the look and jumped up from the blanket, running backwards.

"Go long!" Dustin yelled, standing up. Mack ran backwards until he was under a tree, hoping the ball wouldn't get caught. Unfortunately Dustin threw too high, and the ball landed perfectly between two branches.

"Um, too high," Mack laughed, trying to jump to reach the ball, but it was too high. His hand came up inches below the branch. "Rose, get up on my shoulders. You'll be able to reach it."

Rose walked over to Mack, and just as she was about get up, Kaylee yelled.

"NO! I'm smaller! I do it!" she said, jumping on Mack's back and climbing up so she was sitting on his shoulders. Mack looked down at Rose and laughed.

As Kaylee reached up for the ball, she noticed the red and pink Ranger's faces were inches apart. She grabbed the baseball, not wanting to lose it, then pushed off the branch, forcing Mack to fall forward and land on top of Rose. But due to the force of the impact, his face dropped a little further than he liked and his lips landed on Rose's.

"Bonus points!" Kaylee giggled, hanging from the branch with one hand, cradling the baseball in the other.

Mack pulled up, and then rolled over so she was lying beside Rose. "Um, timber?"

Rose looked over at Mack, "Ya think?" she frowned sarcastically.

"Sorry, didn't think Kaylee would push off the branch," Mack laughed. He glanced up at Kaylee and threw her a dirty look.

"What?" Kaylee frowned, looking down at her newest couple. "I have to, my fans demand it!"

"You have fans?" Dustin asked, coming under Kaylee, hoping she would drop from the tree.

"Wait, music wise or me wise?" Kaylee asked. Dustin shrugged as he grabbed her legs and tried pulling his girlfriend down, but Kaylee gently kicked him away and scurried up the tree.

"I dunno, I guess both. People like your music?"

"Kira would kill you if she heard that," Kaylee laughed. She sat down on the branch and fell backwards so she was hanging upside down. "Hey! Seeing Mack and Rose looking awkwardly at each other wondering if they should confess their love is a hell of a lot funnier upside down."

Mack and Rose's faces turned red as his shirt as they looked away. After a few seconds, they both looked back.

"Can we try?" Rose asked nervously. She had never asked anyone out before. Hell, she had never gone on a date before.

"Well, it won't hurt to try," Mack smiled, opening his arms for a hug.

"Well, it could," Kaylee spoke up. "You could be wrong for each other, and break up on a horrible way, breaking up are team and destroying not only us, but the world!"

Dustin elbowed his girlfriend, but because she was upside down, his elbow hit the middle of her stomach. As she went to clutch it, she lost her balance and fell off the tree. "Ow..." she curled up in a ball and glared at her boyfriend. "Or, y'know, it could work out."

"Oh course it could, you set them up, remember Kira and Conner?" Dustin laughed, helping Kaylee up.

"Yeah, but she went through a hell of a time with them," Ronny laughed. Once Kaylee was on her feet, Ronny reached into her pocket, sneaking a little box out and handing it over to Dustin behind her back.

"So are you two going to leave Ron, Will and I as extra wheels?" Dax asked, patting his red friend on the back.

"Well, Will and Ronny could always... OOF!" Mack started, but was cut off when Ronny dug her elbow into his gut. "Oww... okay, Kaylee and I are going to go off on our own, so we can talk without anyone elbowing us!" Mack frowned, wrapping an arm around Kaylee's shoulder and leading her off. He looked back at Rose and blew her a small kiss, then turned to Dustin and winked. With his free hand, he stuck up all five fingers.

Once the two were out of earshot, Dustin turned to the rest of the group. "Okay, I want this to go perfectly. Leanne's hiding under that large tree," Dustin pointed to one of the bigger trees in the area. "I want one of you to run over to her and tell her to set up the... Leanne?"

"I figured this was the fastest way," Ronny smirked, wiping her hands together.

Dustin laughed, high-fiving Ronny as he turned to Leanne. "You know what to do."

He handed Leanne the box Ronny had given him moments ago. She smiled as she opened it.

"Oh! Dustin... I don't know what to say... I mean... it's so sudden. Normally I would like it if you bought me dinner first... but YES!" Leanne laughed, jumping into Dustin's arms and kissing him on the cheek.

Dustin glared at the headmaster as she stood up straight. "I'll set up it up before you can say 'LEANNE'!"

Dustin laughed, watching as a group of ninjas seemingly dropped from the sky, replacing the green and yellow blanket with a green gazebo. Dustin smiled when he saw the Overdrive Rangers watching in awe.

"Yeah, they kinda use their powers to renovate homes!" Dustin joked. "And, you never have to worry about hydro bills. You can power your own home!"

"Really?" Rose laughed.

"Yeah, Blake and Tori have been cut off for a year now," Dustin laughed.

He walked into the gazebo and saw everything was perfect, yellow and green candles were lit, the cake was sitting in the middle of a light blue table, the words _Will You Marry Me_ was written in green, on a yellow banner, hanging on the back wall of the tent.

"Thanks so much Leanne," Dustin smiled.

"Yeah, well, our wedding has to be better than this one," Leanne teased. "Because you proposal sucked."

"I'll keep that in mind," Dustin laughed. "But you have to remember, I asked Kaylee out long before I did you."

"Speak of the devil, Kaylee's on her way back now, and Mack's running behind her!" Will called out. Dustin started to panic as he looked for a place to hide.

"Shit! She can't be running! Where do I hide? HELP!" he turned to the Rangers for help. Ronny, knowing he was an earth ninja because of Kaylee's stories, pushed his head down into the dirt.

"Thank you!" Dustin smiled as a cloud of dirt blew up beside him and he disappeared into the ground.

"Now where do we hide?" Will asked. "If Kaylee comes in here and reads that banner, while we stand here, she's going to get the wrong idea!"

Rose didn't say anything as she grabbed her friend's hands and turned invisible. Just as they disappeared, Kaylee walked in, with Mack right behind her.

"Um... guys?" Kaylee asked, looking around nervously for any of her friends. "Dustin..."

The yellow Ninja appeared behind his girlfriend, causing her to jump as she turned around.

"Surprise," he smiled, taking her hand. Kaylee smiled, jumping into his arms and kissing him.

Keeping Kaylee's eyes away fromt he banner for the time being, Dustin reached over to the table and grabbed a green box. He got down on one knee and opened it.

"Kaylee Ann Hanson... Kaylee Ann... Lee ann... Leanne... okay, odd," Dustin laughed, too nervous to think straight.

"Dustin," Kaylee smiled, choking on her own tears.

"Kaylee, I've never been this happy, and I know it's because of you," Dustin pulled out the ring and present it to Kaylee. "Kaylee, will you marry me?"

He slid the ring onto her finger and smiled as he looked up at her teary blue eyes.

"Um, duh!" Kaylee smiled. Dustin, still on his knees, wrapped his arms around her waist. He couldn't believe she had said yes. She had agreed to be his forever.

"I love you future Mrs. Me," Dustin smiled.

"I love you too current Mr. You," Kaylee laughed, getting down on her knees and kissing him. Rose dropped the invisibility as she and the Overdrive Rangers cheered.

"Hey, he proposed to me first!" Leanne laughed, appearing inside the gazebo to congratulate her friend.

"MINE!" Kaylee laughed, holding her fiancé protectively as she glared at her Sensei.

* * *

**A/N: **YAY! Engaged!


	11. Face To Face Part I

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. But I got distracted with my other Kaylee stories. Now that RPM is airing, I can start writing that ( I can't wait till you guys read it), and I was redoing the Once A Ranger team up, which will be coming up soon. But Once a Ranger is being a real pain. It's writing itself and all, but because of Kaylee's ties to a huge majority of the seven Rangers coming back, I had to add a lot of stuff. It started out as a three parter, but then grew to four. When I realised that four parts wasn't going to be enough, I decided to add five. The stupid me forgot that the Overdrive Rangers needed to get the sword, and that the Retros had to get Alpha to fix the grid, so I had to add two more parts. So now Once A Ranger is a seven parter and will not be found in this story. I'm going to make a new story just for it, so look out for it!

But the real reason I haven't updated, is because I'm not a fan of this little Tyzonn arc, so I was not motivated. But I decided not to keep you guys waiting, and I kicked my own ass to write. Turns out, this was actually kinda fun to write. So hopefully once I'm done posting I'll work on the next chapter.

Anyways, if you guys want more information about the Kaylee series, check out my profile. It's got a little information on all the main stories, posted in chronological order. Now I'm going to shut up and let you get on with the reading.

Read and Review!

* * *

After saying goodbye to Dustin, Kaylee was in the game room with Ronny, Dax and Will, listening to Mack talk about his new sonic streaker, which his dad was finishing up for him in the lab downstairs.

"And did I tell you it can reach Mach 2 in less than thirty seconds?"

"Only about thirty times," Will whined, hiding his head in his pillow.

"Oh, lemme guess, the superthruster boost the speed to Mach 3 in less than a minute?" Ronny asked, pretending to be excited, but the boredom was evident in her voice. Mack nodded happily.

"How did you guess?" he asked.

"It just came to me," Ronny frowned. "About thirty times."

"They're just jealous, Mack," Dax smiled, putting his arm around Mack's shoulder. "I think the sonic streaker sounds slamming!"

Rose walked into the room, holding a parchment in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Good news, team. I think I made some progress in figuring out how to read this parchment!"

"Don't tell me," Ronny smiled. "You looked it up in the alien-to-english dictionary?"

"No," Rose smirked. "But I called a colleague at the university, professor Ryan. He's a total genius when it comes to languages and codes. I'm going to take him the parchment to see if he can figure any of it out."

"Sweet, can I come along?" Dax asked enthusiastically. "I've never been to jolly old England!"

Rose looked up at Dax and smiled.

"Sure."

"Hey, why don't you take your boyfriend along too?" Will suggested. "He can tell you all about the sonic streaker!"

"Great idea!" Mack smiled, wrapping his arm around him girlfriend's waist, unknowingly holding her captive as he started talking about his pride and joy. "Check it out, the main turbines can generate over one thousand horsepower, oh, depending on the altitude and air density..."

As Mack and Dax lead Rose away, Ronny and Kaylee exchanged high fives with Will.

"Finally, some peace and quiet!" Will smiled, leaning back on the couch to get some sleep.

_VROOM!_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"You're going down, sunshine!" Kaylee yelled.

Will opened one eye and saw Ronny and Kaylee had set up the game station to race. He groaned as he got up and went to his room.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Mack, Rose and Dax returned home from England, but unfortunately, professor Ryan could not help them with the code on the map. But that couldn't dull Mack's spirits.

"GUYS! You'll never guess what I just remember about the sonic streaker!" Mack called excitedly as he walked into the game room. He saw Ronny and Kaylee were playing a game, so he tried to shut it off. But Kaylee, never taking her eyes off the game, picked up Karly from her pillow and gave her to Mack.

"Talk to the cat," she said. "Nascar over here is kicking my tail!"

"But..."

"Cat, or I kill you because you turned off the game," Ronny threatened.

"Hey Karly, you understand Mach speeds, right?" Mack asked the cat. Karly looked up at him, insulted that he would disturb her sleep. She hissed at the red Ranger and jumped out of his arms. "Alright, we can talk on the couch..."

_MEOW!_

"Nevermind..." Mack frowned, backing away from the angry kitty.

"DUDE! Moltor ruined the game!" Kaylee frowned as the TV turned into a monitor, showing the Rangers that Moltor had unleashed a monster in the city.

"_Power Rangers, there will be more destruction if you don't bring up the parchment. I suggest you do it before anyone gets hurt."_

"More destruction?" Kaylee asked. "He's attacked us before? I don't remember him."

"In England, we had a little run in with the Bull," Mack explained.

"No one has to tell me twice," Ronny smiled. "Anyone mind if I take the Transtek?"

Ronny looked around the room and smiled when she saw no one object, granted only Kaylee and Mack were in the room, but it was good enough for her.

"Go for it, Ronny," Kaylee smiled. "I'll alert the others. C'mon twinkle toes," Kaylee called after Mack.

"Twinkle... what?"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

As the Rangers arrived in the middle of the city, they tried assisting the civilians out of danger. Bullox was destroying everything in sight, but what was really strange was that his monster friend was trying to stop him.

"This way!" Rose called, helping a man up and showing him the path to safety. "Come on!"

The two monsters laughed when they saw a woman trip and fall. The second monster looked up and saw a mass of concrete falling from the building above her. He ran forward, hoping to get to her in time.

"NO!" he yelled, reaching his hand out. The woman looked up at him in fear and screamed for help. For her, it was either be captured by the ugly monster, or squished by falling cement.

She was saved when a mechanical arm reached out and grabbed the cement, right above her head.

"That was a close one," Ronny, in the Trantek, sighed.

The monster reached out to the woman and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hurry!" he warned her. "Get out of here!"

He noticed the woman was screaming for help, and tried to calm her down.

"Hey, it's okay, I won't-"

"Get away from her!" Ronny yelled. The monster looked up and saw the yellow Ranger was aiming her blasters at him. He let go of the woman, allowing her to run away, before seeing Ronny had her blasters charged up. The yellow Ranger waited until the woman was out of sight before blasting the alien.

The monster was thrown back by the blast, and landed a few feet away from Bullox. Bullox walked up to him and helped him up.

"Enough, Rangers!" he called. "You know what we're here for!"

He pointed to Kaylee, who was holding the parchment in her belt.

"Give it to me!"

"Say please!" Kaylee smiled, holding out the parchment.

"Tyzonn!" Bullox yelled to his friend. "Get it from her!"

The second monster, Tyzonn, nodded as he walked forward.

"Give me the parchment," he asked, but it didn't sound like he actually wanted it. To Kaylee, and Mack, his words sounded forced. Like he was being pressured to do something he didn't want to do.

"You have to say please, first," Kaylee told him.

"What?"

"Say please. You have to be polite for people to do stuff for you. So you won't get the parchment until I hear a please and a thank you."

"Tyzonn, grab the parchment!" Bullox yelled.

"Ah, what do you say?" Kaylee frowned.

"Give it to me!" Tyzonn yelled.

"No, you forgot your manners; it's please and thank you. Do you need help?"

Kaylee grabbed Tyzonn around the mouth and moved his jaw.

"_Please and thank you_," she made the monster say. "See just like that."

"Enough of this!" Bullox yelled, running forward, lowering his head so his horns would hit his target.

"NO!" Tyzonn yelled, jumping in front of Kaylee and taking the hit from Bullox. The evil alien flew through the air before landing on the ground, clutching his arm, which was oozing green blood. Tyzonn looked down at his arm before getting up and running into the large forest.

Mack looked from Tyzonn's shrinking form, to Kaylee and the two leaders nodded before running after him.

Ronny saw her two friends follow the alien and frowned.

"Dax, where are they going?" she asked the blue Ranger.

"I don't know, Ronny," Dax frowned.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Hey, Tyzonn!" Mack called as he and Kaylee reached the river, where they saw Tyzonn cleaning out the cut on his arm. The Red Ranger reached out and touched Tyzonn's shoulder, causing the monster to jump up in fear, bringing his arms up defensively. "Whoa... hey, listen, we're not going to hurt you."

"And I don't think you want to hurt us, right?" Kaylee asked. "You tried to save that woman, I saw you! And you jumped in front of your own ally to save me... you don't want to hurt people, do you?"

"It doesn't matter," Tyzonn frowned. "If Moltor finds out I don't have the whole parchment, I will be eliminated!"

Kaylee looked down at the parchment in her hands. She felt bad for the alien; he seemed genuinely friendly, just misguided. But she had seen her fair share of betrayal. She knew better than to trust monsters.

"So, we both need the whole parchment, but neither of us are willing to budge," she said softly. "So we both lose."

"Ronny's not going to be happy," Mack smiled, lightening the mood. Kaylee giggled as she looked up at the Red Ranger.

"What is this document?" Tyzonn asked, pointing to the parchment, "Why does everyone seek it?"

"Wait, you mean you don't know?" Mack frowned, looking down at Kaylee, confused.

"It leads to a jewel of the Corona Aurora," Kaylee explained.

"The Corona Aurora has been found?" Tyzonn asked, raising his voice in shock.

"Yeah, here on Earth," Mack smiled. "Now Moltor, and every other evil thug in the galaxy are coming after it!"

"But if Moltor gets the jewels... he'll use them to crush everything that's good on all planets!" Tyzonn said.

"Not if we can stop him," Kaylee said, reaching out and touching Tyzonn's scales. The alien looked a little startled at her touch, but didn't pull away. "If you're really not like those other freaks, then give me the rest of the parchment. Please."

"I... I can't," Tyzonn sighed. "Moltor would have my head... he'd-"

"We'll protect you from Moltor!" Kaylee promised. "Please. Our friends are fighting Bullox, we can't play tug-a-war with you all day. I promise you, in our hands, the parchment is safe."

"Your friends are no match for Bullox," Tyzonn told the two.

"Which is why we need to go!" Mack said.

"Please, Tyzonn..." Kaylee looked into the monster's eyes and smiled. She wasn't afraid of him, like everyone else Tyzonn had met on earth. The way she smiled, made Tyzonn feel normal again. It felt like she could see through the scales and right to his heart.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"AH!"Dax and Ronny yelled as they too landed on the ground, beside Will and Rose. Bullox smiled as he approached the fallen Rangers.

"That was easier than I thought!" he laughed. "Moltor will be pleased when I eliminate you!"

"STOP!"

The four Rangers looked up and saw Tyzonn jumping out from the forest, only to stand in front of them protectively.

"Don't hurt them anymore!" Tyzonn yelled.

"Tyzonn, what are you doing here?" Bullox asked, ignoring Tyzonn's pleas for peace. "Do you have the rest of the parchment?"

Ronny looked around, noticing that Kaylee and Mack were both missing. She felt a lump in her throat when she imagined them dead in the forest. Her stomach turned when she saw Tyzonn reach for something in his little bag.

"No," Tyzonn bowed his head as he held up his small piece of the parchment. "And I won't get it for you!"

"What?" Bullox frowned.

"I won't get it!" Tyzonn repeated, with more passion and confidence. "I can't be a part of this anymore. I've made a big mistake."

Tyzonn fell to his knees as he slowly realised what he's done.

"Yes, you have."

Tyzonn looked up and saw Moltor materialized before him. Tyzonn stood back up, so he was face to face with Moltor.

"Moltor, this destruction has to stop!" Tyzonn yelled. "I don't care about our deal! I won't help you anymore!"

"I see," Moltor frowned. "Well, here's what happens to traitors!"

Moltor grabbed Tyzonn's injured arm, his fingers digging into the cut as he pulled down, ripping open. The Rangers finally noticed the green blood dripping from his arm, something they have never seen a monster do before. Tyzonn screamed in pain before the Red and Green Rangers appeared and kicked Moltor away.

"Drive defender!" Mack called, bringing out his sword, slashing at Moltor while Kaylee pulled Tyzonn away.

"You okay?" she asked. Tyzonn nodded, turning back to the fight.

"Forget Moltor," Kaylee told him, grabbing his head with her hand and turning it so he was looking at her. "We have to get you out of here!"

"O-okay," Tyzonn nodded, following Kaylee into the forest. Mack noticed the two leaving and pulled off his helmet, he smiled to his team before following Kaylee and Tyzonn.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Tyzonn sat down on a boulder, holding his arm as he and Kaylee waited for Mack to join. Kaylee noticed he was in pain and remember her new powers. Healing. Maybe she could help him.

"Tyzonn, we heard you scream from the forest," Mack called, approaching the two. "Are you okay?"

"It seems even with these hideous scales, I'm vulnerable to injury. Moltor would have finished me off if you hadn't saved me. I owe you my thanks."

"I'm Mack," Mack smiled, shaking Tyzonn's hand. Though the scales hurt, Mack didn't let it show. "And this is Kaylee."

Kaylee smiled.

"Who are you, Tyzonn?" she asked. "How did you get here?"

"I was once called Tyzonn," Tyzonn explained. "But I don't deserve a name... I've brought shame to my planet by bowing to Moltor's will."

"Hey, we all make mistakes," Mack smiled.

"Yeah, like setting up my sister and Blake," Kaylee frowned, shuddering at the thought. "I don't know why I thought that was a good idea."

Tyzonn looked over at the blonde in confusion. Mack caught it and laughed.

"It's a long story," he laughed. "Don't worry about it."

Tyzonn nodded, rubbing his cut. Mack noticed and ripped off a piece of his shirt, then wrapped it around Tyzonn's arm.

"Thanks," Tyzonn smiled. "Now, if you'll trust me, I'd like to make amends for the harm I've done. Moltor must be stopped."

Tyzonn pulled out his piece of the parchment, that he had stolen from Rose, Mack and Dax when they were in England, and gave it to Kaylee.

"Alright!" Kaylee smiled, putting the two pieces together as they magically join together.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Moltor and Bullox had run into the forest not long after Mack had left, allowing the Rangers to examine the blood from the monster.

Will got down on his knees and put some of the green blood on his fingers.

"Is this stuff alien blood?"

Dax touched some of it, to get it on his fingers. He smelt it and cringed, flicking it off his finger.

"Yep, it's alien blood alright," he said. "It smells rank."

"I don't get it," Will frowned. "Why would Moltor be fighting one of his own?"

"I don't know," Rose sighed. "But that thing could be even more dangerous now that it's injured..."

Will put a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder as the pink Ranger thought of one of her best friends, and her boyfriend, alone in the forest with the alien.

"Okay, we've got to find Mack and Kaylee and get them away from it," Ronny ordered. The others nodded, following her lead. With both Mack and Kaylee gone, someone needed to take charge.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Can you read these symbols?" Kaylee asked, showing the map to Tyzonn.

"No. This language is unfamiliar to me," Tyzonn sighed.

"Then I guess we should head back to the base," Mack suggested. He turned around, hoping to head home, but saw a group of lava lizards walk out from behind the tree.

Kaylee noticed the little monsters as well, in front of her, beside her and behind her.

"Or, we kick lizard ass, then go home!" she smirked.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Face To Face Part II

**A/N:** Here's chapter twelve of the Overdrive Green Story. Updates are going to be a little slower now because Faith has to finish her Dino Thunder series and the Mystic Force story before I get to my Once A Ranger story. But in the meantime I will continue posting this as long as I can.

I've updated my profile with the Kaylee information. It now has a basic summery for upcoming stories, and all the OCs included. Check it out if your interested, but I will not be answering any questions that involve the plot of those stories (such as _But I thought..._ or _But that didn't happen...)_.

Anyways, read and review!

* * *

Mack looked over to Tyzonn.

"Think you're well enough to fight?" he asked.

"These creeps?" Tyzonn smiled, waving them off dismissively. "Watch me."

The lizards charge, and Tyzonn ran to meet them, knocking several of them over with swings of his staff and kicking the others.

Mack and Kaylee smiled before each grabbing a lizard and flipping it. They joined Tyzonn in the middle of the group, taking out the rest of the foot soldiers.

"This is how you kick monster ass!" Kaylee cheered, high fiving Mack and Tyzonn, shaking off the pain after touching the latter. "Oh, uh, no offence, Tyzonn."

"None taken," Tyzonn smiled. He then noticed a monster getting up behind Kaylee. He puts his hand on her shoulder before the two turn into liquid mercury. Mack's eyes widened for a few seconds as the Lava Lizard jumped through them He quickly snapped back, in time to kick the lizard to the ground, knocking it out.

Tyzonn pulled his hand off Kaylee and smiled.

"Nice to know not everything's changed.

"Okay, I don't know what the hell you just did," Kaylee giggled, patting herself down to make sure she was all there. "But it was totally awesome! Can we do it again?"

"So, you can turn into silver?" Mack asked.

"Mercury," Tyzonn corrected him.

"I see, so you come from a reptilian race, that can liquidize into mercury at will? Makes sense."

"I'M NOT A REPTILE!" Tyzonn yelled, a little harshly.

"Good," Kaylee smiled. "Cause I think Karly eats lizards. She brought a dead one home today and it was missing a limb."

"Listen, if we're going to trust you, I need to know the whole story," Mack told the alien. He switched off his tracker, and Kaylee did the same. "You have our full attention."

"As long as you don't take too long," Kaylee warned him. "My attention span isn't that long. And once you pass it, a clump of dirt can be more interesting than anything."

"You're marrying a clump of dirt," Mack reminded her.

"OH! True! Okay, so horrible example, but you get it, right?" Kaylee asked the alien. He nodded.

"I don't even know where to start, though," he frowned.

"How about, with this?" Mack asked, pulling out a tiny crystal from his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Tyzonn asked, reaching out for the little piece.

"I found it on the ground in England," Mack smiled. "You must have broken it off of something special."

"This is the only thing I brought with me from my home planet," Tyzonn explained.

"So, if you're not here for the jewels of the corona, why are you here?" Kaylee asked.

"I came here in search of something more important to me that any jewel... but my search was cut short..."

"_Mercurian!" Moltor called, stepping in front of a human Tyzonn, blocking his path. "Your people's power is known throughout the galaxy. I can use a soldier like you in my army."_

"_I'm not here to be in any army," Tyzonn frowned. "Now, let me pass."_

"_You dare to refuse me, Moltor?" Moltor asked._

"_That name means nothing to me!" Tyzonn said. "Now, get out of my way."_

_Moltor growled as he swung his sword, sending an energy blast at Tyzonn._

"After that, Moltor turned me into what you see before you," Tyzonn explained. "An ugly monster. I had no choice. I knew the beast I had become would be shunned on your planet. And now that I've betrayed Moltor, I'm doomed to live in this body forever."

"Hey, we got a state-of-the-art- technology center. Maybe we, the other Rangers included, can help you," Mack suggested, looking over at Kaylee, who nodded.

"Your friends don't trust me," Tyzonn sighed. "Why should they?"

"Because," Kaylee smiled, grabbing Tyzonn's hand as she knelt down in front of him. "_We_ do."

"Okay," Tyzonn smiled, squeezing her hand.

"But one thing," Kaylee said. "You still haven't told us why you're here."

Tyzonn sighed, and the look on his face told the two Rangers that the memories still haunted him.

"Mack, earlier you said a word to Kaylee... what was it?"

"I say a lot to Kaylee," Mack laughed. "You'd have to be more specific."

"When she was talking about the dirt."

"Marrying?" Mack asked.

"Yeah, that!" Tyzonn smiled. "Marriage... when a man and a woman love each other enough to become one, right?"

"I guess so," Kaylee frowned. "If that's what you want to call it. But here on earth, it's called sex."

Mack held back a laugh, playfully slapping Kaylee on the back of the head. She looked up at him and frowned.

"What, when the parts fit, you put them together to become one! Marriage is kinda like... opening the box to the puzzle that is sex... well for a lot of people. Other people kinda rip open a hundred piece puzzle, when they're only ready for the twenty piece... or less. That's called teenage pregnancy..."

"Kayl," Mack cut her off. "Shh."

"Right..."

"This marriage thing... I had it, with a woman back home. We were going to get married soon... but I lost her in..."

"Tyzonn," Kaylee smiled, hugging him. "I can see how much it hurts. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want. All I really wanted to know... was if you were willing to earn our trust."

"Thank you, Kaylee," Tyzonn said. "Her name was Vella."

Kaylee nodded, pulling away from the hug and rubbing her chest. It still hurt to touch him, but it helped him feel more comfortable around her and Mack.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"You live here?" Tyzonn asked, walking down the stairs to the Ranger Base. He had seen a few rooms in the house and couldn't believe the size. "On my home planet, we live in outside, with nature."

"Well, humans aren't that... outdoorsy," Mack laughed.

"Yeah, we prefer air conditioning and video games," Kaylee added. "Half the population today could pass as vampires."

Mack and Kaylee walked into the base first, holding the parchment.

"See, I told you they would be back," Dax smiled, hugging Kaylee and shaking hands in a brotherly manner with Mack.

That's when he saw the monster behind the two.

"Whoa!" Will frowned, reaching for his tracker, like the rest of his team. "How did he get in here?"

"We let him in," Kaylee laughed, looking at her friend as if they asked a stupid questions. "Duh."

"He's a friend," Mack assured the others.

"I'm sorry about what happened before," Tyzonn apologized, walking up to Ronny and offering his hand. "Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt anyone."

Spencer walked in at that moment, watching as Ronny looked at Tyzonn's hand.

"Guys," Mack said, noticing their scared looks. "He's going to help us find the diamond! He gave us his piece of the map!"

"You did?" Ronny asked, looking up from Tyzonns hand, to his eyes. Tyzonn nodded and Ronny's face softened from defensive, to apologetic. "Well..."

She took his hand and smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"So, nobody thought to tell me we were expecting a visitor?" Spencer spoke up, seeing as the alien was safe.

"This is Tyzonn," Ronny smiled, introducing the newest ally to the old butler. Spencer nodded, then turned around to get some refreshments.

Rose laid out the whole parchment on the table, ready to explain to Tyzonn what they had found out.

"Okay, we think we translated a couple of these symbols: Mountain and diamond."

"So, we know we're looking for the Toru Diamond," Mack finished, walking up to his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her waist. Rose blushed slightly, but didn't object.

"But we don't know what mountain," Will sighed. "It could be anywhere on earth!"

Spencer walked back in with a tray, carrying several glasses of lemonade. He offered the first one to Tyzonn.

"It's made from lemons," Kaylee explained, seeing the lost look on the alien's face. "A yellow fruit grown on earth. It's kinda acidy, until Spencer adds the sugar..."

Kaylee looked over at the bulter suspiciously and frowned.

"You remembered the sugar, right?" she asked.

"Of course," Spencer smiled.

"I know of this acid!" Tyzonn smiled, grabbing a glass. Then, to everyone's surprise, he tossed the liquid on the parchment.

"DUDE!" the Rangers frowned. "Not cool, totally not cool."

"Wait..." Kaylee frowned, picking up the parchment and wiping the lemonade off, revealing co-ordinates.

69.3S, 175.6E

"Numbers!" Rose smiled. "And it looks like longitude and latitude."

"Oh no," Kaylee groaned. "I get enough dude-speak from Dustin."

"I think it's the location of the mountain," Ronny whispered to Kaylee.

"True... geography class..." Kaylee laughed nervously. "Right... I'm go curl up and die."

"Okay, Rangers," Andrew smiled, tossing Ronny the keys to the SHARC. "The SHARC is fuelled up and ready to go."

"Duh," Ronny laughed. "I prepped it yesterday."

"Wait!" Tyzonn called as the Rangers ran for the garage. "Take me with you. Maybe I can be of some use."

"I think there's room for one more," Mack smiled.

"Good idea!" Kaylee smiled, picking up her cat. "C'mon Karly!"

Tyzonn seemed a little upset by this, but Ronny patted his shoulder.

"She's just teasing," she assured him "She does that... a lot... to her friends."

Ronny ran off ahead of Tyzonn, leaving him to think as he followed the ground.

_Friend_.

-----Operation-Overdrive------

The Rangers arrived at the summit of a volcano, looking down in the hole leading tothe surface of a lake of lava.

"Let's find the diamond and get out," Mack ordered. He and the others stepped forward before Bullox stepped in their way.

"We meet again, Tyzonn," he said.

"It looks like the diamond's going to have to wait," Will groaned.

"No," Kaylee frowned. "Rangers, you distract Bullox, destroy him if you have to. Tyzonn and I will get the jewel."

"You heard her," Mack called. "Let's go rangers!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Kaylee and Tyzonn jumped down on a ledge, inside the volcano. Tyzonn seemed to be immune to the heat, but Kaylee was slowly wearing down.

"Are you okay, Kaylee?" Tyzonn asked, kneeling beside her and putting a hand on her back.

"Yeah, thank God Spencer gave me these inner healing powers," Kaylee smiled. "That way if I get burned, I'll heal up, sorta... kinda."

"I think I should go down," Tyzonn smiled. "These scales can handle the heat better than human skin."

"Okay," Kaylee nodded, giving Tyzonn a rope. She tied one end to a rock and tied the other around Tyzonn's waist. "I think I saw the jewel right below us."

Tyzonn nodded, climbing down the inside of the volcano while Kaylee kept look-out. She heard a loud _boom_ from teh battle field and smiled as she imagine Mack using his sonic streaker.

"Maybe now he'll stop talking about it," she said to herself.

"I got it!" Tyzonn called, looking up at Kaylee. She nodded and began pulling on the rope, helping him up.

"Thank God those are light scales," she said as she pulled with all her strength. She had to tap into her ninja powers though. Her small size was no helping her at this point. When Tyzonn was safely on teh ledge, Kaylee put her hand on his shoulder.

_ZWOP!_

Tyzonn appeared beside Bullox, while Kaylee was nowhere in sight.

"Give me that diamond!" the monster yelled once he saw the Toru diamond in Tyzonn's hand.

"No!" Tyzonn yelled, throwing it to Mack and readying himself for battle. Suddenly, Bullox stopped and bent over, looking like he was about to throw up.

"What's happening to me?" he asked, clutching his stomach.

Then, he exploded, and Kaylee stood where he once was.

Her friends looked at her, worried something had happened. Kaylee stood there, shocked. She looked at Tyzonn, then the Rangers as a smile appeared on her face.

"DUDE!" she exclaimed. "I totally didn't know he was standing there! HE BOOMED!"

When the Rangers heard her excitement, they figured she was okay, and smiled.

"Did you _zwop_ up inside him?" Ronny asked.

"Yahuh," Kaylee nodded. "And he boomed!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Back at the base, Tyzonn handed the jewel to Andrew, who placed it in a drawer in the command center.

"Thank you, Tyzonn," he smiled.

"I was happy to help," Tyzonn answered.

"Now there are two jewels that won't fall into the wrong hands." Hartford said, turning to the Rangers. "I'm proud of you."

"That means so much," Kaylee replied sarcastically, smirking as she looked at her mentor.

"Do you mind?" Tyzonn asked, looking down at the two jewels in teh drawer. "I've always loved the stories of the Corona."

Tyzonn touched both of the jewels as a yellow light surrounded him. Slowly, his scales disappeared, and Tyzonn was returned back to normal.

"Wow..." the Rangers said in awe.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Once upstairs, the Rangers were saying their goodbyes to Tyzonn.

"This has been an incredible experience," Tyzonn smiled, shaking hands with each of the Rangers. "and I thank you for your help, but now I must go."

Kaylee and Mack nodded, knowing his story, but the other Ranger didn't understand.

"But, we still have three more jewels!" Hartford frowned. "Why don't you stay and work with us?"

"I can't," Tyzonn sighed. "Just as you have your mission, I have my own."

Tyzonn turned to leave, but Mack stopped him, pulling something out of his pocket.

"I almost forgot this," he said.

When Mack opened his hand, Tyzonn saw his crystal, completely restored and no longer like it was when Mack had first revealed he had it.

"My crystal!" Tyzonn smiled, grabbing it.

"Yeah, told you we were high-tech, huh?"

"Oh yes," Spencer said as he walked by. "Behold the technological marvel known as 'glue'."

The Rangers laughed, and so did Tyzonn.

"All the same," the alien smiled. "Thanks for your help, Mack and Kaylee. Goodbye."


	13. Man Of Mercury Part I

**A/N:** After a long wait, here's chapter thirteen. Seeing as it's a two parter, I'll try not to wait too long before updating again, but as a warning, Faith has to finished Dino Thunder and the short Mystic Force story before I can posted Once A Ranger. So to level it out, I've created a bigger gap between my updates.

There's also a new character in this chapter, and his short bio should be up in my profile soon, if it isn't now.

Don't foget to review!

* * *

"SPENCER!" Hartford called as the alarms in the Base were going crazy. The monitor also flashed the words: **MULTIPLE EXPOLSIONS DETECTED IN THIS REGION**.

Spencer came out from the elevator. "Do I infer from your tone that it's important, sir?"

"Where are the Rangers?"

"Why, still in Portugal, of course, following up on that jewel lead," Spencer answered, wondering why Andrew would have to ask, if he's the one who sent the Rangers to their destination.

"Well, reroute them to Brazil. The satellites are picking up explosions, jewel signatures, and something else. There's something big down there..."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

In Portugal, Rose was scanning a strange statue with her trackers. A red zero flashed on the screen, causing the youngest Ranger to frown.

"This material doesn't register on my tracker, it's not from earth," she said.

"_Rangers, get back to the SHARC and head to Brazil. I'll give you the coordinates on the way. Now hurry!"_ Spencer told the Rangers over their communicator.

"Spencer, did Hartford tell you to call us?" Kaylee asked, leading her team back to the SHARC.

"_Of course he did, Kaylee."_

"Tell him to-"

"_I already have."_

"Good," Kaylee smiled.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The Rangers arrived at a camp. The site was trashed and many of the scientists and doctors were injured.

"This place is a mess... what happened here?" Mack asked. The leading scientist, Medford, walked up to Mack, cradling his arm.

"We were attacked, by beasts!" he said.

"Beasts?" Dax asked, turning to Will.

"What did they want?" the black Ranger asked.

"They were looking for a jewel of some sort. They were vicious and evil!" Medford explained.

"Oh, because that only narrows it down to... let me think.... all the villains I've ever fought!" Kaylee sighed.

"Well, I guess we can add another batch of jewel villains to the growing population," Rose frowned.

"We gotta stop them!" Mack said.

"Which way did they go?" Dax asked. The scientist pointed down a path leading into the forest.

"I'm going to stay here, help these people and protect them in case they come back," Ronny said, already checking on the scientist's injury. But her eyes were watching a certain young doctor who was resting on a makeshift bed.

As the Rangers ran off, Ronny grabbed a bandage and wrapped Medford's arm up tight, preventing anymore blood loss and protecting it from injury. Medford thanked her, and Ronny moved into the doctor.

"Alright, where does it hurt?" she smiled, kneeling down next to the bed.

"You stick to saving the world," the doctor laughed. "I'll stick to medicine."

"Alright, here," Ronny teased, dropping the bandages on the doctor's chest and walking away.

"I can't," he said, grabbing her arm with his good hand and pulling her back. He sat up on his bed with his feet hanging off the side. Ronny noticed that his left pant leg had a red stain on the inside.

"You're arms are still working, wrap that up," Ronny smiled, sitting down in front of the doctor before wrapping his leg up.

The doctor watched as she carefully put the bandage on his leg, without hurting him in anyway.

"So where did you learn all this?" he asked. "Med school?"

"Naw, got into an accident and spent a few years in the hospital. I got bored and started watching the doctors help patients with minor injuries. I found it pretty interesting so I followed a class in the hospital with the new doctors and found myself a pro at first aid," Ronny explained, cutting the rest of the bandage off once she was done.

"Accident?" the young doctor asked.

"Yep, my first race ended horribly. I never made it across the finish line," Ronny said. She got up from the ground and sat next to the doctor, looking around the camp for anyone else who needed help, but all the others seemed to be just fine. And at least no one else was resting in a bed.

"Race?" the doctor frowned. "Now I know where I've seen you... other than in the newspapers for saving the world."

Ronny smiled and turned back to the doctor, finally noticing that he looked to be about her age. There was no way he could be a fully trained doctor at only twenty-two.

"So when did the accident happen?" he asked.

"A few years ago," Ronny smiled. "I was paralyzed until my twenty-first birthday, and check out of the hospital six months after that."

"Really, that long for a small accident?"

"Who said anything about it being small?" Ronny frowned. "I race. You know, with fast cars. Fast metal cars that turn into scrap metal when they crash. The same kind of scrap metal that can kill a human. And the same kind of metal that can rust if it isn't taken care of, like a certain racer I know."

Ronny then coughed while saying the name of the racer, but the doctor didn't quite catch it.

"I guess you got into an accident with..." the doctor then coughed, seeing as he had no idea who the person was.

Ronny laughed. "Him, and car number twenty-two, eighty-nine, fifty-six, and I think car number ten did a hit and run."

"You remember all this?" the doctor asked.

"Kinda. I get bored easily. And white hospital walls don't help."

"I heard about your need for speed. You'd think after a high speed accident you might not want to go fast anymore!"

"That _gave_ me my need for speed. The only drivers who avoided the accident were the ones ahead of the group. I figured that if I went fast enough, I would be in first and I wouldn't get hurt by accidents in the back," Ronny smiled.

"No, thank you. I'm feeling better. Ronny's a real pro, fixed us up good!" Dr. Medford's said from a distance. Ronny looked up to see her team was back, along with Tyzonn? She patted the doctor's leg before getting up and walking over to her friends.

"Hey, Tyzonn, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Apparently, not much," Tyzonn smiled, holding up Medford's bandaged arm. "This is a nice dressing, Ronny."

"No, I meant, what are you doing in Brazil?"

"He's saving us from those Fearcats!" Kaylee smiled, jumping up and down slightly.

"Fearcats?" Ronny asked.

The Rangers noticed Tyzonn space out for a few seconds, before coming back to reality, touching the crystal on his wristband. He took a few steps away from the group, but Ronny followed him.

"Tyzonn, are you alright?" she asked.

Will muttered something under his breath as he watched Ronny and Tyzonn talk. Kaylee heard what he said and frowned.

"Tsk, tsk Will, that's mean!" she smirked.

Will said something else when he saw Ronny grab Tyzonn's arm gently.

"No, we can help you! We help people too!" Ronny said.

"Look, find that jewel. That's what they're looking for," Tyzonn said softly. "They want to use the power to release their army from a prison mirror. Find that jewel, keep it safe."

"Aww, now he's assigning her a mission that's close to his heart!" Kaylee teased, poking Will in the ribs.

"I'm getting the feeling there's something he's not telling us," Will frowned once Tyzonn disappeared in the forest.

"Maybe so, but he's right," Rose said, noticing how Kaylee was silently teasing Will by making kissy faces. She flicked the older girl in the ear as she continued. "We need to find that jewel before the Fearcats get their paws on it."

"Alright, split up, we'll cover more ground that way," Mack said. "But stay in constant communication and keep your Tracker locators on you at all times."

"Did I just hear you guys say you were going to split up?" the doctor asked, coming over to the group with a limp.

"Yep, splitting up, cause nothing ever happens when we split up," Kaylee frowned, looking at Mack. "Seriously, were you born yesterday?"

"Like I said, keep your locators on you," Mack said before running off. The others followed him, but before Ronny could leave, the doctor grabbed her hand.

"Be careful out there... those beats are really strong," he said. Ronny nodded and smiled before running into the forest.

The doctor looked back at the camp, seeing Medford wasn't watching him, he took off into the forest. His leg slowed him down slightly, but he was still able to follow Ronny closely.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Ronny was walking through the trees, holding her tracker in her hand as she looked around. The sound of a twig cracking scared her as she dropped her tracker.

"I know you're here!" she yelled, kneeling down to pick up her tracker. "Come out and fight!"

Before she could reach the tracker, Mig, who Ronny assumed was one of the Fearcats Kaylee had mentioned, jumped out beside her and kicked her down. He then grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.

With her free hand, Ronny elbowed Mig and freed herself from his grasp. Forgetting her tracker, she tried to run back to the camp, but her path was blocked by another cat..

"Get her! She's ours!" Mig yelled.

Ronny tried to swing at the second cat, Cheetar, but he ducked and grabbed her, slinging the yellow Ranger over his shoulder. The spikes on his shoulders dug into Ronny's stomach. The twenty-two year old tried kicking her legs at super speed, but it didn't help her at all.

The Fearcats left with Ronny, leaving it safe for the doctor to run out and grab her tracker.

"How does this thing work?" he asked. "Hello? Guys?"

He saw a wheel at the bottom and tried spinning it. A loud beep sounded from the Tracker as the word "Incapable" flashed on its monitor.

"How do you stop this?" he asked himself, gently hitting the tracker on a rock, hoping to shut it up.

"_Ronny? Ronny, are you okay?"_ Mack asked over the communicator.

"HEY! Cool!" the doctor smiled.

"_Ronny?"_ Will's voice came.

"She's not here! It's David!" the doctor said.

"_David?"_ Kaylee asked.

"The doctor back at the camp," there was a silence on the other end. "The guy with the hurt leg!"

"_OH!"_

"Ronny's been taken by those beasts!"

There was another long silence on the other end, shortly before the others Rangers arrived.

"Ronny?" Will yelled, looking around for any sign of her.

"Ronny!" Rose, Dax and Mack called.

"Tyzonn?" Kaylee frowned, seeing the alien arrived, bending over as he walked to pick up Ronny's yellow scrunchy.

"The beasts have her," David sighed, sitting on a rock as he massaged his injured leg.

"We have to save her before it's too late!" Tyzonn said.

"Why did they grab Ronny?" Dax asked.

"I think they want her power," Kaylee frowned. "Remember, they wanted to release an army of Fearcats from a freaky mirror thing?"

"Yeah, so?" Dax asked.

"Her power, super speed! She can go really fast!"

"It should normally take days to release the army!" Tyzonn remembered.

"Her genetics can accelerate things," Rose sighed.

"We better go!" Kaylee said.

"Wait!" David called after the Rangers, standing up. "I want to come with you."

Everyone turned to Kaylee as the decision rested on her shoulders.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The Fearcats had taken Ronny to the beach where Mig had just finished tying Ronny's hand behind her back and kneeling her down in front of the mirror, resting on a rock.

"With your power, we will free our brethren from their two-dimensional cells!" Mig laughed.

"You won't get away with this!" Ronny frowned. "I have friends in high places!"

"Once you free our army, your friends will be insignificant!" Cheetar laughed.

Sensing a new energy source nearby, the mirror start to glow a faint yellow colour. There was a matching yellow glow surrounding Ronny as it used her super speed to push out the other Fearcats.

"Be free, my friends! Help us conquer!" Mig smiled.

The Rangers, Tyzonn and David ran out from behind a rock.

"Not on my watch!" Mack yelled.

"We must protect the mirror!" Mig told his Fearcat buddy as another one popped up beside him.

Mack and Will attacked Cheetar, slashing him with their defenders.

Rose swung her sword at Mig, and then did a high spinning-kick. He dodged her and swiped at her with his claws.

The guys ran in once they saw Rose was down, and tried fighting four on two. But the two cats were still too strong.

Meanwhile, Tyzonn and Kaylee were fighting the newest Fearcat, Benglo, who had appeared from the mirror. Tyzonn tried jabbing at the cat with his staff with Kaylee used the ocean as her water source for her attacks.

"I hear cats hate water!" she yelled, before dropping a large volume of water over Benglo's head.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Ronny looked up at the mirror and saw another set of arms were coming out. Soon, another cat would join the Fearcats and the Rangers would be in real trouble. She struggled against her bonds, but her hands were tied too tight.

"Can't... get.... loose!" she breathed.

David came up behind her and put a hand on her back. Ronny turned to him and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Go back!"

"Alright, fine, I guess you don't need my help," he teased, pulling out a pocket knife and cutting her ropes.

Ronny smiled before standing in front of him protectively. She picked up the mirror and slammed it down on the rock.

"Haven't you heard of seven years bad luck?" David teased.

Benglo heard a crash coming from the direction of the mirror and frowned.

"She destroyed our army!" he yelled as all three Fearcats turned to Ronny. That's when they noticed David was there, helping her.

"Doc, run!" Ronny yelled, shoving the doctor aside as the three cats approached them.

"HEY!" Kaylee called, bringing the cats' attention on her as she pulled out her blaster. "FULL POWER!"

Cheetar ran to shield his teammates and took the full impact of the blast. All three Fearcats were knocked backwards, but Cheetar was the only one who was weakened by the blasts.

"I'll use the last of my energy to destroy them for good! Long live the Fearcats!" Cheetar smiled before growing.

"We need the Zords, Spencer!" Kaylee yelled into her Tracker, watching the giant Cat and making sure it didn't step on anyone.

When the Zord's arrived, Ronny sat out to take care of David. She couldn't risk him getting hurt, and Tyzonn was too busy fighting off Mig and Benglo.

She pulled the doctor back into the forest and sat him down on a rock.

"Are you stupid?" she yelled. "You're hurt! And you could have killed yourself out there!"

"You were worried!" David smiled.

"Of course I was worried!" Ronny frowned. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"Hey, when a friend's in need, I come to their rescue! If it weren't for me, we never would have found you," David said, pulling out her tracker and handing it back to her.

"We just met!" Ronny frowned. "How can we be friends already?"

"San Angeles General Hospital?" David asked. Ronny's head snapped up.

"Excuse me?"

"The hospital you were checked into," David smiled. "I was training there and I was the one who signed you up for the rehab."

"You were the doctor who... no... That doctor was like, eighty years old! I remember, because when he told me about walking again, he smelt like dead people!" Ronny frowned.

"I wasn't the one who told you, but I was the intern who reminded them of the rehab center in the hospital wing. I didn't know it was you at the time, but our stories matched. The girl I helped went back to racing, you went back to racing. She was three years younger than me, you're three years younger than me."

Ronny smiled as she pulled the doctor in a hug. "Thanks for saving me," she whispered. "Thanks... what's your name?"

"David," he laughed. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty for his feelings towards Ronny. He really liked her, but by the way Will acted while they were looking for her, it looked like he really liked Ronny too. Then there was Tyzonn. Though the alien didn't really look like he had a thing for Ronny, she looked like she might have had a thing for him.

It confused David to no end, but he decided to just play it out, see where things were going to go.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Ronny and David walked back to the beach, and saw the others were huddled around a rock. Ronny knelt down beside her friends and gasped when she saw the mercury puddle.

"It's Tyzonn," Rose said, putting a hand on Ronny's back.

"Oh... wha.. we have to save him!" Ronny said.

"How? He's an alien. We don't know anything about his genetics, or his planet!" Mack frowned.

"But we have to do _something!_" Ronny persisted.

"I think we better call your dad," Will said to Mack. Though he wasn't very fond of Tyzonn and his "moves" on Ronny, he didn't want to see her hurting.

**To be continued...**


	14. Man Of Mercury Part II

**A/N:** Just the usual. Will take time to update so you guys aren't left hanging when I reach the Once a Ranger stuff. Other than that, read and review!

* * *

The Rangers returned to camp to drop David off, before getting back into the SHARC. On their way home, they were thinking of ways to help Tyzonn.

"So, if the Fearcats found something in Portugal, that led them to Brazil, where's the jewel and what's the connection?" Mack asked as he sat in the back with Kaylee, Dax and Rose.

"I was picking up very small jewel readings in that jungle. Hardly anything at all though," Kaylee said. "But I still don't think that makes sense."

"Well, the Portuguese colonized Brazil in the 1500s. A jewel could have come across then and left a signature," Rose stated.

"But a lot could happen in five hundred years," Kaylee sighed. "That jewel could be anywhere!"

"Even so, there should be some sort of clue, or trace or something, right?" Mack asked.

"We'll find it," Kaylee smiled. She then turned to Ronny who was in the front seat, piloting the SHARC, with Will sitting beside her. "But first, let's help Tyzonn."

Ronny looked over at the jar that held Tyzonn's mercury and sighed. She knew she should be worried about him, but there was something else on her mind. What really freaked her out was that it wasn't Will. Normally, when he was sitting up there with her, she could barely stay on task and pilot the ship. It normally didn't take much to distract Ronny, but driving was something that could easily keep her attention for hours on end. Before, with Will, driving came second. Now, it was placed third.

The first thing on her mind was David. Though they had officially just met a few hours ago, she had grown to liking him. Their pasts were intertwined and he seemed to really care for her. He risked hurting himself further, just too look out for her.

"What about the Fearcats?" Will asked. "They're still on the loose!"

Ronny remember Will was sitting beside her and started feeling really guilty. David was the first thing on her mind, and normally it was Will, but today, the black ranger was probably the furthest thing from it. Ronny felt horrible about it. In the last few months, she developed a crush on him, and she was ready to admit it. The two had even flirted, though it was nothing big. But now that David walked into her life... it's like she had completely forgotten him.

"Guys, I'm gonna drop you in the city in case they come back," she said to her friends.

"Yeah, good idea," Mack smiled.

"Actually, Ron," Kaylee said. "I'll go with you... we can talk when we get home."

Ronny looked back at her friend and nodded before landing the SHARC in a clearing and letting her friends out. Kaylee took Will's spot in the passenger seat before Ronny took off again.

"I know I said when we get home, but now will do," Kaylee smiled. "You okay?"

Ronny turned to the blonde, keeping one eye on the skies. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked. Kaylee raised her eyebrow and Ronny caved. "No..."

"So?"

"So, what?" Ronny asked.

"Is it Will, or that David guy?" Kaylee smirked. Ronny reached over and punched Kaylee in the arm. "OW! Hey, just trying to help."

"It's confusing," Ronny sighed.

"I was in a love triangle before, and it kinda hurt the guy who was rejected," Kaylee said, remembering how hurt Hunter had been when he had to break up with her. "Just, don't lead him on... okay?"

Ronny nodded as the SHARC landed in the garage of the mansion and the two girls ran to the base.

"Mr. Hartford, do something!" Ronny yelled, holding the jar as she ran up to her mentor.

"When I heard about Tyzonn, I had Spencer bring the stabilizing unit from the plant," Andrew said. He put the jar inside the machine and started fiddling with the controls.

"What's it supposed to stabilize?" Kaylee yelled over the noise of the machine as the two girls watched, afraid of what might happen.

"We use it to stabilize metals and fabricating Zord parts. I hope it might help stabilize Tyzonn's metallic DNA!" Hartford explained.

The alarms sounded as Mig and Benglo appeared in the city.

"_Where are you, Power Rangers? Don't you care about this meaningless city?"_

"The team will be there soon!" Ronny assured Hartford, before looking back at the loud machine.

"And you need to go as well!" Hartford yelled to the girls.

"No! Just one more second!"

The three gasped as the machine started steaming and the mercury steamed out of a sprout in the bottom. Just as it reached the chair, it took on the shape of a human.

"Tyzonn!" Ronny smiled. She helped the alien sit up in his seat.

"Thank you, Ronny, Kaylee and Mr. Hartford. You saved me!" Tyzonn smiled back.

"Now we gotta go," Kaylee said, pulling on Ronny's arm.

Tyzonn watched the two girls leaved before Hartford helped him stand.

"Seems you've really bonded with the group," Andrew said.

"They _are_ my friends," Tyzonn said.

"Would you reconsider joining us? From what I've heard, and seen, we could use a guy like you," Hartford offered. He then ran to a table and picked up a spare Tracker, handing it to Tyzonn. "I made this... just in case you returned."

"You've got a great team to support you," Hartford added when he saw Tyzonn's uncertainty. Suddenly, the alien handed the Tracker back, with a look of horror on his face.

"No, I'm- I'm sorry. I can't join the team!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"_You wanted us!" Mack yelled as he and the Rangers, including Ronny and Kaylee, arrived to fight off the Rangers "You got us."_

Tyzonn watched the monitor at the base. Andrew seemed panicked. The alien knew the Fearcats were hard to beat, and his friends needed help. Without a word, he took off for the door.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Just before Mig was about to destroy the Rangers, Tyzonn jumped out from nowhere and fought the cat with his staff.

Benglo took on the Rangers and smiled as he set off an explosion just behind the Rangers, knocking all of them off their feet.

"Like this never happened before," Kaylee said under her breath as she tried to stand, only to clutch her stomach in pain before falling back down to the ground.

Frustrated, Ronny did manage to stand back up. Tyzonn saw this as he struggled with Mig. He quickly knocked the staff out of the cat's hand and turned to the yellow Ranger.

"RONNY!" he called, catching her attention before throwing the staff at her. She caught the staff with one hand and turned to the two cats.

"How about a taste of your own medicine?"

Ronny swung the staff, a trail of purple smoke coming out of the ends. Just as she swung it in the Fearcat's direction, a mighty blast destroyed the two cats.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Back at the Mansion, the Rangers and Tyzonn met up with Hartford and Spencer on the front porch.

"Nice job team!" Hartford congratulated.

"It was exciting to watch!" Spencer smiled, catching a hyper Kaylee as she jumped into a hug.

"They set 'em up..." Dax started.

"We knock 'em down!" Kaylee finished, hugging the butler.

"Did you have sugar, Kaylee?" Spencer asked, looking the girl in the eyes. Kaylee shook her head rapidly, but Spencer's serious look slowed her shaking, and turned it into a nod.

"Mack gave me candy!" she tattled, pointing to Mack.

"I'm just glad those Fearcats are gone," Will smiled.

"Hey, but we couldn't have done it without Tyzonn!" Ronny smiled, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder as Will mentally cursed himself. "Welcome to the team, buddy!"

"I- I thought I'd feel better, somehow relieved, that the Fearcats are gone, but- but I don't..." Tyzonn sighed, looking away from his friends.

"You _are _a part of the team, right?" Kaylee asked her foot taping rapidly on the porch.

"No... I'm sorry my friends. My mission is complete. The Fearcats are gone. Now, I must go too."

While all the other Rangers were saddened by the news, Will smiled to himself.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Will was sitting in his room, listening to his music when he heard a knock on the door. He turned down the music.

"Come in!" he called. The door opened and Ronny walked inside, frowning.

"You don't like Tyzonn, do you?" she asked, crossing her arms and glaring.

"Ron, it's not that I don't like him," Will smirked. "He just... we don't click..."

"You don't have to date him," Ronny frowned. "You just have to be his friend... hell, you don't even have to be his friend, you just have to be able to work with him? Can you do that? Or did you forget our little trip to Atlantis?"

"Well, I guess you can be friendly enough for the both of us!" Will snapped.

"What?"

"Ever since Tyzonn came here, you've been flirting with him," Will said, trying hard not to let his secret spill.

"Flirting?" Ronny asked, completely lost.

"_Hey, but we couldn't have done it without Tyzonn. Welcome to the team, buddy" _Will mimicked, using a high squeaky voice.

"You think..." Ronny managed to say before bursting out in laughter. "You think I have a crush on Tyzonn?"

"It was kind of obvious!" Will whispered.

Ronny recomposed herself, seeing Will was hurt. She sat down beside him and grabbed his hand. "I grew up with five brothers," she said. "I've learned how to be just as friendly to guys, like I can be with Rose or Kaylee! It may look like flirting to you, but it's completely innocent!"

"Really?" Will asked, a small smiled escaping his lips.

"Really," Ronny smiled. "I don't have a crush on Ty, I just, see him as a very good friend."

"Do you want me to be honest?" Ronny asked. She figured she could trust Will; after all, he was one of her best friends.

"Please!" Will said.

"I do have a crush on someone..." Ronny whispered, nervous. Will seemed to perk up, until Ronny spoke again. "You know that doctor back in Brazil?"

"The doctor dude with a busted leg?" Will asked, crushed, but he wasn't going to let Ronny see it. Ronny nodded and smiled.

"I dunno what happened. We just... clicked," Ronny said. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise," Will smiled, pulling Ronny into a hug. He was crushed that Ronny didn't see him the way he saw her, but he was happy for her.

He was also happy that he used to have an ego bigger than Rose's brain. It was hard to bruise, and he was quick to recover from the pain. It was only a crush after all, and he was Will Aston. He could get any girl he wanted. Except Ronny.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Downstairs, the four Rangers, Tyzonn, Spencer and Hartford were in the game room.

"Tyzonn's made his decision. He doesn't want to join us," Hartford sighed.

"I _want_ to join the team. I just- I can't!" Tyzonn explained, though not very well.

"Why not?" Kaylee asked. "There's always the few random add-ons! We can't be the reject team without an add-on Ranger who isn't one of the original? Who else are we going to leave with all the boring jobs like fighting foot soldiers while we fight in the real battles with the monsters?"

-----Operation-Overdrive------

"Many years ago, I was part of an elite team. We were intergalactic emergency responders – best in the galaxy. But then, one day, something terrible happened," Tyzonn explained, sitting on the orange couch in the game room. "We were called to a cave-in. Innocent people were caught in the rubble. I sent my team into the cave on a search and rescue mission. I stayed outside and searched for other injured people. They came out carrying the cavers with them. One was very upset..."

"_Help! Save us from the Fearcats! They're blasting the cave from the inside!"_

"Now, I'd heard of these evil Fearcats, and they're vicious. They were looking for an energy source to release their army. That's why they were blasting the cave from the inside. But my job was to rescue everybody, not just the innocent, so... so I sent my team back in... assuming that the Fearcats were trapped inside... That's when I saw them."

"They weren't inside, were they?" Kaylee asked.

"They'd escaped somehow," Tyzonn answered. "I shouldn't have sent my team back in! It's my fault they are lost. Rescuing... it was my life. But I will never jeopardize another team. I'm sorry."

Tyzonn stood up, near tears as he walked away. Ronny watched him thoughtfully before running after him, only reaching him once they were out in the yard.

"Tyzonn, wait!" she called, stopping behind him as he turned around. "You can't just leave."

Tyzonn sighed as he smile sadly.

"Thank you, Ronny, for your kind works in the jet earlier. I was worried I wouldn't get my body back."

"Wait a minute..." Ronny frowned. He wasn't supposed to hear her. "You could hear me?"

"Yes, even in mercury form. You have a calm and soothing manner. You'll make a great rescuer."

"Yeah, comforting a little sister will do that to you," Ronny laughed. "But Ty, you're a great rescuer. It's in your blood. It's who you are. I saw that at the camp, and the beach! It's what makes you so special. Nobody can take that away. What we do out there is dangerous, but the world needs up, now more than ever."

She reached out, touching his arm.

"What happened in those caves wasn't your fault," she assured him, but Tyzonn looked away.

"But it was..."

"Look," Ronny started, raising her voice slightly. She wasn't a quitter. She was determined to get him to change his mind, and dammit he was going to change him mind. "We don't always win... sometimes the bad guys do, but we can't let that stop us! That is what makes us heroes!"

Ronny was stopped when her communicator beeped.

"_Ronny, we have an emergency situation."_

Ronny looked up at Tyzonn one last time before running back to the mansion.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Come on Rangers!" Kaylee called, leading her team down a short flight of steps leading to a courtyard.

"So we meet again," Benglo smirked, stepping in their path.

"Man, them again!" Dax groaned.

"This nine lives thing is ridiculous!" Rose sighed.

"Not the wolfblades... again!" Kaylee yelled.

"We have more power now than ever!" Mig explained as he and Benglo raising their hands, then brought them down, flinging a burst of energy at the Rangers. "Flurious made us stronger!"

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Benglo added.

The rangers got to their feet and attacked the two cats. Mig blocked a couple punches from Ronny and Will, then grabbed Ronny's wrist, throwing the yellow Ranger to Kaylee, who was running to the fight. Both the girls fell to the ground, holding their heads. Will tried moving in, but Mig clawed at his face and knocked him backwards.

Benglo ducked under a kick from Dax and swung at Rose. When he missed, Mack tried kicking him, but Benglo leaped away, using Mack as a push off.

Ronny and Mig were going face to face, until Mig knocked her back. The yellow Ranger landed on her knees, allowing Mig to kick her in the chest, forcing her back.

"Ronny!" Kaylee yelled, running up to Ronny and helping her up. Mig came to both of them and grabbed them by the arm, lifting them in the air and smashing them together. When he was through, the tossed them to the side, like ragdolls. He laughed as he watched them struggle to get up, until he felt something blast him from behind. He turned around and saw Will. Mig growled, leaping into the air and punching him in the stomach.

Benglo had just finished off his set of Rangers and joined Mig. The two cats stood side by side as the Rangers regrouped, holding their injuries.

"And now, you will meet your fate!" Benglo yelled happily.

The Fearcats laughed until a new figured appeared, putting himself between the cats and the Rangers.

"Whoa..." Ronny smiled, seeing it was Tyzonn, dressed in an Operation Overdrive uniform.

"I won't allow you or anyone else to terrorize this planet!" Tyzonn yelled. "I'm a resuer... and a Power Ranger!"

He swung his staff around, sending an energy blast at the cats, knocking them down.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" he yelled.

When he was morphed, he jumped into battle, while the other Rangers watched in awe.

"YAY random add on Ranger to fight the foot soldiers!" Kaylee cheered, pumping her fists in the air. "Go TY!"

The Fearcats took a harsh beating from Tyzonn before backing away.

"You may have won this time..." Benglo said. "But we'll be back!"

"Ha!" Tyzonn laughed as the cats disappeared. "I'll be waiting!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Later, the seven Rangers were back in Brazil, walking through the forest.

"There must be a clue to the jewel somewhere in this jungle," Rose smiled, happy the team was complete. She heard about Kaylee's past teams and their add-on Rangers, and was happy they finally had one.

"And we'll find it!" Tyzonn smiled hopefully. "We're heroes, remember?"

"Yeah, we're heroes, all right," Mack laughed.

The Rangers reached a clearing, where Dr. Medford's team was packing up their stuff. Dr. Medford walked up to them, with David at his side.

Tyzonn looked over at Ronny and smiled when he saw her blush. He heard her conversation with Kaylee in the SHARC and knew she liked David.

"Thank you so much for helping up and scaring off those vile beasts," Medford smiled.

"No problem," Kaylee answered, shaking the doctor's hand. "It's what we do. Now, why did you call us back here?"

"Well, we wanted to make sure you were all right," David said, looking over at Ronny.

"Davey here's been asking me about Ronny for hours on end," Medford teasing, tapping David on the back playfully as the younger doctor and Ronny both turned to the color of Mack's uniform.

"Not just Ronny..." David mumbled, pulling away from the older man.

"We're fine," Mack laughed.

"Are you leaving?" Das asked, noticing all the bags, and that David was also holding his own set of bags.

"We are," Medford nodded. "Our expedition has come to an end, but we wanted you to have a small token of our appreciation."

The doctor handed Kaylee something wrapped in cloth. She unwrapped it and saw it was a little statue.

"it's the Yanomami statue," Medford explained. "It's an ancient relic."

Suddenly there was a beep from all the Ranger's trackers. Kaylee pulled hers off her arm and aimed the beam at the statue.

"hey, it's got a strong jewel signature!" she smiled.

"I told you we'd find it!" Tyzonn said.

"You're gonna fit in just fine," Ronny laughed, patted Tyzonn on the shoulder.

The Rangers thanked the doctor and turned to walk away. Medford looked down at David and nodded before the younged doctor ran up to Ronny, grabbed her arm and spinning her around.

"Um, I was just wondering... Dr. Medford's already got a trained doctor on his team, and he doesn't really need me as much as he thought he did," David started, refusing to look Ronny in the eye.

"Yeah..." Ronny smiled.

"And well, I know you have someone at home to help you when you get hurt," David continued. "But I was wondering if I could come as well. Maybe get a little crash course training."

"Never say crash course, and I'll think about it," Ronny said, teasing the doctor. David slapped his forehead, remembering Ronny's accident on the track. He obviously wasn't thinking when he said _crash course._

"I promise, I won't," he laughed.

Ronny looked over at Kaylee and gave her leader a puppy dog face.

"Can I keep him?" she asked.

"I don't know, Ronny," Kaylee laughed. "We don't have room for him. Karly's already stolen the couch and the food bowl."

"Please!" Ronny begged, hopping over to Kaylee and putting her hands on Kaylee's shoulder. "Please! I promise I'll feed him, and take him on walks everyday!"

"Promise?"

"Cross my duck and hope to zwip," Ronny assured the blonde. Kaylee smiled, nodding.

"Welcome to the medical team, Doc," she said.

Will groaned. Now the Doc wasn't a temporary obstacle for Ronny's heart. He was coming home. And she was excited about it. He started to wonder if he should just give up.

He looked over and saw Ronny smiling at the Doc. He couldn't help but smile, seeing her so happy.

Maybe... at the end of the day, letting her go was the best thing he could do. After all, he was still going to be one of her best friends. And after hearing the stories about her five older brothers... he decided that maybe the Doc should take that fall. Will was perfectly fine being the boy friend. The one the older brothers liked because he would never even think about making a move on Ronny.


	15. Behind The Scenes

**A/N:** Again, another warning, the next chapter might take a lot of time to update. Unlike the last few, it's not written out yet and I still need to come up with an idea for it (feel free to help out btw) and I'm still waiting for Faith to update her story so it'll also depend on that.

Read and Review guys! I'll try to see if I can get the next chapter up in a reasonable time, but I make _no_ promises.

* * *

"Mr. Hartford," Spencer called as he walked into Hartford's office. "You have a guest. A _lady _guest."

"Oh, is she going to be my new mommy?" Mack teased as he looked over his shoulder. He sat on the couch, with the other six Rangers, Doc and Karly and could hear everything going on in his dad's office.

Andrew frowned at his son before his guest walked in. He smiled as he greeted her with a hug.

"Jessica!"

"Andrew, hi!" the woman greeted.

"Wow, what a surprise!" Hartford said, looking at the woman before him.

"I know. We haven't seen each other since out old college days," Jessica smiled. "I've been reading so much about you and your Rangers."

Jessica looked over at the seven Rangers, who were all leaning on the back of the couch, watching the little exchange between their mentor and Jessica. Kaylee was even making kissy faces as Karly jumped on her head and napped, seeing as the couch was taken by the seven.

"Wow, you always were the adventurer, Drew," Jessica finished.

"Aww, cute little nickname!" Kaylee smiled.

Hartford ignored her, something he was used to by now.

"Well, what about you?" he asked. "You were going to be an intrepid field reported, facing down danger, making a difference in the world."

"Yeah, that dream got a little sidetracked," Jessica said. "Maybe someday."

"Of course," Hartford nodded.

"But I'm still a reporter. I took a job at a local show _Good Morning, San Angeles_," Jessica explained.

"Oh, good for you," Andrew smiled, genuinely happy for his old friend.

"And that's why I'm here; I want to interview your team. You know, get an in-depth look at Operation Overdrive."

"I don't know Jessie, we're pretty busy over here," Hartford sighed.

Hartford jumped slightly when the seven young adult protested.

"Dad, we're not too busy! We're bored right now!" Mack frowned.

"Yeah! Let's go on TV! Please!" Dax begged.

_Meow!_

"Oh, you just want the couch back," Kaylee laughed, looking up at her cat.

"Oh come on," Jessie smiled. "Look at those faces! It'd only take a couple of hours! For an old friend? Please?"

Andrew looked over at his team. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw all eight, the doctor included this time, of them giving him a puppy dog face. He finally gave in when he looked at the cat. Even she was giving him a puppy face.

"Well, those kids work so hard," he said. "It'd be nice for them to get off the couch. Maybe let Karly take a nap..."

"I don't know if I should cut you some slack from now on for not being a butt head, or go hey," Kaylee frowned. "Oh well... HEY!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

A few hours later, Jessica was leading the Rangers and David around the set of _Good Morning San Angeles_. One of the cameramen walked up to Kaylee, smiling as he held out a pen and paper.

"Kaylee Hanson, I'm a huge fan!" he said, shoving the pen and paper in her hand. "I think you're so cute and funny when you're on stage! The way you constantly annoy Kira, then pull the puppy face and make her forgive you instantly, only to pull the custy face again! You're the awesomest..."

"You think I'm cute?" Kaylee asked, looking up at the taller man while rocking back and forth on her feet. She smiled her devil's smile as she signed the paper and tossed it back at him. "Well, I think you're annoying. And you talk way too much."

The man looked down at the paper, reading the words: _You're a great fan, love Kaylee._

"Thank you," he smiled, walking over to his camera while the Rangers, David and Jessica took their seats on the red couches. "In five!"

"Don't be nervous, guys," Ronny said to her team. Like Kaylee, she had been on TV several times before. "Being on TV's no big deal."

"Who's nervous?" Dax asked excitedly. "I've waited my whole life for this moment. This interview is going to make me a star!"

Tyzonn laughed, patting Dax's shoulder as he sat down beside the stunt man.

Dax looked at the camera and the audience and suddenly felt the butterflies in his stomach. As he sat down, he couldn't decide which leg to cross over the other.

"We're on in five," the cameraman started. "Four, three, two..."

"Good morning, San Angeles!" Jessica started as the audience clapped and cheered. "I'm Jessica Jeffries, and today we have some very special guests on the show, the heroes behind the helmets, the brave team of Operation Overdrive!"

"Thank you, Jessica. It's great to be here," Ronny smiled, leaning back on the couch as David put his arm up behind her.

"Now, let me see if I have this right," Jessica said, looking over at all the Rangers. "Mackenzie Hartford..."

"You can call me Mack," Mack told her.

"And you're Rose Ortiz, the child prodigy."

Rose shrugged and smiles nervously.

"Oh, you know, whatever," she said.

"Will Aston, international recovery specialist."

"What's up, J?" Will smirked, looking at the women in the crowd.

"Ronny Robinson, the world-famous race car driver, along with Kaylee Hanson, world famous singer-songwriter."

Ronny and Kaylee smiled, then waved to the camera together.

Jessica didn't know the last three people on the couch.

"And you are?" she asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Um..." Dax frowned, clearing his throat as he looked around nervously. "I'm – I'm..."

Dax looked over to Tyzonn, hoping for some help, but the alien was too captivated by earth technology to notice.

"He's Dax Lo," David said, grabbing Dax's shoulder. "Stunt man, superhero extraordinaire! And over there is Tyzonn, and I'm David Marks, the team's new doctor."

"Tyzonn?" Jessica asked, looking at the alien. "That's an interesting name."

"Oh, it's actually quite common on my planet," Tyzonn explained, never looking away from the cameras and their blinking red lights.

"I see..." Jessica frowned, not too sure what to make of Tyzonn. "So, anyways, what's it like for you guys, who never met before, to work together on such an important mission?"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Okay everybody, we're going to commercial," the cameraman announced, allowing Operation Overdrive and Jessica to take a small break.

"You guys are great!" Jessica smiled, getting up to go to her dressing room. "I'll be back in five, don't go away!"

Dax waited until she was gone before jumping up from his seat.

"Oh, man! Did you see that?" he asked. "I, like, totally, totally choked!"

"Aw," Ronny cooed, patting Dax's shoulder as he collapsed in Jessica's chair, right beside her. "I thought it was kind of cute, the way you totally choked."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Jessica was in her dressing room when a woman, wearing a black suit and glasses, walked in holding a little box.

"Hello, Jessica Jeffries?" the woman asked.

"Yes?" Jessica answered, turning around to look at the strange woman.

"I'm Moira Higgs from Mayor Warner's office."

"Oh, hello," Jessica smiled.

"The Mayor has heard that you've got the Power Rangers on your show today," Moira explained. "He'd like to show his appreciation for all that they've done with these commendation medals."

She opened the little box, revealing seven little metals, each with a different Ranger colour. She picked up the green one and smiled as she looked closely at it.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Jessica exclaimed. "I'd be happy to give them to the Rangers on the mayor's behalf. Thank you."

"No, thank _you_," Moira smiled.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

At the end of the show, the Rangers were saying their goodbyes to Jessica, each wearing their medals on their Overdrive uniforms.

"How cool is this?" Dax asked happily. "A medal from the mayor's office!"

"Oh, and so well deserved!" Jessica added. "I admire you all. You make such a difference out there."

"Yeah, well um, better get back to work guys," Rose said nervously as the others agreed. As they took a step down the stairs, Kaylee lost her balance and nearly fell over, had it not been for Ronny and David catching her and holding her up.

"Whoa," Ronny called.

"Are you alright?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah..." Kaylee said, holding her head and shaking it slightly, waiting for the blur in her vision to disappear. "I think I got up too fast..."

"Let's get you back to the mansion," Ronny suggested, keeping a hand close to Kaylee in case she fell again.

Behind the scenes, Kamdor walked up to Moira and smiled as she grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around.

"Did you complete the task?" he asked.

"Of course," Moira said, pulling off her glasses and her wig, revealing herself as Miratrix. "That bubble-brained reporter took the bait hook, line and sinker. What an airhead."

"I made those medals with a special alloy, that should react to the gem placed inside the green Ranger's body. If all goes well, it should reverse the healing process and return her to her premature state. She won't know what hit her!"

"Premature? As in born premature?" Miratrix asked.

Kamdor nodded and laughed.

"Yes, fool," he said. "A premature human baby's lungs aren't completely developed. And it just so happens that the legendary Ranger's a preemie."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Kaylee, are you sure you're okay?" David asked as he and the Rangers sat around the coffee table, each with a bowl of cereal in front of them. Kaylee didn't seem to understand the concept of the bowl and had let her face fall inside as little bubbles started forming.

When she heard the doctor speak, she pulled her face out of her milk and frowned.

"What... I didn't catch that, I had milk in my ears."

She rubbed her ears but stopped when she realised what she had just said.

When Karly saw her master's face was out of the way of the milk, she jumped up onto the table and started drinking. Kaylee quickly pulled the cat away and put her on her lap.

"Milk in your ears?" Will laughed. "That's a new one, even for you."

"I've learned not to question my logic when I'm tired," Kaylee explained. "It's too hard. And sometimes, it makes no sense."

Andrew and Spencer walked into the room as the Rangers spoke about milk in ears. They knew the Rangers were an odd bunch, so they tried their best to ignore it.

"Rangers, I've been analyzing the jewel imprints on this Yanomami statue. I'm picking up a similar signature from a remote mountainside in Indonesia," Hartford said.

"Sweet, let's check it out!" Mack smiled, standing up with his friends. Kaylee stood at the head of the line as the Rangers grabbed their Trackers.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready!" the others called.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" they all called. But during the morph, Kaylee dropped her Tracker and fell to her knees.

Ronny and Mack knelt down beside her with a worried look.

"There is definitely something wrong," Dax remarked.

"I'm okay," Kaylee assured them. "I just lost focus."

"You Rangers go without her," Spencer ordered the team, helping Kaylee up and holding her. "We'll take care of her."

"But Spencer..."

"Kaylee, he's right," Mack said. "Whatever's been bugging you is holding you back. It's just a little mission. We'll call if we need help."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Kaylee was taken to the kitchen by Spencer and David so they could examine her, hoping to find out what was wrong. Kaylee sat down on the counter and turned on the TV. She turned it onto the news and saw the Rangers were in a battle, and Jessica was reporting it.

"So, when did you first start feeling lightheaded?" David asked, shinning a flashlight in Kaylee's eyes, blocking her view of the TV as he did.

"I don't know. After the interview," Kaylee answered. "You were there. You saw."

"Did you have anything to drink today?" the doc asked. "Other than your milk, I mean."

"Yeah, I had juice this morning, and at lunch, oh, and I had a lot of yummy juice at the interview," Kaylee smiled. "Now, out of way, team in battle! Can't let them down!"

Kaylee jumped off the counter, and started running for the door, but before reaching it, she stopped and leaned against the frame, holding her head with one hand, and her heart with the other.

"Doc... call Tori..." she whispered as her breathing became difficult and her world started spinning. She started to panic once her vision went black and her hands moved to her throat as she started wheezing.

"Kaylee," David called, running to her side and holding her steady. "Kaylee, what's wrong? What's happening?"

Kaylee's lips turned blue and she started making a whistling noise.

Spencer had been watching the news since he saw Jessica running off. He wondered if she had something to do with Kaylee's emergency.

That's when the reporter burst into the mansion in a panic, bumping into Hartford, who was passing though the front hall with Kaylee's medical papers, hoping they would help the Doc and Spencer.

"Jessie, are you okay?" Hartford asked.

"Where's Kaylee?" Jessica asked, looking around.

"In the kitchen with Spencer and David, why?"

Jessica ran past the millionaire and into the kitchen, where she saw Kaylee lying on the ground, struggling for air.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"We still haven't figured that out," David sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on the scene with the Rangers and noticed Kaylee wasn't there," Jessica explained. "I had a horrible feeling after she nearly passed out on set, so I did a little investigating."

"What are you talking about?" Hartford asked.

"The medals!" Jessica cried out. "I called the mayor's office on my way here. They didn't send any medals. This is just a reporter's hunch, but it's worth a try."

She reached down and pulled the medal off Kaylee's uniform and watched as the Green Ranger's body slowly stopped jerking around and the color came back to her face.

Suddenly, Kaylee was gasping for air as she sat up, holding her lung area. Her body started to glow green and Spencer figured her powers were healing her.

"The hell?" she coughed. Spencer knelt down on the dirty floor and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought I lost you," he cried.

When he saw Kaylee was okay, Hartford turned to Jessica.

"How were the Rangers holding up when you left them?" he asked.

"Fairly well," Jessica smiled.

"Guys!" Dax's voice rang from the door. "We got a cannon! And kicked monster butt!"

He walked into the room, helping Tyzonn carry a cannon while the other Rangers walked behind them. The two boys nearly dropped the cannon when they saw Kaylee sitting on the floor, when Spencer crying.

"Kayl, you okay?" Ronny asked, pushing back the boys and sitting in front of her best friend.

"Yeah, but I have no idea what just happened," Kaylee frowned.

"Whoever gave me the medals probably wanted to take you out," Jessica explained, taking the medals away from the Rangers.

"That's rude," Kaylee frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'll take these away from you before they cause anymore harm," Jessica said, putting the medals in her pocket. She then reached into her purse and pulled out seven different medals. "And I'll give you these in exchange. I got them from the mayor personally."

"Thanks," the Rangers smiled, each taking their own medals.

"Like I said before, you all deserve it," Jessica smiled.

"And now, we have work to do," Andrew said, taking the cannon from Dax and Tyzonn and setting it down on the counter. "This is the legendary cannon of Ki Amuk. It might play an important role in the next mission."

"Yeah, yeah, that's great and all, but I think I saw Karly sneak past with Ronny's socks!" Kaylee frowned as she crawled out of the kitchen and into the game room. "Here kitty, kitty, give mommy back the yucky sock."

"Oh no," Ronny yelled, turning and running after Kaylee. "You are not washing my lucky socks!"

Kaylee saw Ronny running after her, and jumped up to her feet, taking her cat and the socks with her and running for dear life.

"Kaylee Ann, get your ass back here!" Ronny called after her, using her speed to catch up to Kaylee as she tackled the blonde onto the couch.

"NO! Stinky needs a wash before I die in my sleep!" Kaylee yelled, playfully wrestling with Ronny in hopes of keeping the sock and washing it.

"You'll wash off my luckyded-ness!" Ronny frowned, pulling on her sock as Kaylee refused to let go. She suddenly had an idea. She pushed the sock against Kaylee face, letting the blonde get a full whiff of the horrible stench.

"GAH!" Kaylee yelled, pushing Ronny off her as she rolled off the couch. "My nose! My poor, poor nose!"

Ronny smiled proudly, cuddling with her sock, knowing she had won. The stinky yellow sock she had grown to love was once again safe from the washing machine.


	16. It's Hammer Time

**A/N:** And Overdrive is back in action for this chapter. And hopefully Dino Thunder will be posted soon. I got Faith writing once more and she got pretty far in the next chapter. Now we're just waiting for the end so she can post.

Anyways, here's chapter 16 of Operation Overdrive. Only a few more to go before Once a Ranger, and I really need Faith to get farther in her season before I can post it. So, the next chapter might once again take a while. But that doesn't mean reviews won't help to keep both of us going!

Read and do not forget to review!

* * *

It had been a rough few days for the Overdrive team. They had gone on a search for the mythical hammer, one of the relics leading to the newest jewel for the corona aurora, and Tyzonn had to adapt to earth customs. How? By mimicking Will. He even went as far as purchasing a wig, just like Will's hair, and wore it to a battle. Thankfully, once the hammer was retrieved, they made up.

But now, the Rangers had both the hammer and the cannon, together... in one room.

"Can I touch it?" Kaylee asked, sticking her hand out and reaching for the electric current that was passing from the cannon to the hammer. Rose looked up at the blonde from her crouched position and frowned.

"No."

"But... I'll heal! And it's so..."

"No!"

"Man, you're no fun..."

"Whatever connection those two relics have is sending the main frame into a tizzy!" Hartford announced from the computers.

"A... tizzy?" Kaylee frowned, turning to her mentor. "Tizzy... A tizzy.... hehe..."

"Oh no," Ronny sighed hiding her face in her hands. "Word of the day."

Rose walked over to Hartford's side, bringing Ronny, Kaylee and Dax with her.

"Allow me," Rose smirked, pushing her mentor aside to work past the problems. "That's weird... I've bypassed the main energy cupling and reinforced the firewall... that should have worked."

"Okay... let's pretend I understo-"

"Allow me," Ronny said, cutting Kaylee off as she slammed her fist down on the computer box. Just like that, the signal was back to full strength, as if nothing had happened.

"I understood that!" Kaylee cheered.

"It's all in the wrist."

"Now, if only I knew where to send you guys," Hartford said, reaching over to the table to pick up the yanomami, "the satellites aren't picking up any jewels signatures from this statue... it seems to be a dead end."

"Ya hear that Doc," Kaylee called over her shoulder as the doctor walked out of the elevator. "You've got a dead end."

"Not quite..." Rose reached over, taking the statue from Hartford, "there's a space with a circle around it."

"Like Conner's head!" Kaylee giggled.

"I've run it through the database, searched through every ancient relic, work of art, monument... it doesn't match anything on earth!" Hartford sighed.

"That's because it's not on earth!" Rose exclaimed as a smiled appeared on her face. She turned back to the computer and began typing away. "BINGO! The face of mars!"

"The jewel's on mars!" Dax smiled.

"You guys get to go to mars!" Doc frowned, standing beside Ronny.

"Dude! We're going sci-fi!" Dax lifted his arm over Ronny's head, high-fiving the doctor. Ronny quickly ducked underneath it, as to not get hit.

"I don't think the jewel's on mars, guys," Rose laughed, looking over her shoulder for just a second. "I think the face of mars is staring at the jewel."

Rose looked down at the keypad, staring at it for a few seconds before typing once more, entering a few passwords and running through the search engines.

"If we use the carbon data from the statue to correct the orbital flux, we get..." Rose paused, searching the map that had appeared on the screen, before running to the giant globe and pressing her finger on, "Mexico."

"Sweet, get the team!" Kaylee cheered, running to the stairs.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Rose, are we almost there?" Mack asked, sitting shotgun to Rose in the jeep as the Rangers traveled through Mexico.

"Yeah, it should be smooth sailing from here," Rose nodded, before two figures jumped out of nowhere, landing on the road in front of the jeep. Rose slammed on the break and swerved the car to the side, while Kaylee, Tyzonn and Mack unbuckled their seat belts to jump out.

"Wanna bet?" Miratrix smirked.

"Give us the relics, or meet your doom!" Kamdor yelled in a menacing tone. Kaylee stepped ahead of the Rangers and crossed her arms.

"Isn't that always how it goes?" she frowned. "It's always, do this or die! You know, it gets kinda old! Maybe we would co-operate better if there was a better deal, like... Give the relics, and we'll leave this planet alone! No villain's done that before!"

Ronny turned to her friend, looking down at her with a disappointed stare.

"Um, that defeats the whole purpose of evil villain!"

"Say hello to our secret weapon!"Miratrix pulled out a hat front behind her back, causing the Rangers to frown.

"Oh! Is it a magician?" Kaylee asked. "'Cause I've totally done this before!"

Miratrix threw the hat in the air, while Kamdor turned it into a monster, and made it grow all at once. Kaylee stood with her jaw open wide.

"Oh, we're switching things up," she smirked. "Megazord battle first! AWESOME!"

"At least it's not a mime," Dax breathed. "Those things creep me out!"

Kaylee rolled her eyes, reaching for her tracker and pulling it off her arm.

"Ready?" she called.

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

Once morphed, Kaylee put her tracker to her mouth, "Spencer, send the Zords!"

"Get your own Zords, Miss Kaylee!"

Kaylee smirked as she looked to the sky, spotting the Zords rolling, or flying in overhead.

"Thank you!" she smiled sweetly.

The Rangers entered their Zords, with Dax and Ronny taking the cannon and hammer respectively.

"Welcome to my magic show!" the monster began, pulling off his hat. The Rangers didn't waste any time as they jumped in the air. "Let's see what I have in my hat!"

Just like magic, a long chain flew out of the hat, wrapping itself around the six Ranger's megazord's legs, immobilizing it.

Tyzonn took his turn to attack, shooting shoulder lasers at the magician. He pulled out a parasol from his hat, blocking the attack.

"There's a slight chance of showers!" the monster yelled, sending the attack back at the alien, in one powerful blast.

"_Tyzonn, prepare to transform!" _Rose announced over the intercom.

Tyzonn nodded, "Drill Driver, Shuttle Driver, transform!"

Just as the transformation as complete, the monster ran towards Tyzonn's Megazord. Tyzonn smirked as he raised an arm, sending one powerful blast back at the monster.

"Show's over!" the monster yelled as it exploded.

"BOOM!" Kaylee giggled, as the chains around the Megazord's vanished.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Alright, let's get moving before someone else comes looking for these relics," Rose announced, walking back to the jeep with the Rangers.

"You had to say something, didn't you?" Will groaned, removing his hand from his ear as a group of chillers rounded the corner.

"Ronny, guard the relics while we deal with these ice cubes," Kaylee ordered, tossing the hammer to Ronny. She nodded, running behind the jeep.

Ronny watched on, holding the hammer in her hand as her friends fought the frozen soldiers. She suddenly felt the ground shake as there was a loud, thunderous noise. She turned slowly, keeping her grip on the hammer as she did. There, behind her, stood the Norse god, Thor.

"That's a nice hammer," he said.

"Thor?"

"Perhaps I wasn't clear," Thor growled, stepping forward and reaching for the hammer. "Give me that!"

"NO!" Ronny yelled, pulling away. "I don't care who you are! We still need it; you can have it when we're done!"

Suddenly, Thor's face softened and his actions became gentle, "Wait a second... you're the goddess Freya! I didn't recognise you in your disguise!"

Thor bowed at her feet, turning on all the warning bells in Ronny's head.

"Freya?" she frowned. "My name's ..."

"Ronny!" Mack yelled as he was thrown down to the ground. "We need some help here!"

Thor turned to the battle, extending an arm, "Give me the hammer. I can help your friends."

Ronny turned as well, biting her tongue before turning back.

"You promise you'll give it back?" she asked.

"On my honour," Thor assured her. Ronny reluctantly gave up the Hammer. Thor stood back up, holding the hammer over his head. He cried out as he slammed it down onto the ground, sending shockwaves to the Chillers and destroying them all in one swift motion.

The Rangers stood up, and Rose turned to the god, shock written all over her face.

"It's Thor! The god of thunder!" she said, walking over to Ronny and standing before Thor.

"I let Thor use his hammer to help us," Ronny explained.

"It's really Thor!" Dax smirked. "But um... you look taller in the movies."

Kaylee and Rose each grabbed one of Ronny's arms and pulled her aside.

"What about the mission?" Rose asked.

"He's got the hammer," Kaylee added. "Is he going to give it back?"

"He promised he would," Ronny nodded, before turning her gaze back to Thor. "Right?"

Thor looked around the area, keeping his eyes away from Ronny's.

"Right, Thor?" Ronny repeated.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"You gave me your word!" Ronny yelled as Thor sat at the dining room table, with his feet elevated. "On your honour! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Not really," Thor shrugged, tossing a chicken wing over his shoulder, causing it to land on the Doc. "Honour is overrated."

"God or no god!" Spencer yelled, grabbing Thor's feet and pulling them off the table. "This is Italian smoked glass!"

"Servant, fetch me some cake!" Thor ordered. Spencer straitened himself out and breathed in deeply.

"I weep for your parents," he commented, leaving the room in a hurry.

"Oh, this is getting us nowhere!" David growled. "I thought gods were supposed to be cool! This dude's a punk!"

Thor was ignoring the doctor's cries, and instead found himself perfectly content with spitting out the olive nuts. He turned back to Ronny and frowned at her.

"Freya, why waste your time with these... mortals," he started, getting down on one knee as a ring appeared in the palm of his hand. David clenched his fist in anger as the other hand was placed on Ronny's shoulder. "Come with me, be my bride, and we'll spend an eternity together, galloping through the heavens!"

"After what you pulled?" Ronny yelled, ripping the ring off her finger and throwing it back at Thor as tears threatened to fall. It was happening again. "I trusted you, and you made me look like a fool! I let down my team... maybe I am a fool."

Ronny turned to the doc, who could do no more than offer her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm a fool," Thro smirked. "A fool in love."

"I've got better lines that that," Doc frowned. "And I'm not even a god."

Kaylee walked into the room, and saw Thor was still holding onto the hammer. Ronny was obviously getting nowhere, and Kaylee could tell by the look on her face that Thor's betrayal was hurting her too much. She grabbed Thor's chair and spun him around leaning over him.

"We need that hammer," she growled. "Name your freaking price, before my fist meets your skull."

"You offend me!" Thor smiled. "As a god, I have everything! Well, almost."

Thor looked over to Ronny as he touched her hand. Ronny quickly stepped away, disgusted at the mere thought of her hand touching his.

"Fist, meet face!" Kaylee yelled, bringing up her fist. Doc quickly grabbed Kaylee and pulled her away.

"Kayls, this isn't working," he sighed. "There's gotta be something else we can do."

"The only thing I can think of is giving him Ronny," Kaylee breathed. "But I'm not about to give up my best friend, and I don't think you want to give up your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Doc frowned.

"You'll see," Kaylee smirked.

"Well, as fun as it would be to watch my 'girlfriend' go off to a forced marriage," Doc said sarcastically. "We might have to go to extremes to get the jewels for the corona..."

"The Corona Aurora? Thor frowned, looking over to the two. "The jewels of the gods? Well, why didn't you just say so before? I would be happy to help. Just tell me where they are."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"ARG!" Thor cried as he slammed his hammer on the rock, where the other Rangers had located the jewel was hiding. "What's wrong with this thing? I want that jewel!"

As Thor continued to slam on the rock, Ronny turned around, with a heavy heart. David pulled her into a hug as he watched the scene with Thor. It was sad that the great god couldn't break a freaking rock.

"Hey, why is Thor acting like a little baby?" Kaylee asked, hoping it would, in some twisted way, make Ronny feel better. No one blamed her for losing the hammer, except her. She was really taking it hard and it showed on her face.

"The real question is, if he breaks the rock, is he going to give us the jewel?" Mack asked, throwing Kaylee's plan out the window. Kaylee heard her friend groaned, and glared at Mack.

_Thanks a lot_, she mouthed.

"I'm going out on a limb here," Dax started, turning around. "And I'm saying... no."

"Guys," Doc whispered, pointing to Ronny, who was still in his arms, slamming her head on his chest. Kaylee reached over and slapped Dax on the back of the head.

"I'm so stupid!" Ronny growled, slamming her head even harder. Kaylee rolled her eyes, placing her hand on Ronny's forehead, hoping to at least soften the blow before the driver's IQ dropped.

"Ronny, it's not your fault," Doc smiled, looking down at her and pushing her away. "It's Thor, the Great Norse God! He gave you his word, his honour! I would have given him his hammer if I were in your position."

Suddenly, the ground shook once again, causing all the Rangers to groan as they fell down.

"Okay, this time, it better be something spectacular!" Kaylee growled, getting back to her feet. She looked up above the rock and saw Thor... another Thor.

"Two Thors?" Tyzonn asked.

"Uh-oh," the first Thor frowned.

The second Thor jumped down from the rock, lighting crashing around him as he did.

"That's a nice entrance," the first Thor remarked.

Ronny turned to the first Thor, glaring daggers at him.

"H-he's an imposter!" the first Thro yelled, pointing to the second, as his whole body trembled.

"Drop the act, Loki," the second Thro ordered. The first Thor nodded and hesitantly dropped his disguise.

"It's Loki, the god of mischief," Rose stated.

"**You tricked me!"** Ronny growled, stomping over to Loki, who was slowly backing away from her.

"Hell hath no fury like a Ronny scorn," Will whispered to Dax. The boy in blue nodded furiously, watching the scene unfold.

"O-okay... tech... technically I never said I was T-Thor... I just said nice hammer!" Loki said in his own defence, but Ronny would have it. He backed into Thor, who grabbed his arm forcefully, pulling him back. "OW... oh, hey... hehe... you know me! I'm a kidder."

Loki laughed nervously, before he caught Ronny glare. He immediately stopped laughing and turned to run. Ronny chased after him and tackled him into the dirt. They rolled around slightly before Ronny found herself sitting his chest, with her fist in the air.

"I'm going to kill you, you little, shit!" she yelled, throwing her punch. Thankfully, Kaylee and Mack caught her arms and pulled her off. David ran up behind her and held her back, while Loki took this to his advantage and ran off.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"I can't believe I gave the hammer away," Ronny sighed, sitting down on the couch, beside her friends. Doc was standing behind her, and he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her slightly, but there was something else bugging her.

"It's not your fault, Ronny," Hartford assured her, for what seemed like the hundredth time. "It could have happened to anyone of us."

"But it didn't..." Ronny muttered, sinking deeper into David's hug. "It happened to me... again."

"Again?" Kaylee turned to Ronny, confused. Sharing a room with the yellow Ranger had opened up a lot of doors to both girl's past. Kaylee thought she knew everything about Ronny. From her five brothers and one sister, to her paralysis.

"You've been tricked by a Norse god before?" Dax asked.

"No... if it's okay, can I just go upstairs?" Ronny asked, looking around at her friends, and at Thor. They all nodded, and Ronny bolted to the stairs, not even caring when Karly walked into the room, chewing on her lucky sock.

The cat looked at Ronny and frowned, confused as to why their daily battle for the sticky socks hadn't started. She took off after Ronny, sensing something was wrong with her rival.

Kaylee looked over at Rose, defeated.

"What do you think is bugging Ronny?" she asked.

Rose could only shrug, "You should know."

"I think I do," Doc said, walking around to couch and leaving the room. "I'll be right back. You guys focus on getting back the hammer."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Karly pushed the door to her room open, and found Ronny sitting on her bed. She titled her head and dragged the sock inside. She jumped onto the bed and place the sock on Ronny's leg. She looked up at Ronny and waited for the yellow Ranger to reach for the sock to pull it away. Ronny didn't acknowledge the sock, so Karly pushed it forward.

_Meow!_

"Not now, Karls," Ronny whispered, petting the kitten's head. Karly curled up in her lap, and rolling over, exposing her stomach.

"Knock, knock," Doc said, slowly opening the door, only to find Ronny and Karly playing peacefully. "Okay, what's bugging ya?"

"It's nothing, okay," Ronny frowned. David wouldn't have it. He walked over to her bed and sat beside her.

"It's not nothing," he started. "We all know something's bugging you... but I think I'm the only person who does."

"You can't know," Ronny growled. "There's no way..."

"Around the same time you were in the hospital, there was this girl... I think her name was... Karly," David smirked, looking down at the cat. When Karly heard her name, she perked up, listening to the story. "Karly had just been in an accident and was paralysed from the waist down. She started a rehab to learn to walk once again... but at one point, one of the doctors started flirting with her. When the doctor gave her a promise ring, Karly totally fell for it. She accepted it, allowing him access to all her possessions. Karly only realised he was a lying, selfish bastard when she got back to her room, still in a wheelchair, and found that her racing trophy, the once she had since she was a child was gone."

"How do you know this?" Ronny asked. David smirked slightly, as he continued.

"Her trophy was special to her. Her older brother had won it in his first ever race, and gave it to her when she developed an interest in the sport. She kept it with her everywhere. When she was in the hospital, the only thing she wanted by her side, no matter what, was that trophy. It pushed her to go through with the treatments, the rehab, and everything else, because one day, she was going to win her own. When it was gone... Karly felt used. The trophy was very expensive, and meant a lot to her brother, as well as her. She couldn't face her brother for weeks after that, feeling as if he had let her down. Finally, when she did tell her brother, he told her it wasn't her fault..."

"But she still felt really guilty," Ronny finished for him.

"It happened again, with Loki," David smiled, holding her close. Ronny shook her head, looking down at Karly, who was totally confused. She had never driven a car, never mind crashed one! What was this crazy doctor talking about? "You trusted him, and he took something important."

Ronny shook her head, "Yeah... and... I know the guys say it's okay... but it's just... it's brought back memories."

"Well, now you have a chance to make things right," Doc said. "You may not be able to get the trophy back, but you can get the hammer back. We're all working on it."

"Yeah... I guess."

"No, the Ronny I know wouldn't guess," David said encouragingly. "She would jump out of bed, steal her sock from Karly, march downstairs and come up with a plan to make things right!"

Ronny laughed, still looking at Karly.

"Am I right, Chilman?" David smirked.

"You're wrong," Ronny smirked. David's face fell, worried he wasn't going to get the old Ronny back. "I changed my last name. Chilman was great, but Ronny Robinson sounds a lot cooler for a driver."

David laughed, pushing Ronny playfully.

"But you are right about me," Ronny said, pushing him back. "I think I already have two plans. One for getting the hammer back and..."

Ronny paused, pushing Karly away slightly.

"And... and what?"

"And this," Ronny gave the doc a quick peck on the cheek, but it deepened when the doc put his hand behind her head and pulled her in.

_Meow!_ Karly growled, trying to separate the two. _Meow! MEOW! MEOW!"_

Ronny reached over, grabbing her sock and throwing it out the door.

_MEOW!_

Karly ran after the sock, caught it in her mouth and turned to the new couple, hissing at Ronny before running downstairs.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Karly, oww, oww! Karly! OWW!" Kaylee reached for the cat, who was crawling over her stomach as she paced around the room, traumatized by the kiss.

_MEOW!_

"What did you do?" Kaylee frowned, picking up her cat. "You didn't break Ronny, did you?"

"She didn't even try," Ronny smiled, pulling David into the room and snatching her sock from Karly. "She was a pretty big help upstairs."

"Ronny, you're okay!" Will greeted her.

"Of course I am," Ronny said. "Have I ever been known to give up?"

Ronny turned to the doc and winked. Only Kaylee was the one to catch the gesture, and she smiled to herself.

_Totally called it,_ she whispered.

"So, any plans for getting the hammer back?" David asked.

"No," Thor shook his head. "Loki will never wilfully give up the hammer. He's been searching for it for years. In fact, the only thing he's ever wanted more, is the goddess Freya."

"Good," Ronny smirked, looking over at Spencer. The old butler looked around the room, thinking Ronny was looking at someone else. David's head hit his hand as he sighed deeply.

"I feel for ya, Spence," he said. "I really do."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Ronny sat, in an old fashion dress, in a boat, looking out at the water. She held a parasol in her hand, waiting for her plan to take place.

"Oh, how I wish Loki would come for me," she called casually. "He's so handsome, and so smart and so..."

"So happy you changed your mind, darling," Loki said, appearing on the other side of the boat. "Why the change of heart?" he asked a little less gentle.

"Well, before I thought you were Thor, that muscle-bound lug nut. But now, I know it's really you, the brilliant, cunning Loki. My heart aches when you absent."

"You forgot devastatingly handsome," Loki said nervously, playing with his long hair. "But don't fret, I forgive you. I have returned, so we came be married."

Ronny looked to the shore, stepping out of the boat and onto the dock. Loki jumped up beside her and the two began their walk together.

"I want nothing more than to marry you," Ronny started. As they rounded a bush, Loki found a table, ready with cake and tea. "But I made a promise to Thor that I would work with these mortals."

"That is a problem."

"If only we had something to offer Thor, in return for my release," Ronny sighed. "But what?"

"His hammer!" Loki smirked, pulling out the hammer from his belt. "I'll give him back his hammer! The you and I can spend our honeymoon basking in Valhalla!"

"Good idea..."

"But before we do this, I feel it wise to remind you, that a commitment to god cannot be reversed. You will be forever bound by your oath, and forced to live the rest of your life with the sly, cunning, evil, but perfectly brilliant... me!"

Ronny grabbed the hammer, "It would be my..." she pulled it out of his grip. "Honour."

Turning around, she tossed the hammer away, where a smoke of green cloud appeared, and another Ronny and Kaylee feel out of it.

"What?" Loki frowned, looking from his Freya, to Ronny. "But..."

"Not so fun with it happens to you, is it?" Ronny smirked, playing with the hammer.

"Then, who are you?" Loki asked Freya. The first Ronny reached for her neck, peeling off her skin, which turned out to be a mask. Underneath it, "The servant! I've been tricked!"

"Exactly!" Spencer smiled. He looked down at the table and picked up the cake. "You asked for some cake."

"But..." Loki couldn't finish his though, as Spencer slammed the cake in his face.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"One mythical hammer, coming up!" Ronny announced, walking with her head held high, with Kaylee trailing behind her. Thor and the other Rangers we waiting by the rock where they met both Thor and Loki, all with pleased looks.

"You did it!" Rose smiled.

"Hey, nobody tricks me an gets away with it."

Ronny noticed that her new boyfriend wasn't around, but was too caught up in the moment to ask about it.

"Alright, now onto business," Kaylee smiled. "If the hammer doesn't work alone... the cannon wouldn't work alone."

"Um... we try them together," Ronny suggested, using her duh tone.

Dax picked up the cannon and while the others grabbed onto it, Ronny put the hammer into the hole. Once she had a steady grip on the cannon, the Rangers fired it.

The rock blew up as soon as the cannon was launched. Inside, the Rangers found a strange looking compass.

"Well, it's not a jewel, but it's definitely something," Dax cheered.

Tyzonn picked up the compass, smiling to himself as he dusted it off. He held his tracker over it, getting a high reading.

Ronny grabbed the hammer and walked over to Thor, thanking him for his help, though he had not done much. Thor smiled at her and took his hammer back, before disappearing.

Just as Ronny turned back to her team, the ground shook once again. All the Rangers fell, except for Kaylee.

"HA! I stayed up this time!" she cheered, but a little too early. As soon as she did, Moltor zoomed by her, pushing her down and grabbing the compass from Tyzonn.

"NO!" the alien yelled, but it was too late, the lava head was gone.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Okay, so we lost the compass," Ronny groaned, walking into the mansion. "I did all that... just to lose the compass."

"You lost it?" David breathed, standing in front of the game room coffee table.

"Moltor snatched it," Tyzonn explained.

"It doesn't matter," David smiled. "We'll get it back, we always do."

"Whatcha hiding, Doc?" Kaylee smirked, seeing something shine behind the Doctor. "Is it a tizzy?"

He looked behind himself and smirked as he looked back. With his hand, he reached for the object and picked it up.

"Oh, nothing important," he said, pulling the object around. Ronny's eyes widened when he did, and she jumped in his arms.

In his hands, was a big, shiny gold trophy. The other Rangers were completely confused, but Ronny was on the verge of tears.

"How did you get it back?" she asked, reaching for the trophy.

"Let's just say, I knew the doctor who stole it," David smirked. "It only dawned on me today that I had his address in a folder at work. So Karly and I went over, with your socks, and we got it back, with no hard feelings."

"You're the best!" Ronny smiled, kissing him, only confusing the others more. Kaylee stood there, biting her lower lip happily.

"Whoa," Mack frowned. "You two?"

"Yep," Ronny nodded. "A lot has happened today!"

_Meow!_

All the rangers looked down at Karly, finding her resting in the bowl of the trophy, cuddling with a sock. Doc pulled Ronny into a hug as they watched the cat fall asleep peacefully.

"As soon as she's fully asleep, I'm going to take my sock back," she whispered to him.


	17. Out Of Luck

**A/N:**YAYS, Faith and I have an idea that will allow me to post this at a realistic speed. I hope you guys don't mind if we go a little out of order, but Faith and I area planning a detailed oneshot for the Mystic Force years, which will allow me to post Once a Ranger while she continues with Dino Thunder. But even then, I'm going to try to get her to finish towards the beggining of Summer, so we can continue this how it should be.

So, don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I'll be waiting for comments and feedback!

* * *

"Sir, now that Moltor has the compass, what does that mean for us?" Spencer asked, rather urgently. He and Hartford were pacing the base, pondering their next move.

"I don't know," Andrew shrugged. "According to legend, that compass has great power and is very unstable, especially in the hands of Moltor... keep the Overdrive team on high alert."

"Give me back my sock!" Ronny screamed, chasing the cat through the base, entering through the elevator, running around the large globe, and exiting by the stairs.

"They... they always are sir," Spencer frowned, shaking his head disappointingly.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The Rangers were pushing their way through a crowd of panicked people, Overdrive Trackers in hand as Rose scanned the area.

"I've never seen anything quite like this!" Rose announced, avoiding being pummeled by a civilian. "These readings indicate an energy flow from..."

"Right there," Ronny pointed, putting away her Tracker and pointing to a Chinese dragon-type monster, holding the compass.

"Am I the only one who's got a thing about dragons?" Dax asked.

"First mime, now dragons?" Kaylee teased. "Is there any monster you're not afraid of?"

"Hey! He's got our compass!" Mack pointed out, stating the obvious seeing as the monster was holding the compass in plain sight, where not a seeing soul could miss it.

"Not for long," Will assured the Red Ranger, he turned to the monster and glared. "Alright, big guy, hand it over! You can do it the easy way, or the hard way!"

"The hard way!" the monster answered.

"Of course," Kaylee shook her head, looking to her team as she reached for her Tracker. "Ready?"

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

Bringing out their defenders, the Rangers took turns attacking the dragon monster, while he, using one hand, held them off. He seemed to be enjoying the attack, laughing as he took down all the Rangers.

After throwing Mack and Kaylee down, the monster looked around. Both leaders were getting back to their feet, and all the other Rangers were surrounding him, keeping him from leaving the circle.

"Oh, you have me surrounded. You think that's the way to attack?" the monster laughed. "Well, think again, you just make it easier for me! Six of you, huh? Ooh, let's see how you handle the power of the compass."

The monster waved his hand over the compass as it began to glow. Suddenly, there was a bright light in the middle of the battle scene, startling the Rangers.

"What's he doing?" Mack asked, turning to his leader.

"I don't know, let find out together, shall we?" Kaylee snapped, crossing her arms.

"Aha! This is going to be fun! Go ahead, you can't harm me!" the monster exclaimed, looking at each set of Rangers.

"We'll see about that!" Ronny yelled, pointing her defender at the monster. Rose, who was standing right beside her, pulled out her blaster and shot it at the monster. She quickly stopped, however, when the shots went right through the monster, nearly hitting Dax.

"Whoa, it just passed right through him!" Dax stated, once he evaded all the shots.

"That's right!" the monster smirked, throwing a blue blast at the Ranger of the same colour. Dax deflected the shot with his defender, but it bounced off a glass window of a nearby building and came right back at him, knocking him off his feet.

"You can't harm me! For with this compass, I control all chi and li energy! I can control fortune: good and bad!"

"That's ridiculous!" Mack frowned.

"Let get him!" Will yelled. Mack nodded, and both boys ran forward, slashing their defenders at the monster. He looked down, right before the blow landed, and saw a coin.

"Ohh, a shiny coin. It must be my lucky day!" he said, ducking under the attack, while Mack and Will slashed at each other. He got back up and punched Mack in the chest, forcing him back, while the Rangers regrouped. "You've made me mad! And I'm going to make you pay dearly for that!"

"What?" Kaylee asked, stepping forward, with the others behind her. Mack stepped in front of her, with a bad feeling in his gut.

"I'm going to remove all your good fortune, and replace it with bad luck!"

The monster held up the compass, aiming it at the Rangers. Mack was in the middle of the circle created on the ground, while Kaylee was standing on the edge of the centre. All the others were on the outer circle, watching as a glow surrounded the Red Ranger.

"Now you'll see and feel what the power of the compass can do!" the monster laughed. "You will have bad luck! Watch it slowly destroy you!"

From his eyes, red beams shot at the Rangers, distracting them while the monster disappeared.

"Oh, where'd he go?" Will asked, running ahead with Dax to look around.

Rose, Tyzonn, Ronny and Kaylee took their helmets off, turning to Mack to make sure he was okay. Mack took his helmet off as well, shaking his head.

"Hey, you okay, rich boy?" Kaylee giggled, patting her friend on the back. Mack nodded, smiling.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Will and Ty have gone back to report to my dad, but it looks like we lost that dragon," Mack said, trekking though the forest area with the other Rangers.

"I'm not so sure..." Ronny started, walking behind Mack. "It looks like he left us, for a reason."

"You okay, Mack?" Rose asked, stopping in her tracks and turning back to her boyfriend. "You were hit dead on with that compass."

"Well, I don't feel any different," Mack said, putting his hands on his stomach to prove his point. "Do I look any different?"

"No, but Kaylee does," Ronny laughed, grabbing a bit of Kaylee's blonde and navy hair. Kaylee swatted her hand away, frowning.

"It's not my fault someone chose to dye my hair navy!" she muttered.

"You started the war," Ronny giggled.

"At least my hair isn't still pink," Kaylee muttered under her breath, looking up at Ronny's hair. It was no longer completely pink, thanks to a few extra showers, but there was still small traces in the blonde locks. Rose's pink was completely gone, but Ronny wasn't as fortunate.

The hair discolouration was a long story, to say the least. It started during a Great Prank War between Kaylee and Blake, that evolved into something a lot larger. In the end, Blake was no longer allowed near rope, toilet paper, or tape, and Kaylee and the other girls all came out with different hair colours. Navy low lights for Kaylee, and pink hair for Tori, Kira, Ronny and Rose, while Leanne was sporting a purple doo.

"'Least mine ain't permanent," Ronny laughed.

"You guys don't believe that bad luck stuff, do you?" Mack asked, rolling his eyes at the two girls. He stepped forward, pulling Rose into a hug, as a tree branch fell, right where he was standing. It was pretty large in size and would have definitely caused a little more than a bruise had it of hit the Red Ranger.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Wee!" Kaylee exclaimed as she slid down the poles, with Rose, Dax and Ronny beside her. They quickly jumped out of the way, and Mack slid behind them.

All of a sudden, before he reached the ground, the pole snapped under Mack's weight, causing him to crash on the floor.

"Mack, are you alright?" Hartford asked, helping his son up. Mack shook his head slowly, rubbing his rump as he stood.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I told Andrew about the blast you took," Will said.

"But what you don't know, is that ever since that blast, Mack has had nothing but bad luck!" Dax looked over to the pole, grabbing one of the ones still standing, to prove his point. "It's sturdy."

"It was a faulty pole!" Mack argued. "It could have happened to anyone."

"Yeah, but it happened to you," Ronny laughed.

"I don't believe in bad luck, alright?" Mack stepped forward, past the bucket of water David had set down for Spencer not too long ago.

"Mack, careful, I sp-"

The warning from the doctor was too late, Mack had stepped on the puddle of spilled water, slipping onto the ground and landing just beside the globe. He groaned, getting up, and shaking off the fall, before taking another step – into the bucket of water. He tried kicking it off, in David's direction. The doctor ducked just in time. The bucket flew over him, hitting the wall and bouncing back to hit Mack, sending him flying backwards into the globe, knocking it over.

"Uh oh!" the Rangers yelled, running after the globe to stop it. As they did, it bounced off the wall and rolled right back to Mack, knocking him to the ground.

When it finally stopped, Mack was lying on the ground, holding the globe on his chest as he tried to breathe.

"It could have happened to anyone," Mack groaned as the Rangers and David lifted the world off Mack's chest. "I'm fine! I'm fine!"

"Right, cause it was just another coincidence," Rose rolled her eyes.

Spencer quickly grabbed Hartford by the arm and pulled him away from the others.

"Sir, if it's true the compass can..."

"I don't know, Spencer," Hartford interrupted.

Mack got to his feet, wiping off the dust, before Rose punched him in the chest.

"C'mon, just admit it, you're cursed!"

"I'm not cursed!" Mack assured her, using his strength to put the globe back on its stand. He tried turning it back on, but it wasn't working. "I'm just having a bad day."

"Mack's in denial!" Kaylee said in a sing song. "His luck had a mistrial. Good was accused, Mack's ego was bruised, and he's trapped in bad luck aisle!"

As she finished, Kaylee struck a pose, accidentally hitting the globe. Instead of falling over, though, the pieces snapped into place, and the globe lit up.

"Hey I fixed it!" Kaylee giggled. "Oh, maybe I have good luck!"

"Whatever," Mack said, taking his hands off the globe before something else happened. "I'm not going to fall for this 'bad luck' thing. I mean, what can a compass do to me? I'm already bad at directions!"

Mack walked into the elevator, and pushed the button for the main floor. As the doors closed behind him, Mack failed to notice that the end of his pant leg was sticking out slightly. They got caught in the doors while the elevator went up and ripped as soon as they stretched too far.

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Will frowned.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Ronny quickly ducked behind the table in the front hall, scanning the room before bolting over to hide behind the pole. She held a paper bag in her hand carefully, not letting it get out of sight. Just as she ran for the game room, she ran into Dax, who was carrying a ripped up shirt.

"AH!" she yelled, throwing the bag in the air. She quickly snatched it back, hugging it to her chest, before once again scanning the room.

"What's got you wired robo-girl?" Dax asked, using a nickname he and the others had come up with when Kaylee had told them Ronny never slept.

"I thought you were Karly," Ronny laughed sheepishly.

"Yep, I'm a 5'10" cat," Dax teased.

Ronny growled, before noticing the shirt in his hand, "Whatcha got there?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's a good luck charm," Dax explained as Ronny took the shirt from his hand. "I thought I would loan it to Mack to... well you know."

"A t-shirt?" Ronny frowned.

"Oh, it's not just a t-shirt,' Dax smirked. He took his shirt back and unfolded it, showing Ronny all the wears and tears. "It's my grandfather's lucky shirt! He wore it when he dove around with Great White Sharks."

"Wore?"

"Yeah... there was an accident..."

"Which was?"

"He was attacked by... well a shark..."

"Not a Great White though? Right?" Ronny frowned.

"No... no... a hammer head."

"Uh... Dax... never mind," Ronny laughed, patting her friend on the shoulder. "But, do you really think a good luck charm is going to help Mack?"

"Good luck charms have been used for centuries to ward off bad luck spells," Dax nodded.

"Well, in that case," Ronny started, opening her paper bag and reaching in. Dax foolishly looked inside to see what she had brought for Mack, but regretted it as soon as the infamous smell of socks filled the room. "My lucky socks! For five years I've worn them when I race."

"Didn't you get into some... freak accident with those socks?" Dax asked her. Ronny pouted, slowly putting the socks back into the bag. "And have you ever tried washing them? That smell doesn't sound too lucky to me? I might lose an eye!"

"Hey, what's a little aroma when bad luck is present?"

"Define a little?" Dax asked as Rose ran into the room, holding a sombrero.

"Guys, have you seen Mack?" she asked, putting the hat on her head.

"No, why, what's wrong?" Ronny asked.

"Other than that terrible smell in here..." Rose started, glaring daggers at Ronny for taking her socks out of her room and breaking the code the three girls had. "I was walking to my room with him... to get my sombrero... and I bent down to get it... but when I turned to hand it to him, he was..."

_**ZWOP!**_

"Howdy!" Kaylee giggled, zwopping between the three Rangers, holding her ducky and farting monkey in her arms. She squeezed them tight, making her duck quack and her monkey fart.

"Kaylee... what are you doing with Ducky and Monkey?" Ronny laughed, squeezing the monkey.

"I thought I could give them to Mack," Kaylee answered. "For a little luck, but apparently I wasn't alone on that thought."

Kaylee, Rose and Dax all turned to glare at Ronny once more. The driver rolled her eyes, shutting her bag tight and putting it behind her back.

"Ducky's a good luck charm?" Dax asked.

"Yep... I've never had bad luck with him around! And Monkey's his sidekick."

"I thought you've nearly drowned with Ducky six times?" Ronny laughed.

"Yeah, nearly!"

"Our good luck charms suck," Dax smirked. "Hopefully they work better for Mack then they do us."

The girls nodded, as Kaylee's Trackers beeped, giving her Mack's location.

"Ohh, good luck strikes again!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Mack was looking for Rose through the forest, wondering how he had gotten so lost. Last he remembered, he was in her room. He knew he was having a horrible day, and this was just the cherry on top.

"Who loses their girlfriend?" he asked himself, flopping onto the ground to take a break. He had mud on his shoes from when he was accidentally knocked into a puddle of mud, his hair was still dripping when from when the water fountain exploded on him, he had a few scrapes on his palms from when he tripped over a misplaced rock, and his uniform was ripped up from when he had to dodge a block of a building that had fallen off.

Still, he didn't believe he was cursed with bad luck.

"Mack! There you are!" Rose laughed, sitting beside her boyfriend, with the sombrero still on her head. Mack looked at the hat, then at his friends. Kaylee was wearing her Ducky, upside down, on her head, and farting monkey was under her arm. Ronny was holding a paper bag, Dax held a ripped up shirt, Will was wearing a black scarf, and Tyzonn was carrying a potted plant.

"You guys look like you were at a garage sale," he laughed.

"You look like a garage fell on you."

"Close."

"Red Ranger Mack is cursed with bad luck; his shoes look like they're covered in muck. He refused to believe, he couldn't no longer achieve, after he was hit in the head with a puck."

"What?" Mack asked, looking up to Kaylee before feeling something hard slam into the back of his head. He rubbed his sore spot and turned, picking up what had hit him: a puck.

"I warned you," Kaylee smiled.

"Why are you so... rhymy?" Mack frowned.

"I stole Rose's poetry book!" Kaylee smirked. "It's funny! And you don't take our advice, so I decide to rhyme it into your head."

"Only you," he sighed.

"If you want Kaylee to shut up, you might wanna take these," Dax said, throwing his lucky shirt over Mack's head. The others followed, giving him their good luck charms. Ronny was last. She pulled her socks out of the bag, and saw both Rose and Mack pull away in disgust.

"Just put on the socks!" she groaned, tossing Mack the foul smelling socks.

"An hour ago, I would have laughed at all of you," Mack smiled. "But thanks... most of you."

"They don't smell that bad!" Ronny protested.

"Will, tell my family... I love them!" Kaylee teased, grabbing Will's arm desperately, before pretending to pass out.

"Ha-ha," Ronny frowned, kicking her friend. Unfortunately, she missed Kaylee, and fell back because of the momentum. She landed on Mack, squishing him between her and the ground.

"WHOO! Good luck!" Kaylee giggled, pumping her fists in the air from the ground.

The ground began to shake, as the Rangers' trackers all went off once again. Dax grabbed him and opened it up.

"Moltor and that dragon dude are on the move," he said.

"C'mon Mr. Lucky," Kaylee giggled, helping her friend up.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Hold it right there, Moltor!" Kaylee called, barely holding in her laugh as Mack stood beside her, in his Red Overdrive uniform. He was wearing Rose's sombrero on his head, and Kaylee's ducky around his neck. Will's scarf was hanging out from under the duck and on his body was Dax's shirt. In both hand was Tyzonn's potted plant, and Kaylee's farting monkey, and on his feet, Mack wore Ronny's socks. "Okay, I'm sorry, but Mack... you look ridiculous!"

"What are you trying to do, destroy us with laughter?" Moltor asked, laughing with Kaylee at the sight of the curse Ranger.

"Just wait to see who laughs last Moltor!" Mack called back. He stepped forward, forgetting that the edge of the dirt hill was ending, and slid off, only causing Moltor and his monster to laugh harder.

"Mack!" the rangers called, watching as he fell.

"Oh boy," Rose sighed, holding her head in her hands.

As he fell, he landed on farting monkey, causing a loud fart to come from his butt.

"Hehe," Kaylee giggled, putting her hand to her helmet, where her mouth was.

By now, the two villains were on the floor laughing, not paying attention to the battle going on.

Mack got up, kicking the monkey away – making it fart once again – and turned to the top of the ravine.

"Hey, Ty, your plant's still in one piece!" he called. He turned back to the monsters and smiled as he charged towards them. They were still laughing at the fart incident, that they didn't see it when Mack slammed his foot into the monster's ribcage, causing him to flip over in the dirt.

"AHA!" he cheered.

"Okay, enough games!" the monster said, standing up and wiping away a tear. "Try getting through this!"

He sent out blasts of energy, hitting everything but Mack. The Red Ranger charged through the explosions, running at full speed towards the dragon. The monster shot another beam, right for Mack's head.

"Mack, look out!" Rose yelled, turning away to avoid seeing something she really didn't want to see.

Mack turned to look at her, never stopping to run. Sadly, it caused him to trip over the excess sock on the end of his foot, and roll to the ground, avoiding the blast.

He rolled towards the dragon, and jumped up to attack, but the dragon's tail hit him in the chest, and the potted plant jumped out of Mack's arms. As he dove for it, he missed a punch from the dragon.

Mack smiled, holding the plant in his hands, before kicking up his foot with the smelly sock. Though he didn't make contact, the sock landed right under the dragon's nose.

"EW!" the monster yelled, grabbing the sock and pulling it off. "It's disguising!"

Mack threw a few more punches, and blocked some of the dragon's, until Ducky's head got in his face, causing him to miss one aimed for his head.

"QUACK!" the duck yelled, absorbing the punch from the monster. Mack smirked, realising the duck had acted as an airbag. The monster growled, trying to punch through the duck, but it just wouldn't break.

While the monster was distracted by the Duck, Mack pulled the scarf off his next and wrapped it around the monster's waist. He pulled on it suddenly, causing the monster to spin in a circle.

"Go Ducky!" Mack smiled, pulling off the duck and tossing it and the scarf aside.

The monster yelled, running at Mack and picking him up by the shirt. While Mack was struggling to get his feet on the ground, the sombrero on his head fell into the monster's face, temporarily blinding him. Mack was let go, and given time to attack again.

The monster, furious at this point, grabbed Mack's shirt and pulled, hoping to slam Mack on his back, but the shirt was too torn to do much, and ripped off Mack's body. Mack quickly slammed his foot into the monster's hand, forcing him to drop the compass.

Mack grabbed the compass and smiled, pulling out his drive lance. He ran by the monster, and slashed at him destroying the dragon.

"Aww, poor Kira's gonna be so sad when I tell her Mack slayed the dragon," Kaylee laughed, jumping down the ravine to join her friend. Rose jumped into Mack's arms, hugging him happily, while Ronny took the compass.

"How does this thing work?" she asked, tapping on the center orb on the compass. Rose laughed, shaking her head as she took it from Ronny.

"Here, let me try it," she smiled. She turned the center circle and pointed the compass at Mack. A glow surrounded him, shinning slightly on Kaylee, and his bad luck was reversed.

"Everything's gonna be fine," Rose said.

"Here, let me test that theory," Ronny smirked, bawling her fist and aiming a punch at Mack. He ducked under it, letting poor little Kaylee receive it in the arm.

"Good luck, fail!" Kaylee groaned, rubbing her arm.

Will wrapped one arm around his friend, while Mack pulled out his tracker.

"Dad, the monster's gone, and Moltor seems to have disappeared. We're just going to collect our stuff and head home."

"_Good job, son."_

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

David was just minding his own business when he passed by his employer's office and overheard Hartford and Spencer talking. He pushed himself against the wall to overhear the conversation.

"There's no way that boy could ever be affected by luck! Good or bad!" Hartford said, using a tone that implied he was telling Spencer something that the old butler should have already known.

"Perharps..."

"No, I don't want to think that could possibly happen," Hartford cut off the old man.

"I'll keep an eye on him, sir," Spencer said gently.

David frowned as Karly passed by, rubbing herself against his leg. He picked up the cat and pet her gently, walking her to the kitchen.

"What does that mean?" he asked himself.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

After collecting their stuff from the battle field, Mack and the others were gathered around the pool table, Mack with a pool stick in hand.

"Okay, so I had a little bad luck..."

"A little?" Rose frowned.

"Red Ranger Mack's got too much of an ego, he will not believe his pink amigo, when she tell him his luck almost made him a sitting duck, to the brother of a man who lives below zero."

"Kaylee, shut up," Mack growled.

"Aw, let her have some fun," Ronny laughed. "After all it's not every day you see a rhyming navy-haired, green Ranger."

Instead of retaliating, Kaylee just stood there and smirked, causing Ronny to feel very uncomfortable.

"Kayl... what did you do?"

Spencer stepped into the room, holding a pair of thick yellow socks.

"Do these belong to anyone?" he asked, hiding his smile. "I found them on the floor of the command centre. They had a rather unpleasant odour, so I washed them."

Ronny's eyes widened, her jaw dropped and her teeth clenched as she turned to Kaylee, breathing heavily.

"MY SOCKS!" she yelled, dropping her pool stick and running after the navy haired blonde. "I was supposed to race tomorrow, Miss Hanson! How am I supposed to win now?"

While the two girls ran around the mansion, Will took the socks from Spencer and looked at them thoughtfully. Ronny was going to be more than upset when she stopped chasing Kaylee, and he knew he had to prove to her that they were still lucky.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Ronny sat down on the couch, playing with the paper bag in her hand. She was, as Will predicted, upset about her socks being washed. The only good thing she could find about this whole mess, was that Karly was no longer fighting for them.

On the down side, her luck had been washed away.

"Hey pinky," Will teased, tapping Ronny's head as he rounded the couch, sitting next to her.

"Hey," Ronny forced a smile, refusing to let Will see her so upset.

I've got a bet going with the guys," he started, sneaking the socks in the hole between Ronny's back and the couch. "They don't think that my good luck charm is enough to beat you at a game of rock, paper, scissors."

Will pulled his scarf off his neck, showing it to Ronny, making her believe he had good luck on his side.

"Will, I don't feel like playing," Ronny frowned.

"C'mon, one game!" Will begged her.

"No!"

"Please!"

"Will!"

"Rock, Paper, scissors!" Will called, and found Ronny was pushed into the game by her competitive spirit.

When the hands stopped bouncing, Will found himself with paper, and Ronny was holding out two fingers, meaning she had chosen scissors.

"Hey, you won," he smiled, reaching for the socks and pulled them out. "Guess they still have a little luck."

Ronny seemed to perk up, pulling Will into a hug.

"You're the best!" she cheered. Will laughed, enjoying the hug before pushing her away, keeping his hands on her arms.

"Glad you think so... because this has been bugging me for so long," He started. "And I feel guilty now that you and doc are..."

"David!" Ronny called as the doctor walked by the room. Ronny got up, jumped into his arms and hugged him.

Will saw a difference in the hug she had given him, and the one she was given Doc. It was totally obvious that she only saw Will as a friend. She had moved on from him... if she was ever his in the first place. He knew he had no right to step in on her happiness with the doc, but the guilt of his feelings for her was eating at him, even if he never showed it.

"You know, the last guy to step in on a relationship was punched in the face by a Sensei... twice," Kaylee said, sitting beside Will.

"I'm not trying to step in," Will frowned. "I'm trying..."

"You're stepping in!"

"Am not!"

"There once was a Ranger Black, whose heart was about to crack, he was so in love, he wanted to be free of, the words that were holding him back."

"Kayl..."

"Try as he might, he never could quite, get the words off his chest. He thought it best, to leave out the rest, and overcome his plight."

"Will you stop?"

"He really wanted to tell, but he couldn't hear the warning bell. He knew his chance was gone, he was foregone, and now he's put her through hell."

Kaylee stopped, turning to Will with a sad smile.

"I know you like her... a lot... but you have to consider her feelings," Kaylee smiled.

"Why can't I just tell her?" Will grew impatient. He was so close to admitting his feelings... but Ronny ran off, and now Kaylee was telling him to bottle it up? What kind of advice was that?

"Because she liked you," Kaylee admitted, taking Will's hand. "She was crazy about you... before."

"Before?"

"I know what you're thinking," Kaylee started, before Will went insane. "It's not fair. She loved you first, you should have a fair shot... but that's how love works."

"Love sucks... Doc sucks."

"I don't want to know what the Doc does or how he does it," Kaylee smiled, "but yeah, love does suck... and it doesn't always work out the way you want it too... but that doesn't mean it won't work out."

"What?"

"So you missed your shot with Ronny? Maybe you were never supposed to be with her," Kaylee said. "Or maybe you are..."

"Then why are you telling me I'm not?"

"I heard a song on the radio once," Kaylee said. "The singer had a pretty nice message in a few lyrics. Granted, it wasn't the message of the entire song, but it's still important."

"What is it?"

"Nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly," Kaylee sang. "If you and Ronny are meant to be, than this thing with Doc's only temporary. And if it's not... then you'll find someone out there who you'll love more than Ronny. You'll forget all about the one who got away, because you would have found the person you've been looking for all along."

Will smiled, pulling Kaylee into a hug. The Hartford Mansion was quickly coupling up, and he felt a little left out, but he knew Kaylee was right. Maybe he would find his Ronny somewhere else.

"Thanks, Kayl," he said, kissing her cheek.

"No problem," Kaylee smiled. "And hey, if it helps, I hear Ronny's got a little sister!"

Kaylee gently nudged the Black Ranger, while Will rolled his eyes.

"Just admit it, it was bad luck!" Rose laughed as she walked away from Mack, stepping backwards. Mack tickled her sides playfully, catching her as she fell into his arms.

"I don't believe in luck. Maybe it had something to do with it... maybe... but I still think it was just coincidences."

"Yahuh, sure," Rose giggled.

Will smiled, watching the couple. And he suddenly felt hopeful. After all, if Mack, the rich kid who never left his backyard before Operation Overdrive, could win the heart of a girl like Rose, he totally had a chance.

"It was!" Mack laughed.

"Bad luck!"

"No way!"

"It was!"

"Nahuh!"

"I'm not going to play that game," Rose crossed her arms, her body still being supported by Mack as she was held at a slight angle.

"How about this one?" Mack asked, kissing her. When they broke off, Rose blushed, but pulled him back in.

"Well, duh."

* * *

**A/N:** The song mentioned by Kaylee was Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne, which, as you probably know, I don't own. You can listen to it on youtube, or other sites, and it was featured in the movie Eragon. It's actually a pretty touching and awesome song, so I highly suggest you check it out or purchase her album.


	18. One Gets Away

Holding the compass, Rose was leading the team of Rangers down the beach, following its directions carefully in search of the next jewel.

"A little more," she said, for the umpteenth time. At first, Kaylee had been counting, but there was a point in time where even the blonde got annoyed, and so, she had been distracted and forgot her place. "A little more... a little more... a little more..."

"Rose..."

"Stop asking! I'll let you know when we get to where the jewel is!" Rose sighed. "A little more... a little more..."

"Uh... Rose..."

"The six of you are as impatient as little kids on a car ride!" Rose groaned. She was too distracted by the compass to realise the Rangers at stopped long before, when the water at their feet was getting too deep, so she continued. "A little more..."

"ROSE!" all six Rangers yelled, finally drawing her attention away from the overgrown compass.

"What?" she snapped, turning to her friends and frowning when she saw they were a good seven feet away.

Mack laughed as he stood in water that was knee high, "There is no 'a little more'."

Rose looked around so see what he meant, and noticed that she was standing in water that came up to her chest. She laughed nervously as Kaylee manipulated the currents to bring her back.

"So where do we go from here?" Dax asked, reaching into his bag for a towel so they could dry off their feet, and Rose could dry herself off.

There was a splash and water spayed up on the Rangers, as Kaylee disappeared with the compass.

"Riiight," Dax laughed, "water ninja."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"She's back!" Rose exclaimed, jumping up from Mack's arms to greet Kaylee, who was holding a fancy blue jewels in her hands.

"Whoo, Kaylee!" Mack cheered, high fiving the smaller girl.

"Great job," Tyzonn smiled.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Miratrix was standing behind tree roots, by the edge of a ravine, watching the Rangers and the jewel with a plan in mind.

"This beach is hot!" Dax called, jumping slightly to keep his feet off the sand.

"Yeah, it's nice," Ronny agreed, not understanding exactly what Dax meant. "Maybe Mr. Hartford can let up spend a few days here."

"No, I mean it's really HOT!" Dax jumped from one foot the other, quickly making his way to the jeep parked not too far from the sitting area.

"Meh, you get used to it," Kaylee giggled, looking down at her bare feet and smiling. Suddenly, the seven trackers beeped, warning the Rangers of danger.

"_Fearcats are approaching San Angeles in a giant robot," _Hartford explained over the tracker._ "It's time we cut the mission short. The city needs you."_

"Dad, the mission is complete," Mack smiled. "We got the jewel."

"Oh, and by the way," Kaylee started. "A big giant robot, is a Megazord. Even in bad guy hands, it's a Megazord!"

Kaylee and the others could hear Spencer snickering in the background as Hartford sighed deeply.

"I know, Kaylee," he said.

"Didn't sound like it to me."

Mack smiled as he shut his Tracker and the Ranger grabbed their bags.

"Wait, what about the jewel?" Ronny asked, walking ahead with Kaylee. "I don't think it's a good idea to take it into battle with us. It could be what the Fearcats expect."

Kaylee nodded.

"Ronny's right," Rose added, just to make sure the point was clear. "Someone should get the jewel back to Mr. Hartford."

"I'll do it," Mack offered, seeing as he was second in-command, it felt like this was something he was responsible for. After all, Kaylee had to be with the team in battle.

"No, I'll do it," Will insisted, taking the jewel from Rose. "No one's better at handling precious cargo than me. I'll meet up with you guys as soon as it's safe."

Will playfully tossed the jewel from one hand to the other as the Rangers rode off in the jeep or their ATVs (Ronny and Dax getting the ATVs because they were too cool for jeeps). Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. Turning, he saw Kamdor and Miratrix standing on the beach, eyeing the jewel carefully.

"Hello, Ranger," Kamdor smirked, pointing a hand at Will and firing an energy blast. Will fell to the ground as Miratrix laughed.

"Oh, why is it always seem to end up the three of us?" she smirked.

"It must just be your good fortune," Will said. "Overdrive, Accelerate!"

Will held onto the jewel as he charged towards the ninjas, smiling as he began the battle. For ever move he used, the two villains countered, until Will brought his leg up, slamming Kamdor in the chest. He swung his leg around, hitting Miratrix across the face, causing both to fall.

"He's strong..." Kamdor growled, "but he's not what we're after."

"Miratrix stood up, holding her dagger in her hand, before slamming it into the ground, causing a giant explosion to rip up under the Black Ranger. There was a blinding white light, and until it faded, Will was vulnerable to any attack.

"ARG!" Kamdor shouted as he dropped from the sky, blue lighting surrounding him. Will called for his defender vest, which protect him from the lighting, and the jab Kamdor had thrown at him with his sword.

Because of the vest, every time Kamdor tried to hit the Ranger, his attacks would bounce right off. Will laughed as he blocked Kamdor's sword with his hands, "Is that it?"

Kamdor finally got a hold of Will's hand, twisting it behind his back as he reached into the Black Ranger's belt, pulling out the sapphire.

"NO!" Will yelled, trying to grab the jewel back, but Kamdor tossed it to his sidekick.

Suddenly, just as they had appeared, they were gone.

"No..."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"...I was attacked by Kamdor and Miratrix," Will explained to Hartford, Spencer and Kaylee as he sat in Hartford's office.

"Will, the jewel," Hartford asked, not even bothering to ask Will if he was okay. "Where is the jewel?"

"I lost it," Will sighed, averting his gaze from his three commanders. "They have it... I failed."

Will reached for his Tracker and offered it to Kaylee, "I want to hand in my resignation," he stated. Kaylee pushed his hand away, hoping he would keep the Tracker, but Mr. Hartford reached in, snatching the little device from Will.

"You lost the jewel," Hartford said, as if it explained his brute actions. He handed the Tracker to Spencer, who could only take it from him.

Hartford walked out, looking crossed. Will watched him leave, then turned to Kaylee and Spencer. The old butler offered Will his Tracker back.

"I think this is yours," he said.

"No, really," Kaylee giggled, patting Spencer on the back. "He just handed it in."

"My resignation was accepted... I'm through!" Will frowned.

"Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger," Spencer smiled, putting the Tracker on the table. Will looked down at it, before Kaylee spoke up.

"No one accepted your resignation," she stated. "Hartford only took your Tracker. And you're on my team, and I say, you're still on it."

"But Hartford's in charge... he's the one who..."

"Hartford can kiss my ass," Kaylee growled. "You know just as well as anyone else that I don't give a damn about what he says."

"Miss Hanson and Master Hartford don't get along very well," Spencer explained, giggling slightly.

"The others are still in the middle of the battle, and I believe they really need some help. I need to talk to Hartford, so would you mind lending them a hand?" Kaylee smiled.

Will took his Tracker and ran out to help the others.

"Spencer, can you come with me?" Kaylee asked. "I need to talk to Mr_. I-only-care-about-the-jewels_ Hartford.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Spencer and Kaylee found Hartford sitting on a kitchen chair, staring up to the ceiling, lost in thought.

"I don't want to hear it," Hartford growled, turning to the two as they approached him.

"Tough," Kaylee frowned. "You're gonna hear it, and you're gonna like it."

"He lost one of the jewels of the crown!" Hartford said, getting up and leaning on the counter. "Do you know what that means?"

"Oh indeed, sir," Spencer said. "It means, he lost one of the jewels to the crown."

"And that's all it means," Kaylee added. "And who are you to talk, Mr. Bigshot! You lost the freaking crown!"

"That was different!" Hartford yelled, "You're missing the point!"

"Oh no, sir, it is you who is missing the point," Spencer frowned.

"Kamdor has one of the jewels to the corona! Will lost it..."

"Not on purpose!" Kaylee said, defending her friend, who was already having a hard enough time as it was, between losing Ronny and putting the world at risk. "Geez, Mr. H, all you ever talk about is the jewels... have you ever stopped to discuss something other than saving the world? Like, your team for instance?"

"Kaylee, you know the responsibility behind the Ranger suits! It doesn't matter how well I know my team if the world is dead!"

"It matters, because it means we can work as a team a hell of a lot better!" Kaylee screamed. "If you stopped to maybe introduce yourself properly, or if you spend a little time with the team, maybe we could respect you!"

"My team respects me!" Hartford replied, growing angry that he was being yelled at by a girl half his age, who was working _for_ him.

"Yeah, Mack, Dax, Ty, Rose and Ronny might, but I don't think Will does right now, and I sure as hell never did!"

"Why not?" Hartford asked, crossing his arms. "What do you need? A bigger check? Your own room?"

"I need to be able to trust you," Kaylee growled. "When I first got here, you didn't give a damn about me, because you thought that I was experience enough to take care of myself."

"I've learned my lesson..."

"Every time we get home from a freaking mission, battered and bruised, first thing out of your mouth has something to do with the jewel, a clue to the next jewel, or your underwear being a slightly different shade than it was before!"

"That happened once!"

"Yeah, one more time that you ever giving a damn about bruises, strains, sprains, fractures, broken bones, pulled muscles or even life threatening injuries! What's going to happen next? An energy draining machine that's going to suck the life out of one of us Rangers, and you're going to send the rest of us to... to freaking Egypt?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Hartford asked, glaring at the small girl.

"We need to be able to trust you," Kaylee breathed. "You're a mentor, a guide in the crazy, chaotic world of spandex and monsters. When we need help, or when we get hurt, we have to know we can go to you for help or advice."

"Kaylee, you know my door is always open..."

"Then why was Will terrified when he was sitting in your office?" Kaylee asked. "Why did he hesitate to tell you that he lost the jewel?"

"I..."

"He was scared you were going to yell at him," Kaylee frowned. "Whenever someone on this team makes a mistake, you think it's the end of the world and you freak out! I understand the guilt you must feel for unleashing such big-bad ass aliens onto this world, but we can take a few mistakes here and there. Ironically enough, it's not the end of the world."

"Your point to all this?" Hartford asked.

"I remember a certain ten year old, who cost his team a victory because he committed a costly error in an all star baseball game not too long ago," Spencer started up. Hartford looked over at him, wondering where all this was coming from.

"You found my glove in the trash, and you retrieved it, drove me back to the park and made me play," Hartford smiled at the memory, but a hand on his shoulder told him Spencer wasn't done.

"Oh no, sir; I found your glove, and I drove you to the park, but you made yourself play. And you were really rather good."

"I was, wasn't I?" Hartford smiled. "Where's Will? He made a mistake, it's not the end of the world. I need to give him back his Tracker."

"We already did," Kaylee smirked, winking at her mentor... or rather, her boss. "I don't give a damn about what you say."

Hartford smiled, patting the girl on the back, then turning to Spencer.

"Thank you, to both of you."

Hartford ran to the base, while Kaylee turned to Spencer.

"The guinea pig was a better mentor," she smiled. "And we had to make sure we fed him twice a day to keep him alive!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The Rangers walked into the game room and all fell onto different couches or bean bags. Kaylee was already sitting down, watching the monitors and replaying something she thought was important.

"_He's too strong!"_

"_NO! Never say that!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_There's something I haven't told you... I was attacked by Kamdor and Miratrix. They took the third jewel..."_

"_What?"_

"_Aw, man, now the bad guys have the crown, and a jewel!"_

"_But we've got two jewels."_

"_I've let the team down..."_

"_Will...?"_

"_I failed, but that doesn't mean the team has to fail. I won't let it..."_

Kaylee rewound the tape and pressed play once again.

"_I failed, but that doesn't mean the team has to fail."_

"Why are we watching this?" Will groaned, throwing his towel at Kaylee, who frowned when it hit her.

"Because, I wanted to congratulate you," Kaylee smiled, "for not letting this lost get the better of you."

"Thanks... I guess," Will frowned, not sure where Kaylee was going.

"Being a Ranger is more than running around wearing multicoloured spandex and yelling cheesy one liners... it's about passion, determination and courage. Standing up even when you've been thrown down."

"Fighting in the war, even if you've lost a battle," Mack added.

"Exactly! And I think what Will said, really sums up what being a Ranger is all about. We may fail, but that doesn't mean we lost."

"You know how cheesy you sound right now, Kaylee," Ronny laughed.

"Meh, it's a part of the job."

"_Rangers, please report to the base for a discussion about the last battle."_

"Oh boy," Kaylee groaned, hearing her boss' voice over the intercom. "Not now..."

"C'mon guys," Mack called to his team, leading them to the elevator, while Kaylee took the stairs.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Today, I was gently reminded that this is not a one battle fight," Hartford began, pacing around the base, looking each of the Rangers in the eyes. "Hopefully, with your ability, and your courage, we will win more than we lose."

"Will," Hartford turned to the Black Ranger and smiled, "thank you for getting up off the ground and showing me what you're made of."

Will smiled, accepting the thanks, and hidden apology, while Hartford turned to Kaylee and Spencer.

"Spencer, thank you for being the bulldog that you are."

Spencer nodded, smiling.

"Kaylee... thank you for standing up for the Rangers, even if it meant trying to drill into my hard head," Hartford looking at the blonde and smiled, but didn't get one in return. Obviously, he still had to earn Kaylee's respect, but he was happy she hadn't quit the team just yet because of it.

Kaylee looked up at Hartford, only letting a ghost of a smile appear on her lips, "Thank you for listening, even when I was yelling."

Hartford nodded, dismissing the Rangers.

Spencer approached Hartford with a smile on his face.

"I believe Kaylee's thanked you already," he started. "But that doesn't mean things are alright between you and her."

"I know Spencer... I'm going to try..."

"Mr. Hartford, you've trusted me with your biggest secret... why won't you let them trust you?"

"Because, Spencer, it's not important... he doesn't need to know..."

"Just because he doesn't need to know, doesn't mean he wouldn't want to know... or that he won't find out. And he's not the one I'm talking about..."

"Spencer, those jewels are the only thing protecting us from total destruction... I can't risk losing them."

"You can't risk losing your team... and the lives of the humans behind the helmets."

"I know, Spencer," Hartford smiled, patting his dear old friend on the shoulder. "I know it now. Thank you again."

"Trust and respects are things you earn. I hope you work hard at earning Kaylee's, just as I will tell her to work hard at earning yours."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I know there wasn't a lot of action (fighting wise a guess), but I wasn't in the mood to write any battle scenes when I typed up this chapters. Hopefully all the original behind the scenes with Hartford and Kaylee will make up for that. I know this chapter isn't all the long, but really I just needed to cover the tension between Hartford and Kaylee, which will play in the future, and Will losing the blue sapphire.

Now, I have the next eight chapters planned for Once A Ranger. Yes, you heard me right, eight full chapters for that little two parter we had. I don't think I could dissect it anymore. Hopefully it'll be up soon but here's a little preview for it.

_"Who's that?" Kaylee frowned._

_"I am Thrax! Son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd..."_

_"The original Emo Barbie and Ken!" Kaylee giggled._

xXx

_"Tori... Kira?" Mack asked, seeing two familiar faces in the new group as his team approached the Rangers._

_Kaylee's eyes widened when she saw her friends had come to her help and started bouncing on the balls of her feet, until her eyes caught sight of the Black Ranger: Adam Park._

_"ADAM! RIBBIT!" Kaylee screamed, jumping up and down as she started poking Adam. "RIBBIT! RIBBIT!"_

xXx

_"What's up Spencer?" Kaylee asked._

_"It seems like a group of chillers and lizards are attacking a young girl," Spencer explained, bringing up live footage._

_"What the hell does he want with her?" Will asked. "She's all the way out in Ocean Bluff."_

xXx

_Ignoring the disagreement going on between Kaylee and her retro friends, Ronny took another look at the video and screamed, before running for the door._

_"Ronny, where are you going?" Hartford asked, grabbing her arm and holding her back. Ronny struggled to break free as she pointed to the monitors._

_"She's my sister!" she yelled. "That's my little sister!"_

xXx

_"Wait..." Mack said, looking up to the glowing knight. "Are they... are they replacing us?"_

_The seven retro Rangers looked down in shame, refusing to look any of the Overdrive Rangers in the eye._

_"I didn't have a choice," the Knight explained._

_"Did you guys know about this?" Kaylee asked, walking up to her sister, forcing Tori to look down at her._

_"I'm sorry Kaylee, but the Knight told me you were in trouble... I had to help! Even if..."_

_"Even if it meant beating me, again."_

Hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a review!


	19. Once A Ranger Part I Spoiler alert!

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know this was supposed to be posted after Faith put up the Mystic Force oneshot, but things came up that keeps it from getting done, and I really wanted to post this, so, here it is. But I warn you now, if you don't want any spoilers for the oneshot, stop reading, turn back, pretend this was never updated. **I do not want any reviews telling me I should not have updated and that I should have waited for Faith. I'm leaving the choice up to you if you want to read it.** If you choose to do so, enjoy and don't worry about the confusion, everything will be explained in the oneshot when it's posted (we're aiming for soon, if things go well).

All in all, enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think and leave a review if you choose to read it.

* * *

In case you didn't read the author's note because you thought it was nothing important. If you don't want a spoiler for the MF oneshotf, _do not read!_

"You know, I can barely remember what life was like before Operation Overdrive!" Rose smiled as she took a glass of lemonade from Spencer, like the other Rangers. Hartford reached out for his glass, but Kaylee stole it from him and gave it to Spencer.

"I'll get my own damn lemonade," he frowned, turning back to the kitchen.

"I can!" Mack said, smiling at Rose. "Boring! Being a Ranger is definitely the most exciting thing to happen to me!"

"I've got to admit," Will smiled, resting an arm on Dax's shoulder. "I thought my life was adventurous before, but now it's like..."

"Something from a movie!" Dax finished for his friend.

"C'mon!" Tyzonn spoke up, holding his lemonade in his hand and raising it slightly. "You forgot the best part about being a Ranger."

The Rangers, minus Kaylee, who wasn't paying much attention, turned to Tyzonn.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"Saving the world!" Tyzonn answered, as if the answer was obvious.

The Rangers laughed at their own stupidity before an alarm sounded. A picture frame above the fireplace changed into a monitor, showing an ugly monster, and the other villains, in the city.

"Who's that?" Kaylee frowned.

"_I am Thrax! Son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd..."_

"The original Emo Barbie and Ken!" Kaylee giggled.

"_And the orchestrator of your doom!"_ Thrax finished.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"What do ya want?" Mack asked the evil alliance once he and the others finally made it into the city to fight.

"I want to be part of the end of the power rangers!" Thrax smiled, causing the Rangers to gasp. Kaylee however yawned.

"Like I haven't heard that before!" she yelled. "And every time it failed!"

Thrax frowned at the green Ranger, giving her a nasty look before sending the villains out into battle. Moltor, Flurious, Mig, Benglo, Miratrix, Kamdor, the chillers and lava lizards all charged at the Rangers, with Thrax leading them.

Mack fought against the demon spawn. He was quickly slashed across the chest by Thrax's staff, but bounced right back into the fight. Just as he was about to aim a punch, Thrax aimed his staff at the Red Ranger and blasted him high into the air.

Dax fought Moltor and started off better than the Red Ranger until Benglo joined the fight. Both villains jumped into the air, each holding one of Dax's arms. When they reached the highest point, they both brought down their swords on Dax's chest, taking out the blue Ranger.

Tyzonn fought the Chillers and Miratrix. Sadly, he underestimated the Chillers' powers, and was blasted into the air. Before landing, Miratrix joined him and took him out like Moltor, Benglo and Thrax had done with their Rangers.

Ronny fought against the second set of Chillers and Mig. The Fearcat grabbed Ronny and flipped her high over his shoulder, causing her to land by a destroyed car and its remains. As she tried to get back up, Mig pulled out his blaster and shot her.

Rose thought she had the upper hand by taking out the Transtech armour, but she was proven wrong when the Lava lizards and Kamdor destroyed it. Rose was ejected from the pilot's seat and taken down by Kamdor.

Will took on Flurious and the second set of Lava Lizards. The Lizards grabbed Will's arms and held him still while Flurious took aim. He shot at the Black Ranger, taking him down.

"Thrax was right!" Kamdor smiled as he joined Miratrix and the Fearcats in a small circle. "Together, we are unstoppable!"

"Forgetting me?" Kaylee yelled, zwopping in the middle and kicking back the four villans. Thrax turned to them and smiled.

He raised his staff in the air and absorbed a small amount of evil energy from the villains. A wave of energy came down from the sky, knocking all the Rangers down to their knees and stealing their Ranger powers from them.

In the middle of the circle, Kaylee was defenceless against the four four raised their sword and were about to bring it down, until roots popped up from the ground and trapped all the villains.

"WHAT!?" Thrax yelled, squirming in the roots and freeing himself as he turned to see a Green clad Ranger, dressed in a different uniform than the Overdrive one was wearing.

"Surprise!" the Ranger said.

Thrax prepared himself to take on the new Ranger, hoping he was just a minor setback in his plan, but after taking the first step, a huge gust of wind started to blow, sending him flying backwards.

"It wouldn't exactly be a reunion without me, would it?"

Thrax looked up from his spot on the ground and saw a pink Ranger, dressed in the same uniform as the new green one.

"Two more Rangers isn't a big deal!" Thrax yelled, getting back to his feet. Just as he did, he was blasted from behind. Once back on the ground, Thrax turned and found a Red Ranger, with a completely different uniform than the last two Rangers, and the Overdrive team.

"I'm back!" the Red Ranger said, putting away his blaster.

Flurious fell from the roots holding him and his evil alliance, and decided to use this to surprise the new Rangers. He lifted his staff into the air, with the tip freezing, brought it down to blast the Red Ranger.

But it wasn't in his hand.

"What?" Flurious frowned, looking around. Did he drop it? Maybe it was stuck in the air?

"Over here, dipshit!"

Flurious looked up and saw a new yellow Ranger, standing up on the roof of a small building, holding his staff in her hand.

"It's great to be back!" the yellow Ranger said as she snapped his staff in half.

Moltor laughed at his brother as he too escaped the roots and dropped to the ground. He didn't get the chance to attack, because a new blue Ranger streaked past him and slashed at him twice with her sword.

"Let the games begin," the Ranger said once she stopped.

The other villains finally got free from the roots and were ready to attack, but an earthquake knocked them off their feet as a Black and White Rangers stood side by side, the Black one holding a hammer.

Thrax realised the evil alliance was outnumbered and decided to retreat until he could get a new plan running. The new Rangers smiled as they stood in a line, their backs facing the Overdrive Rangers. Once the villains were gone, they powered down and turned around.

"Tori... Kira?" Mack asked, seeing two familiar faces in the new group as his team approached the Rangers.

Kaylee's eyes widened when she saw her friends had come to her help and started bouncing on the balls of her feet, until her eyes caught sight of the Black Ranger. Adam Park.

"ADAM! RIBBIT!" Kaylee screamed, jumping up and down as she started poking Adam. "RIBBIT! RIBBIT!"

Adam, knowing Kira and Tori knew Kaylee very well, turned to the two girls and frowned.

"What the..."

"RIBBIT!" Kira yelled, interrupting the Black Ranger as she smiled.

Adam turned to his long time friend and frowned.

"Tommy, explain," he said. He knew that Tommy was Kira's mentor at one point, so anything Kira would know about him, must have come from Tommy's mouth.

"Hey, don't look at me," Dr. O frowned, raising his hands defensively. "You remember that video of us, when we get our Ninjetti powers?"

"Yes..."

"They found it in a shoppers drug mart," Tommy laughed.

Adam shook his head in defeat and remained silent.

"So, who are the rest of you?" Rose asked, looking over at the Black Ranger, then the white Ranger, who she now knew as Adam and Tommy. She then looked at the Red Ranger, who stood confidently, but with a goofy grin on his face. She shook her head and turned to the Pink Ranger. She didn't remember hearing about a redheaded Ranger in pink, but whoever she was, she was giving the Green Ranger beside her a death glare for putting his arm around her.

"Dr. O, Adam Park, Tori Bradley, Kira Ford, some dude, Kelly Holloway and Xander Bly," Kaylee smiled. She either knew the Ranger directly, like Dr. O, Tori, Kira and Kelly, or indirectly, like Adam, or past her powers down to the Ranger, like Xander. (A/N: here's the surprise. Kelly's a Ranger. Right now your jaws must be on the floor going WHAT?! When did this happen? She was never a Ranger, how is she on this team? Like I said before, MF oneshot will explain everything. But a little information so you don't get confused, Kaylee, Dustin, Kira, Conner, Ethan and Kelly were the first generation of Mystic Force Rangers, who passed their powers on to Nick, Chip, Xander and the others. Kelly became a Ranger, fought evil for a while, then went back to her normal life. Anyways, sorry for the interruption, moving on)

"Well, thanks for your help," Mack smiled, shaking Dr. O's hand.

"We're glad to help," Dr. O smiled.

"Is anyone else confused here?" Dax asked, pointing to the new team, and Kaylee.

"I think we can answer all your questions," Tori smiled.

"But I don't think this is the right place," Kelly pointed out as civilians started coming out from their homes.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Whoa... this is way better than a hollow tree!" Xander announced in his Australian accent as he and the others walked down the stairs to the Overdrive base. The Rangers all lined up, with their team as they stood in the middle.

"Xander, anything is better than a tree," Kelly frowned.

"So, you've all been Rangers before," Will stated.

"Well, uh, except for me!" the Red Ranger, Bridge, smiled as he raised his hand in the air. "You see, I'm not a Ranger yet, but I will be, in, uh, in- in the future!"

Kaylee looked over at Bridge and gave him a funny look. Not because he said he was from the future, but because she had a feeling she met him before.

"In the future, I'm going to be the Green Ranger!" Bridge continued, sneaking a glance at Kaylee.

Xander turned to his team-mate and smiled.

"Oh, and then I'm going to be the Blue Ranger."

Tori rolled her eyes at the comment. There was no way Bridge could hold the position of the calm blue Ranger like the one she knew.

"But, you're wearing red?" Rose asked. It was pretty obvious he was wearing red, but why would he if he was the blue Ranger?

"Oh, uh, yeah," Bridge stuttered, "Long story short, our mentor, who's, well, uh, who's a dog, got promoted to head of SPD, which used to be run by a bird, but he retired and went down to NewTech beach, because Corinth is anti-alien, anti-power... thing... yeah, and then Sky got promoted and I got promoted, and that's why I'm the red Ranger! Or rather... will be!"

Every Ranger in the room gave Bridge a strange look, while Kaylee and Kira exchanged glances. They had a horrible feeling they had met Bridge, and a dog, somewhere before, but they couldn't quite remember when, or where.

"Makes sense to me!" Dax smiled.

"So, is Sky a cat?" Kaylee asked.

"No, Kat's a cat," Bridge explained.

"Karly's a cat!" Kaylee exclaimed as she felt something soft rub against her leg. "And she's hungry. I don't think Hartford fed her."

"In any case!" Hartford started, because Kaylee started insulting him again. "Welcome, we're so glad to have you here!"

"Um, _why_ are you here?" Kaylee asked.

"Lord Zedd broke the morphing grid," Tommy explained. "Your morphers' connection to the grid is no longer. You can't call your Ranger powers, or any weapons that go along with it."

"Dr. O," Kira laughed, pointing to Kaylee. The teacher laughed, seeing Kaylee's confused look.

Kelly shook her head and sighed, before snapping her fingers to catch the blonde's attention.

"Kayl," she said. "Ranger power poof!"

"Why didn't you just say that?" Kaylee asked.

"But if the grid was destroyed, how were you guys able to morph?" Rose asked.

"The Knight used some of his powers to give us ours," Tori explained.

"And I technically never lost my powers," Kelly smirked.

"And you're back because..."

"Once a Ranger," Tommy started.

"Always a Ranger," he finished, with the other Retro Rangers joining him.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"... and these are the Zords," Kaylee finished showing the Retro Rangers around the Zord bay, while the rest of her team was off resting.

"No one touches them but me!" Ronny said, but she couldn't be seen. Kaylee laughed when she saw her friends looking around in confusion. She put her foot, on what looked like a skateboard, and dragged it out from under the Green Zord.

"Um, guys!" Kaylee called, pointing to the Yellow Ranger lying on the board. "She's right here."

The retro rangers' faces turned red from embarrassment as Ronny stood up.

"Wow Kayl, you are right, they are all dumb as posts," Ronny teased.

"We're what?" Kelly asked, glaring at her friend.

"Oh my god! Is that... um... DUCK!" Kaylee yelled, pointing behind the Rangers before jumping on the board Ronny was lying on, and using it as a skateboard to run away.

"She will never change," Dr. O sighed.

"You know, I never noticed this before, but she's kinda cute," Xander smiled, watching as Kaylee turned a corner.

"Don't even think about it, flirts-a-lot," Kira groaned.

"Alright, fine," Xander said, wrapping his arm around Kelly.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"_All Rangers please report to the base!"_ Spencer's voice said over the intercom, alerting all the Rangers that their help was needed. When he didn't hear footsteps he yelled. _"NOW!"_

Within seconds, all fourteen Rangers were flooding into the base, using the poles, the stairs, or the elevator.

"What's up Spencer?" Kaylee asked.

"It seems like a group of chillers and lizards are attacking a young girl," Spencer explained, bringing up live footage.

"What the hell does he want with her?" Will asked. "She's all the way out in Ocean Bluff."

"It seems Thrax is trying to draw you out," Spencer said. "Without your Ranger powers, you are helpless."

"Or so he thinks," Kaylee smiled.

"You guys don't seriously think you're going out there on your own, do you?" Adam frowned. "If he's anything like Rita and Zedd, he's trouble."

"Froggers, everyone we fight is 'trouble'," Kaylee reminded him. "And we're not Power-less."

"Kaylee, you can't go out there!" Tori sighed. "Thrax is like, the worst of the worst! He could kill you!"

Ignoring the disagreement going on between Kaylee and her retro friends, Ronny took another look at the video and screamed, before running for the door.

"Ronny, where are you going?" Hartford asked, grabbing her arm and holding her back. Ronny struggled to break free as she pointed to the monitors.

"She's my sister!" she yelled. "That's my little sister!"

"We now know what Thrax wants with her," Will frowned.

Ronny pulled her arm out of Hartford grasp and turned for the door, but stopped when she ran into David.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked her, grabbing her wrists in his hands and holding her back.

"Thrax has my sister!" Ronny yelled. "That's Lily!"

"You only have one sister, I know her name," David laughed, pulling Ronny into a hug.

"Retros, go," Hartford ordered, allowing the retro Rangers to run off. "Operation Overdrive, you stay behind."

The retros stopped in their paths, turning back to the original team.

"What?" Kaylee frowned. "No!"

"Kaylee, that's an order!" Hartford yelled.

"I don't giv–!" Kaylee yelled.

"_Kaylee, listen to him!"_ the sentinel knight said as he materialized before her.

"Sentinel, I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Kaylee frowned.

"_Kaylee, the new team can take care of it. As long as you seven don't have your powers, you are to remain at the base."_

"Wait..." Mack said, looking up to the glowing knight. "Are they... are they replacing us?"

The seven retro Rangers looked down in shame, refusing to look any of the Overdrive Rangers in the eye.

"_I didn't have a choice,"_ the Knight explained.

"Did you guys know about this?" Kaylee asked, walking up to her sister, forcing Tori to look down at her.

"I'm sorry Kaylee, but the Knight told me you were in trouble... I had to help! Even if..."

"Even if it meant beating me, again," Kaylee interrupted. "You never did like it when your baby sister beat you at something. You always had to be better. And now, replacing me... you're trying to be a better Ranger too!"

"Kaylee, it's not like that! You don't have your powers! I couldn't leave you to fight Thrax without your Ranger suits to protect you."

"None of us could," Kira added, and Kelly nodded.

"You two shut-up!" Kaylee yelled. "It's bad enough you're replacing us, but you didn't tell me! Did you think we were going to let you take over just because we don't have powers? I thought I heard you guys chant, _Once A Ranger, Always A Ranger_, but... maybe you just meant you guys."

Kaylee walked past her sister, bumping shoulders with her as she passed. Tori turned around and grabbed Kaylee's arm, holding her back.

"Kaylee, you're one of the best Rangers I've ever seen!" Tori said. "But, right now, you need help."

"I know," Kaylee frowned. "But I don't need you replacing me."

"Kaylee, I can't risk losing you! Thrax, and the others, they're tough! I can't lose you!"

"Because I'm the only family you have left, right?" Kaylee asked. "What about Blake, huh? Why don't you just go home to Blake and forget about me. You seem to do that a lot."

"Kaylee, I've never forgotten you!"

"Just, go home," Kaylee said, tears burning her eyes. Tori let go of Kaylee's hand and watched as Kaylee turned to run away. "Go home..."

Kira and Kelly put a comforting hand on Tori's shoulder as the Blue Ranger turned to the Overdrive team. Each of the Rangers were giving her angry looks, and she could understand why.

"C'mon guys," Tommy whispered. "Let's go help Ronny's sister. I think we wasted enough time."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Ronny, you coming?" Rose called from the living, holding a pink bag and yellow bag over her shoulder. Ronny quickly turned to Rose and the others, before looking back at the picture frame monitor, which was showing the retro Rangers saving her sister.

"Um... yeah," Ronny sighed, standing up, off the couch and grabbing her bag from Rose. "Are we all ready?"

"All our bags are packed," Mack said, a smile never crossing his face.

"So, where are we headed?" Ronny asked.

"Just, driving," Kaylee explained. "Getting away from here. But we figured we'd stop by your family's house, just so you can see if Lily's okay."

"Yeah... sure," Ronny smiled slightly. "Lily would love that. She hasn't seen me in years, and she's a huge fan."

"Fan? Of you?" Kaylee asked.

"No... well, yeah, but I meant you," Ronny said. "She dances to yours and Kira's music all the time. She has your album too."

"Awesome!" Kaylee cheered, her mood brightening slightly. "I love meeting fans!"

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked, turning the corner and walking into the living room, holding Karly. He saw the Rangers had packed their bags and frowned.

"Spencer... we have to go," Kaylee explained, dropping her bag and walking up to Spencer.

"This wouldn't be because your sister stole your spotlight, would it?" Spencer asked.

"It's not a sibling rivalry thing!" Kaylee frowned. "But yeah... she doesn't trust me... and she's pulling a Ronny!"

"Hey!" Ronny frowned.

"She always used to want to beat me, at everything!" Kaylee explained. "And she's doing it again."

"Miss Hanson," Spencer frowned. "I'm not sure your sister is trying to 'beat' you."

"Spencer, you didn't know little Tori."

"Kaylee, if you ask me, Tori's just looking out for you," Spencer smiled.

"Spencer, I love my sister, dearly. But she pulled that, _you're the only family I have left_ crap," Kaylee sighed. "If I was really the only family she had, she wouldn't be spending her life with Blake! Ignoring me completely!"

"I don't think she's ignoring you," Spencer said. "Kaylee, you lost your parents, and soon after that, Tori got married. I think you're scared..."

"I don't care, Spencer," Kaylee snapped. "She's bullshitting me!"

Spencer frowned, noticing Kaylee didn't replace shit with Zwop. It wasn't like her to drop Zwop.

"Kaylee, I'm not going to stop you, any of you, from leaving," Spencer sighed. "But know, you can always come home."

Kaylee smiled, reaching out to pet her cat.

"Hold onto Karly," she smiled. "That way, I have to come back."

She kissed Spencer on the cheek before leading her team out the door. As they walked out, they passed by the Retro Rangers, who were just getting home.

"Kaylee," Tori called out, as Kaylee brushed past her. Kaylee ignored her, tossing her keys to Ronny, before turning back to the retro boys.

"Good luck _guys_," she said. "Moltor, Flurious, Kamdor, Miratrix and the Fearcats are not easy."

"Kaylee, you can't ignore us!" Kelly frowned. Kaylee looked up at the redhead sympathetically. She hated being mad at Kelly.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

"Kaylee," Kira yelled, reaching out to grab Kaylee's hand, but Kaylee pulled away and got in the car. "Kaylee! KAYLEE!"


	20. Once A Ranger Part II

**Author's note: **Again, only read if you don't mind spoilers.

Part 2/8

* * *

"Congratulations, team," Andrew smiled as the Rangers walked into the base, though none of them looked happy. "You won your first official fight."

"Then why am I not happy?" Tori asked, flopping down in the office chair.

"The others'll bounce back soon," Andrew smiled. "Right now, I'm sending you guys out to search for the next jewel."

"Whoa, whoa," Xander frowned. "Search for the jewels? I thought we were only supposed to help you stop Thrax?"

"Well, with my team out of commission, I need you guys to find the jewels of the Corona, before Thrax and his evil alliance does."

"Mr. Hartford!" Spencer called as the elevator doors opened.

"Not now Spencer!" Andrew frowned.

"Mr. Hartford," Spencer continued. "The Rangers have left."

"Yeah, I know," Andrew said. "I saw them take the car."

"No sir, for good," Spencer corrected.

"For good?" Kelly frowned. "Kaylee's mad at us, sure, but she wouldn't leave, for good... would she?"

Spencer nodded sadly, putting little Karly on Tori's lap. The cat looked up at Tori and jumped off. When she was on the ground, she turned back to Tori and hissed, before running off.

"Even her cat hates me," Tori sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this."

"Oh, and I would have been the one stuck in this hate position!" Kira teased, but Tori's serious face stopped her from going further. "I'm sorry. I know this is tough on you."

"Ya think?" Tori asked, her eyebrows shooting up on her forehead, causing Kira to jump back and hide behind Kelly.

"He-he, you talk to her," she said.

"Coward," Kelly shook her head in disappointment, before turning to Tori. "Tor, don't... whoa!"

Kelly noticed how high Tori's eyebrows were and backed away. This was not good.

"You know... I think Dr. O's the best person to deal with this," Kelly said. "Take it away, Doc."

Kelly pushed Dr. O forward, but he shook his head and backed away.

"No way, I may not know Tori as well as you two, but... no," Tommy said.

"You're just as scary now, as you are in the future," Bridge smiled, kneeling next to Tori. He noticed Kira and Kelly's wide eyes and looked up at them. "What? C'mon, she's a person like you and me. She's not going..."

"Get your hand off my shoulder before I bite it off," Tori threatened, looking down at Bridge's hand like it was infected. Bridge finally noticed that he had his hand on her shoulder and pulled it off.

"To eat you..." he finished. "Okay, I say, we sacrifice Xander. He's the most expendable!"

"HEY!" Xander frowned.

"I'm for it!" Kelly smiled, raising her hand in the air. Xander gave her a hurt look, but she just stuck her tongue out.

"You six are the worst support group ever!" Tori frowned, getting up from her seat. "I'm going to call..."

"Blake?" Kira asked, stopping the blonde.

"No... I have other friends," Tori frowned. "Like... Dustin."

"He'd take Kaylee's side," Kelly pointed out. "He wouldn't be much help."

"Or Hunter."

"You two get along only slightly better than Kaylee and Blake," Kira pointed out.

"Shane?"

Kelly laughed as she wrapped her arm around the young blonde.

"Tori, please," she said. "Shane? You're going to talk to Shane about this?"

"We talk a lot when he needs help with the big ones," Tori whispered, making Kelly laughed.

"Yeah, even then, Shane?"

"Alright fine, Blake..."

"I know I don't know... any of you," Adam spoke up. "But it sounded like Kaylee was a little jealous of Blake. So maybe running to him isn't the best idea. If you ask me, maybe you should try to phone Kaylee."

"I didn't ask you," Tori frowned. "And she's my sister. Always has been, always will be. I think I know what's best."

"Tori, she's our sister too," Kira reminded her. "Granted, not by blood, but we all care for her, like you. And Adam's right."

"Rangers, I hate to ruin the... argument, but Flurious is attacking the city, with lizards and chillers," Andrew announced. "Time to suit up."

"You going to be okay to fight?" Kelly asked the blonde. Tori nodded slowly.

"Can I kick someone in the head?" she asked.

"Try an entire army," Bridge smirked.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Ronny pulled into her old driveway and shut off the car as her friends looked at her house in awe.

"You used to live here?" Will asked, getting out of the car.

"Yeah, we needed a lot of room," Ronny smiled as she walked up to the door. She pulled out a key from her pocket and opened the door.

"Why?" Mack asked, stepping into the house. He got his answer when Ronny was tackled to the ground by five men. He instinctively reached for his Tracker, but found it wasn't there.

"I forgot how much that hurt," Ronny laughed, crawling out of the pile and sitting on the stairs as the men untangled themselves. "Guys, meet my brothers: Jason, Matthew, the twins, Eric and Jordan, and Deryk."

"Your brothers?" Will asked, shocked she had so many. All of which looked older. Much older.

"Yep, five brothers, one sister."

"Poor little sister," Kaylee smiled. "Poor, poor little sister."

"Let me guess," Jason smiled; he was the oldest and seemed to be in his late thirties already. "You saw Lils on the news."

"You can say that," Ronny answered. "Is she home?"

"In her room, a little freaked out," Deryk said. "I have no idea why though, she kicked ass! Literally. Until the Power Rangers showed up! Did you know they come in different suits?"

"No, really?" Ronny frowned sarcastically.

"Ronny, you can go upstairs, but who are the other people you brought with you?" Matthew asked, standing between Ronny and her friends.

"Um, guys, meet Mack, Will, Dax, Rose, Tyzonn and Kaylee."

"Oh, Kaylee Hanson?" Matthew asked, his face softening as he started bouncing with glee. "She can go through! Lily's going to cheer up when she sees what you brought home!"

"She's not a puppy, Matt," Ronny laughed.

"How do you know her?" Matthew frowned. "She's like, super famous."

"Not super," Kaylee frowned, "But thank you."

"We met... at that time, in that place, with the thing. You were there," Ronny explained.

"I- I was?" Matthew asked, looking over to his brothers.

"Yeah. There was that person, holding the thing, with the thing around its thing! Then we walked to that place to meet up with the dude on the thing!"

"I... think I remember..." Matthew frowned.

"Oh, it'll come back to you," Ronny smiled, grabbing her friends' arms and pulling them up the stairs.

Jason looked over at his little brother and frowned.

"What just happened?"

"OH! Dude I totally know what she's talking about!" Matthew smiled. "When we went to the track!"

"Kaylee Hanson, at a race track?" Eric asked. "Sure... I'll believe that when pigs fly."

"Working on it!" Deryk called out.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Knock, knock," Ronny called softly as she opened her sister's door, with her friends right behind her.

"Ronny?" Lily asked, turning around from where she was facing the window and seeing her sister. "RONNY!"

"Lily!" Ronny smiled, catching her little sister as Lily jumped into her arms. "How's my favourite sister? I heard you were attacked by frozen uglies and hot-heads."

"Yeah, but that's old news," Lily laughed. "What are you doing in Ocean Bluff?"

"Long story," Ronny smiled. "But I came home to see if you were okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"I'm fine Ronny," Lily sighed. She hated when Ronny became protective, especially if it involved broken bones. She tugged on her sleeve, hoping to cover the bandage.

"Lily," Ronny frowned, grabbing Lily's hand gently.

"It's nothing, okay," Lily smiled, pulling her hand away. "It's just a bite."

"A bite?" Kaylee frowned, stepping forward. Lily's eyes widened as she backed away.

"She's... you're... Kaylee Hanson?" Lily stuttered.

"No, it's Santa Claus," Will teased.

"Did you say you were bit?" Kaylee asked, grabbing Lily's hand and opening the bandage. "Was it by one of the red monsters?"

"Yeah," Lily frowned. "I don't get why it's... what are you doing?"

Lily looked down in disgust as Kaylee used her keys to cut her palm open.

"Probably saving your life," Kaylee answered. "If this works."

Kaylee put her now bloody hand on Lily's bite, then pulled it away.

"What was that supposed to do?" Rose asked, handing the blonde a tissue to clean up the blood.

"Heal. It saved me when I was bit," Kaylee explained.

"You were bit by a lizard?" Lily frowned. "How?"

"Long story short," Kaylee smiled. "He bit my hand."

"That's not a story," Lily frowned. "I ran into him, or... I was attacked. That's a story... sorta."

"Well, I left some details out to shorten the story," Kaylee smirked.

"Is she always like this?" Lily asked. She knew the singer was a little insane, but...

"Always is an understatement," Rose laughed.

"DUDES!" Eric yelled, falling into the room with excitement! "The Power Rangers are on TV! Again!"

"Eric..." Lily sighed, watching as her brother ran to the TV room with excitement.

"C'mon, let's go watch the Power Rangers," Dax groaned, leading his friends out the room.

"Oh, by the way, Lils," Ronny smiled, looking around the room she used to share with her sister. "Why the hell are there so many cheetah toys?"

"Oh, I like cheetahs," Lily laughed nervously, pushing her sister out of the room. "Let's go see the Power Rangers."

When Lily was about to close the door, she noticed Kaylee was sitting on her bed. She walked over to her idol and sat down.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," Kaylee smiled. "I'm just not feeling up to watching the _Power Rangers_. Especially the blue one, and the yellow one, and the pink one. Stupid Rangers."

"Okay... I'll ignore that, just like I'm ignoring your freaky magic blood," Lily laughed.

"It's just..." Kaylee looked up at Lily, remembering she couldn't explain her situation. "Never mind, I'll talk to Ronny about it when we get back in the car."

"Talk to me about what?" Ronny asked, walking back into the room with a bowl of popcorn. "I figured you wouldn't want to watch the news."

"You know what she's talking about?" Lily frowned. "Let me in! I hate being left out."

"Our identity is open to the public anyways," Kaylee pointed out. "I guess its okay."

Ronny nodded, grabbing Lily's hand in hers.

"Lily, We're the Power Rangers."

Lily looked from Ronny, to Kaylee.

"You're... the Power Rangers?" Lily laughed. "WOW!"

She started to laugh harder as she held her stomach with her hands.

"That is the best joke I've heard in years!" she giggled. "Tell me another one."

"We're not joking," Kaylee frowned. "We are the Power Rangers."

Lily shook her head as she continued to laugh. Ronny growled and pushed her sister off the bed.

"Ow," Lily frowned and immediately stopped laughing.

"Alright Robinson, what'll it take for us to prove to you that we're the Overdrive Rangers," Kaylee asked.

"My last name's Chilman, and nothing," Lily frowned. "Unless you morph."

"We can't," Ronny sighed. "Thrax broke our morphers. That's why we're here instead of on TV with the Rangers.

"Prove it," Lily smiled.

"Would this do it?" Kaylee asked, pulling out her broken Overdrive Tracker from her pocket. Lily's eyes widened when she saw it.

"I'm so sorry I laughed," she said.

"I'm not sorry I pushed you off the bed," Ronny teased, once again pushing her sister off the bed.

"That's no nice," Lily scolded, using her baby voice.

"Aww," Ronny laughed, patting her sister on the head.

"Can you guys not act all, cute and cuddly around me?" Kaylee frowned. "It's kinda hard to forget my sister."

Ronny smiled weakly while Lily just looked at Kaylee with a confused and sad smile.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Why won't you die!" Tori yelled, punching the last chillers with every word. Bridge put his hand on her shoulder, only to scare the blue Ranger as he was flipped onto his back.

"Oww..." Bridge frowned.

"You okay?" Adam asked, helping his red Ranger up.

"I think I'll live until tomorrow... the future's tomorrow, that is. I'm alive right now... as a baby though... actually, as a toddler," Bridge rambled.

"Shut up," Kelly laughed.

Kira looked over at her friend in blue and sighed as Tori let go of the Chillers, letting it drop to the ground as she feel to her knees. She was about to walk over to her, when Hartford spoke over the communicator.

"_Rangers, now that you're done, I think we have a lead on the next jewel. I need you to head to Europe for your first mission."_

"Mr. Hartford, with all due respect, I don't think we're ready for a mission," Kira sighed. "Tori's not feeling well."

"_Allow her to come home, but I need you to start working on the next jewel."_

"But Mr. Hartford..."

"_Kira... it's the world I'm talking about."_

Kira turned off her communicator and turned to the boys and Kelly.

"I see why Kaylee hates him."

"Let's just bring Tori home," Dr. O sighed. He helped Tori to her feet, but was suddenly blasted from behind.

"This is the end, Retro Rangers," Thrax called as he stood with his alliance, before the Rangers.

"Oh, shit." Kelly groaned, realising they were surrounded.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, I've had one person guess right a few chapters ago. Anyone else wanna take a shot and guess who Ronny's sister is. By now it's fairly obvious but let's see how many of you are observant enough to see it :)


	21. Once A Ranger Part III

_Author's Note: _I'm really trying to get Faith to update the MF oneshot, because I know how badly some of you want to read it (hell, I wanna read it!). In the meantime, you can all enjoy part 3/8 of Once A Ranger.

_Tierra:_ First of all, glad to have you back. Now, to answer your question, no, JF will not be AU. Just because Lily is not in the Pai Zhuq at the moment, doesn't mean she's not taking classes there. Like I told another reviewer, I think it would be weird if she lived there 24/7, with no vacation time what-so-ever. I mean, she does have a family (it's HUGE), so if she was gone for years, then they would start to worry about her. Needless to say, to keep their worries to a minimum, she's going to have to return every once in a while so Ronny and everyone else can know she's not dead (even if they think she's at school, but even school lets kids go home for holidays and summer If she never came home, it would raise suspicion).

As for Kaylee, it's a one-sided hate. Tori and Blake got engaged not even a year after the Hanson parents died. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe Kaylee's already stated that after Tori got engaged she "ditched" Kaylee to spend all her time with Blake. I don't know about you, but if my sibling did that shortly after both my parents died, I would resent my new in-law. It also works too, because Tori's the older sister, and she's supposed to be looking out for Kaylee, and caring for her. But she leaves Kaylee all the time for Blake, then goes around saying Kaylee's the most important part of her life. Not only does it send mix signals, but it leaves Kaylee doubting whether Tori's really with her or not. With Dustin, Kaylee and Dustin only just recently got engaged, four years or so after the death of the Hanson parents. It's plenty of time to move on, and unlike Kaylee, Tori knows her sister will never "ditch" her for someone else. You may consider it childish on Kaylee's behalf, or you may think Kaylee's better than Tori at showing her sister she's still wanted and loved, even if there's someone else in her life. Whichever way you look at it, I think Kaylee's excuse is justified.

I hope that answers any and all questions you and anyone else may have.

Enjoy the reading!

* * *

"So, why do you hate the Rangers who took over?" Lily asked. "I mean, if you don't have powers, you should be grateful they can help out."

"Yeah, grateful, sure," Kaylee frowned. "Try being grateful when the blue one is your sister, who ditches you for her husband all the time, and wants to kick your ass at everything you do."

"Sounds familiar," Lily laughed, looking over at Ronny. "Except replace husband with car, and wants with does."

"I think this is a bag-on-the-older-sister thing, so I'm going to go watch the Rangers," Ronny laughed, leaving the room.

"You don't get it, Lils," Kaylee frowned. "Tori's always been like this. She's always tried being better. She's always..."

"Looked out for you?" Lily asked.

"What? No!"

"Kaylee. I saw you guys losing against Thrax on TV... granted we lost the signal when you powered down, but it doesn't take a genius to know that you guys owe your lives to the retros."

"I don't care! She should trust me!"

"Okay," Lily sighed. "Don't believe me. But I know almost everything there is to know about you... except the Ranger thing. That's new."

"Believe me," Kaylee smiled. "You don't know the half of it."

"Look," Lily said. "I have an older sister too. And I know better than anyone what it's like to live in her shadow. My sister's her own trophy wife! She kicks ass at everything she does, and she's super protective of me. And it gets on my nerves."

"Lily, we're going to get along really well," Kaylee smiled.

"But even when I hate Ronny, I know she's just doing what's best for me. She's never done anything to hurt me... except moving out."

"Tori's the same," Kaylee laughed. "But replace moving out, with marrying Blake. God I hate him."

"Stole your sister?" Lily asked.

"Worse, he's alive."

"What happened?" Lily frowned.

"My parents died, leaving only me and Tori. He asks her out, and she's on cloud nine! I couldn't be any happier for her, until he proposed. Then she started spending all her time with him. Cancelling plans on me because she had to talk about wedding stuff. I didn't hang out with her very much, so it wasn't too bad... but now... I feel like I lost her. And her replacing me..."

"How about I distract Tori, and you punch Blake in the nose!" Lily joked, hoping to cheer Kaylee up.

"OH! I like that!" Kaylee smiled.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"What do you want, Thrax?" Dr. O asked, stepping up as leader of the newest team of Power Rangers.

"What every villain wants, Ranger!" Thrax smiled.

"You're not gonna win. We're here to make sure of it!" Tommy smiled. "Ready guys?"

"Ready," the Rangers smiled.

"Wait!" Thrax called, stepping aside for the newest ally to walk through. "Meet my new friend, Jordan."

"It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy and Adam called out, transforming into the white and black Rangers.

"Dino Thunder, Power up, HA!"

"SPD, Emergency!"

"Magical source, Mystic Force!"

When all Rangers were in uniform, they noticed Tori was not.

"Tori?" Kira and Kelly asked, turning to their friend. She saw she was staring at Jordan in fear as her lower lip trembled.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Kaylee and Lily were walking down the stairs, when they heard all the boys groan. They walked into the room and saw Eric hitting the top of the TV.

"Stupid thing always breaks when the Rangers are in civilian uniform!" he whined. "We got two seconds of the news, and then it's gone!"

"Oh well," Rose laughed.

Suddenly, the phone rang. One of the Chilman boys picked it up and answered.

"Yellow... whoa... slow down dude, can't understand you with... Kaylee Hanson? Dude how... okay I'll pass the phone... and I'll stop calling you dude."

Deryk passed the phone over to Kaylee, looking a little defeated as he did.

"It's some English dude for ya," he said.

"Spencer!" Kaylee smiled as she answered the phone. "She can handle it... Jordan? You're kidding? I'll be right there."

Kaylee tossed the phone back to Deryk and grabbed whatever stuff she had brought inside.

"Where are you going?" Mack asked, following her to the door.

"Family emergency," Kaylee answered him. "Do NOT follow."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Okay, Tori, its Ninja Storm, Ranger form," Bridge instructed, while Kira watched him, shaking her head. The other Rangers were already fighting Thrax and his alliance, but they weren't doing very well. "C'mon, Ninja Storm, Ranger Form."

Bridge grabbed Tori's hands and tried moving them, but Tori pulled away.

"Kira, she's broken!" Bridge stated, defeated. "Fix her!"

"I don't know how!" Kira frowned. "I don't even know why she's broken!"

Kira walked up to her friend and grabbed her arms, shaking her slightly.

"Tori, what's wrong? You can tell me!"

"No... no one can know!" Tori yelled. She screamed and ducked as Adam was thrown in her direction.

"Guys, forget about it for now," Adam told them as he tried getting up. "We need help!"

Bridge didn't want to leave, but knew he had to if he wanted to help his team. He patted the blue Ranger on the shoulder and ran off into the battle. Kira tried helping as well, but Tori grabbed onto her shirt.

"Don't leave me," she begged.

"Tori, unless you tell me what's wrong I have to go!" Kira explained softly. Tori turned away from her, forcing Kira to run into the battle.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Victoria," Jordan smirked as he approached the defenceless blue Ranger.

"Leave me alone, Jordan," Tori panicked, backing away slowly.

"Now why would I do that?" Jordan laughed. He reached out and grabbed her wrists in his hands, pulling her closer to him. "We have history."

"Get away from me!" Tori begged desperately, pulling herself away.

"Make me."

"I thought I once told you to fuck off?" Kaylee frowned, jumping in front of her sister and standing protectively in front of her, stopping Jordan from coming any closer.

"It's a family reunion!" Jordan smiled.

"What are you doing here? With them?" Kaylee asked, pointing to Thrax and his allies.

"You know bad guys. They always have a way of bringing out your worst fears," Jordan smirked. "I got a call from Thrax this morning and he told me I could see Tori again."

"I'll kill you this time," Kaylee threatened. "I honestly will, if you don't leave my sister alone."

"You're just a runt, what the hell are you going to do?" Jordan asked.

"Well, seeing as you already know Tori's little secret, I guess this won't hurt," Kaylee smiled. She reached over to Tori's wrist and pulled off her morpher.

"Kaylee, what are you doing?" Kelly asked as she avoided a kick to the face.

"NINJA STORM! I HOPE THIS WORKS FORM!" Kaylee called, using her sister's morpher to transform. Fortunately for her, it worked perfectly fine as Kaylee turned into the Blue Wind Ranger.

"Whoa..." Jordan frowned. "That can't happen! She's not a blue Ranger! It's not supposed to work like that! THRAX!"

"Coward calling for backup?" Kaylee teased menacingly, pulling out her sword. She could feel Tori's Ranger suit using a lot more of her powers, because it wasn't meant for her, but right now, Tori's safety was all that mattered.

"How can you call upon another Ranger's power?" Jordan asked, stumbling away.

"I am the awesomest Ranger to ever walk this earth!" Kaylee smirked. "SHUT UP THE REST OF YOU!" she called to the retros who were all giving her looks.

"We'll be back," Jordan frowned, turning around and running away. Kaylee ran ahead of him, stopping him.

"I said I was going to kill you," Kaylee said. "I plan on going through with that _**if**_ you ever come near my sister again."

"Oh, like a Power Ranger is going to kill someone. I bet you couldn't eve-AH!" Jordan sunk to his knees as Kaylee slashed her sword across his chest, causing him to bleed.

"I will kill you," Kaylee threatened, getting down on her knees to look Jordan in the eye. "Do you understand? No one threatens Tori, and gets away with it."

Jordan shook his head, but Kaylee put her sword under his chin as she pointed to Kira.

"You see her," she asked. "Kira's would say the same thing about me. The only difference between us is that I am so much more protective of Tori then Kira could ever be of me."

Kaylee pulled her sword up, cutting the bottom of Jordan's chin as she did.

"Now get your abusive, cheating ass out of here before I change my mind and kill you now!" Kaylee yelled, putting her sword away and pulling Jordan to his feet.

"Power down," Kaylee called, powering out of her uniform. She felt drained as she handed her morpher back to Tori and smiled weakly. "You okay?"

Tori nodded, accepting the morpher, but she wasn't sure where she stood with Kaylee.

"Are we...?"

"No," Kaylee frowned. "I just couldn't let that bastard hurt you again."

"Kaylee," Tori called after her sister as Kaylee walked the other way. "Kaylee! Kaylee! I'm sorry!"

Kaylee stopped in her path as she turned around to face her sister, who was now backed up by the others.

"Kaylee, I would never do anything to hurt you! I didn't take this job to replace you," Tori whispered. "I took it to protect you."

"Tori, you know that's Bullzwop."

"Kayl, you've been looking out for me for as long as I can remember," Tori smiled. "With Jordan when we were teenagers, and now, and every boyfriend in between. Can't I make it up to you in some way?"

"I've been protecting you?" Kaylee frowned. "Really? When? Why don't I remember this? I know the Jordan thing, cause I practically stalked you two, but... oh, Blake. Yeah, he's a butt head, you should divorce before you have kids and it gets messy."

"Kayl, when Blake and Hunter left town, when we were first Rangers, you talked me through it every night! When mom and dad died, you gave me the chance to say goodbye, you stalked me and Jordan when you thought he was hurting me, and wanted to kill him when you found out you were right. You paid for my hair dye when I went brunette to hide from him; you got me contacts to change my eye colour, and those glasses to make it look like hazel was my natural eye colour. And today, even though you were pissed off at me, you still come and save me. Kaylee, you do it every day."

"Okay, well, as a reward, you and Blake get a divorce!" Kaylee smiled hopefully.

"Sorry kiddo," Tori smirked. "I love Blake, he's going nowhere."

"Can I kick him, then?" Kaylee asked.

"No!"

"Hit?"

"Kaylee..."

"Sucker punch! He won't know what hit him!"

"Kaylee Ann!"

"Fine, I call him dumb as a post and you pay me twenty bucks," Kaylee offered.

"Ten and you can call him a cheap bastard," Tori smirked.

"DEAL!"

"Okay, now that this is all said and done, can we all be a team again?" Kelly asked.

"Um, yeah, not really," Kaylee frowned. "I may no longer be mad at you three, but um, the rest of my team is."

"Great, here we go again," Dr. O sighed.

"Now why are they mad?"

"You replaced them," Kaylee smiled. "I _know_ it's not obvious, but I would be pretty pissed off too if someone tried to replace me."

Kaylee smirked as she looked at each other the Rangers, showing them the sarcasm in her voice.

"No, really?" Bridge said sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed. You were only telling us to fuck off and running away all the time."

"That means I love you," Kaylee smiled, pulling a puppy dog face.

"Half the time, it does," Kira sighed. "Believe me."

"Fuck you," Kaylee frowned.

"Love you too, Kayl," Kira smiled.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Kaylee was finally home in the base, but her Overdrive team was still out in the country somewhere, or maybe they fled the country. Basically, Kaylee had no idea where they were, but they weren't with her.

She laid out a map on the table in the base and put a picture of everyone on her team on top of it.

"Okay, this is what I was thinking," she explained. "We each have a colour, right?"

"We do?" Xander frowned, looking down at his shirt. "Is that why I always wear green?"

"Okay, you boys, stop with the sarcasm, or I'll make you deal with Ronny," Kaylee threatened.

Xander and Bridge looked at each other before shutting up. Kaylee smiled proudly.

"Good, Dr. O, Adam, you guys are White and Black respectively," Kaylee started. "That means you can talk to Tyzonn and Will, the Mercury and the Black Ranger on my team. Dr.O, you just have to remind Tyzonn that he's a rescuer, powers or not, his job is to save people. Adam, Will's an international spy, and loves adventure. You're going to ask him how to save Alpha."

"She knows about Alpha?" Adam asked.

"She can speak normally?" Tommy frowned.

"I have many talents," Kaylee smirked. "Anyways, Adam, ask Will if he can get past any security that might be holding Alpha. That should get Will on our side."

"What about us?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, you and Rose are pink, so I'm going to have you deal with her." Kaylee explained. "Rose is, like, mega smart, so tell her we'll need help activating Alpha. Whether it's true or not, I'll deal with later."

"Alright, lie to Rose," Kelly smiled. "I got it."

"Bridge, I'm setting you and Mack up. He's pretty easy; just remind him that being a Power Ranger is full of adventure. Tell him something like '_You never know what the bad guy is going to do next. Waiting for him to make his next move is half the fun_', or something like that. I dunno, I guess if you start to ramble something'll come out."

Bridge smiled as he saluted the green Ranger.

"Kira, you're going to handle Ronny. She's pretty easy too, if you know how to talk to her."

"I don't know how to talk to her," Kira frowned.

"Then you, my friend, are screwed," Kaylee laughed. "Talk to her about the Zords. She's the driver for the SHARC, and personally, everyone else is afraid to drive that thing. I mean, it's huge. Tell her we need our driver and mechanic back, and everything should be fine."

"Alright," Kira answered nervously. Suddenly, there was a foul smell that disturbed the Rangers.

"Dear GOD! What the hell is that?" Dr. O asked, holding his nose as he looked to the door, where Karly walked in with a pair of socks in her mouth.

"OH!" Kaylee frowned. "Bad kitty! No playing with Ronny's socks! They smell like feet!"

Karly looked up and Kaylee, and Dr. O could have sworn the cat gave the Green Ranger a "DUH" look.

"Wait a minute!" Kaylee smiled, grabbing the socks from her cat and tossing them to Kira. "Give Ronny her socks back! That should earn you bonus points!"

"Can I wash them first?" Kira asked, holding the socks with her fingers and away from her body as she held her nose. Even if they had just been washed recently, Ronny had somehow managed to get them back to their regular odour in just a few short days. Needless to say, Spencer washing them had little effect, if none at all.

"Normally I would say HALLELUJA!" Kaylee smiled. "But we need them and their foul odour to win Ronny over. Good luck my friend, and don't die."

"So I guess that means Tor gets to take Dax, and you and I can chill on the couch, with nobody ho-"

Kaylee stole the socks from Kira and stuffed them in Xander's mouth.

"You know Kira, maybe you should leave the socks here," Kaylee smiled, admiring her work. "I mean, it would just motivate Ronny to come back, and meanwhile I have a Xander repellent."

Xander tried to argue, but couldn't with his mouth full.

"Unfortunately for you Xander, I think Tori's been through enough," Kaylee smiled. "I'm sending you after Dax. Teach him how to flirt with women or something, in exchange for him coming back... or rather, teach him how not to flirt with women by doing what you do. That makes so much more sense."

"So, you and Tori are going to stay home?" Bridge asked.

"MUME!" Xander smiled. "Dat's ifs mo much wetter pen vhat tide vad in minb!"

"What?" Kaylee asked, pulling the sock out from Xander's mouth.

"That is so much better than with I had i-"

"Eww incest," Kaylee frowned, putting the sock back in his mouth. "You, shoo."

Defeated, Xander lowered his head as he walked for the door.

"Fine, but I'm not bringing these socks with me!" he called. He dropped the socks on the floor, and instantly Karly was crawling inside them.

'Kayl, I got you one sick cat," Tori frowned.

"Yeah, she does that," Kaylee said, looking down at the little kitten, playing with Ronny's socks. "She just loves those socks. I don't think she has a sense of smell, because believe me... my whole room smells like feet sometimes."

"Okay, I'm not bunking with you tonight," Kira frowned.

"Then you get the couch," Kaylee smiled. "You guys can all go after your assigned Rangers tomorrow."

"But you just sent Xander off..."

"Yeah, he can go today," Kaylee frowned. "I love him to death, really. I mean, I choose him to replace me as Mystic Green, but... he's a little, not there, up here."

Kaylee pointed to her head and smiled.

"Alright, good night, sleep tight; don't let the angry Overdrive Ranger bite!" Kaylee sang as she bounced off to bed.

"Did she say, Overdrive Ranger? As in just one? As in her?" Bridge asked.

"I would sleep with one eye open, Bridgey," Tori smiled. "One eye open."

"I still can't believe it!" Dr. O frowned, following the others as he walked upstairs to Tyzonn's room. "She can speak like a human?"

Tori nodded slowly.

"She calls it gibberish."


	22. Once A Ranger Part IV

**Author's Note:** part 4/8

Good news, Faith is finally writing Mystic Force again! Don't know how long it'll take for her to be done, but at least this is a step forward for those of you going "DAMMIT UPDATE! I want to read/understand what's going on in this teamup!". I'm waiting for it just as you all are though, so I know how you feel.

Btw guys, if you feel like reading another Kaylee oneshot, my boyfriend's got loads of them waiting for you, but he needs reviews to know how he's doing with characterization and stuff. Feel free to check out his stuff and review. I think they're pretty awesome.

.net/s/5053511/1/Adventures_in_Chivalry

* * *

"Muhaha!" Bridge smirked, finding Mack sitting by the lake, just outside the Hartford mansion. He figured the red Overdrive Ranger wouldn't go too far from his house, and decided that was the first place to look. Luckily he didn't have to look too far.

When Mack heard Bridge's laugh, he jumped up slightly, turning around and glaring at the man who replaced him.

"What do you want?" he asked, turning back to the water.

"Talk," Bridge smiled.

"Well, I don't," Mack said. Bridge just shook his head as he sat next to Mack.

"Well, Tori and Kaylee talked, and their back to being friends. So why don't you and I try it?" Bridge asked. "You know, talking always helps people let out there feelings. This one time, I had a fish, but, you see, it died. So after I flushed it, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I was so sad..."

"Bridge," Mack sighed. "Please don't ramble."

"Well, that's kinda hard to do... or not do," Bridge frowned. "You see, if you don't talk, then I have to carry this conversation. And if I have to carry it, then I have to do all the talking. So really, the only way to get me to stop talking is for you to talk. So in this case, my rambling is the perfect way to get you to talk. I can totally use this to my advantage. All I have to do is jump from subject to subject until you crack!"

"Alright, fine, we can talk," Mack groaned. "You replaced us. There three words."

"Wow... you said three words, I've said..."

Bridge tried to remember everything he just said, using his fingers to count his words. But once he reached ten, he realised he ran out of fingers and let out a sigh.

"Damn, this'll be hard," he said. "Okay, so 'being' was number ten... All I have to do is remember that..."

"Bridge, seriously, leave me alone," Mack snapped. "No matter what you say, you can't change my mind. I don't have my Ranger powers anymore! I can't be a hero, even if I wanted to."

"Whoa, who said you weren't a hero?" Bridge frowned.

"I don't have my Ranger powers anymore."

"So? Do you need those powers to be a hero? Last I remember a hero was an ordinary person, who did extraordinary things. With or without the spandex," Bridge smiled. "Look, Mack, I know you love adventure. You can't give up on this. It's your dream!"

Mack looked away, realising Bridge was right. For as long as he could remember, he had always wanted to go on an adventure; and Operation Overdrive had given him that chance. It was all he ever really wanted. Being on the team allowed him to go all around the world, in places his father could only imagine exploring. Being a Ranger wasn't what he had actually wanted; it was the adventure.

"Not knowing where you're going next," Bridge smiled, knowing he was getting through. "Never knowing if you're going to make it home. Wondering what the bad guys are going to do to stop you."

"Bridge," Mack laughed. "You can shut up now. You got me. I'll come home."

Bridge smiled, bumping fists with Mack as the two stood up and walked home. But the Red SPD Ranger had to thank Kaylee for him getting through to Mack. That girl really knew her team.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Will stepped down the stairs of the museum, holding his pay check in his hands. Now that he was no longer a Ranger, he could focus on his career... but even pretending to sneak into a museum to steal a precious artefact, couldn't match the adrenaline of sneaking into a villain's lair to steal back a jewel and save the world from utter destruction.

"Does it pay better than the billionaire?" Adam asked, approaching Will and putting a hand on his shoulder. The Overdrive Ranger jumped as he spun around, grabbing Adam's arm. "Whoa... glad to see you haven't lost your touch."

"What are you doing here?" Will frowned, throwing Adam's arm away and turning.

"I came to talk."

"I'm not big on the whole 'talking' thing."

"How about listening?"

"Not big on that either," Will snapped.

"Alright, fine, be a sucky baby," Adam called as Will walked away. "Maybe you weren't meant to be a Ranger. After all, I've never once seen a Ranger throw in the towel, just because someone else was sitting in the limelight. It's pretty pathetic."

"Who are you calling pathetic?" Will asked, turning back to Adam, getting in his face. "Pathetic is standing right in front of me. How many late-twenty year olds actually want to run around in tight spandex?"

Adam breathed deeply while Will sat on the steps, putting his head in his hands.

"Two," Adam spoke, breaking the small silence. "I've seen two. Me and Tommy."

"Yeah, the reject Rangers."

"We're not rejects," Adam forced a laugh, thinking it would cheer up the mood. "We're retro."

"Well, whatever kind you are, you don't need our help."

"Says who?" Adam asked.

"Says the giant Lego man who dismissed us!"

"His pieces aren't all there," Adam laughed, though this time it wasn't as forced. "We still need you guys... actually, right now, I really need _you_."

"Me?" Will asked, pointing to himself, making sure he understood right.

"No, the Black Ranger behind you," Adam smiled. Will turned around, looking over his shoulder, while Adam laughed. "We want to fix the morphing grid..."

"Good luck with that," Will muttered.

"But I need to find something first," Adam continued. "It's hiding in a warehouse, and I'm sure it's guarded by... something. We need some advice about sneaking in and out of places."

"What's the catch?" Will frowned.

"You return to Operation Overdrive," Adam smiled. "I know it's a shit deal for you, you give me help and you have to go through with my demand, but it's for your own good."

"So, I tell you, Adam Park, the one of the Great Reject Rangers, how to sneak past security to steal something of high importance, and all I have to do is go back to work as a highly paid superhero?" Will asked.

"Or it's a great deal for you and makes me look incompetent," Adam frowned.

"You know what, I'll do it," Will grinned, shaking Adam's hand. "Just as long as you tell the others you needed help from the newbie Black Ranger."

"I have a horrible feeling I'm going to regret this," Adam sighed.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Stuck, mate?" Xander asked, leaning on the green screen behind the blue Ranger, who was still hanging on the trick wires, while everyone else on set was gone for lunch.

"Xander?" Dax frowned, looking around and spotting his Australian buddy, laughing at him.

"Who else?" Xander smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Dax tugged on his wires and kicked his feet, only causing himself to flip around a few times and get tangled.

"Kaylee told me to find you," Xander laughed. He found the controls for Dax and lowered him to the ground, before unclipping him.

"Thanks," Dax nodded. "But if you think I'm coming back easily, then you're wrong."

"Even if I show you the secrets to plan Xander?" Xander grinned.

"That failure of a plan?" Dax frowned. "No way; I want the girls to come to me, not run away."

"Alright, what can I do to get you to come back?" Xander frowned.

"Teach me to talk Australian," Dax smiled.

"Teach ya to... what?" Xander asked, confused to no end. "I'm speaking English, mate... Australian's not a language!"

"No... no... I want the accent!" Dax explained. "You see, if I can master a different accent, I might get more roles in movies!

"Whatever you say, my blue friend," Xander laughed. "But you promise you'll come back if I teach ya?"

"Can I use the accent?"

"Um... sure, mate," Xander laughed, slapping a hand on Dax's shoulder.

"Sweet!"

Dax jumped happily, thinking his new accent was going to help him further his career. He decided to begin, by showing Xander.

"Oh, oh, I know some already! Listen... listen! Wait for it! G'day mate! And... and...I've got to use the dunny... what does that mean, anyway?" Dax frowned.

"Oh, you've got much to learn, mate," Xander laughed.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"And I thought I lived out in the middle of nowhere," Tommy grumbled, stepping over yet another tree root. He had been wandering this forest for nearly an hour trying to locate the mercurian, and he was seriously thinking of calling it quits.

"Oh, I don't live here," Tyzonn's voice came from behind the White Ranger. Tommy turned and saw Tyzonn standing there.

"Oh, hey," he smiled, letting his feet rest by sitting on the root sticking out. "I didn't see you."

"Yeah, sure," Tyzonn snapped, sitting across from him.

"Why did you come all the way out here?" Tommy frowned. "I mean... it's nice and all, but the bugs are getting on my nerves."

"It's better than being where I'm not wanted," Tyzonn said, swatting away a fly, but never hurting it.

"You've got it all wrong, Ty," Tommy smiled, looking over to his friend. "You are wanted... and needed... but not right now... not in a bad way."

"Make it sound not bad," Tyzonn challenged.

"We're only here until you get your powers back," Tommy assured the alien. "When that happens, all of us, we'll gladly pack up and go home!"

"Yahuh," Tyzonn nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Tommy laughed.

"Karly, but what does that have to do with anything?" Tyzonn asked.

Tommy stared at the alien for a while, before shaking it off, "Look... being a Ranger, it's a full time job... with or without the suits."

"Then why are you here, if we can still handle it?"

"Think of us, as the punching bags for the villains... until you get your suits back," Tommy smiled. "Really... all the suits do is protect you from death, or wedgie you... being a Ranger... that's in the heart... like being a rescuer."

Tyzonn's head snapped up as Tommy caught his attention.

"Whether you're on the clock or not, if someone's in trouble, you would help them, right?"

"It's an oath all mercurian rescuers have to take," Tyzonn nodded.

"Well little silver buddy, you're off the clock," Tommy said. "But are you really going to sit by and watch as Thrax tries to destroy this planet, and all the people on it?"

"No wonder you're a legend," Tyzonn smiled, standing up, and offering a hand to Dr. O. "Thanks, Tommy."

"No problem."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Kelly walked into a university class and smiled as she watched Rose finish her lesson. After only one a month or so back in England the girl was already a professor. Her parents must have been proud.

When the class was done, all the students gathered their things and walked out, passing right by the red head. Kelly walked down to the front of the class, carefully walking over to Rose.

"Hey there, Doc," she smiled. "Whatcha doing?"

Rose frowned at the older girl, whipping off the marker from the white board.

"What does it look like?" she asked.

"It looks like your trying to cover up your pain by running away to England," Kelly said. "Wanna talk about it?"

"With you? Fat chance."

"Ouch," Kelly frowned as Rose stepped away. Kelly ran after her, catching her arm and spinning her around. "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"See, you don't have a choice in the matter," Kelly stated. "I call the shots, and I say you talk."

"I don't wanna..."

"I don't wanna not," Kelly interrupted. "And my not don't wanna-ing out rules your don't wanna-ing cause I'm senior and that's how this game goes."

Rose shook her head, looking up at the taller girl, "What?"

"I've spend too much time with Kaylee," Kelly laughed. "But I have a point..."

Kelly paused, rethinking her sentence, "I think..."

"Kelly, what are you talking about?"

"I don't know anymore," Kelly admitted. "I lost myself."

"You were talking about getting me to talk," Rose sighed, helping the pink Ranger out.

"Oh, right," Kelly smirked. "Okay, talk."

"I was, and now I'm done."

"No you're not," Kelly pushed Rose down into a seat and sat beside her. "This Ranger replacing thing, it's eating you up."

"For once, I felt important... and now, in the blink of an eye, it's gone."

"It's not gone," Kelly smiled. "And you're still important."

"How?" Rose asked. "How am I still important?"

"You majored in robotics, right?" Kelly smirked.

Rose nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, Kaylee was telling me about some Alpha thing... I think it's an old Might Morphin' robot... but we need some help getting it started."

"Push the start button," Rose frowned. "Can I go?"

As Rose jumped out of her seat, Kelly grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"No," she stated flatly. "If it were that easy, I wouldn't have flown all the way to England to come get you. I don't think the great and powerful magic head in a jar would have made it that simple to reboot a tin can."

"What?" Rose frowned.

"I don't know, it's on the cue cards Kaylee gave me," Kelly pulled out small pieces of paper to show Rose. The Overdrive Ranger took them and read them over.

Kelly took a deep breath, taking one of Rose's hands in hers.

"Look, we need you to come back... the team wouldn't work without you. You're the brains behind everything! We need you to find the jewels and save the world!"

"It's called a map," Rose frowned.

"I don't give a damn about the friggin' maps!" Kelly raised her voice slightly. "I want Operation Overdrive back! Sure, your brains put you on the team, but your friendships... it's keeping you there... or at least, it was."

"Explain..." Rose persisted the red head.

"I'm pretty sure someone as smart as you didn't have the chance to make many friends growing up."

"Maybe..."

"And now you have six new ones! And those six have you. Rosie, you bring something special to the team, that no one else can! Sure no one can uncover a clue faster than you, but you're level-headed, well educated, fun, resourceful, and you have a huge heart... I don't think I can fill those shoes, even if I tried."

"Go on," Rose smiled.

"Rosie... I never wanted to replace you... we Rangers... we're here to protect you! Thrax is pure evil! He would kill you in seconds without your suits! I don't want that to happen! So, while we take the beating, you figure out how to activate the tin can so you can gear up!"

Rose smiled, hugging her friend.

"Alright," she said. "I'll do it."

"YAY!" Kelly smiled. "If the others are successful! I might be on one of the most kick ass team ups in Ranger history!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Forgetting these?" Kira asked, dangling Ronny's car keys from her finger, while the yellow driver searched everywhere around her car. When she heard Kira's voice, she stood up straight, turning around slowly.

"Give it back," she growled.

"Whoa... temper," Kira backed away, grabbing the keys in her hand. "Kaylee was right, you are the hard one."

"Kira, you're my sister's sister... I don't want to have to kill you for holding my car hostage."

"If I'm your sister's sister, wouldn't I be your sister?" Kira asked, backing into the wall of the garage.

"Um, no."

"Care to explain, I was never too good at the family tree thing."

Ronny reached for the keys in Kira's hand, but the Dino Ranger dropped them, kicking them under the car before Ronny could snatch them away.

"HA!" Kira grinned, but regretted it when Ronny glared at her. "Or not... no ha... oops? That's better, right? Oops?"

"Oh, it better be an oops," Ronny growled, getting on her knees to reach under the car. "If I can't reach these, I'm gonna use your head to smash the window."

"Okay, I know that's an 'ow' for sure!" Kira said.

"Will you leave?" Ronny asked.

"No. I came to talk."

"How about we talk about which side of your head I should use when I smash the window of my car?" Ronny said, getting up and wiping her hands off. "Cause I can't reach the keys."

"Okay... how about we don't bash my skull open, and you join Operation Overdrive again?"

"No... I bash your skull, get my car back, then I think about joining for... five seconds, then say no."

"Will you drive me to the hospital at least?"

"Probably not."

"I need a lawyer for this one," Kira mumbled. "She's more hard headed than Kaylee when she wants to pair up two Rangers.

"I heard that," Ronny frowned.

"I really need to learn how to whisper," Kira laughed to herself.

"So, have you decided?"

"Decided what?"

"Which side? Right or left? I would go with left, seeing as you're left-handed," Ronny explained, raising her left hand slightly.

"You're not seriously going to bash my head into the window, are you?"

"Well, not until you tell me what side to use."

"Then I won't choose."

"I'll choose for you," Ronny grabbed Kira's left shoulder and pulled her forward. Kira squirmed out, letting a squeak escape from her mouth as he ran to the other side of the car.

"Okay... why is it Kaylee sets me up with the psychopath?" Kira mumbled. "She totally owes me a cookie."

"Kira," Ronny called, holding a very dangerous looking tool in her hand. "Go away."

"Um... y- you- you know... m- m- maybe I will," Kira stammered, slowly making her way to the door of the garage. Ronny found it strange that Kira was running away in fear, until she looked down at the tool.

"I'm not going to hit you with it," Ronny assured her. "I need you intact for when I bash your skull!"

"Thanks... I feel much better,' Kira replied sarcastically.

"That makes two of us."

"You know... I'm sure that if you bashed Moltor's head, you could unlock your car, and you would have maybe killed one of the people trying to take over the world. It's a two for one combo... or a one for two... wait that's the same thing."

Ronny shook her head, "No, it's not."

"True... but either way, you become a Ranger again, and I keep my left head."

"I can't be a Ranger," Ronny sighed, sitting on the hood of her car. "I don't have powers! How can I take out Thrax like this?"

"Are you serious?"

"Note serious face," Ronny pointed to her face, which was, in fact, serious.

"Heh, Conner move," Kira giggled.

"What?"

"Never mind," Kira laughed. "Look, you're important to the team! You can kick ass, even when you're not trying. Hell, you had _me_ against the wall, and that's hard to do."

"It was fun."

"And... how else is Overdrive going to travel the world? They need a driver!"

"Dr. O's a driver..."

"Are you gonna let him pilot _your_ SHARC? _The fastest_ vehicle known to man. The one with **butt warmers**."

"CLAIMED!" Ronny yelled. "No one pilots the SHARC but me. I'm totally coming back."

"I thought that would get you," Kira laughed, hugging her friend.


	23. Once A Ranger Part V

**Author's Notes:** I'm guessing a lot of you had a lovely surprise this morning, if you saw that Faith updated Mystic Force. Turns out, it's going to be a three parter, but for now, we've got the begging done, and you now know how Kelly becomes a Ranger. This means there are no more spoilers for Once a Ranger, so you are free to read.

Enjoy this chapter. I guarantee it is not what you expected.

* * *

Spencer sat in his chair, petting Karly gently with one hand as he held a picture of him and the Rangers in the other. He missed them deeply, and was waiting for them to return. Even if they had been gone for a day, it felt like much longer, and the more time that passed, the more the old team became a distant memory.

"We're home!" a familiar voice called as Spencer heard bags being chucked onto the floor. "Spence? Hartford? Tori? Kayl? Anyone?"

Karly jumped off of Spencer's lap and ran for the door. Spencer followed her and laughed when he saw the cat jumped into Ronny's bag and steal the lucky socks.

"Dammit!" Ronny cursed.

"Rangers," Spencer smiled, seeing the overdrive team, and the retros were finally all home, with happy faces. "I take it you've forgiven each other?"

"Yeah, well Kira wouldn't let me bash her head in, and forgiveness was next on my list..."

"It was near the bottom! Right between beat with a power tool and dismember with a chain saw!"

Spencer laughed, taking all the Overdrive bags in his arms, leading the Rangers to the game room, where Tori and Kaylee were going through a picture book.

"Hey," Kaylee smiled. "I see you got them back."

"G'day, Sheila," Dax giggled as Xander rolled his eyes.

"Xander... what did you do?" Tori laughed.

"I... it was the only way," Xander sighed.

"It doesn't matter," Dr. O smiled. "Now that we're all here, we can really kick Thrax ass."

"How though?" Mack asked. "We don't have Ranger powers, and as you said, we're not going on the battlefield when we can't..."

There was a loud beep as the monitors pooped out, flashing videos of Thrax and the evil alliance, plus one.

Beside the evil master stood the newest monster, his face resembled that of Jordan's, but he was no longer human. He was now a scaly, evil mutant alien, created by Thrax, to fight the Rangers.

"Smart plan," Kelly mumbled when she saw Tori coward in fear at the sight of the new Jordan monster. "Freak one of us out to the point where it takes half the team to comfort, while the other half gets their asses kicked."

"Oh, an ass is going to be kicked alright," Kaylee growled, standing up and glaring at the monitors, clenching her fists to the point where her knuckles turned white. "But it's not going to be ours."

"Kaylee..."

"You guys deal with the other baddies," Kaylee ordered. "Jordan is all mine."

"What about Tori?" Kira asked, taking the blue Ranger's hand. "We don't know if she's going to fight, and she's a little... unresponsive..."

"Whatever you do, don't let Jordan near her, and she'll be fine," Kaylee said. She looked down at her sister softly, kneeling before her and putting a hand on her lap. "Tori, you have to fight with these guys. He's not going to hurt you... I swear. I won't let him."

"Kaylee... you're not going to kill him... are you?" Tori asked. Kaylee took a deep breath as she looked to Dr. O. He shook his head.

"Kaylee... he's human. You can't..."

"You don't know what he's done!" Kaylee snapped. "If you saw half the things I've seen... you would kill him too."

"Kayl, who is this guy?" Kelly asked.

"Tori's ex-boyfriend," Kaylee whispered. "An abusive, lying, cheating boyfriend."

Kaylee squeezed Tori's leg before nodding to her team, leading the powerless Rangers out the door.

"Lying?" Bridge frowned.

"Cheating?" Kelly followed.

"Abusive?" Kira asked, looking down at Tori. The scared blue Ranger nodded slowly, looking up.

"Kaylee's threatened to kill him more than once..."

"Kaylee would never kill someone... would she?" Adam asked. He didn't know Kaylee as well as the others, but from what he's been told, he would never imagine the sweet, bubbly Kaylee as the murdering type.

"I hope not," Tori breathed. "As much as he deserves it... I hope not..."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Are you slow, or ignorant?" Kaylee asked, standing before the Evil alliance, with her team behind her. "Cause I really can't tell."

"Like my new look, cheerleader?" Jordan laughed, stepping forward and grinning through the scales at Kaylee. "It offers a little protection."

"You think a few scales are going to stop me?" Kaylee smirked. "You changing into a scaly freak just means I can destroy you!"

"Try me!" Jordan taunted.

Kaylee stepped forward, but Mack pulled her back.

"Kayl, he's still human... don't kill him."

Kaylee shrugged him off and stood face to face with the mutant. The battle was on.

The Retro Rangers arrived to see Kaylee battling it out with Jordan. As much as they knew they had to stop her, they knew that if they got involved, Jordan might be pushed to attack Tori. That was the last thing they needed, so they decided to leave them be, and attract the attention on Thrax and the others.

"Tell me, Thrax, did Rita not love you enough?" Adam laughed, pulling out his morpher.

"I don't need love from my mother," Thrax yelled.

"Aw, I think you need a hug," Tommy teased. "You ready guys?"

He turned to the Retros, who nodded. Tori smiled back at him, telling him she was ready for battle, even with Jordan in the area.

Tommy smiled at her then turned to the Overdrive Rangers. Though they didn't have Ranger Powers, they were still involved, "Ready guys?"

"Ready," they nodded.

"Ready, mate!" Dax answered.

"It's Morphing Time!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, HA!"

"SPD, Emergency."

Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Wow, only now do I realise how boring that is," Will yawned as his friends put on their spandex. "Morph calls, totally not cool anymore."

"Shut-up and fight," Adam laughed.

Meanwhile, Kaylee was giving everything her all as she focused on landing all her kicks, jabs and punches on Jordan. Though they all seemed to land, none seemed to do any damage.

"Why won't you die!" Kaylee yelled, swinging her arm around, connecting with Jordan's head. His neck snapped to the side, but he snapped it back in record speed and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back.

"These scales came with a few upgrades."

"Aw, afraid you were going to lose to the preemie?" Kaylee frowned. Jordan let out a cry as he pulled her arm up, farther than it should go.

"Just upping my chances," he smirked. "When I'm done with you, I think I'll take care of your sister. You know, do what we should have done in the first place."

Kaylee pulled herself out and spun around, bringing her leg up and smashing it onto Jordan's side, knocking him to the ground. She sat on top of him, grabbing a chunk of his scales in both her fists as she slammed his back on the ground.

"I will kill you," she warned him. "I will make sure you die slowly, and painfully!"

"What are you gonna do?" Jordan laughed, only making Kaylee angry. "You can't kill a fly, never mind a human!"

"You. Are. Not. HUMAN!" Kaylee yelled, bringing a fist down on Jordan's face, cutting her knuckles open on his scales, but landing a solid shot, finally injuring the monster before her. "You're a selfish, pervert who took advantage of a young girl! You beat her, then told her you loved her! You slept with another woman because you couldn't get in her pants! You weren't even man enough to own up to your mistakes! You're a heartless son of a bitch who deserves to die!"

"Go ahead, kill me!" Jordan yelled, smirking as he watched Kaylee's anger grow. "But what good will it do for you?"

"You'll be out of the picture!" Kaylee screamed, landing another blow on his face, cutting her other hand, but she didn't feel the pain.

"You won't be able to hurt my sister again!" Kaylee yelled, slamming Jordan's head on the ground. The scales on his skull broke on impact, causing it to crack. She continued to slam his down, before giving up, throwing him down one last time as she stood up.

"You can't haunt her in her dreams!" Kaylee kicked Jordan in the stomach, keeping him on the ground. The monster had not stopped laughing as he received a beating from the small Ranger, as if he had planned for her to lash out all along.

"And she will never have to fear you again!" with one final kick to the head, Kaylee felt Jordan's scales around his neck break, exposing what was left of his human body. Because the scales weren't there to stop his neck from snapping back all the way, his neck did just that.

"Kaylee, stop!" Kira and Ronny yelled, running over to the green Ranger and pulling her away, but it was too late... Jordan was dead.

Thrax had a smile as he turned to the other villains.

"Leave them," he told them. "This is working perfectly."

The evil alliance laughed as they disappeared in a flash of light, but that didn't mean the battle was over.

"Kaylee... what did you do?" Kelly asked, running to the youngest blonde.

"He's not coming back..." Kaylee whispered, looking down at the lifeless corpse.

"Uh, yeah, you kinda killed him," Bridge pointed out.

"He deserved it," Kaylee muttered.

"Kaylee... that was out of line," Dr. O told her.

"He's not human!" Kaylee yelled. "He never was! He was a heartless jackass!"

Kelly hissed, glaring at the small girl as she knelt beside Jordan, running her hand over his scales, "Kaylee Ann... you're lucky as hell he was a monster... but just because he was... doesn't make this right."

"And what he did..."

"I don't care what he did!" Kelly yelled, standing over Kaylee and grabbing her arms tight. "You, of all people should know better!"

"I kill monsters every day..."

"It could be reversed!" Kelly yelled. "He was human not two days ago... and he's still got some of the parts left in him! We could have turned him back!"

"I did what was best!"

"We'll talk later," Kelly snapped, turning toe and walking away. Xander and the boys followed her immediately, as well as the Overdrive Rangers.

Kira looked over at her friend, refusing to smile.

"Kir..."

Kira shook her head and walked away.

Tori was the only one left. The Blue Ranger pulled off her helmet and smiled at her sister.

"Thanks for looking out for me," she whispered. "But..."

Tori looked down at the body. Kaylee followed, feeling guilt wash over her.

"Kaylee..."

"I'm sorry... but he wasn't himself... he wasn't human... you know I had too!"

"I know... and the others do too... but Kaylee...."

"I'm not in trouble... am I?" Kaylee asked, like a five year old who had been caught red handed drawing on the walls.

"A little bit, sweetie," Tori smiled, hugging her sister.

"But he was a monster... like Thrax, and Flurious... and all the others..."

"I know... and it's okay... but it's... the way you did it."

"I let emotions get the better of me?" Kaylee asked.

Tori nodded, "Don't let it happen again."

"Am I going to be fired?"

"No... I'm make sure you don't," Tori smiled. "But I am going to let you suffer Kelly's wrath."

Kaylee laughed slightly, as Tori pulled away, gently poking her nose as she walked off with the others.

Kaylee stood there, looking down once more at the body.

She had taken a life. Sure, it wasn't a human one, and she had done it many times before in her career, but she still felt guilty.

Maybe it was because she knew the human inside the monster. She had gotten to know him. Granted, even when he was a human, he was a monster, but nevertheless, he had a family, and friends... just like her.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

It wasn't the easiest thing Kelly had to do. In fact, it was one of the hardest, but it had to be done.

Kelly wasn't the most experienced Ranger on the team, but she did know a thing or two about the rules.

One: never escalate a battle.

Two: never fight for personal gain.

Kaylee had broken both those rules.

Kelly hated lecturing Kaylee. She had only done it once before, when Kaylee was a child and thought it was funny to take out the batteries from the smoke alarms in the store. That time hadn't been so bad. Kaylee had been upset to being yelled at, but hadn't burst into tears.

This time, the blonde had done just that. What hurt Kelly most was that the tears were sincere. Kaylee truly felt guilty for going overboard in the battle. She was devastated about the blood on her hands, and had told the red head several times she wished she hadn't of done it... for personal gain that is.

In the end, Kelly had told her that the only reason she was avoiding jail time, was because Jordan was no longer human. But that didn't mean she avoided punishment. To learn to better control her emotions in a personal battle, Kaylee had been asked to train in a one-on-two battle against Tori and Kira, until she passed out, or until she got it her emotions back in line.

When the spar was over, Kaylee was leaning against the wall, wrapping a bandage around both her knuckles when Kelly sat beside her. The tears in Kaylee's eyes were still there.

Kelly wiped them away and hugged her friend.

"It's okay," she whispered.

"I kill him..." Kaylee shook her head. "It's not okay."

"Kaylee, you're too attached," she smiled.

"I killed a human..."

"You destroyed a monster," Tommy said, backing up Kelly as he knelt in front of Kaylee, offering her a bottle of disinfectant. "You did what you had too, but in the wrong way."

"And anyways, you don't have to worry about fighting for a little while," Mack said, reading a map. "We're going after the sword Excelsior, while these guys search for Alpha."

"You, little missy, think about what happened on the battle field, though," Kira told Kaylee. "You might as well come to terms with it now, because it's going to haunt you for the rest of your life, whether Jordan was human or not."

"I know," Kaylee nodded. She stood up, with the help of her friends, and turned to the Overdrive Rangers. "C'mon guys, you might want to get to the sword before I do. I'm a little dangerous right now."

Will laughed, ruffling her hair as she passed by him; the tints of navy where still there, but they had gotten much lighter in the past few days.

The Retros smiled as the others took the stairs. Xander turned to Kira, Kelly and Tori and frowned.

"I'll think twice before pissing Kaylee off," he said.

"I'll think twice before making Tori the butt of the joke, in front of Kaylee!" Kira laughed.

"Did you see how hard she hit his face?" Dr. O started. "If she had been like that with Mesogog, we could have had a normal semester!"

"Hit his face? I'm going to look out for those kicks!" Adam frowned. "And Conner better watch it next time he plays her in soccer!"

"I hear that," Bridge nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What's this? Kaylee's not sweet and bubbly anymore? I guess we've learned not to piss her off. Now, before you all ask, Jordan is **_NOT_** human anymore. He still had some human parts, but he was a full on mutant, just like the Flurious and Moltor. So why is destroying him so bad? Because of how she went about doing it.

Let me know what you think.


	24. Once A Ranger Part VI

**Author's Note:** Part 6/8

* * *

As the team traveled through a forest, in hopes of finding the sword excelsior, Kaylee couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable. She knew her team didn't blame her for Jordan's death, but it was still haunting her mind. Human or not, she made a mistake that was going to cost her some respect from her music fans. The last thing she wanted to be a bad influence for children who would grow up watching her and doing as she would do. She had agreed to taking the punishment offered by Kelly... but it didn't feel like enough.

"Remind me to send Jordan's family flowers when we get back," she whispered to Dax, walking alongside him with her head down low. Dax smiled sympathetically and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"They wouldn't have wanted him back," he said. "After all, he was a monster... it was either kill him, or leave him to roam the earth with those scales."

"Then why do I feel so bad?"

"He was human... no matter what you say, no matter how far along he was on the mutant scale, he was a human before. Born into this world as a human... killing him was like killing a bystander, who was innocent and caught in the wrong crowd."

"You're not helping..."

"I'm not supposed to be helping," Dax frowned. "I'm supposed to be teaching you a lesson. You were right to take down that monster, or that son of a bitch, but you should have done it a little more humanly..."

"I know... I know, I got the speech from Kelly already."

"And you'll get it until the end of time," Dax smiled. "I'm still proud of you though."

"Proud? I understood Tori... but you?"

"You stood up for her. It takes a lot of guts," Dax said. "I'm glad you choose to look out for your family. Not many people these days would do that... or would go that far to ensure the safety of someone they love... especially someone who is supposed to be looking out for you."

"Tori and I have had a confusing relationship," Kaylee laughed softly, remembering her cell phone was still in her pocket. She pulled it out and began looking through pictures.

"What's that?" Dax asked, touching her arm. Kaylee looked up at him.

"I wasn't always so brave," she told him. "These are pictures I took of Tori and Jordan when they were together. A lot of them show him beating her."

"Why didn't you show these to the police?"

"I was scared."

"You, scared?" Dax laughed. "But you're the Great Green Ranger! You're almost a legend! You're pretty much up there with Tommy and Adam and..."

"I'm not perfect," Kaylee frowned. "I had to learn that the hard way today."

"What scared you?" Dax asked, returning back to his serious tone.

"Jordan..." Kaylee sighed. "I was only sixteen when this happened. I wasn't even a ninja yet. I was afraid that if I ratter Jordan out, he would come after me. So I let Tori take the beatings, until she finally snapped and figured out the truth."

"Those look like they hurt," Dax winced, looking at a picture of Tori, walking out of Jordan's house with several bruises along her arms and on her face.

"They did," Kaylee nodded. "She was suffering for so long, before she dumped him and moved on."

"She's brunette here..." Dax frowned as Kaylee passed by a picture of Tori with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"It was her disguise... she was afraid of Jordan after dumping him, so she took on a different look. That was the first time I really took action in this situation... I bought her the hair dye and the contacts and even glasses..."

"She looks totally different..."

"She was," Kaylee laughed. "She was seventeen here, so she's grown up. She's also changed a lot thanks to the Academy. She's brave and strong, and never lets anyone push her around. I'm proud of her..."

"For changing?"

"Yep, but not becoming a brunette or growing up..." Kaylee smiled. "But for going back."

"Back?"

"Back to who she was," Kaylee nodded. "She only had to wear the costume for a few months before she lost the glasses and contacts and dyed her hair back to blonde. She had the courage to be who she was, even if it meant she might get hurt."

"So, why did you pull these up?" Dax asked, referring to the pictures. Kaylee highlighted all of them, then moved her finger to the delete button.

"When Tori had finally broken up with Jordan, I promised myself I would keep these pictures, in case he hurt her again. I promised I would never delete these until she was safe from him... and now that he's dead..."

Kaylee pressed the delete button, erasing all evidence of Jordan's existence.

"He can't hurt her anymore..."

"Guys... look!" Mack pointed to a statue, where a woman was holding a sword in her hands. He reached out to grab it, but a staff got in his way.

"Should have seen that coming," Ronny groaned.

"Very impressive, Power Losers, but in finding excelsior, you led me right to it!" Thrax smirked, stepping between the Rangers and the statue.

Kaylee cleared her throat, pushing past Mack and Rose as she walked up to Thrax.

"Okay, I have had just about enough of you," she growled. "First, you break our connection to the morphing grid, then because you did that, my sister and her team of oldies come back and replace us, sending us all into a depression that would make the thirties look like happy hour. Then, you bring back Jordan, of all people, and drive me to the point of killing him. Finally, you step in the way of us and a pretty sword and on top of that, you use an insulting nickname that has been worn out by so many villains before you! Can you not come up with something original? God, is it too much to ask for a new insult every now and again, like Operation Underwear, or Overdrive, Slam on the Breaks? Or something else that sounds funny but wouldn't make sense?"

"After all that, she gets pissed off because of a little tiny insult?" Tyzonn whispered to Will.

"I mean, were you not trapped in a garbage bin or something on the moon for years? That's plenty of time to come up with insults that would be pertinent and original! Save the cheesy one-liners to us. It's a job requirement, and you work on taking over the world, 'kay?"

Thrax growled as he swung his staff at Kaylee. She caught it and pulled it out of his hand, tossing it into the forest.

"You are so predictable," she groaned. "Just like every freaking monster! _Hey, I have a staff, let's hit the green one with it!_"

"I can't wait until you're out of the picture," Thrax muttered menacingly, causing all the other Rangers to back away. "Then, excelsior will be mine, and it will be the end of the Power Rangers!"

Thrax threw a punch, but Kaylee caught it.

"Okay, one problem with that," she said. "There are, like, fifteen Ranger teams still out there, and we're only one. You would be wasting a lot of time and power trying to locate every last Ranger and destroy them. So, how about you start with something simple, just go ahead and try to get the sword from the pretty stone lady."

Thrax turned to the statue, reaching for the sword.

"My parents were weak, and succumb to goodness, but I will restore their legacy, by destroying the Sentinel Knight by the blade of the mighty excelsior!"

He touched the sword, but there was a bright light that shot him back.

"What's happening?" he yelled, turning to Kaylee.

"Did I forget to tell you that only the warrior goddess can release the sword?" Kaylee smirked.

"Give me that sword!" Thrax yelled, throwing sticks, stones, clumps of dirt, and a hissy fit in an attempt to retrieve the sword. He finally gave up and growled, "If I can't have the sword, then I'll trash your entire planet!"

Kaylee stepped out of his way, giving him access to the path out of the forest.

"Was that not your plan anyway? That's like, pulling a prank, and then threatening to go through with it! It was your intention all along!"

"C'mon guys, why don't we all give this baby a shot?" Will suggested, reaching for the sword.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"C'mon!" Dax groaned, pulling at the sword with everything he had. His hands finally slipped from it, throwing him backwards into his friends, who caught him before he hit the ground.

"I bet if we were still Rangers, the goddess would give us the sword," Ronny frowned, wishing she was a Power Ranger once again. She knew even as a civilian she could save the world, but it felt nice to know you could do more than pull on a statue for a sword that wasn't about to budge.

"C'mon, we should tell the others this thing ain't budging," Mack sighed.

"No," Kaylee frowned, standing where she was as the others walked off. "I'm not leaving."

"Kayl, we've done all we could. You tried pulling it, I tried pulling it, there's nothing more we can do," Rose insisted, but Kaylee shook her head.

"There's always something we can do!" Kaylee smiled, putting her hand on the statue. "I'm not leaving here until I can bring this sword back, and we can prove to the others that even powerless, we're the best there is! Who's with me?"

"Might as well," Ronny smirked. "After all, I still have to knock Kira's head in."

Ronny placed her hand over Kaylee's and soon, all the others were standing behind them, their hands on the statue.

Before they could pull, there was a glow from the statue, and the goddess became real. The Rangers all dropped their hands off the sword and jumped back.

"Her eyes are following me," Kaylee whispered to Rose. "Seriously, this time! They move with me!"

"_Greetings Power Rangers. I am the warrior goddess."_

"Talking guinea pigs, mutant dinosaurs and magic creatures never prepared me for this," Kaylee breathed.

"_The unity of you friendship, and the conviction in your hearts, and has proven to me that you are worthy. Excelsior is your now."_

The goddess handed Kaylee the large sword, as the rock around it shattered, revealing a shiny metallic sword.

"Ohh," Kaylee giggled, looking up at the goddess, who was not just a statue. "Huh?"

"Never mind that," Will laughed, taking the sword. "We should bring this back."

"Right," Mack nodded. "C'mon guys."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Mack held up the sword for the Knight, presenting it to him as a gift, "You should have this, Thrax can't hurt you now."

"_Thank you, Mack."_

There was a green glow of light as the Sentinel Knight accepted the sword. Suddenly, he materialized.

"Rose..." Kaylee whispered, poking Rose's shoulder. "It's happening again! Inanimate objects are coming to life!"

"I never knew the sword had the power to restore me as well," the Knight smiled, looking over at the Overdrive Team. "Thank you."

"Well, I guess that means it's our turn," Tommy said, turning to his team of Rangers. "I'm sure these guys can hold down the fort while we retrieve Alpha."

"Really?" Kaylee asked, looking at her former mentor. "Really, really? Even without our Ranger powers?"

"After the way you beat up Jordan, I'm not going to worry about you," Adam laughed. "What do you think guys? Can they handle it?"

The Once a Ranger team nodded, while Bridge held out a box. He opened it, presenting the Rangers with their Trackers. The damage had been fully repaired, and they were almost good to go, there were only missing one thing: A connection to the grid.

Bridge took Mack's tracker and handed it to the Red Ranger, "I think you've all earned them. After all, they may not be connected, but they are repaired, meaning you guys are one step closer to returning."

Tommy nodded, taking Tyzonn's Tracker, "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger."

The other followed. Adam gave Will his Tracker, while Xander offered Dax his own back.

Kelly looked over at Rose and smiled as she presented the pink Tracker to the small girl.

Kira gave Ronny her Tracker back, and ducked as Ronny playfully used it as a weapon, swinging it and aiming for Kira's head.

"I'll be taking that back," Kira frowned, snatching Ronny's Tracker. "For safety reasons... you know..."

Tori looked over at her sister as she played with Kaylee's Tracker. Everyone watched as she handed it down.

"You've always been a Great Ranger, Kayl," she smiled. "I never once doubted you."

"Thanks," Kaylee grinned.

"Make me proud," Tori continued, pulling her sister in a hug. She turned her mouth to Kaylee's ear and whispered, "Because I know you've made mom and dad proud."

She kissed Kaylee's forehead and smiled as she turned away with the others.

"To Angel Grove?" she asked.

Tommy and Adam nodded, "To Angel Grove."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Welcome to Angel Grove," Adam smiled as he and Tommy led the Rangers into a warehouse.

"So, you were saying this robot was trapped in a box?" Xander frowned, pointing to all the boxes in the warehouse. "That only leaves us with about two hundred boxes, and only a couple of hours."

"Let me see if I can help," Bridge smirked, pulling his hand out of his glove and casting a red glow in the air.

Kira leaned over to Kelly and Tori, "Okay, I swear I've seen this guy before."

"Yesterday?" Kelly suggested.

"Ha-ha," Kira frowned,

"Guys, I'm getting some strange energy from right over there," Bridge announced, pointing to a crate.

"Either mice, or foot soldiers," Tori said, just before a group of Chillers appeared. "Yep, so predictable."

"Time for plan Xander," Xander smirked, stepping forward and leaning on a crate to talk with the little monsters.

"G'day, name's Xander," he started. "Let's just talk this one... OOF!"

Xander recoiled in pain as a Chiller kicked him in the stomach. Kira caught him and looked down.

"Didn't work back in Mystic Force, won't work now, or ever," she told him, dropping him to the floor as she jumped over him to fight her set of Chillers.

"Why didn't we get frozen monsters?" Kira asked her former mentor, keeping the chillers away, before screaming. Her ptera scream ripped through the air, shattering the chillers. "My life would have been so much easier."

"Probably because we were Dino Thunder?" Tommy laughed, fighting alongside Adam to get the job done. He bent over, allowing the Black Ranger to flip over his back, knocking down the last Chiller. "Our monsters were usually Dino related."

"What about the ice age?" Bridge frowned, knocking over a few chillers as he flipped backwards. "You know, frozen dinosaurs."

"Bridge, why don't ya just shut-up, mate?" Xander asked, tripping a chillers and rolling under another's attack, as Kelly jumped down from a stack of crates to land on its head.

"I don't really like frozen guys," Tori said, jumping into the air and landing in the splits on a few chillers. "I can't control ice."

She jumped down, knocking her chillers down, and swung at the last one, connecting with his face.

"Then again, these guys aren't too bad."

The Rangers regrouped near a crate with a lightning bolt on one side. Tommy and Adam nodded, as the Black ranger pulled out a crow bar.

"You know, I bet you these two are going to fail miserably," Kelly laughed, watching as Tommy and Adam struggled with the crate. Crowbars weren't as easy to use as they thought. Xander and Bridge tried to help out as well, but even with all that guy power, the crate didn't budge.

Little Kira pushed the boys out of the way and smirked, grabbing the top of the crate and sliding it upwards. The boys frowned as Kira pulled Alpha out.

"We loosened it," they said.

"Yeah, sure, just help me with this!" Kira groaned, nearly falling over from the weight of the robot. The boys helped her stand Alpha up straight, while Tori and Kelly started giggling.

"We know, we know, Kira's the size of a Munchkin and she could open the crate no problem, while us men couldn't even get the thing to move... ha-ha!" Tommy frowned.

"It's not that," Kelly laughed, putting her hand on Alpha's head, then waving it over Kira's head. "It's taller than she is!"

"Wasn't Alpha a dwarf when he was first made?" Tori asked. Having watched the Power Ranger movies with her sister and Adam the frog, she knew Alpha was supposed to be a short little robot.

Kira glared up at all the others, only to realise she was looking up.

"Shut up," she frowned.

"Do you have the chip?" Tommy asked her. Kira nodded, taking the chip out from her pocket. "Alright, just lemme reach down and..."

Kira slapped the white Ranger on the arm and shoved the chip in his hand.

"One more crack like that and you're losing your knees!" she threatened.

"If you can reach," Xander chuckled.

"You know... I'm sure Kaylee's still PMSing about everything... and she's shorter than I am..." Kira smirked.

The Rangers all stepped back; including Tommy as he put the chip Rose made into Alpha's back, bringing the little robot back to life.

"Ayayayayayay! Where am I?" Alpha asked in his robotic voice as he stood up straight on his own. He now stood even taller compared to Kira, causing the two other girls to giggle. Fortunately, a swift death look from Kira shut them up before round two of insult Kira began. "Adam! Tommy!"

"How do you feel, Alpha?" Tommy smiled.

"That was a wonderful nap, but it's great to be up and running again!"

"We have a lot of catching up to do," Adam nodded. "But first, we need your help."

"Anything for you guys!"

"We need you to repair the morphing grid... the newest team of Rangers lost their connection to Rita and Zedd's son," Adam explained as Tommy pulled out a sophisticated laptop.

"Oh no!" Alpha frowned.

"Think you can do it?" Tommy asked. "We've had Rose look over it once, and we think she's worked out all the major problems."

"And I've repaired any damage to the actual grid," Adam added.

"But we need your power to reconnect the Trackers to the grid. Think you can do it?"

"I can try!" Alpha nodded.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"C'mon.... c'mon..." Tori groaned impatiently from the ranger base as she monitored Alpha's progress on the morphing Grid.

"Staring at him won't make him work any faster," Tommy laughed.

"I know... I know..."

"Are you going to repeat everything twice?" Kira smiled.

"I dunno, not sure" Tori shrugged.

"You know, if Alpha just needed to shrink to get inside the grid, we could have sent Kira all along," Kelly laughed, patting her friend on the head as she walked by with a plate of snacks.

"Okay, I get it! I'm short! When Rose and Kaylee get back from their fight, we're all totally going to kick your asses!"

"If you can reach," Tori laughed.

"Yours is pretty big, it'll be hard to miss," Kira smirked.

"Ouch," Xander laughed.

Suddenly, the computer started to beep as Alpha materialized before the retro Rangers. Tori jumped up from her seat and ran to the robot.

"How did it go?" she asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"I hope these are the right ones," Alpha said, holding up seven orbs of light. "When the Rangers take these, it should automatically connect them to the grid."

"Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink, White..." Tori announced, handing the team the orbs that matched their color (well, Xander got blue). "Green."

Tori held her orb tight as the door to the stairs opened.

Kaylee spotted Alpha and giggled as she pointed to Kira, "Look! Alpha's taller than Kira!"

"Shut up, runt," Kira growled. "You're shorter than I am!"

"Look, Alpha's taller than Kira!" Ronny laughed, pointing to Kira.

Kira took a deep breath, squeezing the yellow orb in her hand, hoping it was going to pop.

"So, this is Alpha?" Rose asked, refusing to make a short comment, especially seeing as she definitely was not one to talk.

"Yep, and we all have a little something for you," Tommy smiled, showing Tyzonn the orb in his hand. "Your connection to the morphing grid."

Tyzonn took the orb, placing it in his Tracker. The other Rangers followed, except Ronny who didn't have a Tracker.

"Um, Kira," she frowned.

"Are you gonna kill me with it?" Kira asked.

"No..."

"Alright, but I got my eyes on you," Kira said, handing the Tracker over. Ronny put her orb inside and instantly, all seven Trackers lit up, brighter than ever possible.

"Whoa."

"So, are we Power Rangers?" Kaylee asked.

"You always were," Tori smiled.


	25. Once A Ranger Part VII

7/8

* * *

"Oh my," Spencer frowned as an image of the Evil alliance appeared on screen. He pushed the alert button, calling all the Rangers to the base.

"It's time," he smiled, turning around to face the two teams, who had broken off into sets. The Once a Ranger team was on one side, with their Overdrive counterparts on the other.

"You ready for action?" Tommy asked, looking over to Tyzonn.

"Always," Tyzonn nodded.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

In a line, all fourteen Rangers walked through the quarry, ready for battle.

Tommy turned to Kaylee and both leaders nodded, stepping forward and bringing their arms up.

"Ready?" they asked their teams.

"Ready!" everyone answered, following their leaders.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Adam and Tommy both yelled.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! HA!"

"SPD, Emergency!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Xander and Kelly yelled.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" the whole team of Operation Overdrive cried out. As they morphed, their regular suits appeared on their body, but there was something different about them.

Tyzonn's Ranger suit had the picture of a white tiger imprinted on his chest, outlining the Overdrive Logo, symbolizing Tommy and his past as a Ranger.

Rose helmet had changed slightly, so that the contour of her visor had a butterfly print around it, just like with Kelly's Ranger suit.

Ronny's suit had been outlined with the same white patches as Kira's, making it look like Dinosaur teeth.

Dax's Overdrive Logo had been placed on the top part of the Minotaur's head, which resembled the one that Xander wore.

Will's chest now had white diamond patches along it, resembling the ones on Adam's uniform.

Mack had a two imprinted on the side of his shirt, just like Bridge's one, that went from his shoulder to his waist.

Kaylee's suit now featured the grey spandex, just like Tori's, making it look more like her Ninja uniform. The only difference what that it kept the Overdrive design on the body piece.

The Overdrive Logo had been modified as well. It rested slightly off center, giving room to the Water Sensei symbol to sit right on her heart.

Tori crossed her arms, "This is _not _fair."

"Aw, why not?" Kira and Kelly laughed.

"I am the only awesome kick ass Ranger, to never get a power up suit!"

Tommy and Adam turned to her and frowned. Was she right?

They knew they had gotten several power ups in their years. Tommy and Adam: Check.

Kira got her Super Dino Mode: Check.

Bridge and his team had the SWAT mode: Check.

The Mystics had a titan mode: Check.

Now, Operation Overdrive had just gotten new suits. Chances were, they had a bit more power than the old ones: Check.

Tori was still wearing the same old suit since day one of her Ranger career.

"Wow, sucks to be you!" Xander laughed.

"Um, guys," Kaylee frowned, waving her hands to catch the attention of the other Rangers. "We kinda have to fight evil. We can discuss wardrobe later!"

"Right," Tommy nodded. "Ready for the long ass role call?"

"Call to Adventure, Mercury Ranger!"

"Call to Adventure, Pink Ranger!"

"Call to Adventure, Yellow Ranger!"

"Call to Adventure, Blue Ranger!"

"Call to Adventure, Black Ranger!"

"Call to Adventure, Red Ranger!"

"Call to Adventure, Green Ranger!"

"Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive!"

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever Changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"SPD, Red!"

"Ptera Ranger!"

"Power of Water!"

"Mastodon!"

"White Tiger!"

"But... how?" Thrax asked, surprised that the Overdrive team had their Rangers powers back, even after he had destroyed their connection to the grid months ago. "I took your powers away!"

"That's what you thought," Kaylee yelled, "but Once a Ranger..."

"Always a Ranger!" the fourteen Rangers yelled as explosions of red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Green and White shot up behind them.

"Come, my evil alliance!" Thrax yelled as his team prepared themselves for battle.

Adam pulled out his axe before colliding with Thrax, using his weapon to block shots with Thrax's staff. Thrax's staff hooked onto the edge of Adam's weapon in the tussle, and he ripped it away. Adam countered, landing a couple kicks in Thrax's chest, causing him to drop his staff as Adam used his body as leverage to jump away.

"Only cowards run from battle, Black Ranger!"

"He's not running," Will smirked under his helmet as he picked up Adam's axe and charged at the leader of the evil alliance.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Flurious was also using his staff as he ran at both the red Rangers. A blast of energy was shot out, but flew right past the Rangers.

Flurious swung his staff at Mack, who blocked the shot with his Drive lance, while Bridge came up from underneath to punch at Flurious. Mack took advantage of Flurious being distracted, and aimed for a jab at the frozen man, but Flurious had enough time to hold Bridge off and defend himself from Mack.

Finally, Bridge was sent flying to the ground as he looked over to Mack.

"Mack, here!" he yelled, throwing his set of blasters to the newest Red Ranger. Mack smiled as he caught them and aimed them as Flurious.

"FIRE!" he yelled, hitting the monster dead on.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Kelly, Xander, Rose and Dax were against the two fearcats as they used nothing but brute force and agility to fight their opponents.

The battle was a hand to hand combat, until the fearcats had Xander and Dax pinned to the ground and the cats pulled out they're blasters.

"Okay, that's not nice," Rose frowned.

"Are you pointing a gun at a lady?" Kelly asked, swinging her leg in the air and hitting Benglo's arm. The yellow cat released his grip on Xander, who quickly jumped up and swung a punch, connecting with Benglo's chin. The Fearcat fell backwards onto his comrade, knocking Dax out of Mig's arms. The Blue Ranger smirked as he jumped into the air, grabbing Rose and Xander with him.

Kelly smiled, thrusting her body forward as she blew a huge gust of wind at the cats, knocking them down.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Kira, I have a few questions," Ronny started, blocking one of Miratrix's attacked with her Drive Claws.

"Yes?" Kira asked, holding Kamdor off with her blade as she turned to Ronny.

"Tori and Kaylee are trained Ninjas, right?"

"Yep."

"Kamdor and Miratrix are ninjas, right?"

"I guess..."

"Why the hell do you and I end up fighting them?" Ronny frowned as she and Kira quickly switched foes, confusing the two ninjas. Kira and Ronny slashed at both the villains before backing away. Kamdor and Miratrix shot a blast at the two, causing them to flip in the air.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" Kira yelled as her Ptera wings grew under her arms and she began to soar through the skies.

Ronny landed on her feet in front of a pile of dirt. These two ninjas couldn't have set her and Kira up any better.

"Drive claws!" Ronny called, trusting her arms around in circles, picking up clogs of dirt with her claws and tossing them in Kamdor and Miratrix's path.

Kira swooped down from the skies, holding her Ptera grips in each hand as she slashed at both ninjas.

"Because we are so much better than ninjas," she answered as Ronny walked over to her, putting her and on the smaller girl's shoulder as they watched Kamdor and Miratrix struggle.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Flip! Flip! Flip!" Kaylee cheered, back flipping away from every attack Moltor fired at her, while Tori did the same a little ways away.

Suddenly, Kaylee was gone, leaving only Tori standing before the hot head.

"Power of Water!" Tori yelled, bringing her hands together. "Flood!"

The ground under Moltor's feet turned to water as both he and Tori sank down. Because he was the lava monster, he didn't stand as chance as Tori slashed, punched and jabbed at him in her element.

Finally, Moltor shot out of the water, soaring threw the air, before Kaylee appeared directly above him. She grabbed onto him and slammed him down on the ground.

"Kaylee, plan number four!" Tori yelled, causing Kaylee to smile as memories of her childhood came flooding back. Kaylee quickly rolled to the side, still holding onto Moltor as she forced him on top of her.

Tori jumped into the air, pulling out her Ninja Sword. As she flew over Moltor, she slid the sword along his back. Kaylee kicked him upwards and rolled away from where he was going to land.

Tori ran over to her and helped her up and Moltor rested on the ground in pain.

"It always did work on Matthew," she laughed.

"Yeah, except instead of the sword, you had a ruler," Kaylee smiled.

"Good times," Tori nodded.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Tyzonn jumped down from a ravine, landing in the middle of a group of chillers, while Tommy paced around his circle of lava lizards.

Tyzonn and Tommy fought against their foot soldiers, before one pulled out a blaster.

"Whoa, since when are they armed and ready?" Tommy frowned. "These guys are supposed to be the warm up!"

Tyzonn grabbed Tommy's arm and spun him around as the blasts exploded everywhere around them, hitting everything, and everyone except the two Rangers being targeted.

As Tommy spun, he kicked a few of the monsters down, while Tyzonn used his free arm to blast any survivors.

"They are," he nodded, smiling at the group of destroyed chillers. "I'm feeling better than ever."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Will swung the axe down on Thrax's head, but missed when he jumped back. Adam got to his feet and spun around, nailing his kick in Thrax's back, causing the evil leader to fall forwards.

Thrax jumped up, kicking Will in the chest and sending him backwards, before he turned to Adam.

"Okay," Adam growled, clenching his fist. "Now you made me mad!"

He pulled back, then threw his punch at Thrax, who did the same. The power behind the punches was enough to cause energy to erupt behind both Thrax and Adam, and knocked them both backwards.

Will was prepared for his attack, using his hammer to knock Thrax to the ground, before jumping over to Adam.

"It's over Thrax!" Adam yelled, pointing to the ring leader as the evil alliance regrouped behind him, cradling their injuries.

"This isn't working!" Moltor growled, turning to the others.

"I say, we book it!" Miratrix agreed.

"Yes, this plan is no better than anything we could come up with on our own!" Mig said.

"But, we have them right where we want them!" Thrax argued, but his allies shook their heads and disappeared in different colours of lights.

"HA! You loser!" Kaylee laughed as her team and the retros stood behind her. "Your entire team ditched you because we rock!"

"I will not be defeated!" Thrax yelled, running forward, staff in hand, ready to finally destroy the Rangers.

Kaylee turned to the Rangers, a smile evident by the way she nodded her head, before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

"Power down," Tori called, losing her Ranger uniform as Thrax approached.

"Tori, are you crazy?" Kira yelled, touching the blonde's shoulder.

"It's genetic," the Sensei nodded.

"Power down," Ronny called as well, dropping her suit for her civilian uniform. The others, sensing a plan in motion, quickly followed.

"I don't trust this..." Tommy frowned. "But I trust you guys."

"That's all I need," Tori said. She turned to Ronny, who nodded, and both girls stepped forward.

Thrax stopped dead in his tracks as he felt something strange appear inside him. Tori and Ronny each grabbed a blaster that had been left on the ground by some chillers and held it to Thrax's head.

"Ronny, you're Kaylee's newest sister, right?" Tori asked. Ronny nodded, smiling as she did the countdown in her head.

"Overdrive sister," she said.

"Then, you should know when the perfect time to shoot will be," Tori said.

Ronny nodded, counting down from five, "... four, three, two, one."

"FIRE!" both sisters yelled, pulling the trigger on their blasters as a green glow appeared around Thrax. The combination of the glow and the blast caused Thrax to explode into thousands of pieces that showered down on Ronny and Tori.

When the smoke cleared, Kaylee stood, her Ranger uniform fading on and off, before disappearing, leaving her in her black and green civilian uniform.

"That, was even better than the last time," she giggled before falling to her knees.

"Kaylee!" Kira and Kelly yelled, running over to her to make sure she was okay.

The others ran behind them, while Tori and Ronny shook the pieces of Thrax off. Tori reached over to Ronny's head, pulling a piece out of her hair.

"You got a little evil on ya," she laughed.

Ronny smiled, playfully shoving the blue Ranger, before the two looked over to Kaylee.

"Did I time it right?" Ronny asked, kneeling down in front of her sister.

"Perfectly," Kaylee smiled. "I just need the world to stop spinning, and you to stand still."

"Kayl," Tori laughed, helping her sister to her feet.

Kira took this time to punch the younger Ranger, before crossing her arms over her chest and giving Kaylee a glare.

"You scared me!" she yelled.

"C'mon, Kira," Kaylee giggled. "You should know me better than that. Now, will you tell your twin sister to stop running around! It's making me dizzy."

"Let's get you home," Adam laughed, supporting Kaylee as he and Mack walked her off the battlefield.


	26. Once A Ranger Part VIII

**Author's Note:** part 8/8, the last chapter of the eight chapter team up. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Tierra: I know I didn't included the Sentinel, but I already had to included 14 rangers in a battle, and I had other plans so I left him out of here. He'll make and appearance in later chapters though.

* * *

Kaylee sat on her bed, beside Ronny, as the two girls glared at Tori and Kira. Both former Rangers saw this as they were packing their bags, and frowned.

"Now what?" Kira asked.

"We're mad at you," Kaylee huffed, turning away from the yellow Ranger.

"You're mad?" Tori laughed.

"Yes, extremely mad," Ronny nodded, turning away as well. Tori and Kira exchanged worried looks, before sitting down beside each girl.

"Why are you mad?" they asked.

"Because, you guys are leaving," Kaylee explained.

"A month ago, you guys would have been celebrating," Kira smiled, patting Ronny's leg. "Why the change of heart?"

"Because... you can't just appear, then disappear!"

"I didn't get to smash your skull in!" Ronny pouted.

"Aw, we promise we'll come back," Kira laughed, backing away from the yellow Ranger before looking over to Tori nervously. Tori laughed as Kira pointed to the door, telling her she wanted to go somewhere with more witnesses.

"Yeah, you guys can call us anytime," Tori said, hugging her sister. Kaylee cheered up slightly at this and hugged Tori back.

Ronny turned to Kira and frowned, "Where's my hug, team-mate?"

"You wanna bash my head through your car window!" Kira cried. "I don't wanna be at your mercy when I fall for a hug trap!"

"Now I'm mad, and sad," Ronny sighed. Kaylee laughed, breaking away from her hug with Tori, and jumping on Ronny.

"I'll give you a hug!" she smiled, knocking the driver onto the floor.

"See, Kaylee's not afraid of Ronny," Tori teased.

"Ronny doesn't want to physically harm Kaylee," Kira pointed out.

"I don't want to harm you," Ronny laughed, reaching into her back pocket. "I got my keys back. You're off my list."

"You have a list?" Kaylee asked as Ronny got back onto the bed, reclaiming her spot.

"Yep, everyone who's ever done something bad to something I hold near and dear is on that list," Ronny explained. "Now that Kira's gone... someone else has been bunked up."

"Who?" Kira asked.

"The person who had the smart idea to wash my lucky socks," Ronny said, turning her gaze to Kaylee, who shifted uncomfortably.

"He-he, did I do that?" she asked nervously, crawling away from the bed, bumping into Ronny's as she did. "Well, you know... they went back to their stinky nature..."

"Yahuh," Ronny frowned.

Kira leaned over, grabbing Ronny in a bear hug, "We're going to be great friends!" she said.

Tori laughed, rolling her eyes as she picked up her bag and tossed the yellow on to Kira.

"C'mon short stuff, the others are waiting downstairs."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"First, I was glad when you came," Dax began as he walked around the game room, giving a speech to the retro team of Rangers after having taken thousand of pictures for the Ranger yearbook. "Then I was mad when you stayed... now, I'm sad that you're leaving."

"Yeah, we're really going to miss you," Rose agreed, looking to her new friends.

"We're going to miss you too," Kelly smiled, sitting next to her fellow Pink Ranger. "I don't get to hang around many people with an average IQ... or higher."

"Hey!" Tori frowned. Kelly and Rose laughed as the blue Ranger crossed her arms.

"I'm cool," Kaylee laughed, looking up at her sister, "I don't get to hang with Kelly very much anymore."

"But that's going to change, right, Kayl?" Kelly smiled, making Kaylee promise.

"Of course," the blonde nodded.

Spencer smiled at the group as he walked in, carrying a stack of buttered toast on a silver platter. Bridge jumped up from his seat to take it, while Kaylee shrunk away.

The blonde reached over to Kira and began poking her relentlessly. Kira turned to Kaylee and frowned.

"What?"

"Silver platter!" Kaylee spoke, pointing to the plate. Kira rolled her eyes at the blonde and laughed.

Turning away from Kaylee and Kira, Bridge looked down at the stack of toast, just waiting for him.

"Is it..." he asked, waving his fingers over his mouth.

"The butteriest," Spencer assured the red Ranger, before Bridge happily took a bite.

Karly stepped into the room, holding a yellow sock in her mouth, before she rubbed up against Tori's leg. The blonde picked her up and wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"Okay, I've been smelling that for a month now," Xander started, holding his nose as Tori pulled the sock from Karly's mouth. "What the hell is that thing."

"It's my sock!" Ronny frowned, snatching her sock from Tori and holding it to her chest. "My lucky sock."

"We tried washing it," David laughed pulling his girlfriend onto his lap.

"It began smelling again a few hours later," Will added.

"It's impossible!" Kaylee groaned, throwing her head back and accidentally knocking herself off the stool she was sitting on.

Tori looked down as Kaylee hit her head on the hardwood floor, then turned to Hartford.

"Remember, we're only a phone call away," she told him, handing her a business card. Hartford looked down at her hand, but from where Kaylee was looking, it seemed as if his eyes were staring at something else. Her hand shot up into the air as she glared at her boss.

"Eyes up at all times, Hartford," she growled. "No ifs, ands, or buts! My sister is totally off limits to you and your lemonade handicap!"

Hartford, not wanting to question Kaylee's logic, lose what little trust she had in him, and lose any of her respect, obeyed her without question, looking up as he took the card from Tori's hand.

"Tori Hanson, custom surfboards," he smiled, looking over at Tori and nodding. "Very impressive."

Hartford smiled at the Sensei, making the moment look at little too cutesy for Kaylee's taste.

"Did you not understand me the first time?" Kaylee frowned. "EYES UP!"

Ignoring Kaylee's cries, Xander turned to the others, "Feel free to drop by Rock Porium anytime," he told them. "I'll be sure to give you a ten percent discount."

"Yeah, and Kaylee and I can always give you guys a ride in the tour bus," Kira smiled. "It's much more exciting than it sounds."

"There's a hot-tub!" Kaylee giggled, finally getting back on her seat.

"Oh, I'm in!" Xander smirked, eyeing Rose and Ronny.

"No," Kaylee shook her head. "You, lover boy, can't have anyone here!"

"So, Alpha, you ready to head back to Angel Grove?" Adam asked, turning to the robot. "I could use some help with my dojo."

"You bet!" Alpha nodded.

"Leaving so soon?" Kaylee frowned, getting up to say goodbye to the Black Ranger.

"I've been gone for a while now," Adam said. "It's about time I begin classes again. I wouldn't want my students to forget everything they've learned."

"Hey, Dr. O, you still teaching?" Kira asked.

"Grade twelve, science," Dr. O answered. "Although I don't think I'll be turning any of my students into Rangers anytime soon."

"Tom, you need a lift?" Adam asked. "Reefside's on the way, and it'll be nice to catch up."

"Sure thing," Tommy nodded. He turned to the Overdrive team. "Well, seeya guys."

Kaylee walked over to her teacher, giving him a hug goodbye.

"Thanks for coming back," she smiled. "Even if I was being a prick most of the time."

"Kayl, you're always a little bit of a prick," Tommy laughed.

Kaylee pouted, before walking over to Adam.

"Thank you for being a frog," she said, hugging him.

"You're welcome," Adam frowned, glaring at Tommy.

Adam broke away from the hug and smiled at Kaylee before leading the Alpha to the door. Tommy followed behind him and waved goodbye to his friends.

"I should be heading back too," Bridge sighed. "Kira's going to be pissed if I stay any longer..."

"I'm going to..." Kira frowned. Bridge realised his mistake and tried to cover.

"I... I mean the commander! You know those silly K sounding words... you get them mixed up all the time," he said.

"Yahuh," Kira slowly nodded. "I'm watching you Carson."

Bridge backed away as he created a portal to the future.

"You will forget everything I just said, Commander McKnight... you won't remember me accidentally spilling a secret about your future..."

"My future?" Kira asked, before jumping up and running after Bridge. "Wait! I wanna know!"

Before she could really question him about it, he and the portal were gone.

"DAMMIT!" she yelled.

"I've got to head back too," Xander smiled, picking up his bag and putting it on his shoulder as he turned to the door. "I'm not going to be making any foreshadowing references or anything."

Dax jumped from his seat and walked his Australian friend to the door.

"Thanks for coming, mate," he smiled, patting Xander on the back. "I'm sure I'll be picking up Sheilas now!"

"Alright," Xander nodded, before turning to Will and Mack, "because an Asian man speaking with an Australian accent isn't a tip off at all!"

"Not at all," Will laughed.

"Seeya later, mates!" Xander waved goodbye as he walked out the door, leaving only Tori, Kira and Kelly to say their goodbyes.

"It was great having you guys here," Mack said, hugging each one of the girls as a goodbye. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," Kira smiled.

"But don't be afraid to call if you guys ever need help again," Kelly added. "These past few months have been pretty awesome."

"Minus the fighting and killing and the punishment," Tori turned to Kaylee, who was munching on a piece of buttery toast Bridge had left behind.

"Shut up," she muttered. "I've learned my lesson. No more saving you guys."

"Kayl..."

"I know, I know," Kaylee sighed. "Keep your personal junk in Tori's trunk. Never let you emotions get the better of you in a battle, and never beat the living shit out of a monster, no matter what he's done to your sister, or you will suffer the wrath of the angry red head!"

"You got that right," Kelly laughed, hugging her friend.

"And guys, feel free to drop by anytime," Hartford offered to the girls. "It'll be nice to have a few visitors around this place and a few extras heads for the search for the jewels."

Kaylee groaned loudly, rolling her eyes in disgust at her boss. Hartford heard her, but tried to block it out.

"Miss Hanson, do we have to have another talk?" Spencer called to the blonde.

"He started it!" Kaylee whined, pointing to the older man. Spencer crossed his arms, while Kaylee lowered her own. "Sorry, but you know how..."

"I know," Spencer nodded.

There was a honk from a car outside, before a figure walked up to the door and walked in.

"Tori, Kira, Kelly, your ride's here!" Blake's voice called.

"Oh my god, it's the cheap bastard!" Kaylee giggled. Tori was about to scold her, when she remembered a deal she had made with Kaylee a while back.

"_Kayl, when Blake and Hunter left town, when we were first Rangers, you talked me through it every night! When mom and dad died, you gave me the chance to say goodbye, you stalked me and Jordan when you thought he was hurting me, and wanted to kill him when you found out you were right. You paid for my hair dye when I went brunette to hide from him; you got me contacts to change my eye colour, and those glasses to make it look like hazel was my natural eye colour. And today, even though you were pissed off at me, you still come and save me. Kaylee, you do it every day."_

"_Okay, well, as a reward, you and Blake get a divorce!" Kaylee smiled hopefully._

"_Sorry kiddo," Tori smirked. "I love Blake, he's going nowhere."_

"_Can I kick him, then?" Kaylee asked._

"_No!"_

"_Hit?"_

"_Kaylee..."_

"_Sucker punch! He won't know what hit him!"_

"_Kaylee Ann!"_

"_Fine, I call him dumb as a post and you pay me twenty bucks," Kaylee offered._

"_Ten and you can call him a cheap bastard," Tori smirked._

"_DEAL!"_

"Right," Tori laughed as Blake looked over at Kaylee, wondering why on earth he was being insulted for setting foot in the Hartford Mansion.

"Tori, you made a deal with her?" Blake frowned.

"What, it was the only way to get her to come back!" Tori smiled. "Just be happy I softened your blow."

"How?"

"Can I borrow ten dollars?" Tori asked. Blake frowned as he reached for his wallet, offering Tori a ten dollar bill. Tori smiled, kissed his cheek, then turned to Kaylee and gave her the bill.

"Thank you," Kaylee smiled, giggling like a little kid.

"Like that."

"Well, we best be off," Kelly said, grabbing her bag and handing Kira the yellow one. "Let's let this team get back to the way they were."

"Seeya later guys," the overdrive Rangers waved. Tori, Kira and Kelly said goodbye, and walked to the door. Just as they did, Kaylee ran over to them, pulling them all into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "for everything: getting mad at you, calling you names to your face, and behind your back, for Jordan and for being such a pain in your asses."

"Aw, Kayl," Tori smiled. "Don't worry about it. We still love you!"

"I know... and I love you too... but I still feel bad."

"Kayl, you'll always be a pain in our asses," Kira assured the blonde, pulling her into an individual hug. "But, you know what's awesome about you?"

"What's that?"

"Well, I don't know about these guys, but my life would totally suck without you!"

"Thanks, guys, for everything," Kaylee pulled away, wiping a tear from her eye as her sisters followed Blake to the car. With one final wave, all the retros were gone.

Ronny walked over to Kaylee, pulling the blonde in a hug as she spoke, "It'll be lonely here without them."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, you guys," David called from the game room. "The guys are setting up a board game, do you wanna join?"

"I wanna be the race car!" Ronny yelled, letting go of Kaylee as she ran to the other room. Before she crossed the archway, she turned to the blonde, "You coming, Kayl?"

Kaylee turned to her newest sister and nodded, running up beside her. The two knelt down beside the table and joined in the game.

Above them, hung one of the pictures that had been taken of the team-up. All the Rangers were sitting on, or standing around the orange couch, all smiling for the picture.

Sitting on the couch, in the middle, was Kaylee. Karly was sitting on her lap, holding half of Ronny's sock in her mouth. Ronny was sitting beside Kaylee, but was turned to the side slightly so she could wrestle with the cat over the one sock.

Rose was sitting on the end, squished by Ronny as the yellow Ranger leaned back into the pink. Even if she was pressed between Ronny and the arm of the couch, she still managed to smile and laugh at the driver.

On the other side of Kaylee was Tori, who had her arm reaching over to pull the cat away from Ronny. Beside her was Kelly, who was shoving Xander off the arm of the couch, where he was seated to hit on her while the picture was being taken. Needless to say, in the picture taken seconds after this one, Xander had fallen out of the shot, and Kelly was smiling proud, happy she had gotten rid of the flirting nuisance.

On the floor, leaning on Kaylee's legs, was Kira, who was glaring up at her best friend because she had just been called short.

Beside Rose was Mack, who had his arm on Rose's back to help support her while Ronny fought the cat. He was also smiling for the camera. Next to him stood Dax, who had purposely put two of his fingers over Mack's head, giving him bunny ears. Will was looking over at his two "brothers" and shook his head as he laughed.

Behind Xander was Tyzonn, who was observing how the Australian would flirt with women. At the same time, he was leaning close to Dr. O and asking if Xander's techniques were effective for earth women.

Tommy was laughing hard in the picture as he shook his head. His arm was on Adam's for support as the Black Ranger held back a laugh.

Bridge stood in the middle, behind the couch, striking pose that could only be described as _wow_ by the others.

On either side of the Rangers were Spencer and David, and Hartford on the other. They were all beaming with happiness as they watched the world's current superheroes enjoying themselves.

It had been an eventful couple of months. The retros Rangers had arrived in late May. By June, the Overdrive Rangers had quit Operation Overdrive, and had gone back to their regular lives. For one month, there was little, if not any contact at all between the Retros and the Overdrives.

In July, Jordan had come back, bringing Kaylee home to fight her sister's ex-boyfriend. Afterwards, she had forgiven the Retros for taking her job, and had worked on getting the rest of her team home.

Late July was when the Retros went to talk to their Overdrive counterparts, and by August, the Overdrive team was back home in the mansion, ready to lend a hand. Operation Overdrive had gone on a mission into a forest to retrieve the Sword Excelsior, leaving the Retros to monitor the city. By mid-August, the team was home with the sword.

Then, the retros went to find Alpha and had returned with him not too long after.

In September, the final battle against Thrax had occurred.

Finally, on this current day, September 19th 2007, the Retros were leaving after their four month stay. It was going to take a while to get back to the normal routine, and they were going to be missed dearly, but it was about time that this returned to the way they were.

It had been an emotional team-up: Anger, jealousy, hurt, comfort, horror, courage, trust, love and friendship, but no one was ready to trade it in for anything.


	27. Ronny on Empty Part I

**Author's Note:** Okay, so yesterday I officially finished the Overdrive season with Kaylee, and all it needs is to be updated. This is both good and bad news. Good news, you guys get at least one, maybe sometimes two, chapters a day (two chapters if you guys review fast enough so I'm not attacking you with updates, and if I update in the morning before I leave, and before I go to bed so they're spaced out enough). The bad news: One more Kaylee series story is done. But I have many more planned, actually, the next season after this, my own creation, is already done and needs to be looked over.

As always, let me know what you think. I'm glad you all loved the OaR teamup. I worked my ass off for that. Since I started this series I rewrote that one Arc 5-6-7 maybe 8 's good to know my efforts paid off.

You're all the best!

* * *

October 31st, 2007

Halloween.

Ronny's favourite holiday for a few reasons. First, you got to dress up as anyone or anything you wanted to be, and sometimes it was a great escape from real life.

Second, it was the one day of the year where she and her siblings got to eat candy, without any restrictions from her parents. Any kid would love Halloween for that should reason, but with five brothers and one sister, everything was so much more chaotic when all seven siblings were hyperactive.

Third, Ronny was allowed to scare the shit out of people. Who wouldn't love this holiday?

"You dressed Karly up as batman?" Kaylee frowned, looking at her cat, who was sitting on top of the bookshelf in a batman costume for cats.

"They didn't have any dog-like costumes for cats," Ronny sighed, putting her mask over her face. She was dressed as a ghoul, and was planning on scaring the boys in the game room. "So I went with batman."

"I didn't even know they had costumes for cats," Kaylee giggled, reaching for her cat and cuddling the little batman, "You're so cute, Karls."

_MEOW!_

Karly jumped out of Kaylee's arms and ran under the couch to hide.

Ronny laughed, patting Kaylee on the shoulder as she walked to the pool table.

Meanwhile, in the game room, Dax has just taken his turn, calling an impossible shot. He hit the cue ball, knocking the black ball into a hole, and the cue ball bounced off the table.

"What happened?" Dax asked, opening his eyes.

"You lose, hot-shot," Will smiled, walking over to the other side of the table to gather the balls for a new game. "Doc, feel like playing this round?"

"Sorry, Will," David said from the orange couch, "Hartford wants me to take a look at the Chalice the retros brought back when you guys were gone."

"You're looking at it?" Dax asked. "I thought you were a booboo doctor?"

"I am," David laughed, "but with Rose gone, someone had to do research."

Dax suddenly started shaking nervously as he dropped into a defensive stance and pointed over David's shoulder. The doctor and Will both turned to where he was looking at, as a ghoul popped out of nowhere.

"GARH!" the ghoul yelled, grabbing David. Will grabbed his Tracker, ready to morph in case the ghoul tried something funny.

"I go next!" the ghoul demanded, grabbing the pool stick Dax was waving in his face, "GARH!"

Suddenly, the ghoul started laughing, before pulling off its head, revealing Ronny. David rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, as Dax sighed in relief. Will however was not as amused as the other two, or Ronny.

"Happy Halloween," Ronny giggled, "I thought I would go as something scary this year, it's my favourite holiday."

"Halloween's for kids," Will sighed, shaking his head at Ronny's childish behaviour.

A siren went off as Hartford's voice sounded over the intercom.

"_All Rangers, please report to the base."_

"Now remember," Ronny told the boys as they made their way to the base, "if you don't help decorate for the party, you don't get any punch, okay?"

"Party?" Kaylee asked, coming from around the corner, "There's a party? Who's coming?"

"Some friends," Ronny smirked, "One for each of us."

"Who? WHO!" Kaylee giggled, jumping up and down as she walked into the elevator, too distracted to remember it was a tight space.

"Oh, someone special," Ronny grinned.

"Who?"

"Kayl," Ronny laughed, putting a hand on Kaylee's shoulder to keep her from bouncing. "You'll find out soon enough."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

As the Rangers and David gathered around the flaming chalice, Hartford picked it up and smiled.

"I think I found something," he said. David shrugged, dropping his report on the table for future reference.

Hartford looked at the papers for a second, before grabbing the bottom of the Chalice and twisting it. As he pulled down on it, a little beetle, trapped in amber came with it. Mack pulled it out, smiling as he examined it.

"It's a beetle," he said.

"I hate bugs," Kaylee frowned.

Hartford didn't need to say anything for Mack to know he had to scan the beetle. He grabbed his tracker and checked the reading.

"It's not a jewel, but it's pretty high," he smiled. "What kind of beetle is it?"

"It's an ugly beetle," Dax stated, causing Kaylee to giggle.

"It's a scarab beetle," Rose explained, "but it's golden. I've never seen anything like it."

"I'll send it to the lab for analysis," Hartford smiled, "but don't wander too far. I'm also working on a new fleet of Zords for your arsenal. Kaylee, its green... ish."

"Cool," Kaylee answered, but with no enthusiasm. Hartford turned to look at Spencer for a second, who only shrug.

Hartford had been trying to get on Kaylee's good side for the past month now, but with no major monster battles, there was no way he could prove to her he really did care about the team. There was also a lot of jewel activity recently, and he was busy working on location the jewel, giving most of his time to that. He was so close to finding the next one.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Once the Rangers returned upstairs, they got started on the decorating. Kaylee was bouncing around the room, following Ronny like a little puppy, hoping the yellow Ranger would tell her who she invited to the party.

Spencer was in the corner, hanging up a plastic bat as Karly, still dressed as batman, sat on his shoulder. The butler turned to look at her and smiled.

"I love Halloween... the candy, the pumpkins..."

As Spencer walked down the ladder he was one, Tyzonn walked by, holding a plastic jack-o-lantern in his hand.

"Rose explained it to me," he smiled, "she said that you put on disguises and go door to door begging for food. It sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, it's great!" Will frowned as he sat on the couch, bored. He was the only one not helping for the party, "When you're a kid."

"Oh, come on Will," Ronny smiled, "don't be such a party pooper."

"Yeah, even the Sentinel Knight is helping out!" Kaylee giggled, turning her attention to the knight, who was carving a pumpkin. After returning to his solid form, the Knight had promised to help out around the house and with the Ranger business. He had already shown the others that he could transform into a powerful sword that the Rangers could use anytime they wanted, or needed.

"Yeah, it's quite fun!" the Sentinel smiled.

"Yeah, and he's already got his costume," Will teased.

"Look, there is nothing wrong with embracing the kid inside you and having some fun!" Ronny laughed, turning to Kaylee, who had stuck two plastic cups over her eyes. The blonde was giggling madly as she pretended to be a bug. "See, Kaylee's doing it."

"She's always doing it," Will frowned.

Kaylee lowered the cups as she gave Will a mock-hurt look. As she opened her mouth for a comeback, the siren went off once again.

"_Rangers, we have a situation!"_

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The Rangers found themselves in the middle of town, standing before the Fearcats, who weren't doing much harm other than to an empty building. Tyzonn was first to arrive and stopped dead in his tracks as he pointed to the little kittens.

"Looking for us, Fearcats?" he yelled.

"Ah, the Mercurian, we meet again," Mig smirked, "Too bad you're not who we're after this time."

The other Rangers ran up behind Tyzonn, with Kaylee holding the Sentinel sword in her hand.

"Oh, it's a reunion!" Benglo laughed.

"Our plan worked perfectly," Mig nodded.

"We won't let you destroy the city!" Kaylee frowned.

"Yeah, we have a secret weapon now!" Dax grinned, pointing to the sword in his leader's hands. Kaylee's shoulders dropped as she turned to Dax.

"Way to ruin it, Dax," Kaylee breathed, "It's not secret anymore! You don't tell the bad guys we have secret weapons, because they now have time to think of a plan to take it from us, or use it against us..."

"The Sentinel Sword is no match for our old friend!" Mig smirked.

"Come forth!" Benglo called, before Moltor appeared before the cats, laughing.

"A-are... are you kidding?" Kaylee frowned. "You build us up for some big, bad, scary dude, and you bring Moltor in? Dudes, we face him already! This is nothing new!"

"Whatever you're planning won't work!" Mack yelled, "It's time you leave the city, and the people, alone!"

"Silly Rangers, the plan is already working," Moltor grinned, before turning to Ronny. "You're here, aren't you?"

"Ready?" Mig nodded.

"Let's do it," Benglo smiled, "We have waited long enough. It's time to get our revenge for you breaking the mirror and trapping our brothers!"

The Fearcats held their hands up, and Moltor followed, before they shot a blast at the Rangers, knocking them off their feet. Before the rangers could get up, the three villains ran to attack. Mig and Benglo quickly grabbed Ronny and pulled her to her feet.

"You're coming with us!" they told her.

To distract the Rangers, Moltor attacked them, holding them off long enough for the Fearcats to get a good hold on Ronny before disappearing.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kaylee growled, swinging the sword at the lava-monster. "_No one_ takes_**my**_sister!"

Moltor staggered backwards, holding his chest in pain as an idea hit. The sword was powerful, and could be used as a bonus in his plan.

As Kaylee ran in for another attack, Moltor grabbed onto her and knocked her out, before teleporting.

"NO!" Mack yelled as he and the Rangers ran to the spot Kaylee once stood.

"Where did they go?" Dax asked.

"Hartford," Rose called, holding her Tracker to her mouth. "We have a bit of a situation."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Kaylee finally came too and found herself tied to a tree, with Ronny right beside her. She looked up and saw Moltor was standing in front of her, holding the Sentinel Sword.

"Rescue plan, fail," she breathed.

Moltor laughed as he turned away to join the Fearcats.

"Kayl," Ronny whispered, poking her friend's leg, "can you untie us?"

Kaylee nodded, trying her best to reach for her pocket. Inside, she had a laser she had stolen from Will during the Great Prank War.

"What do you think they want?" Kaylee asked as her fingers touched the laser, but she couldn't quite grasp it.

"The same thing as last time," Ronny frowned. "They want our power."

"Well, hopefully we're not around to find out."

"_Why did you grab the green Ranger?"_ Kaylee heard Benglo asked. She thanked Sensei for training her to listen carefully to her surroundings. Even if the villains were slightly out of earshot, years of intense training and meditation had allowed her to become more aware of her surroundings, and as a result, helped her develop her hearing, _"She wasn't part of the plan. We only need the yellow one."_

"_She was holding the Sentinel Sword, you flea hotel," _Moltor snapped.

_The Sentinel Knight is too powerful to drain with our device,"_ Mig growled. _"And he will take much longer! Yellow Ranger's powers can accelerate our time and the device will be up much faster than with any of the other Rangers!"_

"_And she would have been dead long before the others could rescue her."_

"_The Sentinel is too powerful to drain, but not too powerful to convert to evil!"_ Moltor smirked. _"Maybe so, but the Green Ranger is a liability! We can't keep her around!"_

"What are they saying?" Ronny asked.

"_Fine, we'll keep the yellow Ranger,_" Moltor sighed, _"I'll take care of the green one myself."_

"Kaylee," Ronny called, "What are they saying?"

Kaylee took a deep breath, taking in all the information. The Fearcats wanted Ronny to power up their machine. If she understood them right, powering up the device was going to end up killing Ronny. They also wanted to convert the Sentinel to their side, and on top of everything else, they wanted to kill Kaylee before things got out of hand, meaning there and now.

"Kaylee!" Ronny nudged her friend, snapping her back to reality.

Kaylee finally got a good hold on the laser and pulled it out. She turned it on and burned through the ropes holding her and Ronny. It didn't take long before the two were running through the forest.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The Rangers slid down their poles and landed in the base as they ran over to Hartford, Spencer and David.

"Dad, they got Kaylee and Ronny," Mack started.

"And the Sentinel!" Rose added.

"I know," Hartford nodded, never looking away from the computer, "I'm using the satellites to comb the area."

"We have to rescue them quickly!" Tyzonn said, "The Fearcats don't waste time!"

"Can we use the new Zords?" Dax asked.

"No," Hartford answered, "they're not operational yet."

"What are we going to do?" Will frowned.

"You're going to Egypt!"

All questions stopped there as jaws dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry, what?" David frowned, "What about Kaylee and Ronny? Two of your Rangers? Ring a bell?"

"Listen," Hartford started, refusing to look at David and Spencer, "the lab report from the amber confirmed that the beetle's from Egypt. It has a jewel signature. Finding that jewel is our number one priority. If anything happens, I'll call you."

"Sir," Spencer started, but Hartford held a hand up.

"Look, I'm concerned too," Hartford said, "but Ronny and Kaylee are trained Power Rangers. Now, get yourselves to Egypt."

"Cares about the Rangers my ass," David groaned as Spencer handed one blue business card, one green one, and one yellow one. "Someone's gotta go after them... thank god for these."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

When Kaylee was sure she was far enough away, she grabbed onto Ronny and screwed her eyes shut.

"It's zwopping time!" she called. Instead of disappearing in a green cloud of smoke, she held her head in pain as she dropped to her knees. Ronny knelt down beside her, quickly scanning the area before turning to Kaylee.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I-I can't Zwop..." Kaylee frowned, "It hurts..."

She got to her feet, grabbing Kaylee's hand as she tried to speed off. Just like with Kaylee, she grabbed her head and dropped to her knees.

"I feel your pain," she groaned.

Suddenly, lava lizards began filling the area, and the two girls knew they had to run. Ignoring the pain in their heads, they got to their feet and bolted. Ronny was in front, while Kaylee always stayed a step or two behind, making sure her friend got away safely. Every once in a while she would look over her shoulder. Thankfully, the lizards didn't spot them, so once they were clear again, she stopped for a breather. Ronny stopped as well and turned to Kaylee.

"What did they say?" she asked, putting her hands on her knees. When Kaylee refused to answer, she forced the Green Ranger to look at her. "Kayl..."

"They want you..." Kaylee answered. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide the truth from her sister much longer. "They want to destroy me."

"Not so fast!" Mig called as he jumped out from behind a tree, with an army of lizards behind him.

Ronny turned to Kaylee and sighed. She knew the Green Ranger wasn't going to give up and run, even if she was in danger. Ronny knew that Kaylee would do anything to protect her, and that included sacrificing herself.

She pushed Kaylee into the woods and ran towards the lizards, letting herself get captured as Kaylee watched. As the Green Ranger stepped forward to help, Ronny yelled.

"RUN!"

Kaylee shook her head and tried to attack, but Ronny freed herself in time to jump into the air and kick Kaylee in the head, knocking her out. Ronny looked down at Kaylee and silently apologized before running in the other direction, taking the Fearcat and the Lizards with her. When Kaylee was out of their minds, she let herself be captured.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Kaylee... hello, anyone in there?"

Kaylee slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her head as she tried to remember what happened. She knew she was running away and she knew she had to protect Ronny.

Ronny! Ronny had knocked her out when they were ambushed!

"Ronny!" Kaylee yelled, sitting up a she looked around for her friend.

"Whoa... careful."

"Ronny!" Kaylee yelled, hoping the yellow Ranger would answer her.

"Find, don't mind us."

"Ronny!" Kaylee felt guilty as her own echo answered her. She knew Ronny and sacrificed herself to save her... but she wasn't supposed to. Kaylee was team leader! She was the experienced on. She should be the one captured by the enemies.

Kaylee grabbed her Tracker and called for Hartford.

"Kaylee to the command center, anyone there?"

"_Kaylee, what's your status?"_

"Ronny sacrificed herself so I can get away."

"_Return to base, and wait for the rest of the team."_

Kaylee screamed as she threw her Tracker across the forest. She had warned Hartford about this. Ronny was in danger, and he wanted her to go back to base and sit there waiting for the team to return from who knows where.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Ronny had been dragged into an underground room, where a huge machine sat in the middle. She looked up at it and rolled her eyes.

"You'll never get away with this," she growled.

"You may have escaped last time, princess," Mig laughed, "but you will be drained long before any of your Ranger friends can find you."

"I'll plug the Sentinel Sword directly into the converter," Moltor announced, holding the sword. "He will either be turned to evil, or destroyed."

"Looks like we're in for a long night," Ronny breathed, before she was pushed towards the machine.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"You know, you gotta be more careful with these things," a voice spoke, and Kaylee finally realised it wasn't a little voice in her head. There was someone with her.

"Without it, you can't morph," another voice laughed.

Kaylee turned around and saw Kira and Kelly were behind her, holding a water bottle in their hands.

"Hey, she heard us this time!" Kira giggled.

"Finally," Kelly smiled. "I was gonna suggest we get her hearing tested."

"What are you guys doing here?" Kaylee asked, taking the water bottle Kira was offering her.

"David called me," Kelly explained. "He told me you and Ronny were in danger."

"And David called Tori, who couldn't make it because of exams at the Academy, so she called Dustin, which was stupid because he had the same problem, so he called me," Kira explained. "Why do I feel like the understudy?"

"Because you are," Kelly laughed.

"I'm still important!"

"Sure..."

"Kel!"

"Guys... shut up," Kaylee frowned, rubbing her head, "I've been knocked out twice today, once by my team-mate, and I've traded my powers for insta-migrain. I can't handle you two bickering about Kira's importance!"

"Sorry," both girls whispered.

"Thank you," Kaylee sighed, "But Kira, Kelly's right. You're the understudy."

"Ha!" Kelly laughed, poking her friend.

"But that doesn't mean you're not important," Kaylee took a deep breath as she held her head in her hands. "What is important though, is that we rescue Ronny."

Kelly and Kira both agreed as they helped Kaylee to her feet. After making sure Kaylee was okay to run through the jungle, they three slowly made their way deeper, looking for any sign of Ronny.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Initiating energy draining sequence," Moltor called, flipping a switch at the machine turned yellow. Ronny's hands were force to what looked like a cracked egg, and instantly, the yellow Ranger felt weaker.

"Prepare for a very draining day," Mig laughed.

"You're making a big mistake!" Ronny tried pulling her hands free, but found they were glued to the egg.

"This time there will be no mistake," Moltor swore.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Slowly, the three girls were making their way through the forest. As they did, Kaylee tried using any of her zwopping powers. Zwop, Zwoom, hell, even Zwip if it meant proving she still had her powers.

"Come on!" Kaylee yelled, clenching her fists and randomly stopping. Her eyes were screwed shut as she tried her best to zwop. "It's zwopping time!"

Nothing.

"It's Zwopping time!" Kaylee yelled again, but still, nothing. "ZWOP! ZWOP!"

"Kaylee!" Kira frowned, gently touching Kaylee's arm. Kaylee opened her eyes and looked up at the yellow Ranger.

"Kira... they're gone..."

Kira turned to Kelly with a worried look. They knew Kaylee had taken a hard hit to the head, because she hadn't come to right away, but did that mean she lost her powers.

"It's fucking ZWOPPING time!" Kaylee yelled, trying her hardest to teleport, even a couple inches. Suddenly, the pain in her head returned as Kaylee fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands and crying out in pain. Kelly and Kira were on the ground, by her side, in record time as they looked down at the girl, worried.

"Kaylee, are you okay?" Kelly asked, putting a hand under Kaylee's chin, forcing the blonde to look up at her. That's when she noticed a cut on Kaylee's forehead that had been there since she and Kira had first found her. Kira had assured the pink Ranger that Kaylee had a regeneration power, but so far, it didn't look like it in the slightest. The cut wasn't getting any worse, but it wasn't getting better.

"It hurts," Kaylee whispered, holding her head.

"Kayl, until we get home, don't try to use your powers, okay?" Kelly said gently, helping her friend up. "Promise me?"

Kaylee nodded, taking her friend's hand and getting up.

"Ronny had the same thing," Kaylee whispered after taking a breather, "She couldn't run... it was painful... just like now..."

"We'll figure this out after we find her," Kira assured her.

"If they hurt her, I'll kill them," Kaylee growled. She stepped forward to continue her search, when a yeti jumped out in front of her.

"Whoa..." Kira frowned. "Um..."

"AH!" the yeti yelled, stepping backwards in fear, before calming himself down.

"Wait a minute," Kaylee smiled as she walked up to the yeti, "I know you... you follow Flurious around... like a dog... right?"

"I'm not a dog," Norg frowned, "I'm a yeti."

"What's that?" Kira asked.

"It's... uh..." Norg paused, trying to find some way to explain it. "It's like a dog, but I don't bark!

"Could have fooled me," Kelly whispered.

"You are a Power Ranger!" Norg smiled, bouncing up and down as he clapped it hands together. "OH! Are you gonna capture me?"

Kaylee turned to her sisters. Wasn't he supposed to try and capture them?

"Um... consider yourself captured... I think," Kaylee frowned.

"If he works for the bad guys, wouldn't he be able to answer a few questions?" Kira asked. Kaylee nodded.

"Do you know where Moltor and the Fearcats are?" she asked.

"I don't know," Norg shook his head.

"What do they want with Ronny?"

"I'm not sure."

"What happened to my powers?"

"I don't know... I just..."

"Do you know anything?" Kaylee frowned, shaking her head at the "dog".

"Uh..." Norg looked up to the sky for a second as he paused to think. Finally, he turned to the three girls and shook his head, "no..."

"You're useless," Kaylee growled, turning toe and walking in the other direction.

"But..." Norg started, but Kelly raised her finger and glared.

"Sit," she ordered.

Norg obeyed, finding the perfect rock to sit on as he waited for another command. Kelly and Kira laughed before following Kaylee.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Meanwhile, down in Egypt, the Rangers found the little shop they were looking for. They stepped inside and found the merchant. Mack put the beetle down on the table, catching the man's attention.

"What can you tell us about this?" he asked.

"Where did you get it?" the merchant asked.

"We got it from a..."

"We need to know more about this golden scarab beetle," Rose said, cutting Dax off before he leaked any valuable information. "Where in Egypt can they be found?"

The merchant picked up the beetle and looked at it in awe, "It can't be..."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Ronny tried her best to stand as she looked over at the monitor, showing how much energy she had left. Half of it was already gone, and the other half was draining too fast for comfort.

"That's enough energy to run my robot!" Moltor announced, pushing a button that converted Ronny's energy into power for the Megazord in the other chamber.

As Moltor walked out, Benglo stuck his arm out to stop him.

"She's not done draining!" he told the hot head.

"Complete the draining," Moltor growled. "I'm taking my robot."

As Moltor left, the Sentinel Sword broke free from the console and turned back into the Knight. Ronny felt a glimmer of hope at finally being freed as the Knight stood before her.

"Hold on Ron..." the Knight dropped to his knees, holding his head for a second. He turned to the cats and frowned. "What... what have you done to me?"

"You're one of us now," Mig laughed as the Knight's eye flashed a bright green and he stood up. He turned his back to Ronny, causing the yellow Ranger to groan.

"C'mon, Kayl..."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Look, here," the merchant pointed to a page in a book he held up for the Rangers to see. His finger was resting on a picture of a beetle. "These are secant beetles... I can't believe they are real."

"Where are they found?" Will asked. The longer the merchant spent looking at the beetle, the more uncomfortable he felt.

"According to legend, they are buried deep in the sands of the geyser desert."

"We need to look for sand in Egypt?" Dax smiled, thinking a loud. "We can do that!"

"_Rangers, we have a problem, return immediately!"_

Rose took the beetle from the merchant, who looked painfully upset at losing what seemed to be a very valuable insect in his eyes, and ran off with her team as Hartford alerted them of danger.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The Rangers landed back in the United States, in a clearing not too far from the forest Kaylee and the girls were in (though they didn't know it). As they looked up, they spotted a giant metallic lava lizard.

Tyzonn and Mack grabbed their Trackers and called for their Zords.

As soon as the Megazord was formed, the Rangers found themselves on the wrong end of laser shots that immediately caused their Megazord to break back into the different Zords. The Rangers were forced to eject as they landed in a lake of water.

Back at the Base, Hartford was watching the monitors closely.

"Okay, you have two choices here," David frowned, patting Hartford on the back. "One, you send in the battle fleet, and you can save the rest of your team, or two, you can leave them to die like you did with Kaylee and Ronny."

Hartford pushed a button on the computer, giving David his answer.

"Dispatching the battle fleet."

"Miss Robinson would be upset if she found out she was missing this," Spencer whispered to David.

"I just want Ronny to come home..." David sighed, looking over at the monitor that displayed the Ranger's energy status. Mack, Will, Dax, Rose and Tyzonn's energy levels were normal, considering they were in battle. Kaylee's was dropping slowly, but wasn't low enough to raise concern.

Ronny's however was dropping way too fast. If it didn't slow soon, David feared he would never see her again.

On the battlefield, an arsenal of Zords emerged from the lake, right under the Rangers.

"Okay, this is, by far, the coolest toy yet," Will smirked.

"It won't matter," Moltor said, finally telling the Ranger who they were up against. "Lava-dactyls!"

"Kira rip-offs!" Dax yelled as he jumped into the cockpit of his new Zord.

"Activating cannons!" Mack yelled as the ship was bombarded by blasts from the "Kira rip-offs", as Dax called them. Cannons emerged from the deck of the new battle fleet and shot down the lava-Pterodactyls.

"I hate those rangers!" Moltor yelled as he watched his army was destroyed. He looked down at his energy levels and saw they were dropping dramatically. "I have to recharge!"

He pulled on a lever, causing his Megazord to spin down into the dirt and disappear.

_Good job, Rangers, return to base."_

"But..." Dax frowned.

"We're not done!" Rose added.

"Let's go," Mack sighed.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"We had him on the run, why did you call us back?" Will asked, walking behind Andrew.

"The battle fleet isn't fully operational yet!" Andrew explained. "I couldn't take any chances..."

David slammed his hand down on the table as he jumped up, "Oh, you can't take any chances with this hunk of metal! But you leave Kaylee and Ronny in the hands of the Fearcats and Moltor because they're trained Power Rangers!"

"David, this isn't the time..."

"Shut up!" David yelled. "You can more about this piece of shit than you do your team! Admit it!"

"I can't risk these guys getting hurt because of Zord malfunction!"

"Have you not looked at the energy levels of the Rangers?" David pointed to the other monitor, where Ronny's reading was flashing orange.

"Kaylee's contacted us," Hartford snapped. "She's okay!"

"She's okay?" David asked, moving his finger to Kaylee's readings, which were above Ronny's, but well below the other Rangers. "For all you know Kaylee could have passed out by now! Who knows what can happen to her if she's not able to defend herself!"

"David, you have to understand, the corona..."

_MEOW! _Karly hissed jumping onto the monitors, still in the batman costume Ronny dressed her in, as she glared at Hartford.

"The fucking crown can wait," David breathed.

"We need to protect that jewel! We can't risk losing anymore."

"Fuck the jewel!" David yelled.

_MEOW!_

"I'm with batman," David frowned. "You can send these guys to Egypt, but if Ronny's energy levels reach red, and you haven't done a thing about it, _I'm_ going after her."

_MEOW!_

"And Batman's coming with me," David nodded, picking up the cat.

_Meow._

"Why am I Robin?" David growled, turning his back to Hartford as he nervously watched Ronny's energy drop.

Rose looked up at Hartford, waiting for his orders. She wanted badly to go after her two best friends, but she knew she had to stick with her team and do whatever Hartford asked of them.

Hartford let out a long, deep breath as he turned to the Rangers, "I need you to..."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Kaylee, Kira and Kelly ran through the forest, looking high and low for signs of Ronny, Moltor or the Fearcats. Anything out of the ordinary was examined as a clue.

"I'm coming, Ronny, I promise," Kaylee swore under her breath as she jumped over another log.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Ronny finally gave into her weakness and dropped to her knees. She would have fallen further, if her hands weren't glued to the energy sucking egg. She looked over at the monitors and saw that almost three quarters of her energy had been drained. It was only a matter of hours before the machine sucked up what was left, and killed her.


	28. Ronny on Empty Part II

"Beetles in the sand," Dax pondered and he and his team searched through the forest, where Kaylee's signal died. "Thanks for the tip, Egyptian guy!"

"Can we not think about Egypt right now?" Will frowned, pushing a branch away from his face. "Right now, Kaylee and Ronny need us."

Hartford had finally let up on the search for the jewels in order to send the Rangers to rescue their team-mates. He realised the importance of every member on the team, and now understood that losing one member was much worse that losing one jewel.

"Guys, stop!" Rose yelled, bending down next to a rock and putting her fingers on something red, "Look, its blood."

"Blood?" Mack frowned.

"Last I knew, Moltor, Lava-lizards and Fearcats didn't bleed."

"You think its Ronny's or Kaylee's?" Mack asked his girlfriend, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. He knew she was suffering a great deal with the loss of her two girlfriends.

"I hope not..."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Guys, look," Kelly pointed to a fork in the road ahead as she sighed. Kira looked down after taking a sip of water and groaned.

"Oh man, c'mon!" she frowned.

"Which way do you think they went?" Kaylee asked.

"That is the oldest trick in the book," a fourth voice laughed as the girls turned around to find Norg. All three of them groaned as the yeti marched up to them and gave them all a hug.

"I thought I told you to sit?" Kelly frowned.

"Yeah, but then I remembered that Flurious told me to find the Fearcats' secret hideout first!" Norg grinned, "Yeah... I'm trying to make myself useful!"

"Sounds difficult," Kira rolled her eyes, but laughed when Norg nodded.

"Yeah... it is."

Kaylee smirked, before looking down the center lane. Norg shook his head and touched her shoulder, before pointing down the trail.

"They want us to follow those tracks, but they didn't go that way," he told her.

"How do you know?" Kaylee asked, "I thought you said you didn't know where Ronny was?"

"I don't!" Norg smiled, "but yetis are very good trackers! It runs in our blood. We also eat a lot of blubber..."

"Wait... wait a second," Kaylee stopped him as she stood up, touching his arm. "Go back to the tracking thing... how do you know they didn't go this way?"

"Simple, these tracks head west!" Norg explained, as if everyone knew the answer. Kelly and Kira exchanged smiles as they listened to the idiotic yeti, which was proving he wasn't such an idiot after all. "They go towards the mountains! Fearcats and the mountain goats don't get along. So they wouldn't go that way!"

Norg turned to the set of tracks on the right and continued to explain which way the Fearcats wouldn't have gone.

"And... and... these tracks head north! Towards the North Pole! Fearcats and Santa also don't get along! So they wouldn't go that way!"

Norg ran over to the farthest set of tracks on the right and beamed, "And these tracks were made by a buffalo, so they didn't go that way," he finished.

"Wow," Kelly smirked as Kaylee looked at her with a surprised gaze. The two nodded happily, before Norg spoke up once again.

"Unless they took a prisoner!" he frowned. Kaylee, Kira, and Kelly all turned to him, thinking he meant Ronny. "Oh, the poor buffalo!"

The three girls sighed in relief as Kira got an idea.

"Norg, maybe we should work together," she suggested, walking over to the yeti and grabbing his arm gently.

"I don't think that Flurious would like me helping you," Norg shook his head.

"Well, maybe you don't have to help us," Kira smirked. "You could just follow the tracks, and I'll follow you."

'But, that would be helping!"

"Not if we make it a business deal," Kira grinned, reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a CD. When she had been called by David to rescue Kaylee and Ronny, she had no choice but to take a copy along with her. Especially when David told her that once Ronny was home, they were going to have a dance, with music.

"Oh!" Norg grabbed the shiny CD and stared at it.

"If you let us follow you, then I'll let you have this CD, for free," Kira smiled. "You can play it when you get back to Flurious, and you two can have your own little party!"

"Okay, it's a deal!" Norg exclaimed, hugging the small girl.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Her energy is almost fully drained!" Mig smiled.

"You should have waited for us to transfer the power!" Benglo frowned, turning to Moltor.

"Your device works too slowly for my liking!" Moltor growled. "The longer we wait, the closer the Power Rangers will get."

"We chose the fastest Ranger!" Mig answered, "You just have to be patient."

"She's not the fastest!" Moltor reminded the cats. "Not after we inserted that bio-chip into hers and the Green Ranger's skin! Her powers are gone!"

"The Power Rangers will never find us here, anyways. We have all the time in the world to let her drain."

Just as Benglo finished, the monitor turned on, showing Kaylee, Kira, Kelly and Norg headed towards the secret base.

"You were saying?" Moltor frowned.

Ronny could barely comprehend anything her captors were saying. Her eyes were slowly shutting, and she knew that if she got their way, she might never wake up. She turned to the machine and saw that she only had two bars of energy left. She felt the last of her power slowly slip away.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Tyzonn parted a bush before stepping over it, then left his hand to push down the leaves for the other Rangers to pass.

As Rose stepped over, she saw something Green, Yellow and Pink catch her eye. She found energy she never knew she had and ran off towards the green one, before nearly tackling it over in a hug.

"Kaylee!" she exclaimed.

Kaylee felt a few extra pounds jump on her back, so she turned around and saw Rose, smiling at her.

"Hey, you guys came," Kaylee giggled, hugging her friend back, "but I thought Hartford was all, _Kaylee and Ronny can die for all I care_!"

"He was," Mack smiled, walking over with the boys, "David talked some sense into him."

"Did you find Ronny?" Rose asked.

"Not yet," Kaylee sighed, "but we're close... right Norg."

"Right!" the yeti nodded, watching the Overdrive reunion. The other Rangers turned to Kaylee and frowned in confusion.

"Don't worry," Kelly assured them, finally making herself and Kira noticed, "He's our prisoner/tracker."

"W-when did you guys come back?" Dax asked.

"When David called us," Kira smiled, "We weren't about to pull a Hartford on Kaylee and Ronny, so we joined the rescue mission, found Kaylee, and now you found us."

"We still need to find Ronny though," Will sighed.

"I FOUND IT!" Norg cheered, bringing the attention onto himself, "Flurious will be so happy with me!"

Kaylee turned to where Flurious was pointing and frowned.

"You found some boulders..." Kaylee growled, before turning to Flurious, "Where the fuck is Ronny!"

"This is where the Tracks end!" Norg said, showing Kaylee where the tracks stopped, and the boulders started.

"You're useless!" Kaylee yelled, clutching her head as she dropped to the ground against the boulders, "You said you could find the Fearcats! I thought you would lead me to Ronny! Now she could be dead!"

Norg lowered his head in shame, before an army of lizards jumped out from a portal on the boulders and attacked.

The Overdrive Rangers held the lizards off while Kira and Kelly pulled Kaylee to her feet.

"C'mon, they'll distract them," Kira said, "Ronny's gotta be inside."

Kaylee didn't need any more convincing as she ran for the portal and jumped inside. Kira and Kelly were right behind her.

Inside the boulders was a secret base. When the girls recovered from their drop to the ground, they looked around.

"One way," Kira nodded, pointing to the door leading to the other room. "No need for Norg."

"Think you can super ninja your way inside without being detected?" Kelly turned to Kaylee with a smile.

Kaylee nodded, but as she stepped forward, a lava lizard spotted the three girls and called for back-up.

"Kaylee, GO!" Kira yelled as she held off the lizards. She knew Kaylee was determined to save Ronny, after the yellow Ranger had risked her life to save her, and knew that it was best if Kaylee went alone.

"We can handle these guys!" Kelly assured her, just narrowly dodging a kick in the face. "Sorta!"

Kaylee nodded, thanking her friends as she ran down the halls, jumping over a few lizards and leaving the yellow and pink Ranger to deal with them.

Kaylee skipped to a stop when she found herself face to face with a door. She tried pushing it open, but it was locked. It was also too heavy for her to break down on her own.

Kaylee thought about zwopping into the other room for a second, but realised she had two problems. One, she had promised her friends she would risk hurting herself further with it.

Two, she had no idea what the other side looked like, and if she couldn't picture it, she couldn't zwop.

"How to get inside, how to get inside?" Kaylee muttered to herself as she tried to think of different ways to break down the door.

"_Remember Kaylee, you may be small, but that doesn't mean you're not powerful. Strength has nothing to do with size, but with passion and determination... though size does help._"

Leanne's training finally paid off for more than just beehives in her pants and fortune cookie talk! Leanne had told Kaylee those words before she left the Academy to go to Reefside. Kaylee never quite understood it until now.

Kaylee took a deep breath as she glared at the door. It wasn't that tough.

With a scream, she ran into it, breaking the lock and opening the heavy doors with one body check. She dropped to the ground, holding her shoulder in pain, before she heard a beep.

She looked up and saw a monitor, covered in red squares, and only one green one left. That's when she saw Ronny in the middle of the room, barely breathing and on her knees as he hands were attached to a machine that was glowing yellow.

"Dammit!" Kaylee yelled, getting to her feet and running to the yellow Ranger.

"K-Kaylee... look out..." Ronny managed to say, before Kaylee was knocked to the side by the Sentinel Knight. She groaned when she realised there was another roadblock.

"I don't wanna deal with lego-gone-rogue!" Kaylee yelled, throwing a punch at the Knight, staggering him and giving herself time to make it to the control panel. She found the button to reverse the effect the machine was having on the Knight and pushed it. Instantly, the knight dropped to the ground and returned to sword mode.

_Beep... beep... beep_

Kaylee looked up and saw the final green square was slowly turning red. She turned to Ronny after ripping open the control panel.

"If you don't make it, I'm going to kill you for sacrificing yourself," Kaylee told the yellow Ranger.

Looking down inside the control panel, she saw six different coloured wires. She held each of them in her hand as she examined them.

"Red, blue, yellow, black, green and pink..."

_Beep... beep... beep_

Kaylee didn't have enough time to analyse what each wire did, so she had to go on instinct.

"Most of my friends are yellow!" she said, closing her eyes as she cut the wire.

When she opened them, she saw the machine had shut down, and a row of red squares had turned back to green.

She turned around and saw Ronny was lying on the floor.

"Ronny!" she yelled, running over to her friend. She pulled the yellow Ranger up and into a hug as Ronny remained motionless.

"Ronny, answer me you idiot!" Kaylee yelled.

"What... took yo-you so l-long?" Ronny smirked, opening her eyes and looking up at Kaylee.

Kaylee let her tears fall as she looked down at her sister, "You bitch, I thought you died! You had me worried sick!"

Ronny tried to stand, but found she was too weak. Cutting the wire may have given her a small amount of her energy back, but it still wasn't enough for the race car driver to move.

"Don't," Kaylee warned her, pushing her down.

"Can you zwop us out of here?" Ronny asked.

"I can try," Kaylee nodded. She held Ronny tight as she closed her eyes.

"It's Zwopping time!"

Kaylee held her head in pain as the headache came back.

"I told you not to try!" Kira frowned, running into the room with Kelly and the rest of the team.

Mack walked over to the girls and picked Ronny up, carrying her out the door to the surface, while Kira wrapped her arm around Kaylee.

"Good job, kid," she smiled.

"Hey, I may not be a retro, but I get the job done."

"You just need a little help once in a while," Kelly laughed, poking the blonde.

"I'll agree with that."

"C'mon guys, with Kaylee and Ronny safe, we better go after that jewel," Rose called, finally smiling now that her two best friends were safe and sound.

"Mack, you stink," Ronny said weakly as she rested her head on Mack's chest, slowly falling asleep.

"Hey, I've been running around Egypt, and this forest for you," Mack laughed. "Forgive me if I'm sweating under this leather uniform."

"You smell worse than my brothers, and they reek!"

"Shut up, Speedster," Mack smiled as Ronny fell asleep.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

After leaving Ronny back at the Mansion to rest, the Overdrive team, Kira, Kelly and Karly were walking through the deserts of Egypt in search of the jewel to the Corona Aurora. Kelly and Kira decided to tag along, seeing as they were already with the Rangers, and Karly was coming just for the hell of bringing her with the others.

"You know, I'm getting some faint signals, we must be close to something," Mack said, holding his Tracker in his hand as the others trailed behind him, dying under the hot sun.

"This desert is hundreds of miles across," Rose stated, shielding her eyes from the sun as she tried to look around, "We need some sort of sign!"

"AH!" Kaylee yelled, pointing to a skull in the sand. Everyone, even Karly, turned to Rose and gave her a sad look.

"Not the sign I was hoping for," she sighed.

"Okay, Karly, you're really getting hot, walk you fluffy kitty!" Kaylee breathed, taking her cat off her head and putting her down on the hot sand. Karly jumped as she tried walking to Rose, and leapt up onto the Pink Ranger's shoulder, before sitting there.

_Meow!_

"Not what I meant," Kaylee frowned.

"I don't know how much farther I can go," Kira whined, drinking the last little bit of water from her water bottle.

"The readings are increasing," Mack assured her as Tyzonn wrapped his arm around her to help her walk. "Let's just keep moving."

"Easier said than done," Kelly groaned.

Dax suddenly grew very excited as he bounced up and down and pointed into the distance, "LOOK!" he cried, "Water! We're saved!"

Kaylee looked to where he was pointing, and frowned. She may have lost her powers, but she was still able to sense when water was nearby, and right now, none of her ninja senses were tingling.

"Um... Dax!"

"It's just a mirage!" Rose yelled, but that didn't stop the blue Ranger from taking off towards the "body of water" and jumping in.

"Cannon ball!" he yelled, before disappearing under the sand.

"DAX!" the Rangers cried, running after the blue Ranger. His head suddenly popped out from the sand as he spit.

"I think I found something!" he smiled.

"Sinkholes..." Kira teased her friend, poking at her sides. Kaylee shook her head and backed away.

"I am not going in there!" she announced, turning to walk back.

"Kaylee, it might be a lot cooler under there than it is up here," Rose told her.

"But... sinkholes! Do you now know the story?" Kaylee frowned.

The Rangers, minus Kira, shook their heads, "Right, I never told you..." Kaylee laughed nervously.

"Kayl, we know of you claustrophobia," Will smiled, "but we might need you down there."

_Meow!_

"Hey, even when scared, I'm still better than a rock!" Kaylee frowned, picking up her cat.

_MEOW!_

"Am so!"

_Meow!_

"Fine, I'm going in," Kaylee sighed, "but if I get scared and need to hold something, I'm squeezing you!"

"C'mon short stuff," Kira laughed, taking her friend's hand as they stepped into the sand pit, "I won't let the walls close in on you."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"It's dark in here!" Kelly teased, pulling a flashlight off her belt before shining it down the hallway.

"Shut up, Kel," Kaylee frowned.

"C'mon guys," Mack laughed, walking up front with Kelly. Rose was right behind him, followed by Will, Tyzonn and Dax. In the back were Kira, Kaylee and Karly.

"This reminds me of a movie I worked on about dangerous, scary, mummies," Dax said in a deep voice as he turned to all his friends.

Rose shook her head, pulling out the beetle from her pocket, "I wonder what the significance of the beetle is?"

As she walked, she accidentally stepped on a piece of ground that sank under her feet. It didn't go far though, and seemed to trigger some kind of trap.

"Uh-oh," she said, stopping in her tracks. The Rangers behind her stayed where they were, while Kelly and Mack turned to look at her.

"What's that sound?" Kaylee asked as a buzzing noise echoed all through the chambers and halls.

"I think I tripped something..." Rose breathed, slowly turning around and looking over her friends' shoulders.

Karly, sensing danger, jumped out of Kaylee's arms and ran down the hallway, hoping to find shelter.

"Follow batman!" Dax yelled, pushing his friends farther into the tunnels just as a swarm of beetles crawled up on the ceiling, floor and walls of the tunnel. They were covering every inch of the path behind the Rangers, and Dax didn't wanna know if they were friendly beetles or not.

_MEOW! _Karly's meow came from a small room, where there were no insects. The Rangers ran in after her and quickly blocked off the door using a large stone.

"Phew," Kelly sighed, dropping to the ground and wiping away the sweat.

"I liked the tunnels better," Kaylee muttered, hugging herself as she looked around the dark room. It may have been wider that the tunnels, but now it was an enclosed space.

"I didn't," Kira smirked, walking up to a table and picking up a tablet, "look!"

Rose walked over to her and pulled out her tracker, scanning the tablet, "It's something," she smiled.

"C'mon, let's head back before something else tried to attack us," Kaylee said, turning to where she came in. She saw the rock was still blocking the door, and didn't feel like finding out if the beetles were still on the other side. "Um, how do we get back?"

"Zwop?" Mack suggested, but Kira shook her head.

"Kaylee lost her powers," she frowned. "Unless you've got a bottle of painkillers, we're not trying that."

"There's a little hole up there," Kelly pointed to a small hole, where the sunlight was flooding in. "I'm sure Kaylee, Kira and Rose can fit in there."

"What about the rest of us?" Will asked.

"Have fun with the beetles!" Kaylee giggled, already halfway through the hole.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"So, while Ronny and I were captured, Hartford sent you guys to Egypt?" Kaylee asked as she and the other entered the Mansion with the tablet. "The only people in the world who could save us... and he sends you to Egypt?"

"What are we, then?" Kira laughed.

"Backup... understudy?"

"Ha-ha."

"Look who's finally home," a voice laughed from the game room, catching Kaylee's attention. She turned to the source and giggled when she saw Dustin standing in the middle of the decorated room.

"DUSTIN!" she smiled, running into his arms. She suddenly realised why he was at the Mansion and, still holding his hand, she turned to Ronny, who was completely rested and placing a pumpkin on a table. "He's my one special friend!"

"Though you might like it," Ronny grinned.

"Like it?" Kaylee smirked. "I love it! Do you know how long it's been?"

"Six months," Dustin laughed, kissing her. "It's been six long months since I last saw you."

"No... it's been too damn long!" Kaylee yelled happily, bouncing around.

"_Dustin, put Kaylee on the phone before you lose something of importance!"_

"Shit," Dustin frowned, grabbing the phone from its holder and handing it to Kaylee. "Tori wants to talk to you."

"She's dressed up as a phone!" Kaylee giggled. "That is the best costume yet!"

"_Kaylee... I'm not a... good to know you're okay," Tori sighed._

"Oh! Speaking of okay, I have to get changed! Halloween party time! C'mon guys, costumes, NOW!"

"Kaylee, we just got..."

"That's an order from you leader!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

A few hours later, the party was going strong. Many guests filled the game room as they danced or stood around to talk. Each Ranger had special guests as well, just like Ronny promised.

"Hey," Ronny smiled, walking up to Will as she held Doc's hand. She was dressed as a vampire, while Doc was a Zombie. Will on the other hand was wearing a skeleton costume, and didn't seem all that proud of it, "I see you've embraced the spirit of Halloween!"

"Not quite," Will frowned, tugging on his bones, "but I figured it was the least I could do after the day you and Kaylee had."

"Will, what's the real reason?" David laughed.

"I could hear the music from my room."

"Thought so," Ronny giggled, "but, seeing as you're not one for this whole Halloween thing, I brought you someone special."

Ronny reached into the crowd of people and grabbed onto an arm, pulling out a woman around her age.

"Will, meet Andrea," she smiled.

David leaned in, whispering to Will, "Single and looking for a charming skeleton."

Will smirked, holding out his arm for the woman to take, "Well, hello there," he said, leading her away as they began a conversation that would last the night.

"Hey guys!" Dax laughed, bouncing over with Rose. He was dressed as a wannabe Rockstar. He was aiming for Rockstar, but his attitude didn't qualify, so the others decided to add wannabe. Rose was dressed as a cat. "Look at Mack! He's doing the robot!"

David and Ronny turned to Mack, dressed up as a robot, as he danced the robot.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Kaylee was putting the finishing touches on her costume as she spoke on the phone with her sister.

"_You can't use any of your powers?"_ Tori asked.

"Not a single one..." Kaylee nodded, "and Ronny lost her powers too. I think the Fearcats did something to both of us when we were prisoner."

"_Other than that, are you okay?"_

"Yep," Kaylee smiled, "good enough for a party. I'm going as Robin, because Karly's batman. What are you actually dressed as?"

Tori looked down at her clothes. She wasn't celebrating Halloween this year so she didn't have a costume, but she didn't was to disappoint her sister. She saw one of Kaylee's socks were stuck to her shirt, thanks to static from the dryer. As she ripped it off, she laughed.

"_Static cling."_

"Huh?" Kaylee frowned.

"_Nothing, just... go enjoy your night with Dustin," _Tori chuckled. "Just, be careful."

"Tori, do you really think Dustin and I are going to do something stupid?"

"_Remember, use protection! You're not ready for kids!"_

"You're disguising, you know that?" Kaylee laughed, hanging up the phone.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Kaylee made her way downstairs, with Batman on her shoulder. She looked through the crowd of people for her fiancé.

She stopped when she spotted a Blue Wind Ranger in the crowd.

"Tori?" she asked, walking up to the Ranger. The suit hadn't been put on via morpher, it had just been thrown on like regular clothes.

"Guess again," a deeper voice asked, and Kaylee backed away, pointing as she tried desperately to say something.

"Dustamatin... Dusti-Dustin... Dus... DUSTIN?" Kaylee finally managed to yell.

"Yep," Dustin laughed, removing the helmet. "Borrowed it from Tori. It's a little tight, but your reaction is priceless."

Kaylee took a deep breath before running in the other direction, "KELLY!"

Kelly, who was dressed up as a devil for Halloween, turned when she heard her name, and was suddenly attacked by a traumatized blonde.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Kelly laughed, hugging her friend.

"Um... she has," Kira, who was in a witch costume, and called herself the bitchy witch, laughed.

"Dustin... Tori... spandex... SKIRT!" Kaylee yelled, pushing into Kelly as she turned and pointed to Dustin. Kelly held back a laugh, before realising Kaylee's dilemma. Not only was her fiancé dressed in woman's spandex, but he was dressed as her sister. Even a friendly hug would be awkward.

"Dustin, you had to dress up as Tori, didn't you?" Kelly laughed.

"It's priceless," Dustin smirked.

"It's scary! It's even scarier than Tyzonn and his superhero, underwear over pants costume!" Kaylee yelled.

"Okay, I'll get changed," Dustin laughed, poking at Kaylee's ribs.

As Kaylee watched him walk away, she shuddered in fear and disgust, "Eww..."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

After Dustin had gotten changed, it took a few minutes before Kaylee could look at him. Once her fear had settled and she had moved on, she found herself dancing all night with him. After six months with barely any communication, both parties were happy to see each other.

Now, they were nowhere to be found.

The party was long over as the Rangers were picking up food and more from the floor.

"Um... shouldn't Kaylee be here to help us clean up?" Tyzonn frowned. "Isn't it an earth custom to have a cleanup crew? And I thought everyone who lived in the house was responsible for cleaning up."

"It's not an earthly custom," Rose laughed, "but she should be here to help."

"I saw her head upstairs with Dustin during the party," Ronny said. "They've been up there for a while, and last I checked, the door was locked."

There was a long, awkward silence, before Ronny turned to Rose, "Um... mind if I bunk with you tonight?"

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Um... Well, the reason I invited Dustin, and not Tori, was because he and Kaylee are engaged, and it's been six full months since they've been in the same city... what do you think they're doing right now?"

"I'll get you a blanket..." Rose laughed nervously.


	29. Things Not Said

"My dad and I went camping twelve years ago, look," Mack beamed, holding out a picture album for the boys too see. On the picture was a picture of Mack, holding up a fish he had caught while fishing with his dad.

"That's a big fish!" Tyzonn smirked.

David looked down at the picture and frowned. Something about it seemed a little off.

"This photo is really... weird," he said, taking the picture.

"Yeah," Dax nodded, "the tree casts as shadow, but you don't."

"Are you trying to say I created this photo?" Mack asked. "I landed that fish! I should know, 'cause I was there! And, so was my dad! And Spencer took the photo, so..."

Mack looked over at the doctor and the stunt man and shrugged.

"Okay," David nodded.

"Gentlemen," Spencer called, standing by the entryway, "you're needed below."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Hartford was scanning the tablet as Rose and Ronny were working on some research. He smiled as he turned to Ronny, "If I'm right, then when I break this code, the star of Isis is ours."

The boys slid down the poles and met up with Rose, who was standing by her own little computer.

"I'm designing a super weapon," Rose smirked, "I'm combining the power of the Sentinel Sword with some new robotics I designed."

"Oh, can I use it?" Dax asked.

"Not unless you wanna get fried like a Sunday morning egg," Rose shook her head.

"Can Hartford try it?" Kaylee asked. Ever since Andrew had left her and Ronny on their own, she had been acting extremely sour towards him. The others told her he snapped back to reality and finally put the search for the jewel on hold, but Kaylee knew it took a lot of convincing on Doc's part. She wasn't happy that he had completely forgotten about his promise to care more for the team.

"It's not designed for humans," Hartford told the blue Ranger, "the power is way too strong. It's too enhance Zord capabilities."

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_

"C'mon guys!" Kaylee called, running to the stairs.

As teh Ranger left, David picked up the picture Dax had left on the desk and took another look at it. Something was definitely off about it. Why wouldn't Mack and Andrew cast a shadow, if the tree did?

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"The source is coming from inside," Will announced as the Rangers ran up to a building.

"This is too easy," Mack commented, stepping forward slowly to look around. "It feels like a trap. I'll check out the back, you guys stay out front."

The team nodded as Mack ran off around the building.

"You know... its kinda quiet out here," Ronny said, standing in the parking lot with the others, "too quiet."

"Don't say that," Dax frowned, "Whenever someone says that in the movies something bad happens."

"HA-HA!" a monster laughed, jumping down from the building.

"See," Dax sighed.

"Ronny'll learn to shut up one day," Kaylee laughed. "I think it's time to Ranger up."

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

Ronny and Dax tried punching the monster, but they both missed, and he each got them in the chest, causing sparks to fly form their suits as they flew back.

"I'm tired of all of you!" Tyzonn yelled, coming up from behind and swinging his arm at the monster's head. The monster blocked the shot and pushed Tyzonn down. Ronny tried again, this time teaming up with Rose, but the monster grabbed both their arms and threw them across the parking lot.

"Son of a zwop!" Kaylee yelled, pulling out her blaster, hitting the monster in the chest and stalling him for a second as Will jumped over her, pulling out his defender and slashing the monster.

"Drive Geyser!" Rose yelled, shooting the monster.

Kaylee smirked, realising the monster was just one giant computer. From what she remembered of her friendship with Ethan, computers could be taken down easily with a simple virus.

"Rose, anyway you can put a virus in the morphers?" Kaylee asked.

"Why?"

"Trust me, it'll work."

Rose nodded, pulling out her tracker and fiddling around with it.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stop the virus from affecting us, but download it into the overgrown computer! That should destroy him."

"I know just the code," Rose smirked.

"No virus can stop me!" the monster yelled.

"Think again, hot-shot," Rose laughed, "Kaylee, the virus is going to exist in the morphers, but it should no way affect our ability to morph. After all, human can't get computer viruses."

"You rock Rose!" Kaylee smiled.

"Downloading virus... now!"

Ronny and Kaylee felt a slight pain in their shoulders as Rose said this, but couldn't make out what it was. They both ignored it, thinking they just took a blow during the battle and it was acting up.

"What?" the monster yelled as he began to shake. "No! This can't be happening."

"Hasta la vista, zwoppinator!" Kaylee giggled, aiming her blaster at the monster. As she shot, the monster broke down. Her blaster hit his motionless form, causing him to explode.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The Rangers sat on the curb, waiting for Mack to return. They were a little surprised to see him in uniform, seeing as they were the ones who fought the monster.

"Kamdor and Miratrix," he told them, powering down.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Is it just me, or are we getting stronger?" Dax smirked, walking down the stairs to the base, "We defeated Kamdor and that monster, and my ex, faster than usual!"

They walked into the base as the Rangers rolled their eyes. Dax was never going to let them forget that he and Miratrix used to be an item.

"We did," Will nodded, "but it worries me. It was a little..."

"Too easy?" Kaylee asked.

As Mack walked into the base, the power shut down, before the generators kicked in. Kaylee clung onto Tyzonn's arm until the lights turned back on and frowned.

"At least the walls didn't close in this time," she laughed nervously.

"What just happened?" Tyzonn asked.

"It looks like we picked up a computer virus," Hartford frowned. Kaylee turned to Rose.

"I thought you isolated it," she said.

"I did," Rose nodded. "It shouldn't be affecting the systems at all... unless something else picked it up before I shut it down."

"What would do that though?" Ronny asked.

"Well, the generators kicked in," Hartford smiled, "it looks like everything is back to normal."

"Good thing," Mack smiled, turning to the Rangers then turning back.

"Good thing," he said again, pointlessly. The Rangers turned back to him and smiled. "Good thing," he repeated again.

"Good thing... good thing... good thing... good thing..."

"Um... Mack," Rose frowned, staking a step forward. Hartford pulled her back as Mack's movements started becoming a little more robotic.

"Mack," Will frowned, calling to his friend.

"Spencer, what's going on with him?" Kaylee asked.

"Rangers, head upstairs," Hartford ordered.

"But..."

"NOW!" he yelled.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Mack finally came too, and the first thing he saw was his dad and Spencer, working on the computer.

"Hey dad," he smiled. Hartford and Spencer turned to him; a little surprised he was awake so soon. "Did something happen to me?"

"Um... yeah," Hartford nodded, walking over to his son.

Mack finally looked around and saw his body was lying on the chair, a few feet away. At the top, where he thought his head was sitting, was nothing. Instead, there was a little bit of computer. Mack finally realised his head was resting on a table, and he began to panic.

"Dad..."

Hartford sighed and after a few minutes, he and Spencer managed to reattach the head to the body. Mack sat there in silence as they did.

"There," Hartford whispered, pulling away.

"Dad... what am I?" Mack asked.

"You're my son," Hartford smiled.

"Sir, I think it's time you told him the truth," Spencer nodded.

"Mack... you're an android..."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Will smiled as he saw Mack return from the base. "You alright?"

"Yeah... good as new," Mack said.

"It's good to have you back," Tyzonn nodded.

"Yeah, I've got something really important to tell you guys..." Mack started.

"MACK!" Rose exclaimed, spotting her boyfriend and running over to her. Mack caught her in a hug, but quickly pulled away. He couldn't look her in the eyes, not after what had just happened downstairs.

"Mack, you okay?" Kaylee frowned.

The alarm suddenly sounded and the Rangers walked off.

"C'mon Mack," Ronny smiled, tapping him on the arm as she walked by. Mack grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"I'm not going," Mack announced to the group, causing them to turn back. "I... I need to talk to Ronny for a bit."

"But... we're a team!" Dax frowned. "And Ronny's fine. It's been a few weeks, and you can't keep a Speedster down."

"Yeah, I'll explain later," Mack nodded. "Don't worry about it."

"Mack, are you sure?" Rose asked, a little upset Mack chose to talk to Ronny over her. It wasn't that she didn't trust the two, in fact, she trusted them completely. She was just hurt by the fact that if Mack had something important to tell the team, he wasn't telling her first.

"Yeah," Mack smiled. "Honestly, I'm okay... just... go on. I'll talk to you all later, I promise!"

He turned to Rose and gave her a small smile, hoping it would make up for the hurt he saw in her eyes. She nodded and turned.

"C'mon, it's just one fight, right?" she said weakly.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ronny asked, offering Mack as glass of lemonade as she sat beside him on the couch.

"You may not believe me," Mack sighed, taking his glass and putting it on the table.

"Mack, if you thought I wasn't going to believe you, then you wouldn't have asked me to stay behind," Ronny laughed.

"When I woke up... I figured something out... about me..."

"Mack, I know I have five brothers... but honestly... I don't..."

"I'm an android," Mack told her.

Ronny smile fell as she looked over at the Ranger she saw as a brother.

"You're... you're a... you're..."

"At least you believe me," Mack laughed softly, taking a sip of the lemonade.

"You're... you're an... you're..."

"Ronny, are you okay?" Mack asked.

"You're... an... you're an..."

"Ronny, do we have to detach your head too?" Mack laughed.

"You're... an android?" Ronny asked.

"I came online two years ago," Mack explained to her. "My dad wanted a son... but couldn't find a wife... so he created me."

"But... you were always talking about your childhood..."

"Yeah... I know...." Mack sighed, "My dad gave me those memories... so I could be a normal kid."

"But... if you came online two years ago... you weren't a kid... you were nineteen."

Ronny sat back in the couch and breathed deeply, "Mack... I don't know what to say..."

"Neither did I... that's why I wanted to talk with you first."

"Why me?" Ronny asked, "why not Dax, or Will? They're you best friends!"

"I know... but I'm not worried about them," Mack told her. "It's Rose I'm worried about."

Ronny's eyes widened when she realised what Mack was talking about. He would have one hell of a time breaking the news to his girlfriend of six and a half months.

"Well, she is into robotics," Ronny laughed softly.

"I don't think that means this!" Mack frowned, pointing to his body. "I'm one hundred percent machine! Every piece of me!"

"Okay, remember that uncomfortable feeling I had before... when you said you found out something about yourself?"

"Yeah...?"

"It's back," Ronny frowned.

"Sorry," Mack laughed, turning slightly red, but he was nowhere as red as Ronny.

"Well... how did your dad tell you?" Ronny asked, hoping to come up with a way to break the news to Rose gently.

"I found my body on a chair... three feet away from my head, which was on a table."

"Okay, that's not how we'll do it," Ronny frowned.

"C'mon Ronny, you have to figure this out!" Mack begged her. "You and Kaylee know her best! How do you tell her things like this?"

"I don't know!" Ronny sighed. "Every time I woke up, my head was still attached."

"What... what about when you told us you were in an accident!" Mack asked.

"I race fast cars! It's not that surprising that I crash into things every now and again!"

"But... you were paralyzed, right? Until a few months before my dad called you... that would be surprising! You're the Speedster!"

"Gently," Ronny shrugged.

"Gently?"

"Break it to her gently," Ronny nodded. "Don't just... boom it down on her. Let her know that you're going through a hard time... and that... you need someone by your side... but don't pressure her."

"Pressure her?"

"Yeah," Ronny smiled. "Don't expect her to be with you on this... she's going to be surprised. Let her know that you'll give her a little time to get used to the idea, and that if she's not comfortable with dating an android, you understand... right?"

"I guess..." Mack sighed. "I... I don't want to lose her though. She's everything to me!"

"I know," Ronny pulled Mack into a hug as tears started forming in his eyes.

"What... what if she does leave?" Mack asked, "What if she turns her back on me?"

"She might," Ronny whispered, "I can't guarantee she'll ever be okay with this... but you know she has a right to know."

"I wish she didn't," Mack sighed, "I wish I was human... I would never have to go through with this... she wouldn't have to go through with this... it's going to break her heart!"

"You can't avoid this," Ronny told him, "and I promise, no matter what, no matter who does turn on you... I'll still be here."

"Thanks, Ron," Mack smiled, "I knew there was a reason you were my sister."

Ronny laughed, poking Mack in the stomach, "Hey, I'm the younger one, you should be looking out for me!"

Mack rolled his eyes, "Physically younger," he reminded her, "I'm two years old."

"In that case," Ronny grinned, grabbing him in a head lock and giving him a nooggie. "I'm going to love this android thing!"

"No... stop!" Mack laughed, trying to push her away. "I'm older, I'm older!"

Mack finally managed to push Ronny away and jumped to the other couch, while Ronny claimed the one she was on. As the two calmed down from laughing, Mack turned to her.

"Ronny, promise me something," he spoke.

"What?"

"If Rose does turn on me... promise me you'll go with her."

Ronny looked over at Mack, completely confused as to what he meant.

"You mean... turn on you too?"

"No, but go with her, be her friend, not mine," he said. "I'll have the guys... and I don't know where Kaylee will stand... I want to make sure someone's there for her."

"You really love her, don't you?" Ronny asked.

"Yeah... I think it's the only thing that isn't programmed."

"I'll look out for her," Ronny assured her brother. "I promise."

Spencer walked into the room, a little surprised Ronny and Mack weren't with the Rangers.

"I see you've elected not to join the others," he said.

"I don't know what to do, Spencer," Mack sighed, looking over to Ronny. "I know I have to tell the guys... but... I don't know what to say?"

"How did you tell Miss Robinson?"

"Ronny's the easy one!" Mack frowned. "She's my sister! She..."

"Learned a lot in our little talk," Ronny laughed. "Spencer, did Hartford program the birds and bees talk... cause I don't think Mack understands the biological difference between me and him... and it leads to very interesting _you'll never guess what I just found out about myself_ topics."

"Mack, this team is your family," Spencer smiled. "Miss Robinson is your sister, but the boys are your brothers. I may be the butler, but I see how you all interact. I don't think we could have a closer group of kids, even if we planned it."

"What about Kaylee?" Mack asked. "I mean... Ronny's helped me with Rose, but Kaylee's like... my boss... it'll be weird telling her..."

"Guess what I found out about myself today, Miss Hanson!" Ronny laughed.

"Shut up!" Mack cried playfully, tickling Ronny's sides, causing her to fall off the couch.

"Miss Hanson has seen worse than android Rangers. I believe her first mentor was a talking guinea pig."

"Yeah... who was human before, and after the ranger deal..."

"She's also fought mutant dinosaurs, an animal who was thought to be extinct."

"We've fought weirder."

"Have you not met Xander, Kelly and their adventures with magical creatures?"

"Okay, so Kaylee might believe me..."

"And she will accept you," Spencer smiled. "I know my dau- I know Kaylee... and I know she's more than just a boss, or a team-mate, she's a friend."

"Thanks, Spence," Mack smiled, "You always know what to say."

"It's a talent, sir," Spencer chuckled, "but in this case, it wasn't my doing. You have a father who loves you, a family of friends who love you as well and a girlfriend who loves you."

"I know."

"And, if you ever tell this to anyone, I'll have to reformat you, but... I love you too, Mack. I always have..."

"I know, Spencer," Mack smiled.

"More than that, Mack," Spencer smirked. "You've always been like a son to me. You Rangers... you'll all like my children... but you are the one who I know will never leave me."

"I love you too, Spencer," Mack smiled, hugging his butler.

"Aw, and I love you both," Ronny laughed, sitting on the floor, "but no hugs please. I think Mack's still trying to tickle me."

"Spencer!" Hartford called, running into the room, "The Rangers are in trouble... the Zords are down."

"The... already?" Ronny asked, looking at the clock. She and Mack finally realised that they had been talking for over an hour. "Mack, I don't know about you, but I gonna go."

"Wait up," Mack called, "I'm going to take Rose's new weapon with me."

"But it's untested!" Hartford frowned. "It could destroy you."

"Without it, all the rangers could be destroyed,' Mack frowned at his father.

"Sir..."

"I am not going to risk losing him!" Hartford yelled, turning to Spencer.

"Well, I'm afraid that's a risk, you're going to have to take," Spencer nodded in Mack's direction, and Hartford turned around.

But Mack was gone.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Rose flipped in the air, before landing on the ground, stomach first.

Ronny jumped in, landing in front of her friend, holding her blaster ready. She pointed it to the villains and laughed.

"Surprise."

"You really think one more Ranger is going to make a difference?" Miratrix asked.

"Um... maybe," Ronny shrugged, "but we're not going to test that."

"AH!" Mack yelled, jumping over Ronny and landing in the middle of the field holding the Sentinel sword.

"Mack, that's robot technology!" Rose yelled, getting to her feet, "You can't..."

"Red Sentinel ranger!" Mack yelled as the sword turn into a batalizer.

"Whoa," Rose breathed, looking over at Ronny.

All the monsters standing behind Miratrix charged at Mack. The other Rangers watched as he took them down single-handedly. The batalizer seemed to enhance his fighting capabilities and his powers. When he slammed his fist in the ground, electric shocks shot up, striking down the monsters.

"I'm getting out of here," Miratrix called, turning around, only to run into Ronny.

"You're not going anywhere!" she laughed.

"Try to catch me, without your powers," Miratrix smirked.

"HEY!" Kamdor yelled, holding the star of Isis in his hand.

"He's got the jewel!" Dax frowned.

"Thanks to you," Kamdor smiled, extending his hand, "Let me repay you!"

An energy blast came hurtling towards the Rangers, and Mack stepped in the way, letting the batalizer take the hit. The Rangers were all thrown back as Kamdor and Miratrix tried taking off with the jewel.

Ronny looked up and growled. She couldn't let them get away. The Rangers didn't need the upset of losing a jewel, and find out that Mack's an android.

She tried tapping into her super speed, but the headache came back, stalling her for a few seconds.

"C'mon!" she yelled, trying to ignore the growing pain as her feet started kicking. Suddenly, she found herself running at super speed. She ran right passed Kamdor and got the jewel from him before he got away.

"Okay... it's not the end of the world," Dax said, picking himself up from the ground. "There's still another jewel to find."

"Dax is right," Kaylee nodded.

"And Mack, glad to have you back to your regular, ass kicking self," Will smiled.

"Yeah," Rose nodded, hugging her boyfriend. As she pulled away, she looked into his eyes, but... tell me something... you using my technology... I know for a fact that it's not safe for humans... and I'm never wrong when it comes to robotics..."

"I'll tell you when we get home, I promise," Mack smiled, kissing her before turning to look at Ronny, only, Ronny wasn't with the group.

"Have you guys seen Ronny?" he asked, looking around for her, while never letting go of Rose.

"I thought she blew up with us," Kaylee frowned.

"She did," Tyzonn nodded.

"Ronny!" Kaylee called, worried. She knew Ronny had lost her powers, and while the explosion was going off, she thought she saw a yellow blur. Because she was in the middle of a cloud of fire, she thought nothing of it, but maybe..."

"Ronny!" Rose yelled, spotting the yellow Ranger lying on the grass, a few feet away.

"She didn't...," Kaylee growled.

"I think she did," Dax nodded, pulling out the Star of Isis from her hand, "She got the jewel... I thought she didn't have her powers."

"She doesn't... she must have pushed herself too hard..."

"C'mon," Will said, picking her up, "We'll get her home and have Doc figure this out."

"And while he does, you can tell us how you're not Sunday breakfast," Dax turned to Mack and smiled.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

After leaving Ronny in the base for David to check up on her, the Rangers sat in the game room. Mack had just told them about him being an android, and now the room was silent.

"So, you're an android," Will smiled, finally looking up at Mack, "So what... that doesn't change you."

"Yeah, I mean, you guys took me in, I'm an alien," Tyzonn said.

"Heck, I'd love to be an android!" Dax giggled, "You can play DVDs in your head!"

Kaylee walked back in, after having to leave in a hurry for a bathroom emergency. She was brushing her teeth as she leaned against the doorframe and smiled.

"You're still Mack, you just have a little more... hardware in you than the rest of us."

Mack smiled at his brothers and Kaylee before turning to Rose. She had been quiet this whole time. Now that he knew the others were behind him, he wanted to know how she was going to take it.

"Rose... I know..."

"It's a little weird," Rose admitted, walking over to Mack and sitting on his lap, "It's going to take a lot of getting used to... but... I'm be okay with it."

"Really?" Mack asked, a little surprised she was taking it so well.

"Really," Rose nodded, "just... don't freak out if I'm acting strange in the next few days. I mean, my boyfriend's a freaking android!"

"I guess that's why you wanted to talk with Ronny," Will sighed.

"I needed a little help before spilling the bolts," Mack smiled.

Hartford and Spencer walked into the room, with a serious look on their faces.

"Mack... we have a lot to talk about... I was hoping we could start..."

"You know," Mack frowned, cutting off his dad, "I've had a really long day."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day too."

"_Um... guys... there's something you need to see,"_ David's voice came over the intercom.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Well, you'll be glad to know nothing medical is wrong with Ronny," David smiled as Ronny sat by the computers, putting her jacket back on.

"Then, what was it?" Kaylee asked.

"I found this," David walked over to Ronny and tucked her hair away, showing the Rangers a little chip that had been placed on the back of her shoulder.

"She's and android too?" Dax groaned.

"I knew it!" Kaylee giggled.

"She's not an android," David shook his head, "that chip is blocking her powers."

"It's..." Kaylee touched her shoulder and felt something unusual. Dax pulled her shirt down slightly and there was a small chip, identical to the one on Ronny.

"I think that virus did more than affect Mack," Spencer frowned.

David brought up a page on the computer, showing the Rangers the data he collected.

"This chip is supposed to block out the genetic powers... completely, by giving the user unbearable pain."

"Insta-migrain," Kaylee and Ronny nodded.

"But when Rose downloaded the virus into the morphers, it must have gone from the suits, into the chip, just like it went from Mack's suit, to him."

David had learned about Mack being an android when Spencer and Hartford told him. He had witnessed Mack using the robotic technology and asked too many questions for the older men.

"So, is that a bad thing?" Will asked.

"Bad, and good," David said, "it's good, because the chip isn't as strong as before, so with a little will power, Kaylee and Ronny can tap into their powers."

"But I'm not trying that again," Ronny groaned.

"How's it bad?" Rose asked.

"The chip is stuck."

"Stuck?" Mack frowned.

"It won't come off, unless it's been deactivated," David explained.

"How do you deactivate it?" Tyzonn asked.

"That's the problem," David sighed, "I don't know how... and until we can get it off, Ronny can't run, and Kaylee can't use her water powers, zwopping powers, or healing powers."

Kaylee touched the stitch on her forehead and frowned, "No fun."

"Until we remove this chip, neither one of you girls will attempt to use your powers!" Spencer warned the girls, using a fatherly tone.

"Man, I wish I had it now," Kaylee yelled, holding her mouth before running to the stairs.


	30. Kaylee's Perfect Fantasy

**Author's Note:** So some of you have theories as to why Kaylee's been throwing up. Unfortunately I can't answer or tell you if you're right and wrong, nor will you find out in this season of the Kaylee series. But, if you look in my profile, you will see that the story that comes after this is called Earning the Leopard and the summery may give you a clue to if you're right or not. In that story you will find out what's wrong with her.

Anyways, thanks for reading so far, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Kaylee tossed and turned in her sleep that night. She wanted to figure out how to deactivate the chip resting on hers and Ronny's shoulder, but she didn't know how. She knew that medically, the chip could do no harm, except maybe to Mack, but it was still a nuisance. Teleportation, water manipulation and super speed could come in handy when exploring the world, or even when Kaylee needed to run to the bathroom like she's been doing lately.

Kaylee got out of bed and slowly made her way to the kitchen, where Spencer was already up, making pancakes for the team. She sat down on a barstool and sighed.

"Kaylee, is something the matter?" Spencer asked, turning away from the stove to look at her.

"I didn't sleep."

"Well, seeing as you are up this early, one can only assume you're worried about the little chip on your shoulder," Spencer smirked.

"Can you stop doing that?" Kaylee laughed softly, "Psychic butler scares me more than sock loving kitty."

Spencer chuckled as he dumped some mix into the frying pan, "Chocolate chips?"

"Yes please," Kaylee nodded, handing Spencer the bag of chocolate chips sitting next to her. "Need any help there, Spence?"

"If you wouldn't mind making my toast, I would appreciate it," Spencer smiled.

"Toast? No problemo," Kaylee smiled, getting up and walking to the toaster. She put the bread inside and popped it down.

"Anything else, dear butler?"

"Wait for it to pop," Spencer laughed.

"Wait... got it," Kaylee saluted, before turning to the toaster, "I'm watching you."

Minutes seemed to go by as Kaylee glared at the toaster. She began to grow bored as her face slowly dropped out of her hands and hit the counter.

"I think it's broken!" she told the old man, rubbing her chin.

"Miss Kaylee, it's only been a couple seconds," Spencer laughed.

"Really?" Kaylee frowned, "Well, I just got back five minutes of my life."

Suddenly, the toast popped, scaring the poor blonde. Kaylee growled as she turned to the small appliance, only to realise the toast was stuck.

"Damn it," Kaylee groaned, carefully trying to grab the toast. As her finger touched the bread, her engagement ring slipped and hit the coils of the toaster. Because it had just been used, it sent a small shock up Kaylee's arm, reaching her shoulder.

"DAMMIT!" Kaylee yelled, pulling away and putting her ring back in place as she massaged her shoulder, "That hurt!"

"Kaylee, you okay?" Spencer asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah," Kaylee smiled, "Not the first time that happened. Blake once told me to use a fork..."

Spencer rolled his eyes as he turned away.

"Kaylee, you're lucky you're cute," he muttered.

"...I went zap... it was awesome! But Tori got mad at him and jabbed him with her fork... highlight of the day."

Spencer shook his head as he put the last pancake onto a plate then set it on the table. That's when he found Karly and gave her one of Ronny's socks.

"You'll get the other when those lazy kids are in their seats," he told the cat. Karly grabbed the sock and took off towards the stairs.

Kaylee sat down in her seat and reached out for her pancake. Spencer slapped her hand away as he glared.

"Do I have to remind you of proper table manners?"

"C'mon! They're going to take forever!" Kaylee whined, "I want a warm pancake."

"You will have to wait for everyone else."

"Fine..." Kaylee crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Suddenly, her eyelids started feeling very heavy. She decided to close them while she waited.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

When Kaylee woke up, she found herself in a beautiful room, filled with big dresses. Each dress seemed to have a person inside it, dancing around the room, just like in the fairytales Kaylee loved as a kid.

"Um... where am I?"

"The palace," a handsome young man smiled, extending his hand to help Kaylee up. She accepted it, getting to her feet, with the help of the young man, and then she dusted herself off.

"The palace?" she asked, looking around.

"My palace," the prince motioned to the room, "Tonight is the night I choose my queen, and you, lady Kaylee, must now dance with me."

"Engagements in fairytales are so stupid," Kaylee muttered. She didn't want to dance with the prince but something inside her forced her to do so.

"Kaylee, wake up, there's only one pancake left," the prince called, waving his hand in front of her face.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Where am I?" Kaylee asked, opening her eyes, "Whoa... déjà-vu."

"You're at the table, silly," Ronny laughed, "And there's only one pancake left, do you want it?"

"One pancake... CLAIMED!" Kaylee yelled, diving for the plate of food.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Will laughed.

"Funny you should say that," Kaylee frowned, "I had the weirdest dream. I was dancing."

"You have two left feet," Rose smiled.

"I know... but... I was with a prince... I think... you know what, never mind," Kaylee shrugged, eating her pancake.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

A few hours later, the Overdrive team was sitting in the game room, bored as hell. No one had any ideas of anything fun they could do, and no monster was attacking the city.

"The one day we want to fight, and there's nothing to do!" Dax whined, tossing his video game controller to the side once pacman ate all the little dots for the eighth time.

"We could play football in the backyard," Mack suggested, digging out a football from between the couch cushions.

"You keep a football in the couch?" Rose frowned, wondering what else was under her ass.

"What about golf?" Will suggested as his hand pulled out a golf ball and a putter.

"Oh, we could race windup toys!" Dax giggled, reaching under the cushions to pull out eight toys.

"Earth couches can hold objects?" Tyzonn asked, reaching between the cushions. He felt something and pulled it out. "Hey, look a stereo!"

"We could have a dance!" Dax exclaimed.

"No... still tired from Halloween, Ronny laughed.

"Yeah, and right now, just the smell of punch makes me gag," Kaylee commented. She reached under the cushions and giggled as she pulled out her guitar, "That's where I left you! You must be horribly out of tune."

Rose slowly got up and went to sit on a footstool, where no one was going to pull stuff out from her ass.

"Tune it and play a song for us," Mack smiled.

"Meh..."

"If I reach in, will a car come out?" Ronny asked, glaring at the couch like it was diseased.

The boys breathed in happily as they began clapping, "C'mon Ronny! Try it!"

Ronny shrugged, reaching her hand inside the couch. She felt something brush against her hand and grabbed it before pulling.

"ARMA!" Dax cried as Ronny pulled out his little toy car, better known as his wife. He snatched it from her and held it close to her chest.

"Well, it was a car," David laughed.

As Kaylee tuned her guitar, the music, though out of tune, lulled her to sleep and she suddenly found herself dancing with the prince once again.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"What?" Kaylee frowned, looking down at the green dress she was now wearing, before realising she was spinning around with the prince charming, "Aw man, it's you."

"What's wrong, my lady?" the prince frowned, "Are your slippers hurting you?"

Kaylee raised her eyebrows as she pulled up her dress. She was surprised to see that she was wearing glass slippers, just like in Cinderella.

"This dream just gets weirder and weirder," she groaned.

"This isn't a dream, Lady Kaylee," the prince explained as he dipped her slightly, "It's a fantasy world."

"Same thing," Kaylee stated, pulling herself up before the dip was complete, "now, can I go home?"

"Home?" the prince frowned. "But you belong here, with me."

"Yahuh, which way to the draw bridge?" Kaylee asked, pulling away from the prince.

"My lady, you cannot leave this world," the prince called to her as she walked away. "Once you are in, you're trapped forever. There is no escape."

"Yeah, and talking bunnies exist," Kaylee rolled her eyes as she reached the door. The guard stepped in her way before she could push it open.

There was something weird about his figure, so Kaylee lifted his helmet. To her surprise, the guard was a giant bunny.

"Mommy..." Kaylee whimpered.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"KILL THE BUNNY!" Kaylee yelled, waking herself from her sleep, scaring the other Rangers.

"Whoa... okay... backing away," Dax said before every Ranger took a step back.

Kaylee was breathing deeply as she looked around. She was back in the mansion, with her friends and family, where there were no prince charmings and guard bunnies.

"Kaylee, you okay?" Mack laughed.

Spencer ran in when he heard Kaylee yell, and sighed when he saw everything was fine.

"Between being dropped on your head and electrocution from the toaster, I'm amazed you can lead a normal life," he commented, turning to walk away.

Kaylee shook her head to clear her thoughts, before turning to the others.

"Hey, any of you see a guard bunny hopping around here?" she asked

"Nope," Rose laughed, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I didn't sleep well last night," Kaylee frowned, "You think that might be it?"

"Well, try getting some sleep, we won't wake you, we swear," Ronny smiled.

Kaylee nodded, getting up off the floor and walking to her room. Maybe she did need some rest.

She crawled into bed and turned off the lights before closing her eyes. The dream wasn't going to come back. After all, she had just been taking cat naps. If she went into a deep sleep, then maybe she was going to dream of something else... like farting monkeys or duckies.

"Just in case," Kaylee reached over to her inflatable duck and her monkey and held them close.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Nice... bunny," Kaylee muttered, backing away from the rabbit, only to realise she was back. "Okay, shit idea, you guys can wake me up now!"

Kaylee shut her eyes, hoping one of her friends would shake her away, and this nightmare would be over with.

Nothing happened.

"Dammit!" Kaylee yelled. The bunny grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, before pushing her back towards the prince. Kaylee groaned, walking back to the center of the room.

"I'll have you know, I'm only here because that is the biggest freaking bunny I've ever seen," she told the prince as he took her hand.

"It's a fantasy world, my lady," the prince smirked, "It's going to take some getting used to, but by the time my heir is born, you should be used to it."

The prince leaned it for a kiss, but Kaylee put her hand up.

"Whoa there goldilocks," she frowned, pushing him away, "Your what now?"

"Heir, the one who will take my place as king or queen."

"Alright, dude, I don't plan on having kids for a long time," Kaylee told him. "And I don't plan on having kids with you... EVER!"

"That will change, my lady, as soon as the wedding's done, we will work on it."

"Wedding? Don't you still have to do that dancing engagement thing with the other girls?"

"I have chosen you."

"You chose wrong, my lady-man," Kaylee frowned, "You see this ring, it means I'm engaged to another man... I like him better."

"Then this other man must go!" the prince announced, drawing his sword, "Where is he?"

"In the world where bunnies are cute and fluffy, not... that."

Kaylee pointed to the guard bunny and shuddered.

"Well, if he is not in this world, then I have nothing to worry about," the prince smiled, putting his sword away.

"Um, yeah, you do," Kaylee frowned, crossing her arms and kicking off her heels, "I'm not getting married to you, or your freakishly large bunny."

You cannot leave this world, Lady Kaylee," the Prince reminded her. "You're trapped here forever. You will never see that peasant again."

"His name is Dustin, and I'm getting out of here," Kaylee tried to run, but the prince grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, into his arms.

"HELP ME!" Kaylee yelled, hoping someone in the mansion would hear from screaming in her sleep. "Mack! **Ronny!** SPENCER! _**ANYBODY!**_

"What if I had the deactivation code for this," he whispered, tracing the chip, "You never have to worry about not having powers, ever again."

"Miss Hanson," came a voice from the sky, and suddenly, Kaylee was pulled from her sleep.

------Operation-Overdrive-----

"Kaylee, wake up," Spencer gently shook the blonde, before she bolted into an upright position.

"Spencer!" Kaylee yelled, throwing herself into his arms. Spencer held her close as he looked down.

"Kaylee... what happened?" he asked.

"He wants to marry me?"

"Dustin?" Spencer frowned, "Of course he does."

"No... the prince... from my dream."

"Ah," Spencer sighed, "well, that might be a problem."

"Spencer... what do I do?" Kaylee asked, looking up at the butler with teary eyes. "Every time I close my eyes... I'm back there."

"Then I suggest you don't close your eyes," Spencer smiled.

Kaylee glared at her friend. Crossing her arms, she huffed, "Be realistic," she told him.

"Face you fears, Miss Kaylee," Spencer whispered, "The best way to get rid of a nightmare, is to defeat it."

"How do I defeat this one?" Kaylee asked.

"What is it?" Spencer frowned.

"The prince... he wants to marry me," Kaylee explained, "He wants me and no one else..."

Kaylee thought for a better explanation of her dream, until she remembered the last thing the prince told her.

"He can deactivate the chip!" Kaylee yelled.

"The chip?" Spencer frowned.

"Yeah... he said he knows how!"

Spencer thought for a minted, before looking at the chip placed on Kaylee's shoulder.

"Miss Kaylee... when did these dreams first begin?" he asked her.

"I don't know... this morning I think," she told him.

"Before or after the toaster electrocuted you?"

"After... but what does...?"

"Kaylee, the shock when to the chip, did it not?"

"Yeah... I felt it burn for a second... you don't think?"

"I think the chip's malfunctioning," Spencer smiled, "I believe, when you zapped it, a current must have gone to your brain."

"Yahuh," Kaylee frowned.

"The chip is giving you these dreams!" Spencer explained, "The only way to get them to stop is to figure out how to deactivate the chip and to remove it."

"No..." Kaylee shook her head as she backed away, "I'm not going back in there! Spencer, he had guard bunnies!"

"He doesn't sound that mighty."

"Guard. Bunnies," Kaylee repeated as if it was supposed to phase the butler.

"Miss Kaylee, if you would allow it, may I suggest coming along to protect you from these cute, fluffy bunnies while you get the secret to the chip?" Spencer smiled.

"As long as you stop mocking me," Kaylee frowned, taking Spencer's hand, "So, what do I do now, oh mighty bunny killer?"

"Go to sleep," Spencer told her, "I'll be right there with you."

Kaylee nodded, squeezing Spencer's hand before resting her head on her pillow. As she slowly drifted to sleep, she would randomly squeeze Spencer's hand, just to make sure he was there.

Spencer smiled down on the girl as he watched her sleep. This reminded him of when his biological daughter was a child and she was having nightmares. Spencer would sit by her bed and wait for her to fall asleep, before kissing her forehead and leaving, but not before leaving a little note for when she woke up. The note would always read: _I told you, you could do it, sweetheart._

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"AH!" Kaylee yelled as she opened her eyes and found herself in the prince's arms.

"What's wrong, my dear?" the prince asked her, leaning in for a kiss.

"You!" Kaylee yelled, pulling away and turning to run.

She suddenly lost the ground as something picked her up by the back of her dress. She turned around and saw the guard bunny holding her in the air, laughing.

"Man... you are the worst pet bunny ever!" Kaylee groaned as the rabbit carried her over to one of the two thrones on the other side of the room. The prince sat beside Kaylee and smiled, taking her hand.

"Now, you and I shall be married, and there will be no more Dustin, no more reality."

"No more reality?" Kaylee frowned. "Does that have to do with the being stuck here forever thing? I don't agree to that? Do I get a say in the wedding?"

"NO!" the prince yelled, slamming his fist down on the arm of the chair, "the lady does not get a say in the marriage, only her father and the groom do! You don't have a father! You are mine!"

"I have a father," Kaylee frowned, crossing her arms.

"He's dead!"

"He still counts... ish," Kaylee groaned.

The doors to the palace burst open as a figure walked in, parting the crowd. He slowly made his way over to the prince and Kaylee.

"Actually," Kaylee giggled, getting up from her seat and running over to the figure, "Prince Scary bunny, meet Lord Spencer."

Spencer smirked as he turned to Kaylee, taking her hand.

"I'm her father," he said.

"What?" the prince yelled. "You cannot have a father! He passed away!"

"Fantasy world! Spencer now playing the role of father!"

"NO!"

"Judges ruling.... YES!"

"That's not fair!" the prince yelled.

"Judges rule... its fair!" Kaylee grinned.

The prince growled, drawing his sword. He pointed it to Kaylee and Spencer.

"Tell me now, Lord... may I marry your daughter?"

Spencer drew his sword as well as he pulled Kaylee behind him, "No."

The prince growled as he attacked the butler. Spencer held him off for a bit, before turning to Kaylee.

"Find the secret to the chip!" he yelled.

"But, Spencer... he's got a sword!"

"I've got one too, Kaylee," Spencer smiled. "Don't worry about me. This reminds me of my time in the army."

"Spencer, one day I'm going to have you tell my kids all your stories," Kaylee giggled.

"Go now!" Spencer yelled, pushing her to the door, leading deeper into the castle.

Kaylee ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She knew she had to be quick. Spencer may have been doing a good job at holding off the prince, but there was only so long he could go before his age kicked in.

Kaylee turned down the hall, only to find a row of guard bunnies. She quickly hid behind the wall.

"Okay... scary bunnies are everywhere," she whispered, "Okay, Kaylee... breath and find another way..."

Kaylee looked down at her dress and smirked. She ripped it at mid tight and started twirling the fabric around in her hand.

"Hey, you bunnies!" Kaylee yelled, stepping into view, with the fabric in her hands. "Scram!"

Kaylee whipped her dress, just like she would her old spino whip. It cracked it the air, scaring the bunnies and causing them to scatter in different directions. Kaylee giggled as she ran for the door down the hall.

She pulled the heavy door open and walked in.

Looking around, Kaylee could have sworn she entered a time traveling room. Computers, holograms, monitors and video game mother lode

"Ethan would have loved this room," Kaylee smiled, walking around, looking at everything she could, before a file on the main computer opened up.

"_Welcome test subject 2974678."_

"Call me Kaylee," Kaylee frowned, before realising her chip was now blinking red. "Oh... you two are connected. I see."

She looked around for a computer mouse, but found there was none.

"Okay, finding the code if going to be harder than I thought," she groaned.

"_Accessing codes."_

"Or not..." Kaylee grinned as a new file opened up, showing her all the codes that the little chip contained.

When the files stopped downloaded, Kaylee looked through all of them.

"This is going to take way too long," Kaylee groaned. "Deactivation code!" she called, feeling powerful as the computer ran a search at the sound of her voice.

"_One result for deactivation code. Would you like to download it into chip 2974678 and 2974677."_

"Um... who are they?" Kaylee asked.

"_Chip 2974678: Kaylee Ann Brooks. Powers: Water manipulation, Teleportation, and semi-spontaneous regeneration."_

"Download the code," Kaylee nodded.

There was a quick swishing sound, before Kaylee felt her chip fall off her shoulder.

_Chip 2974677: Veronica "Ronny" Robinson. Powers: Hyper Speed."_

"Download!" Kaylee giggled, listening for the swishing noise.

"_Download complete," _the computer suddenly shut down, and Kaylee felt the ground shake.

"Shit!" she yelled, running for the door. "If this is chip dream world... then no chip means... AH!" Kaylee yelled, jumping over a hole in the floor that had just been created.

_**ZWOP!**_

"Spencer!" Kaylee yelled, grabbing onto the butler. Just as the Prince was going to land a deadly blow with his sword, Kaylee and Spencer disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

_**ZWOP!**_

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"DAD!" Kaylee yelled, falling off the bed as she was woken from her sleep.

Spencer jumped beside her, finally letting go of her hand and looking up.

"Did you get it?" he asked her.

Kaylee nodded, showing him her shoulder, which was now bare. Spencer smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Glad to have the old Kaylee back," he breathed.

"Okay, I know we promised we wouldn't wake you... but what the fuck if going on?" Ronny asked as she and the others walked into the room.

"Ronny!" Kaylee yelled, jumping out of bed and running to her best friend. Instead of hugging her, like everyone thought, she pulled down Ronny's shirt collar, exposing her shoulder.

"It's gone," David frowned, tracing the spot on Ronny's shoulder where the chip used to be.

"It is?" Ronny asked, reaching back. When she felt it wasn't there, she jumped for joy, before taking off at super speed around the house.

"Well, you guys are back to normal," Mack sighed. He was happy for his friends, he really was, but he was a little jealous that their problem was so temporary and his were permanent. He would never again be the Mack he thought he was. He wasn't even sure he actually was the Mack he thought he was. Everything about him was programmed. He was supposed to be who he was... he didn't choose this.

"I'm fast!" Ronny cried happily, coming to a stop in the room, before taking off again, running circles around the bedroom.

Kaylee giggled as she started zwopping everywhere, leaving green clouds of smoke all over the place.

Spencer coughed, waving the smoke away from his mouth as he watched the two girls.

"Glad to have you both back to normal," he smiled.

"Spencer!" Kaylee laughed, appearing right in front of him, "Thanks... for all the help. I would never have done it if you didn't pretend to be my dad."

"Nothing I did was pretend, Kaylee," Spencer smiled, "You truly are the daughter I once had."

"I don't want to take her place, Spencer," Kaylee whispered.

"Oh, Kaylee, my dear, you will never take Anna's spot," Spencer told her. "You've always had your own, right with her."

Kaylee hugged the butler tight happy he was in her life. After losing her own father, Spencer was the medicine she needed to make it through the day.

Spencer lost his daughter when she was close to Kaylee's age. It was nice to be able to continue from where he left off. And this time, he wasn't going to lose her.


	31. Red Ranger Unplugged

Mack stood by the counter, staring down at the cupcakes Spencer had made. He was hungry, but he didn't know if _he_ was hungry, or if he was just programmed to be hungry every few hours.

"Mack," Dax called, holding a piece of paper as he approached the sulking teen. "I've got a special delivery from your adventure book club."

He opened the package and smiled, "Ah, it's the new Baron's novel, the Baron's demise!"

"Just put it on the table," Mack sighed. Dax did as he was told, before spotting the cupcakes just sitting there, looking pretty.

"Are those Spencer's Specials?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah... he made them for me and Kaylee..." Mack nodded. Dax reached out to grab a cupcake, before hearing they weren't for him.

"May I?" he asked. Mack nodded wordlessly as Dax dug in. "Oh... Mack you've got to try them! They're awesome!"

"I'm not sure if I even like cupcakes anymore," Mack sighed, "I don't even know if I like adventure books!"

"Uh-oh," Dax frowned, following his team-mate across the room. If Mack didn't like adventure books, something was wrong with the world. Maybe it was spinning backwards? "You know, I've heard of this happening? People waking up and not remembering anything!"

Dax put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "My name is Daaaaax," he said, making sure the android understood him.

"It's not that," Mack assured the boy, "it's just that I've spent my entire life – two whole years, if you can call that a life – doing exactly what my dad – if you can call him that – programmed me to do! I can't tell the difference between who I am, and my software!"

"This is what's known as an identity crisis!" Dax explained, "try new things, see what fits! If you want, we can see if you're really supposed to be an Australian!"

"I don't want to be Australian! I want to be Mack!"

"You know, my dad always told me, 'Dax, you can be whatever you want to be, just as long as you're not a stuntman'."

"Yeah... you're right Dax!" Mack smiled, patting the blue Ranger on the shoulder, "I've got to figure out who I am! It's time for an upgrade!"

"Go Aussie, my man!" Dax called after the boy as Mack ran to his room. "Once you go Aussie, you'll never go back!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The Rangers and David all gathered into the game room as soon as they heard an electric guitar being blasted all through the house. As they stepped passed the large amps, they found Mack, dressed as a Rockstar, playing Kaylee's guitar.

"WHOO!" Dax cheered, jumping up and down as the music played. All the others were just watching Mack, wondering which screw was loose in his metallic head.

"Thank you, mates!" Mack yelled, throwing his fist in the air as he used an Australian accent to thank the crowd of seven.

As the noise died, except for Dax's cheering, Will looked around the room.

"Where's Mack?" he asked.

"It's still me, mates, I'm just trying new things," Mack smirked, "I wanna find my true self. So, what do ya think?"

There was a silence, as everyone exchanged glances.

"Oh... it was awesome..." they all told him. Mack smiled, before looking over at his girlfriend.

"Rose, you like it?" he asked her.

All eyes turned to Rose, and the pink Ranger felt as if she had been put on the spot.

"It... was... um.... great?" Rose told him, uncertain of her own answer. Mack didn't seem to pick up on it, however and smiled as he began playing once more.

Suddenly, the noise died as Spencer pulled the plug.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this Rocker's event," he said, "but Mr. Hartford needs you down in the command centre."

As the Rangers made their way downstairs, Spencer put his finger in his ear to stop the ringing, "In my day, one could get arrested for that."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Rangers, we have a problem," Hartford announced before turning and seeing his son was a little.... underdressed for a Ranger meeting. "Mack... is... uh... is something wrong with your uniform?"

Mack shook his head, "No."

Andrew shook his head, before going back to the monitor, "There's a new Fearcat on the loose," he explained, "She's up to something."

A picture of the cat appeared in screen, and Tyzonn recognized her immediately.

"Crazaar!" he yelled.

"You know her?" Ronny asked.

"It's a long story," Tyzonn frowned.

"We'll have to hear it later," Hartford said, dismissing the team, "And, Mack, you might want to put on something more appropriate."

"Mack simply pulled off his wig, realising this wasn't really who he was supposed to be. But he swore to keep the accent; it drove his dad up the wall."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"So, you're a Power Ranger now," Crazaar laughed as she turned and spotted Tyzonn with the others, "Typical!"

"How did you..."

"You thought I was destroyed?" Crazaar smirked, "THINK AGAIN!"

He hands shone a bright blue, before she shot at the Rangers. The others were caught in the explosion, but Tyzonn jumped up just in time, and morphed in mid-air, before attacking the cat. With his drive detector, he countered every swing the cat threw with her staff. It was only a matter of time before Crazaar managed to hit Tyzonn, slashing him across the chest before he was sent flying backwards.

Crazaar stood over the Mercurian, ready to drop her last attack, but felt six lasers hit her back.

"I'll give you something to shoot at, Rangers!" Crazaar yelled.

"You kinda did!" Kaylee yelled, "Your ass!"

Crazaar lifted her staff in the air as a bright light shone in the sky. Suddenly, the Rangers were standing face to face against themselves.

"What?" Ronny frowned.

"AH!" the clones yelled, engaging their counterparts in a battle.

"Crazaar!" Tyzonn yelled, getting to his feet. He swung at the cat, hitting her across the chest with his detector. She was sent sprawling backwards for a minute, giving Tyzonn time to run at her and strike again.

Crazaar stood up, clutching her staff before swinging it, realising a blast of energy at the Mercury Ranger.

"Finally I'll finish this once and for all!" she laughed.

Tyzonn drew his blaster and shot, hitting her as she ran towards him.

"Lucky shot!" the cat yelled from the ground. "You may have won this time, Mercury ranger, but I will get you, and your little Rangers too!"

Crazaar disappeared in a flash of light.

"I'll get you!" Kaylee yelled, grabbing her clone with both arms, before it suddenly disappeared, "Aw, where did you go?" she pouted.

"Away from here, I hope," Rose smiled.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"There's something I didn't tell you," Tyzonn breathed, looking at the others. "Well... some of you. It's about the day at the cave in. Crazaar was there as well."

Tyzonn looked around at the shocked faces before beginning.

"I thought Crazaar was buried inside because I didn't see her leave with Mig and Cheetar..."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Ronny asked.

"My girlfriend, Vella, was lost in the cave in," Tyzonn sighed.

Kaylee's hand flew to her mouth as she remembered when she had first met Tyzonn.

"_Right..."_

"_This marriage thing... I had it, with a woman back home. We were going to get married soon... but I lost her in..."_

"_Tyzonn," Kaylee smiled, hugging him. "I can see how much it hurts. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want. All I really wanted to know... was if you were willing to earn our trust."_

"_Thank you, Kaylee," Tyzonn said. "Her name was Vella."_

Tyzonn nodded at the two as he continued.

"She and I were inseperable... we were gonna be married..."

"I'm sorry, Tyzonn," Andrew nodded sincerely, as Will placed a hand on the alien's shoulder.

The alarm sounded, and Andrew ran for the computer.

"I'm getting two separate Fearcat signatures. They've split up," he announced. "Spencer, where's Mack?"

"I think he's strumming my pain with his fingers," Spencer told his boss. "Shall I get him sir?"

"No... I'll talk to him," Hartford assured the old man.

"I'll go after Crazaar," Tyzonn nodded.

"And we'll go after Benglo and Mig," Kaylee said.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Upstairs, Mack was strumming his guitar as he sat on the couch, looking completely bored. Hartford slowly walked over to him.

"Mack, you got a minute?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah, sure," Mack nodded, sitting up straight to give his dad some room.

"I see you've taken up the guitar," Hartford smiled, nodding to the guitar.

"I know what you're gonna say, so save your breath," Mack growled, "if you wanted me to be a Rockstar, you would have programmed it..."

"That's not what I was going to say," Hartford interrupted him.

"Look, I don't know who I am," Mack sighed. "I don't know if I want to be a Rockstar, or a sports star, or no star... I'm just trying to figure it out. Am I allowed to have my own life?"

"Yes you are!" Hartford smiled, "and you're right. I want you to grow and explore new things, I always wanted that! You're not like every other kid, that's true, but you're still my son. I want you to find your own path, but don't forget your commitment to the team."

"No way," Mack smirked. "I love being a Power Ranger. Just... I wish it was my decision... not part of my programming!"

"It was you decision!" Hartford told him. "When you grabbed that morpher... it was all you."

"You mean it wasn't programmed?" Mack asked.

"No! I don't know how, but at the moment, you seemed almost..." Hartford stopped when he realised he had gone to for, though he hadn't said the word, Mack still caught onto it, and his smile dropped completely.

"Human?" he asked.

Father and son exchanged glances, before Mack took a deep breath, "I gotta help my team."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Hey!" Ronny yelled as she and the others finally caught up to the Fearcats. "Remember us?"

"Fire!" Mig yelled, shooting his blaster as he and his comrade ran away.

"They don't usually run," Rose frowned.

"Maybe they have fleas?" Kaylee suggested.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"We meet again, rescuer," Crazaar smiled as she saw Tyzonn approaching, "Oh, I'm sorry about your little friend in the cave, she seemed like a sweet girl!"

Tyzonn growled in pure anger as he attacked the cat. Though he was filled with rage, he wasn't morphed, and Crazaar easily tossed him aside.

"Give up?" she yelled as he picked himself off the ground and ran at her again. Crazaar stuck her foot up and kicked him down before he could try anything. Tyzonn tried getting up again, but she pulled the same stunt. In his rage, he was blind to everything around him, and slowly, he was losing the battle.

"Must remain calm," Tyzonn muttered to himself as he got up. He took a deep breath then threw a punch at the cat, hitting her dead on.

Crazaar didn't take long to recover, and quickly knocked him down once more.

Tyzonn suddenly felt a friendly hand help him up and saw Mack, standing beside him.

"Need some help?" he smirked.

"She's strong," Tyzonn warned him.

"Strong enough to defeat two rangers," Crazaar yelled.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"They went this way!" Will called, leading his team through the forest and using his enhanced sight to track the cats down.

The Rangers were suddenly picked up off the ground by a net, trapping them all inside.

"This takes claustrophobia to a whole new level of weird!" Kaylee frowned.

Looking down, the Ranger saw they were hanging above a pit.

"That looks pretty deep," Rose announced.

The Fearcats arrived and Mig pointed a laser to the robe holding the Rangers up.

"This planet will be boring without you," he said, firing a shot that just hit the rope enough to weaken it.

"Anyone have a parachute?" Dax asked as the Fearcats ran.

"This is not good," Ronny frowned, gripping the net.

"Dax, reached into my boot, I still have Will's laser cutter," Kaylee called, kicking Dax gently so he knew where to look.

"You still have that thing?" Ronny frowned.

"It always seems to be saving your ass, don't complain."

Dax reached for the first boot he could find.

"Dax, that's my boot," Rose frowned. Dax rolled his eyes and tried with the other hand.

"Dude, hand off my ass," Will yelled.

"That's not a boot," Dax quickly pulled his hand away as Kaylee kicked him again.

"Over here, you bouncing baboon!"

Dax grabbed her boot and reached inside, pulling out the laser. He stuck his arm out and smiled.

"I got it!"

Dax began cutting through the ropes; making a hole big enough for him and the others to jump out off.

"Hold onto me, guys," he called. When he thought all the Rangers were holding him, he pulled out his zip shooter, shooting it so it would wrap around a tree branch and pull them out.

The four Rangers landed on solid ground, before turning to the net.

"GUYS!" Rose yelled as the net dropped down the pit.

"It's _**zwopping**_ time!" Kaylee yelled.

_**ZWOP!**_

Kaylee grabbed onto Rose as the two plummeted to their death in the pit.

"Thank you for traveling on Zwop Airlines, hope you had a nice fall," Kaylee giggled.

_**ZWOP!**_

"Got her!" she smiled, dropping Rose on the ground as the two reappeared, safe and sound.

"Why do I feel weird?" Rose asked.

"Um... side effects may include nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea, or loss of limb?" Kaylee offered.

"No thank you," Rose frowned.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Mack and Tyzonn were both knocked back by Crazaar. Both boys stood up, holding their belt and puffing their chests.

"You up to this, Mack?" Tyzonn asked.

"It's what I do best," Mack nodded.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

Crazaar kicked Mack down, but was immediately ambushed by Tyzonn. She shot electric energy at Tyzonn, pushing him back a few paces. Tyzonn ran at her again and swung his drive detector, but the cat caught it and threw it, and Tyzonn, down.

"Drive defender!" Mack yelled, swinging at the overgrown fur ball. As Mack was knocked away, Tyzonn jumped back in, overpowering Crazaar for a few moments.

"Red sentinel Ranger, activate!" Mack yelled as the Batalizer formed around him. Mack jumped into the air, holding two halves of the sentinel sword in his hand as he swung them around, creating blasts of energy that he shot down at the cat.

From the ground, Tyzonn pulled out his blaster and shot, just after Mack's attack, defeating the female Fearcat. As she exploded, a cup flew out of her body, landing before the two boys.

"So much for being powerful, huh Ty?" Mack laughed, picking it up, "Let's get this back to base to be analysed.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"It looks like their holding some sort of cup," Rose said.

"A chalice?" Kaylee tried.

"It may lead to a jewel!" Tyzonn announced.

"I'll keep analysing," Hartford said, "in the meantime, why don't you guys take a much needed break? Perhaps work on your guitar, Mack? Kaylee can help you?"

Mack and Kaylee both turned to Hartford, giving him unwanted looks before leaving. Spencer walked over to his boss and sighed.

"It seems like every time you try to get close you just distance yourself, sir," he frowned.


	32. Two Fallen Foes

After Hartford had analysed the chalice, he figured out it could help the Rangers find the final jewel to the crown. The Rangers had then gone over their time searching for the jewels and figured out that if earth was set back to how it was when the jewels first arrived, Pangaea, then all the locations where the jewels were first were and not where they were found, surrounded what was now known as Greece.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The Rangers all sat on the ground, Kaylee with a bowl of popcorn in her lap as Rose told them all the story behind the chalice.

_Long ago the Octavian chalice was thought to have magical powers during a solar eclipse. The ancient Greeks would use it to ask for things, like rain during a dry season..._

"How do you know it's the same chalice?" Mack asked, cutting the story short.

"I started researching some ancient writings," Rose explained, reaching for old papers, with pictures of the chalice, "I came across these. During the solar eclipse, at the moment of totality, you can see what's known as the Corona."

"Like the Corona Aurora," Tyzonn smiled.

"Exactly!" Rose nodded, "Too many similarities to be a coincidence.

"So... can we ask this Stanley cup wannabe where the jewel is?" Kaylee asked, putting her bowl of popcorn aside to hold up the chalice.

Rose nodded, and Dax turned to her.

"That's amazing!" he smiled, "But, can I ask it where I put my keys? I mean... you know... after we save the world."

"Good job, Rose," Hartford praised her, hoping to remain on someone's good side.

"So, when's the next solar eclipse?" Will asked. "In a hundred years?'

"Luckily, this afternoon," Rose smirked.

"I've synchronized my locator watch to the exact moment of the eclipse," Hartford said, handing the watch to Rose. "You guys better get moving."

Kaylee's hand suddenly flew to her mouth as her face turned green.

"Um... bathroom break," she called, teleporting to the bathroom.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"C'mon guys, faster!" Rose yelled, leading the team through Greece, "We don't have much time!"

"Who knew going treasure hunting would require so much walking!" Dax groaned.

"If you can't stand the hike, stay out of the woods!" Miratrix yelled, standing beside Kamdor a few feet in front of the Rangers. Kamdor shot at the Rangers, knocking them off their feet as he laughed.

"We've been waiting for you."

"Yeah, it took you long enough to figure out the chalice!" Miratrix added.

"Especially you, Black Ranger," Kamdor pointed to Will, "your failures are well documented. Thanks again for the Blue Sapphire."

"Now it's personal," Will muttered, picking himself off the ground. "READY?"

"Ready!"

"Not ready!" Kaylee yelled, turning around as a wave of nausea hit.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

Every Ranger, except for Kaylee, morphed as Miratrix challenged them to a fight for the chalice. Mack picked it up before the villainess could get her hands on it, and tossed it to Ronny.

"Got it!" she smiled, holding the cup. Miratrix tried running after Ronny, but Mack held her back.

Kamdor, who had just knocked the others down, turned to Mack and blasted him away from his lackie, giving Miratrix the chance to jump Ronny.

Ronny looked around for someone to catch the chalice, and only saw Kaylee as an option. All the others were off their feet, struggling to get up.

Kaylee leaned against a tree and groaned.

"I've been sick for two weeks now. What the fuck do I have!" she frowned, before hearing her name She looked up and saw the chalice flying towards her, with Miratrix in the air behind it.

_**ZWOP!**_

Kaylee grabbed the chalice and smiled.

_**ZWOP!**_

Kaylee appeared right beside the tree and kicked Miratrix away before she could land.

"Now let me barf in peace!" she yelled.

Miratrix landed beside Kamdor, who quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"You have failed me for the last time!" Kamdor yelled, throwing her down before disappearing, along with her.

Rose's watch beeped as she regrouped with the others.

"The eclipse is starting!" she told them, running ahead, "hurry up!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The Rangers found the ancient monument for the chalice and looked up at the sun. It was almost fully covered at this time.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Ronny asked, holding the chalice.

"Place the chalice on the pedestal," Rose started. Ronny did as she was told. "Now stand in a circle around the chalice and takes each other's hands.

The Rangers did just that, with Rose standing outside the circle.

"I never believed I hocus pocus until I got this job," Will smirked.

As the sun disappeared, day turned to night. The chalice started to glow, and the Rangers reached to the sky with their hands.

"How can we find the fifth jewel to the Corona Aurora?" Rose yelled to the chalice. Before she got her answer, Miratrix pushed passed her and broke through the Rangers to grab the cup. The Rangers flew back as Miratrix started to glow, and grow.

"Give me the power!" she yelled.

As Miratrix grew to monster size, Kaylee knew she had to come up with a plan.

"Ronny, Tyzonn, help me come up with a plan to break her connection to the chalice!" she ordered. "The rest of you, make sure she doesn't squish us!"

"Right," Mack nodded, calling the Zords.

As they fought off Miratrix, the three on the ground had to come up with a plan to get to the chalice and take it from Miratrix. They tried running to the pedestal, but slammed into a force field.

"Should have seen that coming," Kaylee frowned, holding her stomach as she reached out to touch it.

"We have to blast it open!" Tyzonn yelled.

Kaylee and Ronny nodded, pulling out their blasters and aiming for the force field. They shot at it twice, but nothing happened.

"Should have seen that coming too!" Kaylee groaned.

"Now what?" Ronny asked. She looked up to the sky as it started to pour rain. "We gotta do something!"

"I know!" Tyzonn smiled as an idea hit. "I'll use my mercurian form to disrupt the energy field. Ronny, you speed in and get the chalice."

"What about me?" Kaylee asked.

"You focus on not throwing up!" Tyzonn smirked.

Tyzonn turned into his mercurian form, opening a small hole in the chalice. Ronny, happy to have her powers back, ran inside, grabbed the cup and ran out.

Tyzonn fell to the ground as Ronny came out. With the chalice no longer powering her, Miratrix started to fall from the sky. She was still giant, but she was no longer glowing, which was a good sign.

"Battle fleet rollers!" Mack yelled as the Megazord's hand began to spin and punch Miratrix.

"Miratrix, you fool!" Kamdor yelled, running out of the bushes to watch the scene.

"Can I please...?" Kaylee asked, turning to Ronny.

"Find, last time," Ronny nodded, before Kaylee disappeared.

Miratrix fell to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain, before feeling something weird take over.

Suddenly, she exploded, and Kaylee was left lying there, giggling happily.

"He-he... that was AWESOME-ER-ER!"

The sun started peeking out, lighting up the earth once more as the chalice began to glow in Ronny's hands.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"The chalice is giving us a clue," Tyzonn told her as Kaylee walked over to them.

Suddenly, the chalice transformed in a shiny silver platter.

"AH!" Kaylee yelled hiding behind Ronny. Tyzonn took the plate from Ronny to examine it. Before he could get a good look, the three Rangers were blasted by Kamdor. Tyzonn dropped the chalice in mid air, allowing Kamdor to catch it.

"Yes, my plan worked perfectly!" he smirked, turning to walk away from the three fallen Rangers.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The Rangers, minus Kaylee who had to run to the bathroom when Spencer brought down tuna sandwiches, were back at the base when Kamdor appeared on the monitor, holding the silver platter in the air.

"Rangers, I will get the last jewel, and there's nothing you can do about it!" he yelled.

"He's calling the Rangers out," Hartford frowned.

"He's daring us to come and fight?" Will asked.

"Why would he do that?" Mack asked. "He had the plate."

Hartford opened up another window, and the Rangers all saw a giant purple meteor headed towards earth.

"What is that thing?" Mack turned to his father.

"Barney's home planet?" Ronny suggested.

"If something that size hits earth, we're all goners," Rose told the others, a hint of worry in her voice. Mack noticed and pulled her in close, hugging her warmly.

"We've got to stop it," Tyzonn yelled, "innocent lives are at risk!"

"Tyzonn's right," Hartford nodded, "take the Megazord."

Kaylee walked back in just in time to see the others leave. Hartford turned to her and frowned.

"Kaylee, I want you to stay home," he told her. "You've been feeling sick. I can't have you go out there until Doc takes a look at you."

"Thanks for the concern," Kaylee smiled, happy Hartford was finally taking his mentoring role a little more seriously, "but I'm going with them."

"Are you sure?" Hartford asked, "It's been weeks since you've been throwing up and complaining about fatigue and..."

"I've worked four years to protect this planet, I'm not going to let a little flu stop me now," Kaylee nodded.

"You guys go ahead then," Will said, turning back to the monitor, "I'll go after Kamdor."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

As the meteor came hurtling towards earth, the Megazord was formed. It pointed its chest to the sky, powering up a laser beam.

"Give it all we've got, guys!" Kaylee yelled, pulling on the controls for the blasters. The power of the meteor was too strong and the Megazord was starting to malfunction.

"Don't stop now!" Mack encouraged.

"We're breaking apart!" Tyzonn yelled.

Sparks were coming from everywhere as the Megazord pushed harder than ever before. The Rangers were all struggling to keep the power going, but knew the odds weren't on their side.

"C'mon guys, one last try!" Kaylee yelled, grabbing a key from the compartment by her foot and inserting it into the keyhole next to her blaster. "FULL POWER!"

The Rangers pulled on their controls which made the beam grow in size and strength. The beam was just powerful enough to send the meteor flying in the opposite direction, away from earth.

On the ground, Will wielded his drive slammer as he evaded Kamdor's final punch. He lifted the hammer above her head and swung it down.

Kamdor was knocked down as the necklace Miratrix once wore rolled to Will's feet.

"How would you like to go home?" Will asked, picking up the necklace.

"You can't!" Kamdor coughed, reaching for the necklace as he laid on the ground.

"Watch me," Will smirked. The necklace began to glow, before sucking Kamdor in.

"I hope you like your new home," Will smiled walking over to a boulder and smashing the jewel.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Back at the base, Kaylee, Ronny, Mack, Rose, Tyzonn and Dax stood with Hartford, waiting for Will's return. The elevator finally opened, and the Black Ranger stepped out, holding the plate on his head as he smiled proud.

"Kamdor and Miratrix won't be bothering us ever again," Will smiled.

"Miratrix was bad news," Dax nodded. "From now on, I'm going to run a background check on all the girls I date."

"Great job guys," Hartford smiled, walking up to the Rangers. He looked over to his son, "Good job Mack."

"Thanks Mr. Hartford," Mack smiled back.

"Here, let me see that," Rose stole the plate from Will and looked at the pictures on the surface.

At the bottom, Dax noticed a picture of a beetle. He groaned and looked to the others.

"More beetles."

"Not more beetles, Dax," Rose frowned, looking up to him, "the same beetles. We're going back to Egypt."

"Uh..." Kaylee shook her head and backed away. "Can I take that sick leave now?" she asked.

"C'mon Kaylee, face your fears," Ronny smiled, "after all, we might need you."

Ronny and the others dragged Kaylee away, but not before the blonde grabbed her plastic duck and held it close to her chest.

"Mommy..." Kaylee whimpered.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

In the pyramids of Egypt, the Rangers walked into the centre room and looked around. Dax shone his light of a few objects, but found they were nothing of importance.

"There's nothing here," he sighed.

_QUACK!_

"Ducky agrees, let's go!" Kaylee turned to run but Ronny grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back.

"I promise nothing back was going to happen in here," she assured her friend.

Rose searched the room before looking down at the platter. She noticed the statues of the dogs resembled the picture on the plate and smirked.

"Guys, I think I got it," she called to the others as she placed the platter onto the dog's legs, lowering them. The wall beside her began to open, revealing a new room.

"Check it out!" Tyzonn smiled, looking into the new room and finding a tomb.

"You found it, Rose," Dax nodded.

"Don't I always," Rose grinned.

"That room's biggerm c'mon Ronny!" Kaylee yelled, running into the next room and pulled Ronny with her.

_QUACK!_

"This is it," Rose walked over to the tomb and ran a scan on it, "the last undiscovered jewel of the Corona Aurora!"

"Let's open this puppy!" Ronny smiled.

"It's sealed," Rose frowned.

"Leave it to the pros," Will said, pulling out his spy gear.

After a few hours of trying to figure out how to open it, Will gave up, throwing his equipment down.

"It's impossible!" he yelled.

Rose, who now stood by a wall, flashed her light on a picture and smiled.

"If these writings are right, we may need that key," she told the others.


	33. Nothing to Lose

**Author's Note:** Second to last chapter for this season. I had an awesome run with you guys. I'm glad you've enjoyed this season so much. I'm a little said OO is ending, but at the same time that means that I can finally move on to another season, or rather, sub-season. Thanks for all your support and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

With Kamdor, Miratrix and the Fearcats, who had just recently been destroyed by Tyzonn, only Moltor and Flurious were left as competitions for the crown.

Kaylee had also still been feeling sick, on and off. She would occasionally run to the bathroom when Spencer brought in food, or even just in the middle of the night; but she still kept fighting. She had been in this business way too long to give up because of a little bug in her stomach.

She also refused to fight, because with two of the four teams of villains down, she knew it wasn't much longer before the final battle and her team was going to need all the help they could get.

"I found it!" Rose yelled, breaking Kaylee from her thoughts as the Rangers traveled through the skies, in the SHARC. "The tri-dragon key is set to reside in a mythical shrine in Japan. Legend states that when the three dragons roar its elusive power will be unleashed."

"Resetting the course!" the co-pilot, Will, announced. "We're going to the land of the rising sun."

The SHARC landed in Japan, and the Rangers were following Dax, who was trusting his Tracker, through a forest.

Dax suddenly stopped and turned to the others, "The signature is spiking... we found it," he smiled.

"Stop right there, Rangers!" Moltor yelled, causing the Rangers to turn, "the tri-dragon key will be mine!"

"Nahuh!" Kaylee yelled.

"YAHUH!" the monster beside Moltor retorted.

"NAHUH!"

"YAHUH!"

"NAHUH!" Kaylee screamed before grabbing her Tracker, "Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

"YAHUH!" the monster yelled, running towards the Rangers for a fight. Tyzonn took on Moltor, single-handily, feeling a bit more powerful after defeating the Fearcats.

The monster seemed to be the most powerful yet. Every shot her threw hit the Rangers and knocked them down before they even got a chance to attack.

Moltor grabbed Tyzonn's arm and held him in place as he watched his monster fight, "Go Magmador! Show them what you can do!"

Ronny pulled out her Drive Claws and hit them together as she glared at the monster.

"Let's see how you like this!" she yelled, swinging her claws at the monster and finally landing the first blow. It didn't do much, seeing as the monster was still on his feet, but it did allow the monster to use his ability.

"Oh, I like it a lot!" he yelled as his arm turned into a copy of the Drive Claw and swinging it, sending a wave of energy at the Rangers that knocked them all down.

Ronny hit the ground with her Claws and yelled, "He copied my weapon! That's low!"

"Let me give it a try!" Will yelled, making it to his feet first as he pulled out the Hammer. "DRIVE DEFENDER!"

"Will, watch out!" Mack frowned.

After getting a good look at the weapon, Magmador managed to copy it before Will got to close. He ran towards the black Ranger, bringing his arm up and slashing down Will's chest.

"Will, get out of there!" Dax yelled, watching as Will was being thrown around like a ragdoll.

"I'm not done yet!" Will shook his head, running back into battle.

"C'mon, learn from your mistakes! He'll copy your weapon!" Kaylee groaned.

"DRIVE HAMMER!" Will yelled, swinging his hammer around in hopes of landed one good blow on the monster. When he did, the monster merely laughed.

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?"

His arm changed from the sword to the hammer before he mimicked Will. Just before the Hammer was about to squish the spy, Mack, wearing the defender vest, stepped up, holding a laser as he shot.

Magmador rolled on the ground and stood up, trying to change his arm to the laser, but couldn't. With his arm out of service, he found it best to retreat.

"Don't think this is over!" he told the Rangers.

Moltor slashed at Tyzonn in the air and let the alien drop the ground in pain so he could walk up to where the key was resting.

"Now the tri-dragon key will be mine!" he chuckled, "I'll show my brother, and everyone else on this planet, that I am the most fearsome warrior!"

He reached for the key, but it began to glow and flew above his head.

Tyzonn crawled up behind a tree and watched as the key went underground, leaving no hole for Moltor to reach down.

Moltor looked over to Tyzonn and growled, "I will find it again!"

As he left, Tyzonn got to his feet, holding his ribs as he did. Dax and the other ran up to him.

"Ty, you okay?" Dax asked, touching the alien's shoulder in case he needed help.

"I'm fine... but the tri-dragon key is gone..."

"Alright Rangers, grab your Trackers and begin scanning for it," Kaylee ordered, taking her own Tracker off her shoulder. "It's got to be here somewhere."

The others did as they were told, pointing their trackers to the ground. They were receiving faint signals from the devices, until Rose's started beeping a lot faster than the others.

"Guys, the signal is getting stronger!" she called. "Follow me!"

The signal led them to a waterfall, where Moltor and the monster were standing, searching for the key as well.

"I won't let that key get away!" Moltor growled before the Rangers showed up, ready and morphed.

"You won't get the chance!" Kaylee grinned.

"Take care of them, Magmador," Moltor waved his monster off, hoping to do some searching.

Magmador fought the Rangers, knocking them down whenever they got close, but they always seemed to get up.

He aimed a punch for Kaylee's stomach, but she blocked it with her hands. He changed his plans quickly, grabbing her arms and flipping her over his head, where she crashed into Will and Mack.

"I'll take him myself," Mack groaned, pushing Kaylee off his as he stood up.

"No, Mack, we're in this together!" Will told him, grabbing his arm.

"It won't matter if I get hurt!" Mack yelled.

"Good to know," Moltor grinned as he ran towards the Rangers. The boys brought up their sword, blocking Moltor's hit. The lava-head decided to take on one Ranger, and kicked Will towards the monster. He then turned to Kaylee and smirked before trying to bring his sword down on her.

_**ZWOP!**_

"That leaves just you and me!" Mack yelled.

When Will saw his friends were in trouble, he willingly went after the monster, pushing him away. The others tried to help, but Moltor turned away from his fight with Mack and blasted them.

Magmador copied Will's hammer as soon as he pulled it out, and the two began swinging at each other. Finally, they both hit the ground with the hammers, causing a small earthquake that sent Magmador slightly off balance. Will jumped into the air and brought his hammer down on the monster.

Magmador grabbed the hammer and threw Will down, hitting him in this chest with his arm.

"I've got you now," Magmador grinned, before Mack jumped into view, holding a laser.

"FIRE!" he yelled.

Mack landed as Magmador was hit, and trying attacking, but the monster countered his shots before sending him flying into a tree.

"Power of the rising water!" Kaylee yelled as she burst out from the water, bringing a stream along with her. She directed the water at the monster, blasting his with a thin, yet powerful blow.

"I love fighting Moltor's goons," Kaylee giggled, turning to the two boys. "Wanna know why?"

"WATER! NO!" the monster yelled, melting on the spot.

"Cause they're all fire type!" she finished.

Mack and Will laughed, shaking their heads as they looked at each other.

"Mack, you gotta stop putting yourself out there," Will told him. "You're gonna get hurt!"

"I thought you could take him," Mack shrugged.

"I thought computers were supposed to be smart," Will grinned. Mack playfully shoved him aside as Kaylee looked down at them.

From inside the waterfall, Moltor saw something glowing. He grinned as it shot out, right towards him.

"Yes!" he smiled, reaching out to grab the flying key.

_**ZWOP!**_

"MUHAHA!" Kaylee giggled, teleporting in front of his and grabbing the key. She then ran over to her friends and smiled as she held it up, "Looking for this, hot head?"

"Give me that key!" Moltor pleaded, only making Kaylee laugh.

"NAHUH!" Kaylee shook her head, pulling out her Drive Defended and swinging it around. Green energy surrounded it, before being shot at Moltor.

As Moltor held his chest in pain, he looked at the Rangers.

"I don't need any key to defeat the likes of you!" he roared before running off.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Even if we get the jewel away from the sarcophagus we still need to get the crown away from Moltor," Rose reminded the team as they packed their packs for the next trip.

"I say we just go there right now and take it!" Dax suggested.

"Yeah!" the others agreed, grabbing their stuff and walking to the door, where Spencer stood, holding his hand up to stop them.

"If volcanoes were inhabitable someone would have turned one into a condo before now!" he yelled. "NONE of you are going to the volcano."

"Party pooper," Kaylee frowned, crossing her arms over her chest as her bag fell off her shoulder.

Mack shook his head as he silently turned away. The only reason Spencer didn't want them going to the volcano was because the others were human. They could get hurt. Mack wasn't human. He was an android. If something happened to him, then his dad could just build another one. His life meant nothing.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Moltor placed the crown down on a rock by his throne before looking over at his lava lizards.

"Come my soldiers, we will get that key back if we have to destroy each and every Power Ranger!"

"Sorry Moltor," Mack said, walking into the volcano, "that's not gonna happen!"

"Really?" Moltor mocked.

"_**Give me the crown!"**_ Mack yelled.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Where's Mack?" Will asked, holding his suitcase as he stood in the base, "We've got a jewel to retrieve."

"Spencer, hone in on his locator watch," Hartford asked the butler. Spencer nodded, doing as he was asked.

"Oh my," he gasped when he received Mack's location. "He's in Moltor's lair, and sensors indicate massive volcanic activity."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Do you have any last words?" Moltor asked the Red Ranger as Mack got closer and closer.

"You were human once," Mack told the monster, "but you lost that because you're obsessed with power! How can you give up the most precious gift there is? The gift of humanity!"

"Being human means nothing!" Moltor yelled.

Mack grabbed his tracker and morphed on the spot.

"If you won't give me the crown, I'll take it!" Mack warned the hot head.

Mack fought the monster, putting in all the energy he had. Whether he made it or not, the crown was going to get out of Moltor's hands.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"He's WHERE?" Rose yelled, clenching her morpher.

"I guess that's a vote for rescuing Mack," Kaylee said, turning to Spencer and Hartford. "I don't care what you say, we're going!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The Rangers jumped out of the SHARC and landed just outside the volcano. They could felt the ground shaking under their boots as the volcano prepared to give in.

"We don't have a lot of time," Kaylee warned her team. "We get it, grab Mack, and get out, got it?"

"Got it!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Inside the Volcano, the ground beneath Moltor and Mack's feet was slowly giving away as the two fought for the crown.

"Give me the crown!" Mack yelled.

"That will never happen!" Moltor ran towards the Ranger, "The crown is mine!"

_**ZWOP!**_

A green cloud of smoke and a yelled blur appeared in front of Mack, knocking Moltor off the edge of the rock. Moltor grabbed the side of the rock wall and slowly pulled himself up as the other Rangers ran in behind Mack.

"Mack, you idiot!" Rose yelled, jumping into his arms.

"We gotta get out of here!" Will told him.

"Not without the crown!" Mack tried running, but the others pushed him out of the cave, with Ronny and Kaylee right behind him.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

All seven Rangers stood before Hartford, Spencer and David, with the humans nursing the burns they had received while in the hot cave. Hartford did not look happy with Mack as he walked up to his son.

"You had no business going to Moltor's lair in the first place!" he yelled, "You put your team in danger!"

David's handheld computer beeped. He picked it up and turned to Hartford.

"The crown's in the north," he said.

"Flurious," Rose growled.

"We'll deal with his later!" Hartford breathed, "Our priority is to recover the last jewel, right Kaylee?"

"For once, I agree," Kaylee nodded.

"You're going back to Egypt."

"Never mind," Kaylee shook her head and backed away.

"Let's go," Mack whispered.

"NOT YOU!" Hartford yelled, stopping his son from leaving like the others, "We haven't finished out conversation."

Kaylee hung back as she heard this. Hartford had really made an effort to earn her trust and respect; she wanted to see if he could do the same with his son.

"Let me guess, you want to take away my Tracker?" Mack asked his father as a smug smile crossed his lips. Hartford had to do everything he could to keep himself from hitting his son then and there for his attitude.

"Maybe I should, if you keep making such rash and irresponsible decisions!"

"I went into the volcano because I'm the most expendable," Mack smirked, "If something happens to me, you can just build another... Mack 2.0 or even three... I'm not human and I never will be."

Mack turned away, bumping into Kaylee as he did. He walked out, leaving the blonde with the three men.

Spencer and David looked over to Hartford, feeling a little sorry for the way Mack had been behaving in the past few days since finding about he was an android.

Kaylee also looked up at Hartford and saw the sadness in his eyes. Even he, the most careless mentor she's ever met, didn't deserve to be treated with such hate by his own son. She reached out and hugged her mentor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear before running out with the others.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The SHARC once again landed in Egypt and the Rangers quickly made it to the tomb.

"I baptise this country as the land where we have been the most!" Kaylee announced, holding the key above her head.

"Yeah, yeah," Ronny shook her head and laughed.

"Give me that," Rose frowned, swiping the key away from her friend and placing it down on the tomb. The tomb unlocked and the Rangers pushed it open.

Inside was a small, gold coin.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kaylee growled, picking up the coin. "I came inside these tunnels, lived through my fear and all I get is a bloody coin! Where's the dead guy!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"The king's tomb was in the main room," Will explained to Hartford as soon as they got home. "We think it was the burial place for a warrior, or an eternal guardian. All we found was a small gold medallion."

"It's not even a dead gold medallion," Kaylee frowned, crossing her arms ass he gave the coin to her mentor.

"Wait a minute," Rose stopped, remembering everything she knew about Egyptian rituals for their dead kings. "The ancients sometimes buried their kings in the side room, and a slave or a soldier would be buried with the riches so grave robbers would be fooled!"

Hartford suddenly remembered something crucial as he looked to the three before him.

"Gather the team and meet me upstairs, you're not going to believe this!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"I got the three jewels," Mack said, holding all three jewels in his hand as he and the team met up with Hartford in front of the mummy.

"Rose was right, again!" Hartford smiled, "The ancients did bury their kinds in simply tombs, to fool grave robbers."

"Way to go, Rosie," Kaylee smirked.

"Fifteen years ago, I was given a gift by a foreign government for helping them further their archaeological studies. They gave me a mummy of a tomb guardian," Hartford walked over to the mummy and placed the coin in the little indent all the Rangers had noticed at one point. They had no idea why it was there, so whenever they got bored they began coming up with theories for it. They had come up with so many, that the little indent was starting to seriously piss them off. "Everything else points to this being the king."

Rose looked at the mummy, then took the jewels from Mack and began to walk forward. When she got too close, the jewels began to glow, before the Rangers were knocked off their feet.

From the ground, they all watched as the mummy's head moved, and he stepped out of his tomb.

**To be continued...**


	34. Crown and Punishment

**Author's Note:** The final chapter to the Operation Overdrive Series. I can't believe it's over already. Like I said before, I had a raelly great time rewriting this season, and hopefully you guys will stay tuned for the next seasons. Look out for the sub-season following this called Earning the Leopard. I don't know when it'll be up seeing as I have to edit it and make a few adjustments but I hope it will be soon.

Now that this is over, I want to hear from all of you. Did you like it? Hate it? Was this way better than the original season, or would you rather see the TV version instead of this. Let me know any of your thoughts about characters, changes and more.

Thanks in advance. You guys are the best!

* * *

Rose stood up and offered the jewels to the mummy. He extended his hand, showing the pink Ranger he was holding a box. Rose took it and turned to the other before opening it.

"Nothing," Tyzonn frowned, scanning the box. "There's no jewel reading."

"Open the box!" Ronny insisted, practically diving for it.

"Don't open the box!" Dax yelled, holding her back.

"Give me that box," Will groaned, taking it and opening it. As soon as the lid came off, all seven trackers beeped loudly. Will reached in, pulling out a pink diamond.

"It's the pink emerald!" He smiled. "The fifth jewel!"

"The box must have been lined with some metal that didn't let our Trackers read the jewel signature!" Rose beamed.

Suddenly, the mummy blew up and the Rangers were sent sprawling on the floor as an army of Chillers ran into the room. The Ranger each grabbed the jewel of their colour before Flurious walked in, laughing as he held Karly in his arms. She didn't appear to be moving and a cut running down her front paw.

"You son of a dog," Kaylee growled, looking at her cat, then up at Flurious.

"Thank you Mr. Hartford, for without you I may never have found the jewels," Flurious smiled, stepping forward and tossing the cat aside. Kaylee dove to catch her poor kitten and cradled it close to her chest.

"GET THEM!" Flurious yelled, unleashing his army of chillers on the Rangers.

Ronny stood by the doors, and swung them open and closed to hit the chillers and block their shots. David stood behind her, kicking a few of the chillers away.

Mack was close to the fridge, and did much like Ronny, swinging the door open and closed. One of the chillers got their sword stuck in the door and Mack kicked him down.

Rose fought by throwing the chillers over the couch, though it didn't seem to do much damage. She then remembered a few days prior, when the others were pulling toys and more out from the cushions. She ducked under a Chiller's sword, then pushed herself up and over the couch before reaching under the cushions and pulled out a flame thrower.

"Whoa..." she laughed, turning it on and destroying her set of Chillers.

Will fought by the pool table, jumping all around it to avoid attacked, before grabbing a stick and poking the chillers.

Dax fought in the hallway behind Ronny and David, knocking Chillers into walls, while Tyzonn finished them off by covering them in mercury.

Kaylee stood face to face against her army of chillers. She held her cat in one hand, while the other was clenched tight.

"No one hurts my kitty and gets away with it!" she yelled, jumping into the air and knocking the first chiller down. She landed by the end tables and grabbed a lamp, smashing it over another's chiller's head.

"Kaylee!" Rose called, tossing the flame thrower to the older girl. Kaylee grinned happily, setting it to its highest setting and melting all the chillers in the area. She blew out the top as she watched them all disappear, except one.

_MEOW! _Karly hissed weakly, jumping down from Kaylee's arms and limping to the last chiller in the house. She only reached half way up his boot, but that didn't stop her from jumping up and clawing his leg.

The chiller tried to get the cat off his leg while Kaylee jumped up and kicked him in the head, knocking him into the wall. She picked up her cat and the two winked.

"Batman and Robin," she nodded, high-fiving the cat gently.

With his army destroyed, Flurious was desperate for anything. He grabbed Mack by the shoulder and held him prisoner as he caught the Ranger's attention.

"It's over!" he yelled, "Give me the jewels or I'll finish what I started!"

"Don't do it!" Mack told the team, "Keep fighting, I'm not important."

"You are to me," Hartford nodded.

Rose walked up to Flurious and handed him the Pink Emerald without a second thought. Mack looked at her, begging her to turn back and take the jewel with her, but she shook her head.

"I can't do that, Mack," she whispered. "I love you."

"Cute," Flurious growled, shoving Rose back and glaring at the others, "but I want all the jewels."

Ronny, Tyzonn and Will walked up to Flurious, each holding a jewel in their hands.

"DON'T!" Mack yelled, struggling to break free. "It's everything we fought for!"

"Sorry Mack, but your life is important to us too," Will said.

"I don't have a life!" Mack yelled, trying anything to get the Rangers to keep the jewels. "I'm not human! I don't matter!"

"We don't care if your human or not," Tyzonn whispered, "You're our friend."

"You're our brother," Dax added.

"No... I hate you all!" Mack as tears in his eyes as he said this. He couldn't watch the Rangers give up everything they worked so hard for. They were throwing away all that research... all the pain and suffering, just for him.

"You don't mean that," Ronny told him, handing Flurious her jewel, while the boys followed.

"Yes... I do..." Mack lowered his head, before Flurious let him go, pushing him into the others and running off with the crown and the jewels in hand.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Hartford was putting his office in order as Mack walked up to him.

"You worked so hard," he whispered, "why did you give away the jewels?"

"I did it for me," Hartford answered honestly, turning to look his son in the eye. "I couldn't make that sacrifice. No matter what else happens to us; if it could give me another day, another hour with you. I love you."

Mack had tears in his eyes as he ran over to his father and pulled him into a hug. There was no place else he would rather be at the moment, except maybe one. Hartford understood that and pulled away. He gently gripped Mack's shoulders and smiled.

"You've got a good catch there, son," he smiled. "Don't let her get away because of something you didn't mean."

"I love you too, dad," Mack nodded, smiling at his dad before running upstairs to Rose's room.

He found her sitting on her bed, looking out the window as she played with the book in her hands. He sat down next to her and pulled her on his lap.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he told her.

Even if Rose knew Mack didn't mean the words he uttered when he was being held by Flurious, it still hurt that he used them.

"Mack, you mean more to me than anything," Rose cried, resting her head on his chest and listening to the machine pieces work inside him. They had never been so loud, but at the same time, Mack had never been so emotional.

"I know..." he whispered, stroking her back, "but because Flurious has the jewel, we're all in danger, not just me... you could get hurt."

"I don't care if I get hurt!" Rose yelled, "I can fight with you... die with you! I don't want to live if it's without you."

"Rosie the bold," he said, using her pirate name that she now loved so much, "I love you... I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"I love you too Mack."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"This is it?" David asked, finding Ronny on the front porch and taking her hand in his, "This is the final battle?"

"I guess so," Ronny nodded.

David let go of her hand and started pacing. When he reached one of the columns he screamed and punched it. Ronny ran to his side and grabbed his hand before he hurt himself.

"What the hell?" she asked him, putting his hand to her chest.

"I was so stupid!"

"What?"

"I fell in love!" David yelled. "It was a bonehead move and I knew it."

"What...?" Ronny felt the tears coming to her eyes, but she tried to push them back. She refused to believe David was regretting everything. "You... you think this is all stupid?"

"Yes!" he breathed, turning away from her.

"You son of a bitch," Ronny growled, pulling away from him and sitting on the chair; burying her head in her hands. David looked down at her and pulled her up and on his lap as he took her spot.

"It was a bonehead move, because now I might lose you," he told her, "and there's nothing I can do about it."

"You... what?"

"Ronny, you're about to fight Flurious... he's got all the cards, and you and the guys have none," he explained, hoping she would understand. "Odds are against you. You know I'll always believe in you, but... I'm risking too much. I have to prepare myself for disappointment."

"Um..."

"Nascar... if I let you go out there, I risk losing you... I can't let that happen, but I have too... I'm scared you might not come home! I'm scared you're gonna go out there and you're gonna get hurt... if that happens, I can't be there to help you like Mack can help Rose... I love you Ronny, and it would kill me if something were to happen to you. I knew this would happen when I agreed to join the team. I knew I would fall in love and I knew it would be hard come the final fight... but I let it happen anyways... I'm such an idiot!"

Ronny shook her head and pulled David into a kiss. She smiled up at him and held him close.

"You're not going to lose me," she assured him. "You know... I never lose my bets, right?"

"I still owe you fifty from the last one," David laughed.

"I bet you I'm going to come home," Ronny smiled. "I bet you I'm going to make it back, right here, just as we are now. Flurious is going down, and you'll never have to worry about losing me."

"I'll bet against that," David nodded, "but only because I want you to win this one. I'll give you a hundred dollars if you come home."

"I don't need money," Ronny said, getting up and taking his hand, "Just promise me you'll wait right here."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"Amra... we've come a long way together.... but I have to do this," Dax said, sitting on the windowsill beside the little toy car, "I promise you, I'll fight long and hard and I will come home for you!"

Dax looked down at the car, listening to the response in his head, before grabbing it and kissing the small hood.

"I love you, and when I come home, we'll never be apart," he promised.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

"You are amazing, Rangers," Hartford began his speech to the team. Flurious may have had the crown and all five jewels, but the Rangers were still alive and still kicking, harder than before. They weren't about to go down without a fight. "I could not a chosen a better team. But what now?"

"Find Flurious!"

"And we kick his frozen ass!"

"We take back the crown!"

"And we save the world!"

"And then, we celebrate!"

_MEOW!_ Karly cried, limping over to Spencer and caressing his leg. Spencer picked her up and tried giving her to Kaylee, but the Green Ranger pushed her away.

"Last time I gave Karly to you, I told you I was going to come back... and I did," Kaylee smiled. "I'm going to make the same promise now. Keep her safe for me, Spence."

"I will, Kayl whale," Spencer nodded. He had never felt this way before. Tears in his eyes, a smile on his face, worry in his heart... he was scared for the girl he had come to know and love as a daughter.

"Oh, screw butler etiquette!" he laughed, pulling her into a hug, "I love you Kaylee, please come home."

"You're the best Spencer, I love you too."

"I'm picking up a massive jewel signature," David said from the computers. "Flurious is on the move."

"Now team, I know I wasn't the best mentor, but you've all gotten this far... now do as I say, for once, and go kick some ass!" Hartford cheered, sending his Rangers off into battle.

He watched as Mack ran off, praying her would see that face once again.

David smiled as Ronny left. He held her lucky socks in his hand, refusing to let go until she came home.

Spencer let a tear escape as he watched Kaylee leave. Until her return, her was going to care for Karly, because at the moment, it was his only reminder of her.

He also felt something for Mack too. The boy was like the son he had never had. If Mack didn't walk through those doors, smiling because of the victory, Spencer was sure his life would lose all meaning.

"They'll be okay, right?" David asked the older men.

"Ronny bet she would come home... I know they'll all be just fine," Hartford nodded.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Flurious put all the jewels on the corona, giving it full power, before placing it on his head.

"Now, all the power in the universe will be mine!"

"Do you know how many monsters have said that before you?" Kaylee asked, leading her team into battle.

"Nice of you to show up to see the destruction," Flurious smiled, "But I have some bad news. You won't be here to see it."

Flurious lifted his staff in the air, creating a snow storm with the power to freeze the Rangers.

"OVERDRIVE ACCEL-"

The Rangers were frozen mid-morph, just like Flurious had intended. What he didn't expect was for the power to break though the ice.

Though the Rangers were no longer frozen, the rest of the world was.

"Goodbye San Angeles!" Flurious yelled at the top of his lungs. "Welcome to the new Ice Age!"

"Not while we're around!" Kaylee cried, "You guys ready for this?"

"Been waiting my whole life," Will nodded.

"Let's raise the stakes!" Flurious yelled, activating the power of the Corona Aurora. It glowed, changing Flurious into the ugliest being the Rangers had ever seen.

The Rangers pulled out their weapons and attacked. Flurious had the power to take them all down, fairly easily.

Fortunately, the Rangers all had a reason to win. Whether it be for love, family or little toy cars, they kept fighting.

Dax and Mack finally landed a powerful blow on the monster, but it only stalled him for a few seconds before he was back in the game with this as much power. He grabbed their weapons and held them down.

"C'mon Ty!" Will yelled, teaming up with the alien to help, but Flurious dodged their attempts. Dax decided to join in, making it a three on one. Flurious laughed, spinning around, with his arm sticking out, and knocking all four boys to the ground.

"Ronny, Rose, you know what to do!" Kaylee yelled, taking Rose and Ronny's hands. The Pink Ranger suddenly disappeared, as Ronny started spinning, bringing Kaylee up in the air, She let go of Kaylee's hand, and the green and pink Rangers went flying towards Flurious.

While in the air, Kaylee let go of Rose, but Flurious failed to see this thanks to Rose's invisibility. He knew Kaylee was going to teleport before she could land an attack, so he waited.

_**ZWOP!**_

"You are too predictable, green Ran-ARG!"

What he didn't account for was Rose. Because she was no longer holding on to Kaylee's she didn't teleport and managed as sneak attack on the monster with her Drive Geyser.

"You were saying," Kaylee smirked, tapping Flurious on the shoulder. He spun around and Kaylee nailed his face with her fist.

"Drive Claws!" Ronny yelled, running up to Flurious, with super speed and slashing it him with her claws.

"Drive Vortex!" Dax yelled, blasting Flurious with his Vortex.

"Drive Detector!"

"Drive Hammer!"

Tyzonn and will both brought their weapons down on the monster, before Mack came up from behind them.

"DRIVE LANCE!" he slashed as Flurious twice. The combined attack was enough to knock Flurious off his feet as he rolled to the ground.

"We did it!" Mack cheered, stepping forward. Kaylee put her hand up, stopping him.

"Wait... I've seen this happen before."

"Mere humans can never defeat me!" Flurious yelled, standing up, ready for more. "I have the Corona Aurora, and I am powerful!"

Energy waves rippled off of the monster, knocking rocks and debris all around. The energy, along with all the debris, hit the rangers at full force, knocking them out of their suits.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The only place protected from the frozen power of Flurious was underground, where Spencer, David and Andrew were watching the battle unfold.

"Ronny!" David yelled, waiting for the dust to clear to see if his girlfriend was okay.

"They'll be fine, David," Spencer assured the boy, but he wasn't sure he believed it himself.

"C'mon Rangers... you can pull through... I believe in you," Andrew whispered.

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

The rangers got to their feet, nursing their wounds as Flurious laughed.

"Like I said, Rangers; no human can ever defeat me!"

Mack took Rose's hand and squeezed it as he stepped forward.

"Maybe not a human, but I can!" he yelled.

"Mack..."

Mack turned to his girlfriend and took her other hand, looking in her eyes.

"Rose, you know I love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Mack, you're doing it right now..."

"I'll come back to you, I promise," he smiled, kissing her.

"How touching," Flurious frowned.

"Flurious, I'm not a human!" he yelled, grabbing his Tracker, "And I'm just fine with it."

The rangers watched as Mack ran the Tracker across his chest, morphing into the red Ranger.

"You fool!" Flurious laughed.

"It's just you and me," Mack yelled to the monster before him.

"You don't have the power to defeat me!"

"Red Sentinel Ranger, activate!" Mack called as the battlizer formed around him.

Rose had a heavy heart as she watched. She looked over to Kaylee, letting a tear fall. The leader smiled softly, pulling her into a hug. All they could do was watch.

"He'll be okay," she whispered, "He has to be..."

With the battlizer, Mack was able to match Flurious' powers, but he needed more. He needed to be more powerful if he wanted to take the monster down.

"Sentinel Ranger, sword mode!" he cried as two swords appeared in his hand. With the swords, he sent blast of energy at the monster, but Flurious deflected them effortlessly. It was going to take more than that.

"Full power!" Mack yelled, powering up the battlizer to its max as he charged towards the beast. He sliced Flurious in two, before an explosion went off behind him, right where Flurious was standing.

When the dust settled, Flurious was back to his old self. The crown was lying just out of his reach. He tried to grab it, but Mack grabbed him and picked him up. His suit was sparking from all the power it had used, but Mack wasn't done.

"What have you done?" Flurious yelled.

"Not enough!"

A glow came from Mack and the suit as he grabbed onto Flurious. A white light engulfed them, before Flurious exploded into little pieces.

The battlizer couldn't take it anymore and left Mack. The Red Ranger's suit disappeared as well, and Mack fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Mack!" Rose yelled, running to his side and flipping him over. She had to look away when she saw his skin had been ripped, exposing the machine parts inside him.

"Mack... buddy?" Dax asked, touching his friend's chest, but the android didn't respond.

"We might still be able to help him," Will nodded, picking up his friend, "C'mon guys!"

The boys and Ronny ran home. Rose slowly followed them, looking down.

"He promised he wouldn't do it..."

Kaylee pulled her friend into her arms.

"I know you don't wanna hear it, but he had too," she whispered.

"That doesn't make a difference! I told him no!"

"Rose," Kaylee laughed, "We're going to do everything we can to make sure he comes back."

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

Mack laid on the chair as David and Spencer ran some tests. The butler finally turned to the Rangers with a heavy heart.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "we've lost him."

It was Will's turn to hold Rose as all the Rangers were hit hard by the news.

"No..." Ronny shook her head. Mack, her brother, he couldn't be dead. "You can fix him... you can build another one..."

"It won't be Mack," Hartford sighed. "It'll just be something that looks like Mack."

The Sentinel Knight appeared into the base, with the six retro Rangers (Bridge not included for he lived in the future) and Dustin by his side. He had been turned back to his true form, and he held the Corona in his hands.

"_You have saved the Corona Aurora, and I have returned to my true form. I brought your friends here to celebrate."_

"We don't feel much like celebrating," Dax frowned, shaking his head as he looked back to Mack.

"What happened?" Tommy asked, taking a look at the man in the chair. The spot where his skin was ripped exposed the machine inside him. "What..."

"He was an android... he was never alive," Rose cried, pulling away from Will and running for the door. Kelly caught her in her arms and held her as the Knight turned to the others.

"_The Corona Aurora is powerful enough to destroy all life, but it is also powerful enough to restore it."_

"You can bring Mack back to life?" Tyzonn asked hopefully.

"No," Hartford frowned. "Mack was never alive... he was a machine... I created him."

The retro Rangers all looked at each other, before turning to the Knight.

"Sentinel, we knew Mack... he fought with heart, and power," Tori spoke up.

"I know," the Sentinel nodded.

"Can't you do something for him?" Xander asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot," the Sentinel sighed, "I no longer possess such power. I cannot give life to machines."

"You gave us your power," Adam reminded the Knight. "What if we help?"

"You will lose your Ranger powers," the sentinel warned them all, "Are you willing to do so?"

"If it means saving Mack, I'm in," Kelly nodded, squeezing Rose.

"I'm in too," Tommy smiled.

"Count all of us in," Kira agreed for the rest of the team.

Tommy took the corona, each of the retro Rangers touch it, giving it their powers.

"Um, Sentinel dude," Dustin started, "I don't think it's enough juice."

He pointed to the jewels, and the Sentinel noted that they weren't glowing as brightly as they should.

"We still have out powers," Will said, holding his Tracker.

"Well, join us!" Adam laughed, pulling his successor into the group. All the other Overdrive rangers followed, giving up their Ranger powers for the crown.

When it was fully powered, the Sentinel placed the crown on Mack's head. At first, nothing happened, but after a few moments...

"What are you guys looking at?" Mack asked, seeing everyone in the room looking at him.

Rose ran over to him, nearly knocking Kelly down as she did. She jumped into Mack's arms and kissed him passionately.

David pulled Ronny into his arms as the former yellow Ranger explained everything.

"You're alive."

"Oh course I am," Mack smiled. "I can feel my heart racing at a mile a minute."

Rose pulled away as she looked up at Hartford. Did Mack just say what she thought he said?

"Wait a minute," Mack frowned, touching the spot on his chest where his heart was. "I can feel my heart... I HAVE A HEART!"

Mack jumped up as the Overdrive team tackled him with hugs. He grabbed Rose in his arms and put her hand on his chest.

"Rose, feel it! It's my heart!"

-----Operation-Overdrive-----

After a long night of partying, the Rangers were finally heading home. The retros were already gone, but not before Mack thanked them for all their help. On paper, they hadn't done much, but by giving up their power for him, they had given him something he always wanted: life.

They had also given him his first beer as a human.

Dustin stayed behind, but only because he and Kaylee had booked a hotel, and were finally going to take a little time off.

At the moment, all the Rangers, Dustin and David stood outside the Hartford home.

"Thank you Mr. Hartford, because of you, I learned that being smart was something to be proud of," Rose smiled as Mack held her close. "I'm going back to teaching... but at a local school."

"Any reason for that, miss I'm a super genius?" Kaylee teased.

"Same reason you're moving back to Blue Bay for a bit," Rose smirked.

"And back to the track for me," Ronny smiled, "I've still got the need for speed."

"And the winning gene is still strong," David laughed. "I now know how I can make money fast."

"How's that?" Andrew asked.

"By betting on her car," David smirked, hugging his girlfriend.

"I guess you'll be going with her," Spencer smiled, and David nodded.

A horn sounded in the distance, and Will turned and waved.

"Is that Andrea from the party?" Ronny asked.

"You know it," Will grinned. He leaned down and whispered to Kaylee, "I found my Ronny."

Kaylee high-fived him and laughed.

"Andrea and I are going to train a team of artefact recovery specialists to help with my work," Will smirked. "After all, there's no 'I' in team."

"Dax, I think I know what you want," Hartford smiled, "Starring role in a movie?"

"Yesterday's new, Mr. H," Dax laughed. "Now, I want to be a director!"

"I'm going to search the galaxy for Vella, I have a feeling she's out there somewhere."

"See, over there, that's my Tyzonn," Norg, Flurious' yeti smiled as he approached the Rangers, and blonde haired woman following him. "Is he your Tyzonn too?"

Tyzonn turned and recognized the woman right away.

"Vella!" he cried, picking her up and spinning her around, before kissing her deeply.

"Who's Vella?" Dustin asked.

"His fiancée," Kaylee smiled; happy everyone was getting their happy ending.

Hartford turned to Kaylee and offered his hand, "It was a pain to work with you, Kaylee Hanson, but it was an honour."

"Hey, I hate you as much as the next guy," Kaylee smiled, taking his hand, "but when it comes down to it, we got the jewels, save the world, and no one got hurt... too much."

"Life won't be the same without you," Hartford laughed. "So, what do you plan on doing now?"

"Cam's got a new mission for her," Dustin smiled, hugging his fiancée. "But before we head home, we're stopping for a week or so. We're going to take it slow."

Kaylee's hand flew to her mouth once more, as she ran inside the house, to the bathroom.

"You might wanna watch out for that," Ronny laughed, shaking her head, "she's been a little under the weather, lately."

"I'll keep a bucket by her bed," Dustin smiled.

Spencer cleared his throat as he handed a box to Mack. The former red Ranger's face turned red as he accepted it. He pulled Rose by the stairs of the mansion and smiled.

"Rosie, have I told you how much I love you?" he asked her.

"Every day," Rose smiled.

"What if I can tell you every day for the rest of your life?" Mack asked, getting down on one knee and opening the box, revealing a sparkling pink diamond ring. Rose gasped in shock as she looked down at it.

"Rose Ortiz, I know we're still young, and I know we still have a long way to go, but I'm willing to make this work. I've always loved you and I always will. Will you marry me?"

Rose nodded, seeing as words could not come out of her mouth. Mack gently placed the ring on her finger and smiled as he kissed her.

"Aw man!" Kaylee frowned from the door. "I missed it!"

"You'll get another chance," David laughed.

"Don't even think about it," Ronny frowned, hitting his arm. "You still have to meet my brothers before you promise to join my family."

David laughed, hugging her.

"I'm sure I'll love them."

"Dude, she's got five... and they're all older... way older..." Will laughed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" David frowned as he turned to the car.

"I guess I know what Mack's doing tonight!" Dax laughed, patting his friend on the back.

"Do you mind?" Hartford frowned. "That's my son you're talking about!"

"Yeah, Dax," Mack laughed, "Not in front of my dad!"

As the others began to leave, Kaylee walked up to Spencer. Dustin went over to the car to give her a little time with her father.

Spencer handed the cat over to Kaylee, who gratefully accepted it. She put Karly down then looked up at the older man.

"You know that's not why I'm here," Kaylee smiled.

"Miss Hanson, we don't say goodbye, we say see you later," Spencer smiled.

"And where I come from, fathers call their daughters by their first name," Kaylee grinned.

"You really consider me a father?" Spencer asked.

"Do you consider me a daughter?" Kaylee laughed.

"I guess, in some way, I do," Spencer nodded.

"You'll never be my real dad, you'll never take his spot, and I'll never forget him... but I'll always look at you, as the man who dared to break down those walls and be the person I needed. The man who served me breakfast every morning, cared for me when I was hurt. Laughed at my jokes, and made them when I was sad. You stood strong, even when I was weak, and you gave me the strength to fight for what I believe in, even when I was scared. I love you Spencer."

"Kaylee, you were like my daughter in so many ways. When you were around, it was like I was back home with her. Promise me you'll keep in touch?"

Kaylee nodded, pulling Spencer in a hug. Though she had to stand on the tip of her toes, it felt right, it felt natural. Hugging him was like hugging her father. It felt right to think of him in that way, even if she had her own father who loved her. But deep down, she was sure Mr. Hanson wouldn't mind if he had to share the spot with Spencer.

"You remind me so much of my dad," Kaylee whispered. "Smart, strong and quick as a whip with sarcastic yet funny comments... I'll be sure to keep in touch."

"I love you Kaylee Ann Hanson soon to be Brooks," Spencer said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Spencer Spenser."

"Hey, guys, for old time's sake?" Mack asked, calling the other back as he held his hand out. The others smiled, placing their hands on top.

Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose, Kaylee, Tyzonn, Andrew, Spencer and David. Total strangers at first, were now one big happy family. There was a bond between all of them that no one could ever break. They were all different, whether it be in height, size, speed, intelligence or personality, but they all fit together, just right.

"Operation Overdrive!" the nine yelled, throwing their hands in the air as Vella, Norg and Dustin smiled on.


End file.
